Castigo en las Mazmorras
by Scrambled Eggs0
Summary: Harry es castigado por Snape y debe ordenar unas fichas de detenciones por castigos ¿pero quiénes aparecen en esas fichas? Nada menos que los merodeadores. Un fic sobre sus bromas, y cada pastelazo que se mandan.
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: No soy J.K Rowling, no saco provecho de esto (monetario, si sacamos cuentas, quizás me evita una que otra sesión en el psicólogo). NO ME DEMANDEN, gracias._

Hello. Lo prometido es deuda. Pensaron que iban a esperar mas? Pues no. Soy hiperkinetica asi que lo empece al toque de terminar el otro. Solo lean

Una preguntilla¿Quien me dice que puedo hacer para hacer divisiones entre partes de los capitulos sin tener que poner "en el castillo"? Pero algo que divida y no sea tan larga como la barra de abajo. Agradecere a quien me de el dato.

**Capítulo 1**

¡Horror¿ Podría haber algo peor que estar unas cuantas horas a la merced de un tipo retorcidamente maniaco compulsivo amargado y que me tiene una sangre en el ojo? Claro, si quizás mencionan cosas como un cierto mago cuyo nombre no puedo mencionar para no causar disgustos en las personas que me rodean, me quiere asesinar y está dispuesto a matar a medio mundo (sin ningún remordimiento) para conseguirlo, vale, puede ser que haya cosas peores. Pero tienen que admitir que tener un castigo con Snape por haberle hecho a Malfoy... bueno por cualquier cosa, no es nada bonito. Ya pienso en la vez que hizo a Ron limpiar todos los orinales de la enfermería sin magia, y empiezo a sentir escalofríos. Si a Ron lo detesta, lo que siente Snape por mí va mucho más allá del odio. MUCHO más allá. Y el hecho de que me estoy perdiendo el último partido del año, cuando YO soy el capitán y que todos los Gryffindors me odien por eso, es sólo una nimiedad Pero no me queda más que resignarme y bajar a las mazmorras, a su despacho y lo más sumisamente acatar el terrible castigo que me pueda deparar el destino.

Escucho lo que se refiere a mi castigo y encuentro que es demasiado simple e inofensivo para provenir de una mente tan enferma como la de mi profesor de Defensa. Pero claro, me siento y percibo como me mira y probablemente hace una mueca que intenta imitar una sonrisa burlona, porque al ir revisando más detenidamente las fichas que quiere que ordene (no sé para qué), voy encontrando nombres que me son conocidos. Es una enorme caja con registros de detenciones de los años 70' (que acaso no encontró algo más antiguo?), pero no detenciones cualquiera, si no detenciones de bromas pesadas para profesores, Filch , alumnos , criaturas, Filch , destrozos de material del colegio, Filch (que manía tenían con Filch?) y otras cuantas cosas. Todas estas fichas iban encabezadas por un: _involucrados: S. Black y J. Potter _y otras tantas por un_ R. Lupin o P. Pettigrew. _Cuando me doy cuenta de la finalidad de Snape, volteó a mirarlo y me encuentro con el profesor sonriendo más siniestramente. Vaya, Snape está perdiendo su toque si cree que esto es un "castigo" como se debe. Pero agradezco para mis adentros que se trate sólo de eso. Tampoco digamos que es una placer encontrarme con esos nombres, que me dan mucha pena, y me causan gran dolor por ejemplo, leer Sirius Black, para darme cuenta que lo único que queda de él, son esos estúpidos registros de sus detenciones, y que el tarado de su enemigo de juventud está ahí sentado tan campante, haciéndome perder el tiempo con este estúpido castigo. Sin embargo, muchas de estas fichas me hacen soltar alguna sonrisilla que soy capaz de disimular, para que Snape no piense que me la estoy pasando bien. La primera que me pone en esta situación de pena-risa, es la siguiente:

_Involucrados: S. Black, R. Lupin, P. Pettigrew, J. Potter_

_Fecha: 6-10- 1973_

_Asunto: Intoxicación del calamar gigante._

_Daños: Muerte de algunos seres del lago por vómitos del calamar._

_Gastos: Limpieza del lago. Boleta por el pago del Sanador de criaturas mágicas_

* * *

-¡Wuau¿Qué rayos es esto? – dijo James mirando de forma suspicaz una bolsa que se encontraba al final del refrigerador mágico que Filch les había hecho limpiar como castigo por soltar unas bombas fétidas en el pasillo. El refrigerador se encontraba en su oficina, y probablemente no lo había limpiado desde que lo tenía. Además con el solo hecho de conocer a Filch, uno podía esperar cualquier cosa de su comida.

-No lo sé – dijo Remus bastante asqueado ya con tener que limpiar la inmundicia del conserje para que además James le hiciera revisar esa sospechosa bolsa – Probablemente es su almuerzo de hace unos 15 años.

-Debe haberlo olvidado, cuando descubrió que la carne humana era más sabrosa – rió James. Remus lo miró con fastidio– No me pongas esa cara. Demás que Filch en su ir y venir por esos turbios sub-mundos de donde proviene, haya aprendido el arte culinario del canibalismo. Sería muy propio de él.

-Ya. Y así y todo, Dumbledore lo deja trabajar en Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué no? – dijo James con sonrisa socarrona, cuando Remus se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Lo que diría James le molestaría profundamente – Si deja a ciertas personas con algunos "problemas peludos" estudiar en Hogwarts, créeme que un caníbal no sería tanto más – Remus se levantó con claras intenciones de irse – Está bien, está bien ¡lo siento Remsie! A veces se me olvida que eres un lobito temperamental – y corrió para detenerlo y darle pequeños golpecitos en el estómago, retándolo - ¿Quién es el más fuerte?

-Claramente yo – y empezó a pegarle también. Sin darse cuenta tomó el producto limpiador y se lo tiró en la cara a James.

-¡Ey! Eso no vale. Yo sólo tengo esta bolsa... – de detuvo al ver la cara de horror de Remus que se imaginaba que su amigo se desquitaría lanzándole el poco higiénico contenido de la bolsa. Pero en vez de eso, James se sentó en el suelo y se puso a revisar su interior – Mira esto ¡buaff! Apuesto a que es una poción que le hizo Sluggy a Filch para que no le salieran más pelos en la espalda. O peor aún, para que le salieran tantos pelos, que podría cortarlos y venderlos para hacer pelucas.

-¡Ahh¿ De dónde sacas esas ideas tan cerdas?

-No lo sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Probablemente mi amistad con Sirius haya influido. Su familia está tan loca que de seguro hay un caníbal de muggles en su familia.

-No sería raro – dijo convencido y empezó a revisar también la bolsa. De pronto llegó Filch, que cojeaba de forma imperceptible, con su gata al lado, la Sra. Narris (n/a: Sí, en esa época no existía la Sra Norris, su antecesora era la Sra. Narris). Mientras Filch cerraba la puerta, James tomó la bolsa y se la guardó en la túnica. Remus le susurró - ¿Para qué?

-Ya verás – le dijo en el mismo volumen. Luego se dirigió al conserje – Sr. Filch, ya son más de las ocho ¿podemos volver a nuestra sala común? Porque ahora tenemos mucho que estudiar y este castigo no nos ha dejado tiempo para hacerlo. Ahora tendremos que ocupar nuestras horas de sueño en estudiar pociones.

-¿ En serio? – dijo el conserje muy divertido, si es que eso era posible – Eso les pasa por ser unos vándalos, que lo único que saben hacer bien, es desordenar. La próxima vez conseguiré el permiso del director para azotarlos con mi garrote. Ahora lárguense.

James y Remus salieron corriendo de su despacho, no por miedo a que su amenaza se hiciera realidad, si no porque no podían soportar por más de unos minutos el asqueroso olor a alcohol y amoníaco que despedía Filch, aumentado por el olor de la Sra. Narris, que olía a... bueno, a gata.

Llegaron a la sala común, pero no a estudiar como había dicho James, porque ellos no tenían la necesidad de estudiar. Con sólo escuchar hablar al profesor les bastaba para entenderlo todo y era por esto que tenían tanto tiempo de sobra para aburrirse y por lo tanto inventar pequeñas bromitas, como las llamaban ellos.

Sirius estaba sentado en una butaca, mirando muy concentrado como las llamas del fuego subían y bajaban a intervalos irregulares, mientras Peter roncaba de forma casi grosera, a su izquierda. Pero no estaban solos. Rachel, una niña de su curso, estaba soltándole a Sirius un discurso sobre la importancia de los métodos de enseñanza de los profesores, tan interesante, que él estaba a punto de seguir el ejemplo de Peter o ser menos sutil y agarrar a Rachel por la cabeza y metérsela en las llamas. Cuando los vio llegar, levantó su cabeza y miró al cielo agradeciendo.

-Lo siento, Rachel. Pero ya llegaron mis amigos y tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio – le dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida.

-¿Sí? – dijo ella abriendo los ojos, muy interesada - ¿Van a hacerle una broma a los de Slytherin¿Puedo escuchar?

-Eh... – Sirius miró a sus amigos pidiendo ayuda, pero ellos se hicieron los locos – No, no puedes.

-Pero – Rachel puso cara de pena y utilizó todos sus recursos de manipulación para convencerlos – Por favor, yo no diré nada ¡déjenme escuchar!

-¡No¿Sabes qué?- dijo Sirius harto levantándose y tomándola del brazo para echarla – No le vamos a hacer ninguna broma a los Slytherin. Sólo quiero que te largues porque me tienes chato con tus discursos que son aburridísimos ¡te odio, por favor ándate!

-Mmm, no te creo. Sólo lo dices para que me vaya enojada y así ustedes puedan hablar. Soy demasiado encantadora para que me odies.

-No, Sirius habla en serio – dijo Remus en un tono muy serio, mirándola casi con pena.

-Está bien – dijo Rachel y se fue como si nada.

-¿Por qué?! – dijo Sirius apretándose la cara con las manos – A ti todos te toman en serio, y a mi no me dejan en paz y creen que toda mi mala leche es una broma ¿Acaso tengo pinta de payaso? Díganme – dijo interrogando a sus amigos con frustración.

-No lo sé –dijo James sentándose en el puesto que había dejado Rachel – Yo no entiendo a las mujeres y no me interesa. Están todas locas. – dijo apuntándose a la sien.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Sirius – En especial las de nuestro curso, son todas como las mulas.

-¿Ese es tu peor insulto? – dijo Remus enarcando una ceja – Jajaja ¡mulas!

-Bueno, menos mal que volvieron. No saben cuánto me aburro sólo con Peter. La próxima vez que quieran soltar bombas fétidas, me avisan.

-No las soltamos a propósito – dijo Remus en tono de disculpa - Lo que pasó fue que Wolfgang, el muy torpe, botó sin querer algunas en el lago, y el calamar las devolvió y entraron por una ventana al pasillo en el que estábamos James y yo.

-Pero claro – dijo melodramáticamente James – Nadie creyó en nuestra inocencia.

-Sí – dijo sarcásticamente Sirius – El hecho de que hayan estado robando ingredientes del armario de Slughorn y que justo en ese momento se hayan topado con la sorpresita de las bombas, comprueba su inocencia.

-Bueno, bueno. Al menos somos inocentes de tirar bombas de olor. Aquí nadie ha hablado de castigo por robar, así que no mezcles las cosas, Sirius.

-Jaja, son muy barsas ustedes. Pero sólo les digo que si quieren hacer algo maloso de nuevo, avísenme.

-Lo tendremos en mente – le dijo Remus – Ahora James, me puedes explicar para qué nos puede servir esa cosa que sacaste del despacho de Filch.

-¿Cómo que para qué¿Cómo que para qué, Remus? – le dijo en tono de reproche – ¡Es que acaso no has aprendido nada de lo que Sirius y yo hemos tratado de inculcarte todos estos años! – se levantó y de forma solemne dijo – "Un cartucho de artificio no lanzado, siempre sirve para otra guerra"

-Cierto – dijo Remus dándole la razón – Pero no olvides que los fuegos artificiales no se utilizan en las guerras y que "eso" – dijo apuntando a la bolsa – no es nada parecido a un cartucho ¡Por Merlín, es algo tóxico sacado del refrigerador de Filch! Hasta Snape se ha lavado más la cabeza de lo que Filch ha limpiado su despacho y eso sólo podría servirnos para...

-¡Snape! – dijo Sirius mirando con cara de maníaco a sus amigos.

-No, tengo una idea mejor – dijo James y para comprobar la toxicidad del producto dentro de la bolsa, lo pasó por la nariz de Peter, que seguía dormido. Este al notar el olor, se despertó sobresaltado y se levantó de la butaca

-¿Qué rayos es eso, James? – preguntó con mucho espanto.

-Carnada para el calamar – respondió él con una sonrisita.

AFUERA DEL CASTILLO

-Entonces el plan es... – dijo Peter con varias bolsas similares a las del refrigerador de Filch, en las manos, dirigiéndose a la salida del castillo.

-¡Ey¿A ti cuántas veces hay que explicarte? – dijo Sirius molesto.

-No te sulfures, Sirius. Que así no te ves tan bonito – rió Remus

-Deja de hablar pelotudeces. Lo que tienes que hacer, Peter, es dejar caer accidentalmente esas bolsas en el lago, tal como lo hizo Wolfgang al otro día. Nadie puede castigarte por ser tan torpe como de costumbre.

-¡Oye! – se defendió Peter

-Ya, ya – dijo Remus parando la pelea que probablemente se avecinaba – Peter dejas caer las bolsas, el calamar se enoja como al otro día y vuelve a lanzar lo que le tiraste, por la ventana del pasillo adonde se supone que James está conduciendo a un grupo de Slytherin, a Wolfgang (por haber el sido el causante de nuestro castigo), a Peeves, a Filch y a Rachel.

-¿Qué?! – dijo Sirius tan fuerte que todos lo quedaron mirando. Simuló una tos y los demás volvieron a sus asuntos - ¿Por qué ha llevado a Rachel?

-Porque tú la odias – dijo Remus como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Como su amigo no contestó, dijo - ¿No la odias?

-Claro que no la odia ¡Sirius está enamorado de ella! – dijo Peter simulando una canción bastante fea.

-¡No! Tienen razón que es una plasta, pero si le llega esa asquerosidad que ustedes duplicaron y sabe que somos nosotros, no me prestará más sus apuntes.

-Está bien, Sirius – dijo Remus sin verle importancia a lo que decía Sirius – Yo te los prestaré.

-Eh... bueno está bien. En cierto sentido se lo merece – dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros

EN EL CASTILLO

-Muy bien, Potter – dijo Snape hablando desdeñosamente, como siempre que se encontraba con su mayor enemigo desde que puso un pie en Hogwarts, hacía dos años – Será mejor que nos expliques ahora mismo, por qué el director quiere vernos

-Sí, este niño tiene razón – dijo un muchacho fornido de quinto y perteneciente a Slytherin, que miraba a Snape con algo de desconfianza – No confiamos en ti, Potter. Sabemos muy bien, que eres un maldito Gryffindor amante de las bromitas ¿no? Si esto es una de las tuyas, te juro que te pillo y te arranco los ojos.

-No creo que al director le haga mucha gracia ver cómo se dirigen a mí – dijo James con voz inocente – Sólo soy un simple mensajero, y por llevar un mensaje tan banal, se me amenaza con sacarme los ojos. Ojalá la próxima vez te elija a ti para hacer esta pega, Snivellus

La mayoría de los muchachos que llevaba James hacia el pasillo rieron sin pudor. Y es que Severus Snape no era un alumno muy querido, y aunque lo hubiese sido, todos celebraban los chistes de los cuatro alumnos de Gryffindor de tercero. A pesar de su corta edad, ya empezaban a acumular seguidores.

-James ¿para qué querrá el director hablar conmigo? – dijo Rachel que se encontraba muy nerviosa

-Ah, Rachel – dijo James que casi se había olvidado de su presencia, porque no encontraba que ella se mereciera recibir un impacto de treinta bolsas odoríferas duplicadas con el interior de la bolsa que habían encontrado en el refrigerador de Filch, pero como Remus había insistido en que había que encontrar una forma de que ella no se quisiera entrometer más en sus bromas, ésta era una manera efectiva – No lo sé. Quizás para decirte que no trates de espiarlo más cuando se está bañando – dijo inventado algo que sonara parecido a lo que ellos querían que dejara de hacer y así, quizás si entendía la indirecta se fuera y no sufriera las consecuencias

-¿Qué¿Sabe eso? – dijo más aterrada todavía - ¡Por Merlín! Te juro que fue sólo una vez. Y fue porque Lily me pidió que le sacara una foto.

-¿ Que, ah, cómo, Lily Evans? – se atoró James – La niñita perfecta que comparte habitación contigo quería una foto de Dumbledore en la ducha. Esto sí que es una broma ¿no?

-No, no – dijo Rachel con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo – Ella quería una foto de él, pero no en la ducha. Yo por casualidad justo me lo topé allí, pero te juro que no vi nada – continuaba torturándose y negando constantemente

-¿Te gustó lo que viste? – le dijo James picándola, mientras se sonreía.

-Claro que me... eh, quiero decir que ¡no¿Cómo me va a gustar? Dumbledore podría ser mi abuelo.

-Yo diría más que eso – dijo James revisando un espejo doble que compartía con Sirius. Pudo percibir que éste le decía que estaba todo listo. Así que se detuvo cerca de la ventana y les dijo a los demás – Chicos, quiero decirles algo antes de continuar ¿se han fijado que Mc Gonagall siempre a esta hora, va al lago a bañarse con un traje de baño de dos piezas?

-¿Qué?!! – dijeron todos muy alterados y se dirigieron a la ventana a echar un vistazo. Pero lo que encontraron fue mucho peor que eso. Miraron al lago y vieron como un montón de bolsas de extraña procedencia se dirigían hacia ellos. Los más rápidos trataron de huir, pero por desgracia, eran los que se encontraban más adelante y no pudieron evitar que una de las bolsas los impactara en alguna parte del cuerpo. Se armó un lío enorme de brazos y piernas tratando de moverse, pero como las bolsas fueron llegando tan rápido, les tocó a cada uno, una como mínimo. A Snape le llegó una justo en la cabeza.

-Qué pena, Snape – le dijo James con sarcasmo – Ahora tendrás que perder tu record por más años sin lavarte la cabeza – y dicho esto se fue para que nadie pudiera echarle la culpa a él.

EN EL DESPACHO DE MC GONAGALL

-Así que pensó que no lo castigaríamos ¿eh, Potter? – dijo Mc Gonagall indignada – Y los alumnos de primero los vieron a ustedes tres también – les dijo a Peter, Sirius y Remus - ¡Por Merlín! Podrían ocupar su tiempo libre en hacer algo productivo, en vez de estar dándole más trabajo a los elfos y dolores de cabeza al pobre calamar gigante.

-Pensé que era dolor de estómago – apuntó Sirius – Pero en el fondo, profesora, todo es culpa de Filch ¿por qué deja algo tan tentador en manos de mis amigos? Es como si yo le dejara una colección de gorros escoceses. Dígame ¿no los tomaría prestados?

Todos miraron a Sirius con instintos asesinos. Sus amigos por ayudar a alargarles el castigo y Mc Gonagall por su falta de respeto:

-¡Black!

* * *

Involucrados: S. Black, J. Potter

_Fecha: 02-09-1970_

_Asunto: Daños hacia el alumno S. Snape_

_Daños: Tinturas, chicles, golpes y olor putrefacto en el alumno anteriormente mencionado._

_Gastos: Pesticida, desinfectante, cloro._

* * *

-Puedo sentarme aquí – dijo un niño de ojos dorados y pelo castaño, que se veía muy nervioso, como todos los de primero.

-Claro – dijo amablemente otro niño de primero, de pelo oscuro, un poco más largo de lo que las reglas exigían, y ojos azules – Probablemente los otros compartimientos están llenos ¿no? Mi madre dijo que como no me quise cortar el pelo para mi primer año en Hogwarts, los demás niños no querrían sentarse conmigo, pero ella está chiflada, así que no le hago caso. Ni de broma me corto el pelo ahora, que podría estar acumulando unos cuantos piojos.

-¿Para qué quieres tener piojos? – el castaño pensaba que el moreno estaba algo loco, y quizás por eso ese era uno de los únicos compartimientos vacíos. Quizás su madre tenía razón.

-¿Cómo que para qué? Los piojos mágicos son lo mejor. Cuando vuelan sueltan un polvo muy hediondo que puedo juntar y metérselo en la comida a mi hermano menor. Es un niño metiche, e hijito de mamá. Me cae muy mal, así que es casi un placer venir a Hogwarts y no tener que verlo en un año. Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

-Remus Lupin, también voy a primero.

-Eso ya lo había notado. Tienes la misma cara de terror de todos los nuevos. Me llamo Sirius Black

-¿Black? – Remus puso una cara de espanto - ¿Eres pariente de Cygnus Black, el hombre que influyó en la ley de restricción mágica a los hombres lobos... y criaturas semihumanas en general?- lo dijo todo muy rápido y con rabia, como si eso le afectara directamente.

-Vaya, estás informado, Remus – dijo Sirius como si fuera algo muy divertido – La verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que anda haciendo mi tío por ahí. No me interesa. Lo que haga o deje de hacer mi familia me tiene sin cuidado. Al parecer estás de acuerdo en que los Black no son una muy buena estirpe.

-Bueno, yo... no quiero ofenderte, pero...

-¡Para nada! Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien si eres de esa opinión – le dijo sonriendo abiertamente y dándole una palmada en la espalda. En ese momento entró un niño delgado, con lentes, moreno y que se hacía notar porque tenía un pelo muy desordenado y en peores condiciones que el de Sirius. Se dirigió de inmediato a los asientos y los miró a los dos con indiferencia.

-Hum – dijo Sirius fingiendo una tos y diciendo de forma irónica– No está ocupado, puedes pasar. No te molestes en preguntar.

-Ah, lo dices porque no dije nada al entrar – dijo el nuevo, mientras sacaba unas ranas de chocolate y se las metía rápidamente en la boca. Remus se lo quedó mirando con interés – No pensé que les importaría – dijo alzando las cejas – a menos que estuvieran... algo ocupados – dijo de forma sugerente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le dijo Sirius empezando a enojarse – Por si acaso no somos pareja o algo por el estilo, así que no hagas como si nos estuvieras haciendo un favor ¿sí?

-Está bien. No te enojes, Sirius – dijo Remus sin dejar de mirar la cantidad de chocolates que traía el niño - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-James Potter, voy a primero.

-Igual que nosotros. Él es Sirius Black y yo soy Remus Lupin – dijo Remus contento por haber encontrado conocidos rápidamente - ¿De dónde sacaste todos esos chocolates?

-Los saqué del carrito – dijo James mirando a Remus con más simpatía – La Sra. no estaba, y pensé que no notaría que le faltaban algunos.

-¿ Los robaste? – dijo Remus como si fuera el peor pecado cometido.

-No, ya te dije que los saqué nada más. Cuando pase de vuelta con el carrito, se los pagaré.

-Sí, seguro – dijo Sirius en un murmullo porque estaba picado de que el niño nuevo atrajera más la atención que él y que además se creyera el dueño del compartimiento

-¿Qué dijiste? – dijo James dándose cuenta enseguida quién sería su enemigo desde ya.

-Ya oíste. Eres una rata ladrona. Si no tienes el dinero para pagarlo, no deberías andar sacando cosas que no son tuyas.

-Ja ¿así que no tengo el dinero?- dijo sacando un montón de galleons y sickles de su mochila – Deberías lavarte la boca antes de hablar de mí como un pobretón, porque si precisamente algo me sobra, es dinero.

-Está bien, no necesitan pelearse – dijo Remus en tono conciliador – Ya viste Sirius que tiene la plata para pagarlo. No va a robar nada.

-Sí, quizás te sobra el dinero – continuó Sirius sin escuchar a Remus – Pero te sobra mucho más la prepotencia ¿crees que eres una estrella, sólo porque tienes mucho dinero? Eso no justifica que entres como si nada, sin pedir permiso, y que además robes.

El niño no contestó de inmediato. Miró a Sirius con fastidio como si fuera una vieja loca que lo retaba por su falta de educación y de escrúpulos.

-Está bien, Sr. Sirius Black – dijo dándole importancia al nombre – Si te molestaba mi presencia me decías que me largara, y con eso bastaba. No tenías que hacer alarde de tus "nobles y ancestrales modales Black"

-Cierra el pico, Potter – Sirius se levantó de su asiento, pero Remus que se estaba empezando a poner nervioso de nuevo, lo sujetó de la túnica.

-No hace falta – dijo James tomando sus cosas – Me voy a hablar a otro lado – fue hasta la puerta y se dio vuelta para ver a Remus – Nos vemos en el banquete. Ya sabes en la mesa Gryffindor, donde no hay ningún Black.- y se fue dejando a Sirius más furioso todavía.

-¿A qué se refiere? – le preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

-A mi familia. Son todos de la casa Slytherin. Sólo espero que no tenga razón y me pueda sentar a otra mesa que no sea esa.

EN EL CASTILLO

El sombrero seleccionador, como todos los años, se encontraba en el taburete que llevaba la profesora Mc Gonagall. Sirius y Remus habían hablado con unos cuántos niños más de primero, que se veían tan nerviosos como ellos. Sirius no estaba nervioso por la prueba, si no por la espera de tener que saber si pertenecería finalmente a la casa que su familia le había recomendado como la ideal, porque allí se encontraban todos los que tenían esa manía de la limpieza de sangre, que Sirius no entendía en lo absoluto, por lo que deseaba fervorosamente quedar en Hufflepuf para que a su madre le diera un ataque y así dejara de molestarlo.

James Potter había hecho amistad con un niño bajito y gordinflón que miraba a James fervientemente, y admiraba su tranquilidad, porque él estaba que se hacía, de puro miedo por la inminente prueba.

-¡Black, Sirius! – gritó la profesora y este se dirigió casi corriendo a sentarse

SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR- _Vaya, tenemos aquí un Black. Supongo que te gustaría pertenecer a Slytherin. Tienes bastante potencial como para pertenecer esa casa. Tanto que hasta te recomendaría a Ravenclaw._

SIRIUS- ¿_En serio? Me gustaría ir a esa casa entonces. Slytherin ya se ha repetido mucho en mi familia. _

SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR- _Entonces, si no ansías Slytherin, quizás no eres tan ambicioso. Haber, veo mucha intrepidez, valentía... esas son características típicas de un _¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius se dirigió con una amplia sonrisa a su mesa, y los de su casa aplaudieron por recibir al primero perteneciente a su casa de esta nueva generación. Ya sentado vio entre las filas a James que lo miraba con la boca abierta, pero con cierto desdén. Pasaron unos cuantos más a distintas casas y se sintió muy contento cuando Remus se sacó el sombrero para pasar a formar parte de su misma casa. Pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando el sombrero seleccionador anunciaba a James Potter como otro Gryffindor más. Por suerte se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa junto con el niño gordinflón que hacía un momento había llegado también a la mesa. Su nombre era Peter Pettigrew.

El último niño de la fila, era un chico bajo, delgaducho y pálido, con un pelo tan largo como el de Sirius, pero a diferencia de este, que trataba por todos los medios de dejarlo sucio, el niño lo tenía grasiento casi por naturaleza. Luego de que Mc Gonagall lo llamara (¡ Snape, Severus!) se sentó en el taburete y apenas el sombrero tocó su cabeza, anunció al último Slytherin. Al pasar junto a su mesa, miró con desagrado a James. Sirius rió para sus adentros, pues no era el único que con haber compartido sólo un momento con James Potter, ya lo odiaba.

EN LA PIEZA DE 1ERO, GRYFFINDOR

-¡No quiero compartir habitación con ese tarado! – gritó Sirius sin importarle que "el tarado" James, se encontrara sólo a un metro de distancia.

-Pero, Sirius – dijo Remus tratando de buscar una solución para hacer los siete años que les quedaban en el colegio más venideros entre sus compañeros de cuarto, que eran ellos tres y el gordito Pettigrew – Sólo somos nosotros en este curso de Gryffindor y no podemos cambiar con los de otro nivel. A no ser que te quieras ir a dormir con las niñas.

-No es mala idea – dijo James en tono tranquilo – Así asume de una vez por todas que prefiere copuchar con las mujeres, en vez de hacer cosas importantes de hombres.

-¡Tu no eres ningún hombre! – se dirigió Sirius directo a James. Peter y Remus los miraron con resignación – Deberías ir tú donde las mujeres. A ver si la pelirroja del banquete, se decide por tirarte las papas en la cara.

El comentario molestó tanto a James que prefirió guardar silencio e ir a sentarse en una de las camas.

-Voy a ver si consigo otro lugar donde dormir – dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Ey, Sirius! No puedes salir de la sala común. El prefecto dijo que... – pero Sirius ya se había ido.

Sirius caminó por uno de los pasillos, y como los prefectos estaban muy ocupados designando piezas, nadie se dio cuenta cuando atravesó el retrato. Estaba muy oscuro, pero como él estaba tan enojado no se dio ni cuenta hacia donde se dirigía. El muy cabrón de Potter ya lo tenía harto, para que más encima tuviera que compartir pieza con él. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que no podía encontrar otra solución. Remus tenía razón, debería asumir la realidad e ir a acostarse, porque estaba muy cansado después del viaje y la comida. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando se topó con el niño pálido y de pelo grasiento que había mirado a James con odio.

-Lo siento – dijo Sirius mirándolo con curiosidad – Eres de primero. Me llamo Sirius Black y voy a Gryffindor.

-¿Sí? Que interesante – dijo el niño con arrogancia – Yo soy Severus Snape. Pensé que si eras un Black pertenecerías a mi casa, pero ya veo que eres bastante parecido a todos los Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo con recelo

-Ya sabes, los Gryffindor se creen mucho por eso de la valentía. Pero en realidad tienen la cabeza llena de aire, hablan con facilidad, pero lo que dicen no tiene mucho contenido.

-¡Yo no tengo la cabeza llena de aire! Si te hablé fue por pura buena onda, y no porque tenga "facilidad para hablar"

-El primer paso es la negación – dijo Snape con malicia – Te entiendo. Supongo que es un fraude que pertenecer a una familia tan respetable no te asegure la entrada a una buena casa en Hogwarts.

-A ya entiendo qué tipo de persona eres. Eres uno de esos que se pasa el día hablando sobre la pureza de sangre ¿no? – dijo Sirius viendo por vez primera por qué el odio entre Gryffindors y Slytherins era milenario – Pero sabes qué, como he vivido en una familia de ese tipo, conozco muchas cosas de ese estilo. Sé por ejemplo cuáles son las familias más respetables y de sangre más pura. Y perdona que te lo diga, pero el apellido Snape no está incluido

Snape lo miró indignado, y cómo no encontró más palabras para hacerlo sentir mal, pasó a las acciones: tomó su varita (que apenas sabía usar) y lo apuntó fijamente. Pero Sirius fue más rápido y de un manotón le arrebató la varita.

-Eso no se hace – dijo en tono dulzón - ¿No te han enseñado que no se ataca al que está desarmado? Eso no es igualdad de condiciones.

-A eso me refiero con el estúpido valor Gryffindor ¿No sería mejor que me pegaras, en vez de dar tontos discursos sobre la igualdad? El más vivo es el que sobrevive, no el más honrado. Eres igual que el engreído de Potter.

-¡Ey, alto ahí! – dijo Sirius pensando seriamente en darle algún golpe a esa serpiente – No me compares con ese. Que sea de su misma casa no significa que me parezca a ese tal Potter.

-¿No? – dijo Snape tratando de ganar tiempo – En todo caso te pareces bastante a él. Se llenan la boca hablando sobre el honor ¡Pura basura!

-Si es así, prefiero parecerme a él que a ti – contestó Sirius dando por terminada una conversación que ya no daba para más y que no le estaba siendo divertida – Ahora lárgate. Quiero irme a dormir y espero que no te metas conmigo en el futuro – dijo lanzándole la varita de vuelta – Si vuelve a suceder me encargaré personalmente de que tus amiguitos de Slytherin se enteren de tu "pura procedencia" – y dicho esto se dio la vuelta para volver a su sala común, pero antes de alcanzar a dar tres pasos vio el resplandor de un maleficio que se dirigía hacia él. Se agachó, pero no fue necesario, porque otra varita ya lo había detenido.

-Qué te dije sobre atacar por la espalda, Snivellus – la voz resonó divertida, proveniente desde atrás de una armadura. Los dos niños la reconocieron como la voz de James.

Snape estaba furioso, pero primero era Slytherin y eso le indicaba que se encontraba en desventaja numérica, así que murmuró algo ininteligible y se fue rápidamente hacia las mazmorras para resguardar su integridad física. James le sacó la lengua cuando pasó por su lado. Luego fue hacia donde se encontraba Sirius, todavía en el suelo. Le tendió la mano y lo miró afablemente. Sirius dudó un segundo, pero al momento sonrió y lo agarró del brazo para levantarse.

-Eh, gracias – le dijo algo avergonzado

-No es necesario – dijo James – Ya te habías agachado, así que de todos modos no te hubiese impactado el rayo. Eres bastante rápido

-Lo sé. Me viene de tanto entrenamiento con mis primas mayores. Si no soy rápido, ellas no tienen problema en lincharme.

Los dos rieron y emprendieron el camino de vuelta hacia su sala.

-¿Por qué saliste de la sala? – preguntó Sirius que tenía muchas dudas sobre el cambio de actitud de James.

-Remus – contestó el aludido como toda respuesta – Así que prefieres parecerte a mí, antes que a Snivellus.

-Eso no es nada difícil. Prefiero parecerme al calamar gigante antes que a ese... Lo siento – se apresuró a decir – No quiere decir que tú seas peor que el calamar, es sólo que ese tal Snape es un cabrón con letras mayúsculas.

-Si sé – dijo James divertido por la confusión de Sirius – Cuando entré al compartimiento de ustedes en la mañana, fue luego de mi primer encuentro con él y estaba algo cabreado. Perdona por haber sido tan autoritario y mala leche.

-Está bien. Perdóname tú también.

-Claro, después de esto está todo arreglado ¿no? – dijo dándole la mano que Sirius agitó.

-Bueno, ahora que seremos amigos se me ocurre una idea – dijo poniendo la típica cara que lo caracterizaría después. Esa cara de cuando se le ocurría una broma que poner en práctica – Tengo unos cuantos chicles en mi mochila que podríamos usar para...

AL OTRO DÍA

-¡Potter¡Black! – dijo Snape que estaba cubierto de una sustancia verde viscosa que despedía un olor putrefacto y tenía el pelo pegoteado con chicle de frutilla – Me vengaré de ustedes – y dicho esto se fue rápidamente hacia el despacho de Slughorn con claras intenciones de acusarlos.

-¡Vamos, Snape! – le gritó Sirius eufórico - ¿No serás además de quejón, mamón, cierto?!! – luego dirigiéndose hacia James - ¿No nos irá a acusar?

-Es lo más posible, Sirius. Acuérdate que por algo le decimos Snivellus (n/a: Snivel significa en inglés lloriquear. De ahí el nombre Quejicus) – dijo James sonriendo – Pero no te preocupes porque recién estamos empezando Hogwarts. Tenemos todo un expediente nuevecito que manchar.

* * *

Bueno, eso es el seudo final, porque en realidad ya tngo escrito el 2do capitulo que en realida es mucho mejor, pero depende de cuantos reviews lleguen si me decido a subirlo o no. Ustedes diran.

chau chau


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola. No me pude aguantar más tiempo y tuve que subir otro capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado leerlo porque fue el mio escribirlo, me dio mucha risa. Una explicacion cortita: de ahora en adelante Harry no aparece más, solo las fichas que lee (no se preocupen, no creo que nadie lo eche en falta) Bueno cosas aparte tengo un fe de errata: cuando digo que Sirius tiene los ojos azules, al parecer los tiene grises, pero ¿a quien le importa? Ademas no se vería muy tenebroso con los ojos grises. si me preguntan, encuentro que sería mejor que los tuviera cafe, pero toy dando jugo asi que los dejo no mas con el capitulo (aunque se que hay muchos que se saltan esta parte)

**Capítulo 2**

_Involucrados: S. Black, R. Lupin _

_Fecha: 14-12-1975_

_Asunto: Explosión del cuarto de niñas de quinto, Gryffindor_

_Daños: Estadía en la enfermería de dos alumnas_

_Gastos: Reposición de los muebles de la estancia_

* * *

-¡Ustedes no me entienden! – dijo James dejándose caer en la cama, mientras pasaba de la frustración a la ensoñación - ¿Es que acaso no tienen ojos¡Es tan bonita!

-Vale, pero eso no justifica que la acoses constantemente hasta en el baño – dijo Sirius mientras lanzaba una quaffle que pasaba sobre la cabeza de James y llegaba hasta Peter, que se la devolvía – A no ser que ¿te gusta...¡Te gusta Lily Evans!

-Claro que no. Y si me gustara¿eso cambiaría algo?

-No lo sé. Creo que al menos hace una diferencia entre que estés chiflado o enamorado – De pronto entró Lupin que venía cargado de chocolates – ¡Preguntale a Moony! Él es el que sabe de temas amorosos.

-¿Yo? – dijo Remus bastante sorprendido - ¿Qué ese puesto no era tuyo, Pad?

-¡Ojalá! – dijo Sirius – Acuérdate que las mujeres sólo me quieren para jugar. Nunca para algo serio. Dime Prongs ¿quieres que la pelirroja te dé sólo una noche de pasión? Porque si es así, escucha mis consejos. Pero si por el contrario quieres establecer algo serio con ella, te recomiendo las sabias palabras del lobito.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Remus.

-Muy bien – dijo con cansancio, dejando su provisión de Honeydukes sobre la cama, junto con el mapa - ¿Has escuchado hablar de Shakespeare? – James negó con la cabeza. Remus suspiró – Ok. Ya desisto de hacerlos tomar las clases de estudios muggles. El punto es que tienes que convertirte en el Romeo de Lily...

-¿Quién rayos es Romeo? – preguntó Sirius – Remus ¿por qué no me enseñaste eso antes?

-¡Tú no lo necesitas! – dijo Peter acaparando la atención – Remus, deberías habérmelo enseñado a mí. No tengo ni un perro que me ladre.

-Oye siendo una rata, deberías estar agradecido. Aunque si quieres te puedo ladrar yo – se burló Sirius

-Silencio que se me va la idea y Prongs está en la luna de nuevo – todos miraron cómo James miraba con cara babosa un ladrillo que le había tirado la pelirroja el día anterior por no dejarla estudiar tranquila - ¡James! Escúchame con atención porque creo que si no sigues mis instrucciones tu cerebro no volverá a la órbita terrestre en un futuro cercano. Bien – dijo luego de que James fijara sus ojos en él, algo molesto por el comentario – Como decía tienes que convertirte en su príncipe azul. Porque hay dos tipos de mujeres: a las que le gustan los chicos malos, y a las que le gustan los príncipes encantadores.

-Vaya, Remus ¡tú si que sabes! – comentaron Sirius y Peter

-¡Momento¿Cómo vamos a saber cuál de los dos tipos es Evans? – dijo James muy afligido.

-Es evidente. Si fuera del primer tipo, estaría loca por Sirius.

-Ah, entonces definitivamente no es del primer tipo – dijeron James y Peter

-¡Ey¿Por qué no le podría gustar a Evans? – dijo Sirius ofendido

-Porque te odia – dijo Remus sin necesidad de agregar nada más.

-Espera, espera – dijo James levantándose de la cama y poniendo toda su atención en Remus – Si es que a las que les gusta Sirius, les gustan los "chicos malos" como dijiste, entonces yo entro a la categoría de "chico malo". Es decir yo hago bromas y me parezco a Padfoot. Eso entonces quiere decir que Evans jamás se va a fijar en mí porque soy todo lo contrario a lo que ella quiere – dijo con espanto al terminar

-Más o menos. Pero podemos cambiar algunas cosas – intentó calmarlo Remus – Primero que todo, esto no quiere decir que tienes que cambiar tu forma de ser.

-Tiene razón – dijo Sirius asintiendo – Si es que cambias por la pelirroja y te conviertes en un mamón como Lockhart, entonces te excluyo personalmente de los "chicos malos". Remus creo que tu plan no va a resultar. Primero porque James es un merodeador de pies a cabeza y eso implica ser malo de vez en cuando.

-Lo que tenemos que saber primero, son los intereses de Lily – continuó Remus – No puedes ser un príncipe cualquiera, tienes que ser _su_ príncipe.

-Moony, esto ya me está dando náuseas. Te pasaste con el azúcar hoy ¿eh? – dijo Sirius revisando las ranas de chocolate que de un manotón Remus le arrebató

-Oye, la psicología femenina es cursi ¿ya? – intentó explicarse – Si no pensamos así, no podremos entenderlas nunca.

-Está bien. Tú eres el maestro.

-Muy bien. Si dejamos de lado las interrupciones de Padfoot, lo que tienes que hacer James es interesarte por las mismas cosas que Lily.

-Pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que le gusta.

-Tendrás que averiguarlas

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-No quiero entrar en su habitación – dijo resueltamente James, mientras era arrastrado por Remus hasta la pieza de las chicas y Peter los miraba desde las butacas de la sala común junto con Sirius que en esos momentos tenía un cubo de colores en sus manos y lo agitaba con la varita constantemente.

-Prongs, por favor – dijo Remus empujándolo hacia la entrada – Sólo vas a echar un vistazo en sus revistas o algo así, para tener una idea de sus gustos.

-Pero y si hay algo con lo que no me quiero encontrar.

-Es sólo la pieza de las niñas. No puede haber nada tan siniestro como los calcetines de Wormtail.

-En eso tienes razón – dijo James asintiendo convencido. Tomó aire y se armó de valor para entrar en la pieza, pero apenas hubo tocado la manilla de la puerta, salió despedido hasta los escalones, y estos como están activados contra la presencia de hombres, al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de James, se transformaron en un tobogán que lo dejó a la entrada de la sala común. Peter fue corriendo a ayudarlo. - ¡Remus, baja ahora¿Me puedes explicar por qué rayos pasó eso?

Remus bajó corriendo la escalera, fijándose en no tocar los primeros escalones y llegó hasta donde su amigo, que estaba muy avergonzado pues todos lo miraban divertidos.

-Supongo que Lily se temía que algo así podía suceder y puso un encantamiento contra ti en su puerta.

-Genial – dijo James con un tono que sonaba totalmente lo contrario – Mi primer intento por agradarle a Evans y resulta que ella se me adelanta y lo impide.

-Que lo intente Moony – dijo Sirius sin levantar la vista de su singular cubo – Probablemente el hechizo repelente es sólo contra ti. No creo que Evans piense que el "encantador Remus" sea capaz de entrar a su pieza y hurgar entre sus cosas.

-Sirius tiene razón – dijo James más animado. Y luego agregó con malicia – Y si no es así, unos cuantos golpes por el sufrimiento que me hiciste pasar no te harían mal.

-Yo no te causé el sufrimiento.- se apresuró a decir Remus – Fuiste tú el que decidiste enamorarte de la "dulce" Lily. Yo no te obligué.

-¿Bueno me vas a hacer el favor?

Remus tragó saliva

-Sólo si me acompaña alguien más – Peter salió corriendo y murmuró algo sobre ir a ayudar a Hagrid con los gusarapos - ¿Sirius?

-¿Crees que Evans no encantó su pieza, pensando también en mí? – dijo más interesado aún en su cubo mágico.

-No creo que lo haya hecho. Ya sabes que Finster y Edgecombe están locas por ti, y no permitirían que Lily les arruinara la oportunidad de llevarte a su pieza.

-¡Dale con que todas están locas por mí! – dijo con fastidio levantando por primera vez la vista – Remus asúmelo. A las mujeres no les intereso ¿sí? Ojalá fuera así, pero no lo es... ¿Finster¿Crees que le gusto a ella?

-¡Claro! – dijo Remus viendo que ya había conseguido un acompañante – Si quieres puedes subir conmigo y puedes leer su diario de vida...

-¡Ni hablar! Me llevo algo de su ropa interior.

-Eh... – dijeron James y Remus

-No se hagan los tontos ¿Que no han visto las delanteras que tiene? Apuesto a que usa relleno – Se levantó y tomó su cubo y a Remus para dirigirse a la pieza de las chicas. Subieron los escalones corriendo y al llegar a la puerta, Sirius le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que girara la manilla. Remus abrió la puerta rápidamente y nada ocurrió, por lo que se adentraron en los territorios de las mujeres.

-Sirius – dijo Remus una vez que estuvieron dentro - ¿Puedo preguntarte para qué es ese cubo que traes?

-¡Claro! Es un regalo de Navidad adelantado de mi tío Alphard, pero todavía no he podido descifrar muy bien cómo funciona. Supuestamente el resultado es una gran explosión. Realmente no sé cómo hizo para que entrara al castillo sin ser detectado por Filch. Al parecer es de gran calibre – dijo echándole un vistazo a la parte lateral.

-¿Y por qué lo trajiste aquí?!! – dijo Remus usando todo su autocontrol para no subir más el volumen y para no golpear a Sirius - ¿si llega a explotar en el cuarto de las chicas? No te das cuenta que no viviremos para contarlo.

-Tranquilo Moony. No que todas estaban locas por mí – le dijo con una sonrisita – Si me quieren tanto no se enojaran porque cause un pequeño "disturbio" en su pieza. Además ya te dije que no sé cómo hacer que se active.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Busquemos las cosas de Lily y salgamos de aquí.

Rastrearon la habitación en busca de cosas que involucraran los gustos de la pelirroja (o más bien Remus lo hizo, porque Sirius...estaba dedicado a otras cosas)

-¡Remus! Mira esto – dijo Sirius poniéndose un sostén sobre la túnica – Soy Rachel Finster y tengo las gomas más grandes de Reino Unido.

-Sirius sácate eso – dijo Remus algo divertido mientras buscaba la existencia de algún libro de cabecera de Lily. Encontró algunos bastantes extensos sobre cultura británica mágica y otros sobre Pociones muy avanzadas. De pronto sintieron un ruido proveniente de la puerta y la voz de James que hablaba con un volumen desacostumbrado:

-¡SÍ EVANS! ESTOY MUY BIEN, GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR.

-Rayos, las chicas vienen hacia acá – dijo Remus guardando todas las cosas de Lily que había estado revisando en su túnica rápidamente y haciendo que Sirius se escondiera en el baño.

-¡Sueltame! El baño no. No sabes lo que puedes encontrar en un baño de mujeres, yo no lo recomendaría – dijo Sirius mirando a todas partes desesperado para encontrar un lugar donde esconderse. Vio el armario y corrió, cerrando la puerta, y dejando a Remus fuera.

-¡Sirius, abre! No quepo debajo de las camas, son muy bajas ¡déjame entrar!

-Claro, para que después anden comentando que te dejo meterte conmigo en un armario ¿no ves que es muy sospechoso¿No ves que ya tengo problemas con las mujeres para que además piensen que me gusta jugar a dos bandos?– dijo Sirius sin tener intenciones de abrir la puerta.

-¡Pad, por favor! – dijo Remus a punto de ponerse a llorar por el miedo al sentir unos pasos acercándose a la puerta de entrada – ¡No tienes problemas con las mujeres! Haré tus tareas por tres días, pero por favor déjame entrar.

-¿Tres días¡Vamos Moony! Me estás subestimando ¿Crees que pondría en duda mi hombría por tres días sin tareas?

-¡Una semana¡Un mes¡Por favor déjame entrar! – dijo Remus golpeando la puerta histéricamente. Sirius la abrió y lo dejó entrar, justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría y dejaba pasar a dos alumnas de Gryffindor: Lily Evans y Susan Edgecombe.

-Ya te dije Potter – dijo Lily que al parecer mantenía una conversación con James desde la sala común – Si vuelvo a verte subir a las piezas de las mujeres, no tendré ninguna compasión contigo y le diré a la profesora Mc Gonagall.

-¡Pero Evans! Cuando estemos saliendo y quieras meterme a tu habitación, ya no habrá ninguna posibilidad si Mc Gonagall lo sabe ¿No te das cuenta de que me estará vigilando día y noche para resguardar la tranquilidad de las mujeres?

-Jajaja, eres muy chistoso – le dijo Susan a James mientras dejaba unos libros en el escritorio. Lily la miró con odio - ¿Qué? Es verdad. Por cierto Potter ¿Dónde están tus amiguitos?

-¿Mis amiguitos¿Qué amiguitos¡Ah! Tú te refieres al resto de los merodeadores – dijo James mirando nerviosamente la habitación por si veía asomarse por algún lado, alguna parte de sus amigos.

-Sí, eso – dijo Susan dándose cuenta de las miradas que dirigía James hacia la pieza y mirando ella también – No entiendo por qué va ese nombre de los merodeadores.

-Escucha linda – dijo James guiñándole un ojo – Si convences a tu amiga de que salga conmigo, prometo darte una charla de por qué nos hacemos llamar los merodeadores.

-Encantada – dijo Susan sonriéndole mientras Lily miraba más furiosa a su amiga que coqueteaba descaradamente con su enemigo Nº1 – Pero primero me haces gancho con tu amiguito Black.

Sirius se asomó por el armario, mientras las chicas estaban de espalda y le hizo un gesto afirmativo a James con los dedos. Este lo quedó mirando tan espantado que las chicas voltearon a ver lo que miraba, pero Sirius fue más rápido y no alcanzaron a verlo

-Claro ya veremos si después de esto tienes ganas de salir con él – dijo James murmurando mientras sostenía la sonrisa – ¿Chicas no quieren bajar? Hay una excelente cena con pasteles, papas fritas y todo eso.

-Siempre hay cenas así, Potter, por si no te habías dado cuenta – dijo Lily con toda la mala leche de la que era capaz.

-Sí, pero esta vez tendrán mi compañía.

Lily le sonrió cínicamente y de un manotón cerró la puerta en la cara de James

-¡Ahh! Ya no lo aguanto y tú más encima coqueteándole – le dijo a Susan con reproche.

-¿Te molesta? – le dijo su amiga, picándola – Además bien sabes que Potter no tiene ojos para otra que no seas tú, no veo por qué estás gastando celos en mí.

-Y más encima le pides gancho con su amiguito ¡eres muy descarada! Por si no lo has notado es el amor platónico de Rachel, desde que puso un pie en Hogwarts.

-¡Ya, ya! – dijo Susan chasqueando la lengua – No es mi culpa que ella no haya hecho nada en todo este tiempo. Black está demasiado bueno para dejarlo escapar así como así. El asunto es cómo hacer que él note mi existencia ¿Y si me pusiera relleno?

-Cierra la boca, Susan – continuó Lily molesta – por cierto ¿Has visto mi libro de pociones?

Remus dentro del armario se puso tan nervioso que le dio un pisotón a Sirius. Este iba a gritar pero su amigo le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Remus ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? – dijo Sirius en voz bajísima, mientras se sobaba el pie adolorido.

-Tengo el libro de Pociones de Lily – dijo Remus tiritando al hablar. Luego miró a su amigo que no le prestaba demasiada atención – Sirius ¿puedes encontrar una solución a mi problema, en vez de seguir jugando con ese estúpido cubo?

-Ay, Sirius, has esto, has esto otro – contestó Sirius molesto mientras alineaba los colores del cubo – No entiendo por qué tienes tan buenas notas si en el fondo siempre te lo tengo que explicar todo yo. Haz un encantamiento para devolverlo y ya está.

-¡Tienes razón! – dijo Remus mientras con una mano temblorosa intentó apuntar al libro, pero en vez de eso le enterró la varita a Sirius en el ojo. Este saltó y el rayo que Remus ya había hecho salir de su varita indicó además de al libro al cubo mágico.

-¿Qué hiciste? – dijo Sirius poniendo su carita apenada - ¡Estaba a punto de poner todos los colores!

-¿Sentiste un ruido? – dijo Susan desde el exterior, a lo que Remus le dio a Sirius un golpe en las costillas para que se quedara callado – Ah, Lily, aquí está tu libro de Pociones ¡ Mira un cubo mágico! Hace años que no veía uno. Pensé que estaban prohibidos en Hogwarts

-Tienes razón – dijo Lily apoderándose del cubo – Se lo confiscaré a Rachel ¿cómo se la habrá ocurrido traer uno al colegio?

-Ah, debe ser de esos que al armarlos tocan una estúpida musiquita. Déjame armarlo – le pidió a Lily – Ya sabes que si es de Rachel, no debe ser nada peligroso.

Los chicos dentro del armario se desesperaron.

-¡Ya ves lo que haces! – le dijo Sirius a Remus – Ahora o salimos o quizás lo hacen explotar.

-Prefiero que explote antes de tener que admitir que me gusta intrusear las piezas de las mujeres.

-Tienes razón – dijo Sirius solemnemente- prefiero que explote antes de admitir que te abrí voluntariamente la puerta del armario.

-No sé, Susan – continuó Lily – ¿Qué pasa si es peligroso?

-Oh, por favor. Es un juguete para niños – dijo Susan y le quitó el cubo de las manos. Con mucha agilidad alineó todos los colores – Ves que no pasó nada.

-¿Cómo que no pasó nada? – dijo Sirius molesto – Tío Alphard me ha engañado. Creí que haría una explosión memorable

-Susan, creo que tienes razón y hay algo que hace un ruido. Creo que viene del armario.

Los chicos comenzaron a sudar frío. Las chicas se dirigieron temerosas al armario, esperándose lo peor en el interior. Lily hizo un conjuro con su varita y la puerta del armario se abrió lentamente. Quedaron a la vista Remus y Sirius que estaban blancos de miedo y abrazándose fuertemente, haber si con eso podían protegerse del cataclismo que se les venía encima

-Sorpresa – musitó casi imperceptiblemente Sirius.

-¡Black, sácate mi ropa interior! – gritó Lily tan fuerte que todos pensaron que se quedarían sordos. Sirius por la confusión de la llegada de las chicas, había olvidado que tenía puesto sobre la túnica el sostén que ahora se enteraba era de Lily. Pero en ese momento el cubo mágico comenzó a cantar una musiquita y la voz del fabricante se escuchó clara y fuerte: _Frase para la activación, lista. Disfrute su producto_

-¿Qué rayos fue esa...? – Pero Susan no alcanzó a decir nada más, pues de una fuerte explosión, salió junto a Lily despedida hacia la sala común, mientras los chicos miraban atónitos lo que ocurría, quedando inmunes al efecto del cubo, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de la pieza que quedó hecha un lío. Corrieron a la sala común, donde un montón de alumnos rodeaban a las accidentadas y murmuraban cosas sobre un ataque de lo Slytherins en contra de la prefecta que siempre les quitaba puntos. Los dos chicos abrieron la boca y no supieron que decir. Remus miró finalmente a Sirius muy confundido

-No me mires así – atinó a decir el animago - ¿Cómo iba a saber que tío Alphard usaría una contraseña como esa?

_

* * *

_

_Involucrados: P. Pettigrew, J. Potter_

_Fecha: 22-02-1975_

_Asunto: Hacer levitar un pastel gigante a la cara del Profesor H. Slughorn _

_Daños: Pérdida del pastel de celebración del cumpleaños del profesor anteriormente nombrado_

_Gastos: Pago de un psicosanador para restituirle la moral a H. Slughorn._

* * *

Muchos alumnos de Gryffindor se paseaban por la sala común, muy contentos de asistir a la fiesta sorpresa (de sorpresa nada) del Profesor Slughorn. Como todos los años, éste se había encargado de que todos se enteraran de la importante fecha, para que a algún integrante ferviente de su famoso Club Slug, se decidiera a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. También como todos los años Slughorn se haría el sorprendido y sacaría de su armario una que otra docena de botellas de Whisky que por "casualidad" guardaba allí. Festejaría junto a las eminencias otro año de vida, y guardaría cuidadosamente los obsequios que él consideraría provenientes de mejores invitados. Sirius trataba de acomodarse la corbata de humita que llevaba junto a su túnica de gala.

-Esto es estúpido – dijo por quinta vez en ese rato - ¿Por qué tengo que ir a este estúpido evento con este estúpido traje y aguantar al estúpido de mi hermano por toda una noche?

-Porque prometiste que me acompañarías – dijo Lily diciendo esas palabras como si no salieran de ella.

-Pero Evans ¿Por qué no invitaste a James? – dijo Sirius que miraba de reojo a su amigo que estaba escondido detrás de un libro, que curiosamente leía al revés.

-Porque no me apetece – dijo ésta que miraba a los dos chicos como si fueran una plaga. Sostener esta conversación medianamente civilizada con Sirius, le estaba costando la integridad física de su hígado que estaba por reventar de tener que aguantar tanta estupidez proveniente de su compañero de curso.

-Vamos, si igual algo te gusta – dijo Sirius sonriendo mientras James bajaba disimuladamente su libro y lo miraba con odio.

-Black, cierra el pico o me voy a encargar de hacerte esta velada "realmente especial" – Sirius pensó que nada podría hacer realmente especial esa velada – Ya te dije que no quiero invitar a tu amiguito y que voy contigo sólo porque eres el único del curso que tiene invitación. Y Potter, puedes dejar de hacernos creer que lees un libro cuando en realidad eres un copuchento que no te pierdes palabra de lo que hablamos.

James bajó su libro, pero en su rostro no había rastro de vergüenza. Mas bien miraba a Lily con altivez, como si lo que estuviesen hablando eran banalidades que a él no le importaban. En vez de contestarle se dirigió a su amigo.

-Sirius, si no quieres ir, no veo cuál es el problema.

-Ah no – dijo Lily como si no fuera capaz de soportar su tono medianamente normal que había tenido hasta entonces – Potter tu amigo me va a acompañar quieras o no. Si no lo hace voy a contarle a Mc Gongall que fueron ustedes los que chamuscaron a la Sra. Narris.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – dijo Sirius, pero al ver la cara de seguridad de Lily, agregó – Eres una chantajista.

-Además Potter ¿no tienes a dos amigos más que molestar? Ellos tampoco tienen invitación a la fiesta, porque si así fuera, créeme que no habría invitado a Black Puedes divertirte con ellos y a nosotros nos dejas en paz.

-Ya oíste Prongs. La pelirroja quiere estar a solas conmigo – Sirius le sacó la lengua a James, pero lo lamentó cuando Lily lo empezó a ahorcar con el nudo de su humita.

-Uy¿así que hubieras ido con Peter? – Lily miró a James con cara de "no eres más idiota porque no puedes" – Está bien, pero Remus no te habría acompañado aunque se lo hubieras rogado, porque esta noche tiene una cita muy importante.

-Cof, cof, cof ¿Va a ..cof.. salir con la..cof... Raven? – Sirius había logrado zafarse del nudo asfixiante de la pelirroja.

-Así es – dijo James complacido. Siempre había encontrado que Lily tenía demasiadas simpatías hacia su amigo lobito, y disfrutaba la excelente oportunidad de restregarle en la cara que Remus nunca estaría interesado en ella.

-Qué lastima. Remus de seguro habría sido mi candidato preferido para ir – dijo ella de forma ensoñadora porque sabía la rabia que causaba en James que ella prefiriera a su amigo.

-Ya ya ya – dijo James tratando de dar por finalizada la conversación porque la estaba perdiendo – Será mejor que se vayan, o si no puede ser que en vez de pasar una entretenida noche jugando snap explosivo con Peter, me decida a ir a la famosa fiestecita.

-Ja, ja, ja. No seas payaso, Potter – dijo Lily que por precaución empezó a arrastrar a Sirius, para que el otro no se decidiera a hacer realidad lo que estaba insinuando – Todos sabemos que Slughorn no tiene dentro de sus eminencias al cazador más grande de Hogwarts. Supongo que no te consideró lo suficientemente "capacitado" para algo más – agregó con ironía mientras se alejaba.

-Oh, eso estuvo durísimo Prongs – agregó Sirius mientras soltaba una risotada que hizo que gran parte del alumnado femenino quisiera arrancarle los ojos a Lily por irlo tirando del brazo – Más aún si consideras que mi hermanito es el invitado estelar.

James miró con profundo odio a su "casi hermano" y se sintió devastado por las palabras de Lily. Tenía razón en que él nunca había podido integrar el selecto grupo del Club Slug, y no tenía idea de cuál podía ser la razón. Es decir, sus padres eran gente medianamente conocida en el mundo mágico y hasta se podían vanagloriar de empapelar su casa en Galleons (aunque estos fueran monedas) si se les antojaba, y él era un estudiante que sobresalía del resto en notas, en popularidad, y en astucia en hacer bromas ¿cómo era posible que el viejo no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso¿Acaso eso no era suficiente para considerarse una "eminencia"? Más que todo, lo que temía James es que su futuro no fuera muy prometedor, porque decían que Slughorn tenía un ojo interior que ya se lo envidiaban los centauros del bosque prohibido, con respecto a las futuras celebridades de Hogwarts. Según el propio Dumbledore, Slughorn era el único capaz de saber qué tan exitoso podía llegar a ser un alumno, y rara vez se equivocaba. Por lo tanto si él no estaba dentro de las eminencias, quizás podría terminar secando vasos en el Caldero Chorreante. Pero más allá de todo eso, le molestaba que Lily se lo restregara en la cara. Ya era suficiente humillación que hasta Regulus estuviera en el Club y él no, y tener que aguantar cada reunión de los miembros del club, mientras él se aburría de lo lindo en la sala común. " No sé por qué te preocupas. Las fiestas son fomísimas. Sólo van a pavonearse los que se creen superiores – le recordaba siempre Sirius – Además Remus tampoco está incluido. No eres el único merodeador con cerebro que no está invitado". Pero sabía que su amigo sólo intentaba animarlo. Él era el ejemplo número uno en el placer de pavonearse y Sirius lo sabía.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Iría a esa fiesta ¡tenía la capa de invisibilidad! Podía hacer cualquier cosa y dentro de la fiesta nadie le podría decir que él no merecía estar. Le llevaría a Slughorn un regalo tan magnífico que el viejo se arrepentiría de no haberlo incluido antes en la lista.

Corrió a su pieza a buscar a Peter que estaba haciendo unos trabajos atrasados para Flittwick.

-¡Peter! Tenemos una fiesta a la que asistir hoy – dijo cerrando la puerta y buscando su túnica de gala en el baúl al final de la pieza

-¿Qué? – dijo Peter que se había quedado dormido sobre la redacción para encantamientos y un gran pozo de baba se había acumulado en el pergamino - ¿Fiesta¡ Por Merlín! Me quedé dormido y tengo que terminar este trabajo ahora.

-Ya lo harás mañana – dijo James que no escuchaba razones – Es la fiesta de Slughorn y tengo que hacerle un regalo ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Podrías usar uno de estos encantamientos que dijo Flittwick – dijo mostrándole el libro de 5to año – Hay unos muy buenos para conjurar recuerdos agradables. Puedes guardarlos en una botella y así él podrá revisarlos las veces que quiera.

-Gracias por tu intento, Pet, pero para eso existen los pensaderos. Además necesitamos algo grande. Algo que nunca nadie haya hecho – James se sacó los lentes para poder pensar mejor.

-¿Necesitamos? James, tengo que terminar este trabajo para mañana en la mañana, o si no tendré otro cero en encantamientos.

-Wormtail, mañana es sábado.

-Pero mañana debo terminar el de Mc Gonagall.

-Bueno te queda el domingo. Si quieres yo te ayudo con el de encantamientos, es muy fácil – dijo finalmente restándole importancia.

-¡Cierto, los fines de semana son dos días! – dijo Peter muy contento. James levantó una ceja.

-Serás pastel, Pet... ¡pastel! Eso es Peter. Le llevaremos a Slughorn el pastel de cumpleaños más grande que haya visto en su vida, y le echaremos alguna poción para que sea lo más delicioso que haya probado – James comenzó a sacar algunos ingredientes, la capa y el mapa – Esta noche, Wormtail, Sluggy se acordará de mí. Vamos a las cocinas. Pero antes...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿Por qué tengo que llevar este traje de gala que ni siquiera me entra? – dijo Peter mientras equilibraba con su varita un pastel del tamaño de una mesa de ping-pong por un pasillo particularmente desierto, y trataba de estirar el cuello de su túnica.

-Esas son dos preguntas en una. Primero, debes llevar ese traje de gala, porque ES UNA FIESTA DE GALA. Y con respecto a que no te entra, no es mi culpa que hayas subido unos kilos y no te quede bien tu túnica del año pasado – explicó James que caminaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad y llevaba los ingredientes que habían utilizado para echarle al Super-Mega-Pastel-gigante, que era como habían bautizado los elfos a su obra maestra.

-Ja. No es porque haya subido unos kilos. Es que cuando las personas crecen tienden a verse más robustas – dijo Pettigrew con orgullo.

-Sí, sí – dijo James que claramente pensaba en otra cosa, como por ejemplo cómo hacer que Lily y Slughorn se arrepintieran de la opinión que tenían sobre sus "capacidades" – De todas formas siempre serás más pequeño que nosotros.

-De porte – dijo Peter que se estaba empezando a cabrear por tener que acompañar a James a una fiesta a la que no le interesaba ir y más encima éste le tocaba su punto débil – Porque me acuerdo perfectamente que cuando llegamos en primer año, éramos casi del mismo porte y yo me veía más que tú, porque eras muy esmirriado.

-Bueno. Es verdad que si te ponían al frente mío nadie me iba a ver – recordó James divertido – tienes que reconocer que en esa época estabas muy panzón.

Peter rió cínicamente y murmuró algo imperceptible. No era capaz de seguir con esa conversación y ganarle a James en algo, así que se conformó en planear cómo en un futuro devolverle a su amigo todas las pesadeces que él le había dicho (n/a: puede que pensara algo relacionado con unirse a los motífagos y entregarles su paradero, quizás)

-Muy bien, Pet – dijo James que en esos momentos se sacó la capa – Dejaremos el pastel detrás de este pasadizo. Yo voy a entrar primero con la capa. Cuando vea que no haya nadie vigilando la entrada, te voy a llamar para que entremos los dos el regalo de cumpleaños ¿sí?

-Pero no te vas a demorar mucho ¿cierto? – dijo Peter mirando hacia el final del pasillo, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

-Trataré de no demorarme mucho, pero no sé cuánto tiempo voy a necesitar para sacar a los gorilas que tienen como vigilantes – Peter lo miró con temor – Vamos sólo será un momento ¿dónde está tu valor gryffindor?

-Por ahí. Al aire libre y no aquí en las mazmorras – replicó la rata, pero trató de infundarse valor para que James no lo desestimara más – Pero vete ya, que o si no será más el tiempo que tendré que esperar aquí – James le dio una palmada en la espalda, se cubrió con la capa y caminó rápidamente hasta la entrada de la fiesta, en el despacho de Slughorn.

Allí se encontraban dos prefectos de 7mo que conversaban animadamente mientras bebían posiblemente cerveza de mantequilla de Hogsmade. James pensó que no sería tan difícil convencerlos de que los dejaran pasar a él y a Peter si veían el regalo que traían para el profesor, pero él, fiel a su gusto por dárselas del mejor invitado, prefirió entrar primero para contarle a Slughorn el magnífico regalo que había preparado para él, a pesar de que no lo hubiese invitado. Pasó entonces entre los dos alumnos y una vez que estuvo dentro y rodeado de muchas personas, se quitó disimuladamente la capa y la guardó en su mochila. Buscó con la vista a Slughorn que en esos momentos se encontraba conversando con cinco chicos de 6to: tres de Slytherin, dos de Ravenclaw, y uno de Hufflepuf. Pensó que mejor abordaría al profesor cuando estuviese con menos personas y se paseó buscando a Sirius y Lily. Al primero lo identificó rápidamente cuando escuchó una niña a su lado que le declaraba a otra que no había hombre más sexy en Hogwarts que Sirius Black y lo señalaba descaradamente con el dedo. Efectivamente su amigo se encontraba junto a unas mesas bebiendo un vaso tras otro con cara de aburrimiento, mientras un grupito de niñas de Hufflepuf lo miraban sin reprimir la baba que les caía, pero a cierta distancia. Se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba.

-James ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo Sirius que al reconocerlo se levantó muy contento y sonrió, lo que provocó casi un aplauso del grupo de niñas.

-Vine para entregarle a Slughorn un regalo muy especial que preparé para él.

-Pero odias a Slughorn ¿Me vas a decir que sólo le trajiste un regalo para poder venir a esta fiesta que está en decadencia? – James odiaba esa capacidad que tenía Sirius, para sacarle la foto. Siempre adivinaba cuáles eran sus segundas intenciones con sólo mirarlo. Así que para no verse como un patético cambió el tema.

-¿Dónde está Evans?

-JA – rió Sirius con malicia - ¿No adivinas quién la sacó a bailar? Puedes creer que me dejó aquí plantado, porque nadie quiere bailar conmigo.

-¿Con quién está bailando?! – James empezó a mirar al centro de la pista.

-¡Prongs! No estás escuchando mis quejas. No ves que tengo un trauma emocional, porque nadie quiere bailar conmigo.

-¡Sirius por Merlín! Saca a bailar tú a una de esas niñas que están babeando por ti dos mesas más allá. O si no quieres puedes sacar a bailar a cualquier persona que se encuentre en esta sala – dijo James casi gritando y empezando a mostrar un tic que tenía en el ojo cada vez que se alteraba - ¡Deja de hacerte el que no se da cuenta y deja de hacer que te tenga que decir esto cada dos segundos! Sí ok, me carga que las minas te pesquen más a ti que a mí. Lo admito, ahora ¿me puedes decir con quién está bailando Evans?

-Uy, estás sensible, Prongsie – dijo Sirius mientras sacaba otro vaso de cerveza – Además si las minas me pescaran tanto ¿por qué es que ninguna se ha acercado ni siquiera a hablarme?

James estaba tan desesperado por la estupidez de su amigo que tuvo que reprimir sus instintos asesinos, y en vez de tirársele él mismo al cuello para ahorcarlo, prefirió dejar que otras lo hicieran, aunque no necesariamente para ahorcarlo

-¡Chicas¿Quién quiere bailar con Sirius Black?! – gritó James y por lo menos se acercaron unas quince niñas rápidamente diciendo "¡Yo¡Yo!". James miró a su amigo con cara de "qué te dije" y Sirius lo miró algo divertido, porque sabía que causaba cosas en las mujeres, pero nunca sabía como aprovechar eso, y además le encantaba que James reconociera que a él le iba mejor en ese aspecto.

-Evans está bailando con Regulus – le gritó desde el centro del círculo que habían formado las alumnas alrededor de él.

-¿Qué?! – James no esperó respuesta y se dirigió a la pista a buscar a la pareja ¿cómo era posible que Lily aceptara bailar con alguien idiota como Regulus que además era un año menor¿Por qué no lo elegía a él¿Qué podía tener ese niñato que él ya no tuviera?

Cuando los divisó, bailando cerca de la salida, se acercó a una niña de 4to que estaba sola mirando como los demás bailaban, y le dijo si quería bailar con él. "Claro" dijo la niña muy contenta porque un niño mayor que además era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, la invitara a bailar. James casi la arrastró a la pista de baile, mientras sonaba un típico hit del verano y se fueron acercando disimuladamente hasta quedar junto a la pareja de Lily y Regulus. Cuando Lily se dio cuenta de que el que estaba al lado era James, abrió mucho los ojos, pero no alcanzó a hacer nada cuando éste gritó: "cambio de pareja" y la tomó por la cintura, mientras Regulus se conformaba con hacer pareja con la niña de 4to.

-Potter ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? – le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada – Deberías conformarte con que no te acuse por colarte a la fiesta, pero que más encima quieras bailar conmigo, es más de lo que mereces – y fue ella la que gritó ahora el "cambio de parejas" y volvió a bailar con Regulus y James con la niña de 4to. El moreno no entendía por qué Lily le trataba de sacar celos con ese Slytherin. Podría estar bailando con algún otro alumno más grande o más popular ¿Por qué elegía a ese maníaco? Volvió a gritar "cambio de parejas" y se lo preguntó.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones sobre quién elijo para bailar – le contestó Lily mientras Regulus miraba confuso a James porque no reconocía quién era ese tipo que hacía frecuentes cambios de pareja para bailar con Lily – Ya fue suficiente con que Black me tratara de perra para abajo, por según él "engañar a su amigo con el tarado de su hermano" Black debería aprender muchas cosas de su hermano. Es un caballero.

-¿Qué¿Regulus un caballero? – James no podía creer la ingenuidad de Lily – No te das cuenta que sólo quiere vanagloriarse de estar con la Gryffindor más bonita, mientras que a tus espaldas habla puras pestes de ti, por no ser sangre limpia.

-Ya cállate. No porque tu pienses así, significa que todos lo hagan – Lily volvió a hacer cambio de parejas, pero esta vez se veía furiosa. James vio como Regulus le preguntaba algo al oído. ¡Él no pensaba así¿Por qué creía que él podría pensar algo así¡Cómo no se daba cuenta que Regulus era un Slythein y un Black¡Regulus era el que tenía prejuicios sobre la nobleza de sangre! Volvió a hacer cambio de parejas y la niña de 4to lo miró con fastidio por haberla usado sólo para acercarse a la pelirroja.

-Evans, escucha – le dijo una vez que estaba bailando con ella de nuevo, pero antes de poder agregar algo más Regulus vino hacia él.

-Potter ¿cierto?

-Potter ¿cierto? – dijo James imitándolo con una voz gangosa – No te hagas el imbécil, sabes perfectamente mi apellido. Soy el mejor amigo de tu hermano ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-Claro, sólo un idiota como mi hermano tendría un amigo de tu especie – James escuchó el insulto, pero lo que más le molestó fue la risita tonta que hizo Lily – Bueno, tu apellido Potter, no está en la lista de invitados. Así que si no quieres que te eche a patadas, te vas tu solito.

-¡ Ja! Estás chistosito ¿ah? – dijo James con sarcasmo – Tú me vas a echar a patadas, por favor. No voy a permitir que un pendejo como tú me ponga un dedo encima. Primero me lo cargo – y avanzó amenazadoramente hacia Regulus, quien retrocedió y casi tropieza con unas sillas - ¡Uy! Te dio miedo. Ya quiero ver cómo me echas a patadas.

Los prefectos de 7mo al ver el movimiento que se había producido, se acercaron.

-¡Ustedes! Echen a Potter. No está invitado – dijo Regulus.

-Muy bien, Potter – dijo uno de los prefectos – Sal de aquí o te llevaremos con Slughorn.

-No voy a salir – dijo James testarudo.

-Ok. Te llevamos entonces donde Slughorn y te avergonzamos frente a todos por colarte a donde no te invitan – los dos prefectos tomaron a James de los brazos y lo llevaron hasta el profesor. Todos se quedaron mirando al grupo que se dirigía hacia Slughorn, y pensaron que se trataba de otra broma por parte del merodeador – Sr. Este alumno no tiene invitación, pero insiste en quedarse ¿qué hacemos con él?

-Bueno – dijo Slughorn mirando a James con compasión – No lo culpo por querer incluirse en mis populares fiestas.

-Gracias, Sr – dijo James mirando a los prefectos con una sonrisa burlona – Quise venir a esta fiesta, pero no para aprovecharme de su hospitalidad, si no para traerle un regalo muy especial, que me he molestado en preparar para usted.

-¿Ah, si? – dijo Slughorn muy interesado – Pues bien, tráelo de inmediato.

-Será un placer. No se imagina la GRAN sorpresa que le tengo – dijo James pero antes de darse la vuelta se escuchó un murmullo general de espanto y todas las personas que se encontraban alrededor de ellos fueron dando paso al niño gordito que se acercaba corriendo con un pastel gigantesco. El más grande que nadie recordara.

-Filch viene detrás mío – gritó Peter mientras ponía una cara de espanto.

-¡Detente ahí, Peter! – dijo James con terror al ver a ese enorme pastel que se acercaba vertiginosamente hacia ellos, pero Peter se resbaló con un charco de cerveza que alguien había tirado y patinó unos metros. Para no golpearse contra el suelo, soltó la varita y el embrujo que ésta ejercía sobre el pastel, se rompió. El pastel voló por los aires y fue a estrellarse directamente a la cara del profesor Slughorn. James se tomó la cara con las manos y murmuró un "no" mientras los demás alumnos reían sin ningún pudor, de lo que consideraban otra broma de los merodeadores.

Slughorn con la ayuda de los prefectos y de Regulus, que también había sido cubierto por pastel, logró salir de las toneladas de crema y chocolate que lo cubrían de pies a cabeza. Cuando asomó la cara, buscó con la mirada a James y al reconocerlo gritó:

-Así que esa era su sorpresa, Sr. Potter.

-No, no – trató de excusarse James – Ese era el regalo, pero no fue mi intención que cayera sobre usted.

-¿Me cree idiota? Petigrew no habría planeado esto solo – mientas intentaba hacerse notar por sobre la crema, entró Filch y lo ayudó a salir – olvídese de futuras invitaciones a mis fiestas. Conversaré con la profesora Mc Gonagall y me aseguraré de que tenga un castigo como se lo merece ¡también usted Pettigrew! – y se fue junto a algunos alumnos que trataban de calmarlo y de Regulus que necesitaba un baño urgente - ¡300 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Los Gryffindor reclamaron y pifiaron a los dos merodeadores. La niña de 4to año con la que había bailado James agarró un puñado de crema que quedaba en el suelo y se lo arrojó al merodeador en la cara.

-Te lo mereces – le dijo. De ahí en adelante la música continuó y comenzó la guerra de Super- Mega- Ultra-pastel-gigante, donde todos agarraban puñados de chocolate y se los lanzaban entre ellos. James se resignó y agradeció de que al menos Regulus hubiera sido afectado por la catástrofe y de que Lily se hubiera reído al verlo. Tomó entonces a Peter por la espalda y lo empujó a los restos de pastel y Peter se defendió lazándole algunos marrasquinos.

* * *

Reviews!

Therasmus

Me encanta tu RR, de hecho pienso que mas personas deberian seguir tu ejemplo. Me gusta saber que a las personas les gusta lo que escribo, y si no tienen ni ganas ni tiempo para decir nada más, esta demasiado bien. Es mejor a que no dejen nada y entonces yo no sepa la reaccion del publico xD gracias

Ceci87

Mi querida lectora ejeje. Primero no se si te habras dado cuenta pero conteste tu RR de cucarachas. Segundo ¡claro que me lo tome a mal! xD Estoy de acuerdo sobre lo de las notas de autoras que varias veces le hacen a una perder el hilo. Trate de suprimirlas (creo que hay una que no pude evitar) Con lo del tiempo que va para atras y adelante, creo que no podre ponerte mucha atencion, porque asi es mas divertido. no todas las cosas deben ser tan estructuradas y ordenadas (ademas Tarantino es mi idolo, y a pesar de que su tecnica esta repetida, aun resulta provechosa) Y finalmente con lo de los regionalismos...ES DEMASIADO COMPLICADO CAMBIARLO, es que si conocieras a un chileno lo entenderias. Ademas siempre es bonito hacerle notar un poco a las personas de donde uno viene. No me podras negar que esta pagina esta muy españolizada y una casi no se da cuenta cuando aparecen cosas como "las collejas" o "gilipollas" o "ni de coña" Yo pensaba que cabron era una palabra que se usaba en Mexico, porque la verdad es que en Chile no se usa mucho, asi que puedo suprimirla si no es de tu agrado. Si quieres un dia hago algun especie de glosario chileno-español, porque reconozco que aqui nadie habla español ( de hecho todas las series que se exportan deben ser dobladas) Gracias como siempre por tus criticas

Adioks


	3. Capítulo 3

Capitulo freskito!! recien salido de un cuaderno..eje. Bueno algunas cositas antes: este es un capitulo de una sola broma larga y me dio muchos problemas el asunto del tiempo y narrador de las versiones de cada uno. al final deje la de Snape en primera persona, porque o si no no se cachaba lo mucho que se quiere...la de james trate que se echara flores pero que no fuera en primera persona, o si no seria demasiado igual a la anterior y la de sirius que es la mas veridica (no del todo en realidad) debia ser en tercera persona. AHORA se que la historia no es lo mas veridica segun los libros de Rowling, pero es que no quería dejar tan mal a Sirius : )

**Capítulo 3:**

Involucrados: S. Black, J. Potter, S. Snape

Fecha: 25/05/1976

Asunto: Salida luego del horario permitido, por los alrededores del bosque prohibido.

Daños: --------

Gastos:--------

-Srs, me gustaría que dejaran de pelear y se concentraran en mi pregunta – continuó hablando Dumbledore en un tono pausado, a pesar del GRAN griterío que ocurría a su alrededor, que estaban sosteniendo James, Sirius y Snape, en su despacho - ¿Por qué estaban fuera del castillo a esta hora?

-Ya se lo dije, Sr. Director – contestó Snape con petulancia – Estos dos me han tendido una trampa. Debería castigarlos severamente y si me lo permite – dijo mirando al adulto con odio – considero que también debería expulsar a cierto semihumano...

-¡Sr. Snape! – dijo Dumbledore ligeramente molesto, mientras hacía callar a los merodeadores que protestaban – veo que ha descubierto que el Sr. Lupin...

-¡Claro que lo he descubierto! – dijo Snape levantándose, fuera de sí - ¡Casi me mata¿No se da cuenta el riesgo que corremos los alumnos con semejante monstruo compartiendo nuestras clases?!!

-No voy a permitir que hable así de un estudiante mío – Sirius y James miraban la situación, boquiabiertos. En muchas ocasiones habían en ese despacho y nunca habían visto al director tan enojado – La licantropía del Sr. Lupin está totalmente bajo control. El único problema aquí es que usted y estos dos jóvenes han quebrantado las reglas que rigen su seguridad. Ahora ¿Por qué han salido del castillo?

-¡Ya le dije! Potter y Black me han tendido una trampa para que su amiguito hombre lobo me matara.

-¡Mentira! Eres un desagradecido, Snivellus. Si no fuera por nosotros estarías muerto, no a causa nuestra – dijo James.

-Sr. Potter – dijo Dumbledore – le agradecería que no usara nombres despectivos con sus compañeros. Me gustaría saber por qué el Sr. Snape insiste en que ustedes querían matarlo.

-Porque es un mentiroso, Sr. Nada mas que eso. El muy metiche fue a donde no lo llamaban, al sauce boxeador para saber qué pasaba con Remus todas las lunas llenas – contestó James – Si Sirius no lo hubiera visto en el ma... quiero decir por la ventana, no lo hubiéramos podido ayudar.

-¡Ja¿Black quería ayudarme?

-¡Cierra la boca, Snapy! – Sirius cerraba sus puños amenazadoramente.

-¿Ve cómo me tratan, Sr. Director? Es evidente que querían matarme, pero no lo lograron.

-¡Por suerte que no! Ahora Remus estaría con indigestión

-¡YA BASTA! – Dumbledore dio un puñetazo en el escritorio – Sr. Snape, me gustaría escuchar su versión de los hechos.

Snape sonrió burlón – Muy bien. Todo comenzó hoy en la mañana, en clases de pociones...

VERSIÓN DE SNAPE

Era un día nublado, lúgubre y gris, a pesar de que la primavera se había instaurado hace algún tiempo. Los alumnos de Slytherin ya habíamos entrado al aula de pociones, donde tendríamos una doble clase, y veíamos entrar a los Gryffindor. Yo estaba sentado en una mesa al extremo final de la sala y al reconocer a los merodeadores aparté la vista para concentrarla en mi texto, porque soy un niño muy estudioso, aplicado e inteligente. (B: nunca lo hemos puesto en duda)

-La morsa de Sluggy aún no llega – comentó Potter mientras revisaba el escritorio del profesor con descaro – Quizás pueda encontrar mi exámen y subirle algunas décimas ¡ aunque no es necesario! Seguro obtuve un diez.( P: Yo no soy así)

Black apuntó con su varita a su amigo y le arrojó un chorro de agua – Lo siento, Prongs. Sólo quería bajarte un poco los humos. Ya lo arreglo – y con otro vaivén de la varita un chorro de aire secó el despeinado cabello de su amigo. Un grupo de niñas reían divertidas de la gracia de Black. Pettigrew y Lupin fueron a buscar una mesa cerca de la ventana. En el camino golpearon a unos niños para que los dejaran pasar, pero era normal, los merodeadores siempre trataban así a todo el mundo. (B: tú no eres todo el mundo)

-Vieron como me coqueteaban esas minas – preguntó Potter a sus amigos lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ni si quiera yo perdiera hilo de la conversación. No es que a mí me interesara, pero a Potter le gustaba hacerse notar. (P: yo no soy así)

-En realidad coqueteaban con Sirius – comentó Pettigrew en voz baja. Potter lo pasó por alto. Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, entró Slughorn apresuradamente a la clase.

-Siento mi retraso. Hoy prepararemos una poción para el sueño ¿Quién me dice cuál es el ingrediente base para su preparación? – Evans miró a todos lados amenazadoramente para que nadie se atreviera a contestar y ya se encargaría ella de quitarles puntos. Luego alzó su mano y como nadie más se había atrevido a hacerlo, Slughorn dijo - ¿Sí, señorita Evans?

-Judías soporíferas – contestó con suficiencia.

-Muy bien, Lily ¡ 20 puntos para Gryffindor! Ahora anotaré los ingredientes en al pizarra y quiero que comiencen a prepararla. Guíense por el texto y si tienen alguna duda...

-Yo estaré roncando en mi escritorio, mientras me rasco la barriga – comentó Potter por lo bajo, burlándose del profesor. ( P: Ni Evans ni yo somos así) Sus amigos rieron disimuladamente, excepto Lupin que abrió el texto para buscar los ingredientes. Se veía molesto y ojeroso. Black dirigió la vista hacia el final de la sala, donde se encontraba el armario de ingredientes y...yo

-Yo voy a buscar los ingredientes – se ofreció con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tomó el libro y se dirigió resueltamente hacia donde yo estaba – Hola Snivellus ¿buscas las judías o algún ingrediente para hacer una poción embellecedora? La verdad es que te haría falta para aplacar un poco esa verruga monstruosa que tienes por nariz. (B: Ojalá se me ocurrieran esas frases)

-Busco las judías – musité con cortesía - ¿me las puedes pasar? (B y P: dijiste cortesía?)

-Claro. Sólo intenta que no se te caigan, dedos de mantequilla – y me las arrojó tan de improviso que el frasco cayó al suelo - _¡Reparo! _¿Sabes, Snape? Quizás si te bañaras de vez en cuando, la grasa no se acumularía en tus dedos y entonces podrías tomar las cosas.

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón – dije con timidez – En todo caso podrías ser más educado, Black – este abrió la boca porque no podía creer que alguien se le pusiera de frente (B: No, de hecho la abrí porque me aburres mucho, ah y porque dijiste que hablabas con cortesía)– Podrías seguir el ejemplo de Lupin que es muy buen compañero.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de mí o de mis amigos! – Potter comenzó a mirarnos con interés.

-Está bien – dije yo tratando de bajarle el perfil a la situación – Sólo decía que Lupin es un buen tipo. Por cierto ¿por qué se ve tan enfermo? Generalmente desaparece unos días al mes. Me gustaría saberlo para poder prestarle mis apuntes, como ustedes casi nunca toman en clase, dudo de que...

-No uses excusas baratas, Snapy. Sé muy bien que lo único que te interesa es entrometerte en todo... – Black hizo una pausa y de pronto su rostro se iluminó – Muy bien, si quieres saberlo puedes ir hoy como a las nueve al sauce boxeador.

-No soy tan tonto, Black. El sauce boxeador me golpearía.(B¿seguro que no lo ha hecho ya?)

-"El sauce boxeador me golpearía" – repitió Black usando un tono estúpido – Si me dejaras terminar, metiche. Lo que debes hacer es tomar un palo y apretar un nudo que se encuentra en el tronco del árbol. Entonces sus ramas dejarán de agitarse y podrás averiguar qué hace Remus.

-No lo sé – dije dudando – Estaría rompiendo muchas reglas.

-Black me miró con burla – Sé que eres un mamón, Snivellus, no necesitas andarlo diciendo a cada rato – y dicho esto se alejó con los ingredientes a la mesa junto a la ventana, donde Potter lo asaltó a preguntas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

8.45 Yo estaba temeroso mirando hacia la puerta del castillo. No quería romper las reglas, pero la salud de Lupin era algo que me inquietaba.(B: otra vez con las palabras cursis. Tienes que decir soy un metiche y me moría de ganas de saber qué hacía Lupin) Me dirigí finalmente a la entrada y murmuré unas palabras que hicieron que se abriera (P¿Qué clase de palabras son esas?) Corrí afuera y me escondí cerca del sauce boxeador a esperar la hora señalada por Black. Estaba todo muy oscuro, pues la luna llena estaba tras unas nubes. Sin embargo, noté con facilidad tres figuras que se acercaban al árbol: eran la profesora Mc Gonagall, Madame Pomfrey y Lupin que caminaba muy agachado. Efectivamente lo que había dicho Black era cierto. Pomfrey había utilizado un palo y misteriosamente el sauce había dejado de dar ramazos al aire. No pude ver muy bien lo que sucedió después, pero al retirarse las figuras de vuelta al castillo, sólo eran dos ¡Lupin había sido tragado por el sauce! Esto despertó mucho mi curiosidad (B: así que al fin admites que eres un metiche) y sin pensarlo dos veces busqué a tientas el palo utilizado por Madame Pomfrey. Por suerte el cielo se despejó y la luna iluminó los terrenos del colegio, ayudándome a encontrar el palo y la base del árbol que Black había mencionado. Oprimí el nudo y el sauce se quedó quieto. Me acerqué con suspicacia y vislumbré un agujero. Al parecer el sauce estaba plantado sobre un túnel ¿Adónde se dirigiría? Mientras pensaba, el sauce se activó nuevamente y me escapé por los pelos de ser golpeado (P, B, y D: ajajaja). Comprendí que la quietud del árbol duraba unos segundos. Oprimí nuevamente el nudo y apreté las muelas para deslizarme por el agujero. Justo en ese momento escuché un grito tras de mí, pero ya era demasiado tarde para volverme a ver.

Caí por un tobogán durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. Finalmente llegué a una casa sombría y desordenada, con muebles rotos y ventanas clausuradas. Me pregunté qué haría Lupin en un lugar como ese.

-¿Lupin? – mi voz resonó en la casa. Me asomé a una habitación al sentir una respiración ruidosa en ella. Pero lo que encontré en ella me dejó petrificado en el umbral. Un gran lobo, con una pinta bastante feroz me observaba mientras mostraba sus dientes. Y entonces lo comprendí todo. Yo era muy inteligente ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta? Todo coincidía ¡ Lupin era un hombre lobo! - ¡AAAHH! – corrí en dirección opuesta y choqué con Potter.

-¡Sal de aquí, Snape! – dijo con tono urgido. El lobo se acercaba a nosotros lentamente, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

-No puedo dejarte aquí solo – dije con valentía, porque a pesar de ser Slytherin, el valor es algo innato en mí.(B y P¿perdón?)

-¡Que te vayas! Si no lo haces, este lobo te matará.

-Oh, eres un gran amigo – dije conmovido. (P: No me acuerdo de esta parte)

-¡No lo hago por ti! Si Dumbledore descubre que te trajimos hasta aquí, nos expulsará – En ese momento entró Black y el lbo se abalanzó sobre Potter - ¡Sirius, llévatelo! – Black asintió y tironeó de mi túnica hacia la salida.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí – dije con desesperación. Potter podía ser ni enemigo, pero la verdad es que soy demasiado misericordioso para querer un final tan triste para él (P: déjame ponerlo en duda)

-James sabe lo que hace – Black que es mucho más fornido que yo (B: Snape, no quiero que me vuelvas a mirar más los brazos), me arrastró hasta el túnel y ambos subimos rápidamente sin decir palabra. Al llegar a los terrenos del colegio, Black se volvió hacia mí – Ahora, escúchame bien, Snivellus. Quiero que cierres tu bocaza y no comentes a nadie lo que has visto esta noche. Menos que vayas corriendo donde un profesor a acusarnos. Si no es así, me encargaré que lo pases pero aún, de lo que los pasas ahora ¿entendido?

-¿O sea que su intención era que Lupin me matara? – pregunté incrédulo.

-¿Eres idiota o te haces¡Sí! Esa era mi intención, pero James se compadeció de ti y quiso venir a ayudarte. Si me preguntas, creo que no te lo mereces, pero ya ves el buen corazón que tiene mi amigo – nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos y luego surgió del agujero del sauce un Potter bastante magullado - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí – dijo Potter asintiendo mientras me miraba de forma indecisa.

-Gracias por salvarme – dije porque además de inteligente, valiente y misericordioso, era agradecido.(P¡Merlín! Creo que tengo graves problemas de audición, escuche ¿valiente y misericordioso?)

-De nada – dijo Potter, petulante – Pero en todo caso ya te dije que no fue por ti, si no por nosotros. Aunque sí, merezco el reconocimiento ¿Le dijiste que se quedara callado? – preguntó a Black. Este asintió – Bien Snivellus, espero que el secreto de Remus quede a salvo, o si no...

* * *

-Y entonces apareció usted que salía de la cabaña de Hagrid – concluyó Snape

No puede creer todas las estupideces que dijo – afirmó James conmocionado luego de haber escuchado las palabras de Snape.

La verdad es que no puedo opinar nada hasta no conocer todos los puntos de vista – Dumbledore anotó distraídamente algo en una libreta de notas. Luego agitó su varita y Sirius y Snape que ya habían comenzado una discusión quedaron inexplicablemente mudos – Lo que sí, ahora nadie interrumpirá porque estoy viejo y pierdo el hilo de la conversación.

Pero yo todavía puedo hablar – dijo James muy feliz.

Porque usted me contará ahora su versión – dijo Dumbledore que ya empezaba a perder la paciencia con esos alumnos tan infantiles.

Será un placer – dijo este orgulloso – Ya verá que mi versión es mucho más creíble.

VERSIÓN DE JAMES

El día nublado había deprimido a todos los Gryffindor, que se dirigían muy pesarosos y arrastrando los pies hacia su clase doble de pociones con los Slytherins en las mazmorras. Bueno, no todos iban pesarosos, todos menos los merodeadores que eran admirados por todos los que los veían pasar porque eran muy apuestos y estaban siempre felices. Al llegar al aula, James se dio cuenta que el profesor Slughorn aún no había llegado.

-¿Dónde se encontrará nuestro querido profesor de pociones? – preguntó James mientras revisaba el escritorio del profesor con sorpresa – Vaya, está todo muy desordenado aquí. Podría ofrecerme como voluntario para darle orden a todo esto, aunque si llegara a encontrar el próximo examen sería algo deshonesto.

Sirius apuntó con su varita a su amigo y le arrojó un chorro de agua – Lo siento Prongs. Tuve que hacerlo porque tenías algo en el pelo – agitó nuevamente la varita y un chorro de aire salió de su extremo, secando y revolviendo más de lo normal el despeinado cabello de su amigo. Un grupo de niñas que estaban sentadas cerca, le sonrieron a James, mientras le hacían ojitos. Remus y Peter ya habían reservado una mesa junto a la ventana, que unos muchachos les habían cedido, sólo por ser merodeadores y agradarles a todo el mundo.

-Vieron como esas lindas chicas nos sonreían – preguntó James a sus amigos.

Peter lo miraba con fascinación – No nos sonreían a nosotros. Estaban coqueteando contigo, James. Ya sabes que eres muy popular y todas ansían una cita contigo – James hizo un gesto como para restarle importancia a las palabras de su amigo. Entonces entró apresuradamente el profesor Slughorn al aula y todos guardaron silencio, en especial James que era muy respetuoso con sus maestros.

-Siento mi retraso – dijo – Hoy prepararemos una poción para el sueño ¿Quién me dice cuál es el ingrediente base para su preparación? – Como nadie parecía querer contestar, Slughorn fue directo a una mesa en la que se encontraba, junto con sus amigas, una pelirroja muy bonita. Tenía el cabello largo y sedoso, y algunas pecas cubrían su blanco rostro, que también era hermoso - ¿Srta. Evans?

-Judías soporíferas – contestó la aludida con un dulce tono de voz.

-¡Muy bien Lily! 5 puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora anotaré los ingredientes en la pizarra y quiero que comiencen a prepararla. Guíense por el texto y si tienen dudas, pueden consultarme.

Remus empezó a buscar en su texto la página de los ingredientes. La cercanía con la luna llena lo hacía verse cansado y más ojeroso de lo habitual. Sirius se ofreció para ir a buscar los ingredientes al armario que se encontraba al fondo de la sala. Justo al lado se encontraba Snape que la reconocerlos les hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano. Sirius trató de ignorarlo y se dirigió resueltamente al armario. James vio como una y otra vez Snape intentaba captar la atención de Sirius, quién lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Finalmente Snape en un acto desesperado arrojó un frasco al suelo y logró que Sirius se fijara en él.

-¿Qué será lo que quiere Snape? – se preguntó James

-Lo de siempre, sacarnos de quicio y lograr que nos castiguen – dijo Remus sin levantar la vista de su preparación – Me alegro que Sirius lo esté ignorando...

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de mí o de mis amigos! – gritó Sirius. Remus murmuró algo como "retiro lo dicho" y James fijó su atención al fondo del aula. Sirius y Snape se miraban con odio y hablaban en murmullos. Finalmente su amigo puso una cara burlona y se dirigió hacia ellos con los ingredientes en las manos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Pad? – preguntó James muy preocupado por su amigo. Sí, James Potter era así, muy solidario con todos.

-Nada, nada. Lo de siempre – dijo Sirius mientras echaba una mirada rápida a Remus, pero por más preguntas que hizo James, no fue capaz de sacar más palabras a su amigo sobre el tema.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Snape es un pastel – murmuró Sirius luego de cerrar el ma... el marco de la ventana.

-Eso ya lo sabemos – dijo Peter que miraba ansioso la hora, pues sólo faltaban unos minutos para que los merodeadores fueran a hacer lo que hacían mejor: mero..., es decir estudiar para su siguiente prueba de encantamientos.

-Pet, espéranos aquí ¿sí? – Peter asintió y Sirius tiró a James del brazo y lo condujo fuera de la sala común.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó James sin entender la súbita preocupación de su amigo, a pesar de ser siempre muy intuitivo.

-Snivellus está junto al sauce boxeador y con lo metiche que es seguro que tiene intenciones de llegar a la casa vacía... esa en la cual nunca hemos estado, pero de la que Remus se ha encargado de hablarnos.

-Pobre Snape, debemos salvarlo – James se apresuró a moverse hacia la salida del castillo – Sé que es nuestro enemigo, pero no podemos permitir algo así.

-Yo lo permitiría si no estuviera Remus de por medio.

James no quiso perder el tiempo en convencer a su amigo que siemrpe es apropiado mostrar la otra mejilla - ¿Cómo se habrá enterado?

Sirius apuró el paso e hizo un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Al llegar a las afueras del castillo, la luna llena ya se vislumbraba en el cielo, y junto al sauce boxeador la figura de Snape desaparecía por el agujero.

-¡SNAPE! – gritó James, pero ya era muy tarde. Corrió dejando a su amigo atrás y siguiendo el procedimiento logró entrar un minuto después de Snape. Cuando finalmente llegó al hall de la casa se puso a buscar frenéticamente al Slytherin. Tanto, que chocó de frente con él - ¡Corre Snape! Salva tu vida y no te preocupes por la mía.

.- No lo hago – dijo Snape mirando de reojo a Lupin convertido en lobo que se acercaba lentamente a ellos. Snape tenía los pies pegados al piso.

-¡Que te vayas! Si no este lobo...

-Sé muy bien que no es un lobo común. Es un hombre lobo y es Lupin – Snape sonreía maliciosamente – Así que planearon esta trampa para que este semihumano me matara. Pero al último momento te acobardaste ¿cierto Potter? Sólo vienes a ayudarme para salvar tu pellejo. Eres una mierda, igual que tu amigo Black. No dudan en poner hasta a un amigo de por medio para que haga el trabajo sucio.

En ese momento James vio que Sirius estaba pasmado en el hall, sin moverse. El hombre lobo se abalanzó sobre James - ¡Sirius, llévatelo! – Este asintió y tironeó a Snape hacia la salida.

-¡Oh, Black! – dijo Snape con sarcasmo - ¿Tú también vienes a salvar mi vida? Por cierto ¿vas a dejar a tus amigos tirados? No sería la primera vez...

-James sabe lo que hace – musitó Sirius y eso fue lo último que James alcanzó a oír. Entonces se transf... , es decir usó un embrujo levitador y encerró al hombre lobo en una habitación. Por suerte, había sufrido sólo algunos rasguñones en el estómago. Antes de volver al túnel oyó los aullidos del lobo.

Cuando salió por la abertura del sauce boxeador, Sirius se acercó rápidamente a él - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí – dijo James, mientras miraba a Snape casi con cariño – Lamento que hayas pasado por esto, Snape. Sólo quería pedirte que guardaras el secreto de Remus.

Snape lo miró con todo el odio del que era capaz. Estaba a punto de sacar la varita y hacer una imperdonable, pero la llegada de Dumbledore se lo impidió.

* * *

-Ve cómo Snape fue capaz de inventar tantas tonterías – James miraba a Dumbledore mientras apuntaba a Snape como acusándolo.

-Eres un necio, Potter – Snape arrastraba las palabras, pero ahora sonreía – Al parecer Black no te contó toda la historia.

-¿Qué historia¿Ve cómo me provoca, Sr. Director? Inventa cosas, siempre para desunirnos. Sirius no es un mentiroso y confío cien veces más en sus palabras que en las tuyas

-¡Qué conmovedor! Eres idiota...

-Y tú un desconfiado. Ya veo por qué no tienes ningún amigo.

-Con amiguitos como los tuyos...

_-¡Palalingua!_ – Dumbledore había apuntado a los dos con su varita y ahora no podían hablar – Muy bien Sr. Black, es su turno de contarnos cómo pasó todo.

Sirius dio un gran suspiro y comenzó.

VERSION DE SIRIUS

-¡Odio las clases dobles de Pociones! – dijo Sirius mientras los Gryffindors bajaban hacia las mazmorras.

-Al menos a ti te va bien en ese ramo – gruñó Remus, que debido a la cercanía de la luna llena, estaba muy molesto y a cualquier comentario podía sacar algo mala leche.

James le sonrió a Sirius y agregó – Al menos a ti te quiere el profe, lo que es a mí – dejó la frase inconclusa al llegar al aula. Sirius se percató inmediatamente de la presencia de Snape, que desde el fondo de la sala trataba de ignorarlos. Slughorn en cambio no había llegado.

-Slughorn aún no llega – comentó James mientras se acercaba a su escritorio – Parece que todavía no ha revisado el último examen. Apuesto a que tengo un diez.

Sirius pensando que podría hacer reír a su amigo malhumorado, le arrojó a James un chorro de agua con su varita – Lo siento Prongs, sólo quería bajarte un poco los humos. Ya lo arreglo – y con otro rápido movimiento de varita logró secar el pelo de su amigo que lo miraba con enfado, probablemente porque Lily Evans y unas chicas se habían reído de la situación. Sin embargo Remus ni se había percatado y ya estaba buscando un lugar junto a la ventana. Tenía tal cara de ogro que unos muchachos prefirieron cederle su mesa.

-¿Vieron cómo esas minas me sonreían? – preguntó James cuando ya estuvieron sentados.

-En realidad coqueteaban con Sirius – comentó Peter, pero nadie le tomó mucha atención, porque Slughorn entraba apresurado.

-Siento mi retraso. Hoy prepararemos una poción... – pero Sirius no escuchaba las palabras del profesor. Snape estaba haciendo algo sospechoso. Generalmente ponía mucha atención y tomaba apuntes como loco en las clases de pociones. Ahora en cambio, estaba escondido detrás de su libro y de vez en cuando movía la varita. Cuando Evans contestó correctamente algo y Slughorn le dio puntos a Gryffindor, Snape se asomó a mirar despectivamente a la pelirroja, pero se topó con la mirada de Sirius. Se puso más pálido de lo habitual y ocultó algo rápidamente.

-Voy a buscar los ingredientes – Sirius se dirigió al armario, sin mirar a Snape y buscando con la vista el posible escondite de lo que éste había escondido, comenzó a buscar los ingredientes.

-¿Sirviendo a San Potter? – murmuró Snape – Te mandan a buscar ingredientes y tu gustoso lo haces ¿no? Pensé que eras más independiente y tenías más autoridad sobre Potter.

Sirius sin mirar a Snape y concentrándose en lo que buscaba, murmuró – No trates de desviar el tema, Snapy ¿Qué era lo que hacías?

-No te importa – Snape borró la sonrisita que hasta el momento tenía.

-La verdad es que si es sobre artes oscuras, sí me importa – Sirius por el rabillo del ojo, localizó un destello bajo la mochila de Snape. Hizo un disimulado movimiento con la varita para atraer el objeto, pero Snape lo atrapó al vuelo y se le escurrió entre los dedos, quebrándose en el suelo - _¡Reparo!_ – dijo Sirius arreglando el frasco. Sin embargo su contenido, de un color gris, se disolvió al tocar el piso. Sirius sonrió - ¿Así que el perro faldero soy yo¿Qué es lo que quiere Malfoy que no es capaz de hacer y te manda a preparar? - ... – Vaya Snivellus, Malfoy ni siquiera está en Hogwarts y todavía te maneja como quiere.

-No es para Malfoy – Snape subió levemente la voz. Ahora estaba rojo de furia. Sirius que ya tenía los ingredientes estaba dispuesto a irse, pero Snape agregó – Era para Lupin. Estoy así – dijo mostrando un espacio pequeño entre sus dos dedos – de averiguar qué es lo que hace cada vez que desaparece. Estoy seguro que al resto no le gustará enterarse...

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de mí o de mis amigos! – Sirius intentó bajar la voz cuando vio que algunos estudiantes reparaban en él – No tienes idea de lo que hablas, sólo intentas sacarme la verdad ¿para qué¿qué es lo que buscas?

-Conseguiré que los expulsen.

-Muy bien, pero si nos expulsan me encargaré de arrastrarte a ti ¿Quieres saber qué hace Remus? Síguelo hoy a las nueve al sauce boxeador.

-¿Sauce boxeador¡Ja¿Me crees idiota?

-La verdad es que sí – dijo Sirius con una mueca burlona – Pero si eres lo suficientemente vivo, te darás cuenta de cierto nudo en su base. Ojalá mueras en el intento – y dicho esto volvió a su mesa.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Pad? – le preguntó James

-Nada, nada. Lo de siempre – Sirius le dirigió una rápida mirada a Remus. Quizás no debería haberle dicho eso a Snape. Sin embargo, dudaba mucho que fuera a descubrir el funcionamiento del sauce boxeador, a pesar de todas las pistas que le había dado.

**O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius descubrió a Snape en las afueras del castillo y luego de excusarse con Peter, llevó a James fuera de la sala común.

-Snivellus está junto al sauce boxeador. Va hacia la casa vacía, estoy seguro.

James frunció el ceño y luego de reflexionar un momento, dijo:

-Hay que sacarlo de allí. Se enterará de lo de Remus y quizás él lo mate. No podemos permitirlo – y se encaminó a la salida del castillo.

-Yo lo permitiría si no estuviera Remus de por medio.

-¿Cómo se habrá enterado, el muy metiche?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y aceleró el paso. Cuando salieron al exterior la luna llena iluminaba los terrenos y divisaron a Snape entrando en el agujero del árbol.

-¡SNAPE! – gritó James y corrió hacia el agujero, entrando tras el Slytherin. Sirius dudó un segundo sobre si ir a ayudar o ir a buscar ayuda. Se sentía pésimo por la situación que había desencadenado. Cuando Remus se enterara de todo, probablemente no volvería a hablarle. Se decidió finalmente por la primera opción y se lanzó por el tobogán hacia la casa vacía. Cuando llegó al hall escuchó la conversación que mantenían James y Snape.

-... ¿te acobardaste, cierto Potter? Sólo vienes a ayudarme para salvar tu pellejo. Tú y Black están cortados por la misma tijera. No dudan en poner hasta a un amigo de por medio para que haga l trabajo sucio.

Sirius se quedó pasmado en el lugar, sin moverse. Snape tenía razón. No podía existir nada más siniestro que eso.

-¡Sirius, llévatelo! – alcanzó a escuchar que su amigo le decía mientras un feroz Remus trasformado se le lanzaba encima. Sirius asintió y tironeó a Sanpe hacia la salida.

-¡Oh, Black¿También vienes a salvar mi vida? – comentó este con sarcasmo – Dime – agregó bajando la voz – También vas a dejar a Potter haciendo el trabajo sucio.

-James sabe lo que hace – dijo Sirius apretando a Snape por la túnica. Lo empujó hacia el túnel – Además el trabajo de sacarte de aquí es mucho más sucio.

-Me das pena, Black. Gracias a ti, sé el famoso secreto de Lupin. En un par de días todo el colegio lo comentará y en una semana él ya no estará aquí.

Sirius usó todo su autocontrol para no golpear a Snape. Sabía que ya estaba metido en graves problemas, no quería empeorar la situación – Dumbledore no lo permitirá. Mas te vale que cierres tu bocota, Snivellus, o lo pagarás caro. Sólo quiero que sepas que James no es igual a mí, no estamos cortados por la misma tijera. Yo te habría dejado morir – Sirius habló tan firmemente y se veía tan imponente (contando que era varios palmos más alto que Snape) que el Slytherin no comentó nada más.

* * *

-Sé que fue mi culpa, profesor Dumbledore – Sirius estaba en el suelo suplicando – Pero por favor no expulse a Remus. Hogwarts es lo único que tiene.

-Deberías haber pensado en eso, antes de cometer semejante insensatez – la voz de Phineas Nigellus se escuchó clara pero nadie reparó en él.

-Sr. Black, tome asiento – el rostro de Dumbledore era impasible – Ya veremos cómo resuelvo esta situación. Se da por sentado que los tres recibirán un castigo por desobedecer las reglas. Le agradezco su sinceridad, en todo caso. A mi parecer (y estoy casi seguro de eso) usted fue el único esta noche que habló completamente con la verdad – ojeó su peculiar reloj planetario – Ya se está haciendo tarde. Mañana hablaremos de su castigo. Srs. Potter y Black pueden retirarse.

-¿Qué pasará con Remus? – saltaron ambos merodeadores. James miraba con cierto resquemor al animago. Snape tenía razón cuando dijo que Sirius le había ocultado información.

-Mañana les informaré – Dumbledore abrió la puerta con un hechizo de su varita – Buenas noches.

-Y procuren no meterse en más problemas ¡par de vándalos! En especial tú, tataranieto – Sirius le levantó el dedo del medio Phineas, sin que Dumbledore se diera cuenta y cerró la puerta. Inmediatamente Dumbledore insonorizó su despacho, para que los merodeadores se largaran al no poder escuchar.

-No me podrá convencer de que me quede callado – saltó al acto Snape.

-Escuche, Sr. Snape – dijo Dumbledore con calma – Lo que usted hizo esta noche va en contra de los reglamentos del colegio y no necesitaría más argumentos para expulsarlo...

-¡Tendrá que expulsarlos a ellos entonces!

-El Sr. Black ya tuvo suficiente castigo, le costará mucho a sus amigos volver a confiar en él; el Sr. Lupin está justificado y el Sr. Potter rompió las reglas sólo para salvar su vida. Casi podría darle puntos...

-¡Usted está chiflado!

-No es la primera vez que me lo dicen – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Luego continuó más serio – Sin embargo, usted es el único que anda provocando a sus compañeros (en esta ocasión, sé que en otras ha sido distinto) y... es el único que prepara pociones avanzadas de magia negra – Snape palideció – Sé que Potter y Black desconocen el contenido del frasco que usted preparaba, pero yo lo sé perfectamente.

-Bueno... yo, eh – Snape no sabía cómo continuar.

-Si le cuenta a alguien lo que vio esta noche, no tendré ningún remordimiento en expulsarlo, Sr. Snape ¿está claro? – Snape asintió en silencio y se levantó – Mañana hablaremos de su castigo. Buenas noches.

Snape casi corrió a la puerta, yéndose sin despedirse.

-No sé usted Dumbledore – comentó Phineas Nigellus, luego de que Snape saliera – pero si yo fuera el director mantendría a ese niño alejado de las artes oscuras, lo más posible.

-Curiosamente, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Phineas.

* * *

Y wuala! he aqui por que Dumbledore no le queria dar el puesto de DCAO a Snape (bueno con otras razones mas como el hecho de que el fuera un ex-mortifago) pero en realidad esta es la mas importante! xD

ya comenten..porque me gustaria saber las bromas de que personajes prefieren y que afecten a quien...que para eso son los RR! asi que a dejar.

Ceci87 tu pedido de un diccionario español-chileno esta en un RR que me auto mande

Chau!


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola..comentarios aparte ¿han visto el último trailer de HP y LodF? Probablemente sí, pero si no lo han hecho ¡haganlo! y otra cosa si pasan por youtube vean pliss el video I Won't Say I'm In Love (**Harry**/**Draco) **para que se rian un ratito digo yo..y otra cosa como tengo una entretenida tarde que pasar leyendome el quijote no puedo revisar la ortografia y algunos errores que puedan haber de tipeo, asi que...eso no puedo corregirlos

**Capítulo 3:**

_Involucrados: S. Black, R. Lupin, P. Pettigrew, _

_Fecha: 30-03-1977_

_Asunto: Desaparición de la gata del Sr. Filch – conserje – con un producto de su invención._

_Daños: Ninguno aparente._

_Gastos: Indemnización al conserje por traumas a él y a su gata. Reposición de ingredientes escolares. Boleta del auror encargado de encontrar a la gata._

* * *

-¡No es justo! – Remus se paseó incómodo por la habitación, luego de maldecir, revolverse el pelo al más puro estilo James Potter, y patear el baúl de Peter, para terminar finalmente abriéndolo en busca de algún resquicio de chocolate. 

-Es inútil – dijo Peter algo atemorizado por la reacción tan descontrolada para venir de su pacífico amigo – Ya te había dicho que no guardo chocolates en mi baúl. Sé que los podrías buscar ahí – Remus lo miró con intenciones asesinas, por lo que Peter se apresuró en agregar – Pero ya te dije que no guardo ni una migaja. Se me acabó una semana después de nuestra última visita a Honeydukes. Y eso fue como hace tres meses. Ya sabes que con esto de James y la prefecta...

-¡Ni lo menciones! – Peter retrocedía lentamente hacia la puerta. La actitud de Remus le hacía pensar que probablemente había olvidado la próxima luna llena, y en vez de haberse ido a la casa bajo el sauce boxeador, había preferido quedarse en su habitación - ¡Todo es culpa de eso! James nos ha abandonado ¡ a nosotros, sus más fieles amigos merodeadores! Y ha corrido detrás de Lily sin remordimientos.

-Vaya, Remus – Peter ya podía sentir la manilla de la puerta si estiraba un poco la mano – Nunca me imaginé que eso te hubiera afectado tanto. Eras tú el más conciliador cuando Sirius casi cae en depresión por el "abandono" de James. Me acuerdo perfectamente que cuando Padfoot dijo que se suicidaría porque James había preferido pasar la luna llena con Evans en vez de con nosotros, tú lo cacheteaste y le dijiste que no fuera una niñita. Y ahora...

Remus había parado momentáneamente su ira y miraba a Peter como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. Su amigo estaba siendo realmente claro en expresarse e incluso le había semi sacado la foto. Recordaba perfectamente esa ocasión. Hacía varios días que Sirius andaba cortante con James porque este se estaba tomando su relación amorosa con Lily muy enserio. Nunca los había abandonado para una luna llena, desde su quinto año. Él era el que se debería sentir más desplazado en todo caso, porque era él el que se transformaba en un hombre lobo y necesitaba la compañía de los animagos, pero en esos momentos en que Sirius dramáticamente amenazaba con suicidarse (nunca lo pensó de verdad, pero es que a Pad le gustaba un poco el show. Sin agregar que estaba un poquitín pasado de copas) él, muy claro les había dicho a sus amigos que estas cosas pasaban y había retado a Sirius por su inmadurez. Y ahora era él el salido.

-¡ Pero al menos hubiese dejado la capa! – exclamó Remus muy angustiado – Ahora que sale con Lily no nos quiere acompañar a Hogsmade y tampoco nos quiere prestar la capa ¡Cómo rayos quieres que me aprovisione de mi cuota semanal de chocolates!

Peter ya giraba la manilla.

-Remus, te entiendo. Yo también quiero mis paletas de caramelo...

Pero antes de poder girarse para salir huyendo y no tener que enfrentar por más tiempo el ataque de ira de su amigo, alguien abrió con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, y ésta le dio de lleno a la rata en la cara, haciéndolo caer a la dura piedra del suelo. Peter levantó la vista para comprobar que se trataba de Sirius. Luego de hacerlo bajó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente por el resto de la hora.

-Lo siento, Wormtail – dijo Sirius luego de cerrar la puerta. Cuando lo vio allí inconsciente miró de forma interrogativa a Remus - ¿Será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería?

-No – contestó este, y agitando su varita lo transportó hasta su cama – Despertará en un momento.

Sirius se quedó mirando a su amigo con las cejas alzadas, y luego de una pausa continuó:

-Rem ¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?

-¿A qué te refieres con aquí? – la voz de Remus sonaba algo nerviosa. Si Peter se había acercado a la verdad, de seguro Sirius notaría en un segundo lo que realmente estaba molestándolo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo Sirius en un tono muy calmado, mientras se sentaba en su cama – Esta habitación está hecha un caos más de lo normal y... ¿qué más? Ah¡TUS GRITOS SE ESCUCHAN HASTA ABAJO! Amigo, algo muy extraño está pasando si tú eres el causante de que Wormtail quiera huir, cuando faltan bastantes días para la luna llena.

-Vamos, Pad. Tú sabes que Peter se asusta muy fácilmente y...

-¿Por qué gritabas?

-Bueno, porque, ya sabes, la falta de chocolate me está perjudicando los nervios...

-Moony, sabes perfectamente que en las cocinas los elfos estarían encantados de proporcionarte chocolate. Sé que no es como el de Honeydukes, pero ahora que estamos carentes de una pieza fundamental para nuestros paseos ilegales por... no nos queda más remedio que resignarnos y... ya sabes que él ya no... – Sirius terminó en un susurro y mostraba su característica carita de perro abandonado. Lo de pasar menos tiempo con James le estaba afectando claramente. Ahora ya no sonreía constantemente, ni decía tantas tonteras por minuto. En la opinión general se decía que Sirius Black estaba madurando, debido a cierto distanciamiento con su mejor amigo, que ahora prefería pasar las horas acompañado de una despampanante pelirroja.

-Padfoot, la idea no era que te pusieras triste – Remus en cierto sentido estaba agradecido de que la conversación no versara más en su actitud irascible – Si quieres podemos ir ahora mismo a buscar chocolate adonde los elfos.

-No, no, déjalo. Sólo hay una cosa que me haría feliz en este minuto de infinita infelicidad, y tú podrías ayudarme – dijo de la forma más dramática que pudo

-¿Cómo? – dijo Remus que ya se estaba empezando a imaginar lo peor.

-¡CUENTAME POR QUÉ GRITABAS! – Sirius se tiró al suelo y le rogaba de rodillas.

-¡Ay! Sirius tú siempre seguirás siendo un copuchento.

-¡No soy copuchento! Lo único que quiero que admitas es que a ti también te afecta el abandono de James, y no lo quieres reconocer por puro que te gusta ser el más maduro del grupo.

-No, no. En serio creo que está muy bien que James haya estabilizado una relación al fin...

-¿Entonces por qué gritabas? Yo escuché algo sobre "nos abandonó a sus fieles amigos merodeadores" ¿o será que me estoy quedando sordo? – Sirius se metió el dedo al oído y se lo frotó – No puede ser porque me bañé hace unos días. Dime Moony si no te referías a James ¿quién más pudo abandonar a los merodeadores?

-¡Está bien¡Está bien! – dijo Remus exasperado de la terquedad de Sirius – Me estaba quejando porque ni siquiera es capaz de dejarnos la capa para poder ir a Hogsmade. Si quiere entretenerse sólo con su nueva amiguita, que lo haga, pero que al menos nos dé la posibilidad a nosotros de salir y divertirnos.

-Remus a ti nunca te ha gustado tanto la juerga – dijo Sirius suspicaz – Además qué es eso de "su nueva amiguita". Tú fuiste siempre el más amigo de Evans, y ni yo la he culpado por habernos robado a nuestro Prongsie.

-Para nada – dijo el licántropo mostrando las manos –Evans me da igual. Sólo estoy molesto por el tema de la capa y los chocolates.

-¿Evans¿Antes no era Lily? – Remus no contestó – Sabes Rem, noto un cierto tono de celosidad en tu voz al decir tan despreocupadamente "Evans". Ustedes siempre fueron muy amigos, desde que tomaron ese famoso ramo de Runas, juntos ¿no? – Remus no dijo nada pero asintió – Siempre hablando de lo buena que era la prefecta y de lo geniales que eran sus apuntes, que ella se encargaba de hacerte llegar cuando faltabas luego de alguna luna llena. Y ella siempre haciéndonos notar a mí y a James de lo maduro que eras, y que por favor aprendiéramos de tu buen ejemplo.

-Sirius, qué insinúas.

-Yo no estoy insinuando nada – dijo de forma despreocupada – Sólo estoy diciendo en voz alta lo que pienso sobre... ¡Tus celos hacia James por estar saliendo con Evans!

-JA. No inventes – trató de decir sin darle importancia – Que a ti te haya afectado tanto lo de James y ella, no significa que todos tengamos que hacerlo.

-Yo no te pido que hagas nada. Sólo te pido que te bañes porque apestas... ¡a celos!

-Ya, está bien. Simplemente voy a ignorarte – y Remus se levantó para empezar a ordenar el desastre que había dejado en la habitación por estar buscando chocolates.

-Bien, puedes ignorarme, pero no puedes ignorar los celos que sientes hacia James. Remus yo puedo ayudarte, pero primero tienes que empezar por admitir lo de tu complejo de Otelo.

-¿Al fin te enteraste de quién es Shakespeare?!!

-Claro. Cómo crees que si no hubiera conquistado a mis admiradoras muggles – Sirius se encogió de hombros – Pero no cambies de tema ¿Te gusta o ha gustado en algún momento Lily Evans?

-Y si así fuera, qué más da – Remus desvió la mirada y siguió con la tarea de ordenar.

-¿Cómo que qué más da? Esto es serio, Moony – Sirius se levantó y tomó a su amigo por los hombros para que lo mirara - ¿Te gusta ahora mismo, y sientes celos de que James pueda estar con ella en estos momentos, haciendo quizás qué cosa?

-¡No lo sé! – Remus reprimió una cara de asco al imaginarse de lo que hablaba Sirius – Pero no importa. No hay nada que pueda hacer ¿sí? Ahora déjame tranquilo.

-¿No te das cuenta, Moony? – Sirius puso una cara por la que los demás podrían considerarlo un Black – Podríamos hacer algo para que James y Evans ya no estuvieran tan juntitos ¿me entiendes? Tú podrías obtener a la prefecta y James volvería a ser un merodeador como en los viejos tiempos.

-NO – el tono de Remus fue tan rotundo que ni el cargante de Sirius pudo insistir.

-Bueno, había que intentarlo – dijo éste resignado.

-¿Sabes, Sirius? A veces pienso que eres igual de malvado que Bellatrix.

-Remus... si sigues por ese camino, le cuento a Prongs de lo que estuvimos hablando ¿eh?

Remus gruñó. Se paró a mirar a Sirius, y se odió por haber admitido... eso. Ahora sería muy difícil que el animago se quedara callado.

-Sirius, me prometes que esto no sale de aquí ¿cierto?

-Remus ¿Por quién me tomas? – Remus respiró algo más aliviado – ¿No esperarás que mi silencio sea gratis?

-¿Qué?! Pero Sirius...

-Jajajaajajjaa, por supuesto que me voy a quedar callado. Moony eres un amigo muy leal. Más que ese que nos abandona por una mina, y por supuesto más que Peter que se queda dormido cada vez que le cuento alguna de mis interesantes historias – Remus levantó una ceja - ¿qué? Son interesantes. Pero en todo caso ¿a quién le contaría la historia? Crees que soy tan mal amigo que le contaría eso a James. Se terminaría peleando contigo si sabe que le andas mirando más de lo normal a su noviecita..

-Pad, no creas que... No me malinterpretes – el castaño estaba muy nervioso – Yo no busco quitarle la novia a James. Fue algo que sucedió...

-Ya, ya. No te alarmes. Supongo que es normal que ese tipo de cosas suceda. Pero ¡cuéntame cómo pasó¿Desde cuándo?

-No, Sirius. Ya me siento bastante mal, sin hablar del tema, para que tú además lo saques a paseo – Remus se acostó en la cama, boca abajo y permaneció así por unos minutos.

Sirius pensó que quizás se pondría a llorar. En sus mejores tiempos lo hubiera molestado hasta sacarle alguna sonrisita, pero sin James ya no tenía tantas ganas de fastidiar a los demás y con el tiempo sentía que ya no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera. Lo peor de todo es que le gustaba echarle la culpa a James de la situación cuando sabía que no era suya. El tedio de la edad se estaba metiendo irremediablemente en sus vidas. Ya ni siquiera tirar a Filch y a Snape al lago les daba tanta gracia...

-¡Remus! – se levantó y fue a sacudirlo

-mmmm – se limitó a contestar su amigo sin cambiar de posición

-¡Tengo una idea genial! Hará que olvidemos los problemas y salgamos un rato a divertirnos – como el aludido no contestó, prosiguió – Nuestro problema, es que no tenemos el implemento necesario para poder ir a Hogsmade sin que nadie nos vea ¿cierto? No tenemos la capa, pero nuestro intelecto nos basta, y los materiales que hay en el armario de Slughorn seguro son suficientes...

-Sirius – Remus se levantó finalmente de la cama – No quiero desilusionarte pero: 1- no tenemos idea de cómo se hace una capa de invisibilidad ni qué ingredientes necesitamos para eso y 2- si vamos al armario de Slughorn, seguro alguien nos ve.

-Definitivamente nos estamos haciendo viejos ¿eh¡QUÉ PASA CON LOS MERODEADORES! Antes no nos importaba meternos en problema por alcanzar un fin y este fin es muy justificado. Y te voy a decir que: 1- Tenemos el mapa 2- Sabemos algo sobre las desilusiones, podremos aplicar algo de eso en una poción. Acuérdate que fuimos capaces de hacernos animagos, esto será pan comido y 3- NO TENEMOS NADA QUE PERDER Es nuestro último año, ya no está el peligro de que nos expulsen y tenemos tanto tiempo libre que un castigo nos vendría hasta bien. Ya casi se me ha olvidado el placer de limpiar los waters del segundo piso.

Remus pareció sonreír

-Tú tendrás tiempo libre. Lo que es yo estoy hasta acá – indicó un punto arriba de su cabeza – de estudiar para los EXTASIS

-Mejor aún – Sirius comenzó a buscar el mapa – Un rato de diversión nos vendrá bien. En Hogsmade podremos comprar chocolates e ir a visitar a Madame Rosmerta – alzó las cejas de forma sugerente.

-Bien, bien – dijo finalmente. La combinación de chocolates y la curvilínea mesera de las Tres Escobas era buenísima.

-¿Dijiste Madame Rosmerta? – Peter pareció despertar de su inconsciencia temporal.

-Así es – dijo Sirius mientras guiñaba un ojo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

El armario de Slughorn era una habitación pequeñita rodeada de estantes desde el suelo hasta el techo, que contenía en cada nivel una montonera de frascos con ingredientes para preparar pociones de todo tipo. Tanto era así, que Hogwarts podía vanagloriarse de ser el único establecimiento estudiantil con una implementación de esa envergadura. El profesor Slughorn conocía a tantos personajes del mundo mágico, que podía conseguirse ingredientes de los más extraños, esforzándose la mitad, y en algunas ocasiones San Mungo recurrió a Dumbledore cuando necesitaban alguno en especial para pociones curativas. Por lo que si Sirius tenía razón en algo, era en que lo de encontrar los ingredientes para hacer una capa invisible, era pan comido.

-Muy bien Pad, saca el libro – Sirius buscó en su mochila y le entregó a Remus el libro de pociones avanzadas que nadie sabía por qué, Peter había pedido en la biblioteca y ahora tenían en su poder.

-Es la página 89. Estoy seguro – Peter quería terminar esto lo más luego posible para poder disfrutar de una tranquila velada en Hogsmade.

-Bien. Aquí está. Poción de invisibilidad permanente. Con esto no necesitaremos la ayuda de James en bastante tiempo – Sirius miró a Remus con fastidio – Digo en este sentido. No es que no necesitemos a Prongs en otras cosas...

-Ya – Black sonrió - ¿Cuáles son los ingredientes?

-Busquen: hígado de dragón, media judía soporífera, 13 espinas y un corazón de pescado, 2 púas de erizo pulverizadas, 2 pelos de unicornio y 2 puñados de polvo de piel de serpiente arbórea africana.

-Espera ¿púas de erizo? – Remus asintió – y ¿para qué las judías?

-No lo sé. Este no es un texto escolar. No explica para qué las cosas, sólo las nombra. Lo bueno es que es una poción instantánea. Peter ¿trajiste tu caldero portátil?

-Sí.

-Y el agitapociones

-¿Qué rayos es eso? – preguntó Sirius, pero nadie lo escuchó

-Eh... no ¿era el de madera? – la rata tembló al hablar

-¡Por Merlín, Peter! – Sirius tuvo que hacer callar a Remus – Era muy necesario para que la poción fuera instantánea, si no tendremos que esperar 12 horas y no disponemos de todo ese tiempo.

-Está bien. Yo iré a buscarlo – se ofreció Sirius tratando de calmar los ánimos. Sólo esperaba que Remus con su mal genio no fuera a terminar ahogando a Peter en el caldero durante su ausencia. Le explicaron dónde estaba. Tomó el mapa y salió rápidamente por la puerta.

Remus miró con fastidio a Peter, pero no le dijo nada más sobre eso.

-Empecemos a prepararlo mientras Sirius llega con el agitapociones.

Tomaron los ingredientes y comenzaron a pulverizar, cortar y medir según todas las indicaciones. Era una poción muy sencilla y esto aumentó el recelo que Remus tenía sobre la preparación. Lo único más difícil de conseguir eran los materiales. La capa que iban a utilizar tenía que ser de una medida especial según la cantidad de piel de serpiente. Por suerte Sirius tenía una capa de esas características que le había regalado su madre, pero era verde y un gryffindor jamás usaría eso en presencia de otros, por lo que además cumplía la exigencia de "haber estado guardada y sin uso"

**0o0o0oo0oo00o0oo**

Sirius iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo en la oscuridad y traía en su mochila lo que le habían encomendado. Le encantaba caminar por los pasillos de noche porque no había nadie que pudiera molestarle... excepto una figura que se divisaba al final del pasillo. Los latidos se le aceleraron al darse cuenta que se trataba del conserje, pero no estaba seguro si le había visto. Trató de ocultarse rápidamente detrás de una fea estatua que había pegada a la pared. Esta nueva situación de estar a la vista, era nueva y aterradora. Ya no podía contar con que los demás pasaran de él, como había pasado siempre que llevaba la capa de James encima. Pero pensar nuevamente en el Innombrable ex-amigo/hermano, le ponía mal. Incluso cuando debería estarse preocupando de Filch no lo encontrara deambulando por el castillo. Se asomó por el borde de la estatua y comprobó que Filch había tomado al parecer, otra dirección. Corrió entonces hacia el armario de Slughorn, donde encontró a sus amigos conversando con la poción ya lista.

-Menos mal que ya llegaste – dijo Peter revisando con aprehensión la mochila – La poción no puede esperar tanto tiempo. Ya estoy temiendo que no funcione.

-¡Claro que funcionará! – dijo Sirius subiendo la voz más de lo debido – Acuérdense de que somos los merodeadores y...

-Ya, ya Sirius – dijo Remus haciéndolo callar – Tu típico discurso ya no da efecto.

Sirius resopló disgustado. No le gustaba para nada que Remus estuviera deprimido. El era el encargado de retarlo por sus pelotudeces, y no al que debían subirle el ánimo durante el tiempo que no era luna llena. Ojalá esto funcionara o si no Peter tendría que convertirse en el payaso del grupo. Empezaba a pensar que quizás cierta pelirroja tenía algo de responsabilidad en el asunto.

-¿Sabes qué, Lupin? – dijo levantándose con ganas de echarle la bronca a alguien - ¿Por qué no te dejas de rodeos y vas por la pelirroja sin remordimientos, si con eso nos dejas tranquilos y no nos andas tirando tu mala leche todo el día?

-¿Ah? – Peter miraba a los dos con la boca abierta.

-Sirius – dijo Remus en tono de censura.

-Sabes que tengo razón. No tenemos ni yo ni Peter la culpa de tu problemita. Hasta sería más correcto que desquitaras tu mala onda con James porque tiene HARTO más que ver que nosotros con el asunto

-¿Sí? – continuó Remus en el mismo tono - ¿Y por qué no vas tú mejor a decirle que no puedes vivir sin él, y que eres tan infantil que no puedes resistir que te desplacen por una mujer?

-Ja ¿Yo el infantil? Al menos no me ando fijando en la novia de mi amigo.

-¿Qué rayos...? – Peter trataba de entender pero no se decidía a verbalizar lo que estaba pensando.

-Yo al menos no ando tramando planes para separarlos.

-¡Era sólo una sugerencia para ayudarte! Estaba tratando de ayudarte y subirte el ánimo. Sabía que te negarías y me reprenderías por haber dicho eso. Sé que eso te gusta. Yo no sería capaz de traicionar a James

-Yo tampoco.

-Lo sé – Sirius bajó la cabeza como avergonzado.

-Siento estar de tan mal humor. Supongo que...

-No digas más. Yo también lo siento. Es sólo que...

-Saldremos de Hogwarts y las cosas ya no será iguales. Ustedes son mis únicos amigos y han hecho todo por apoyarme a pesar de mi "problema". No sé qué habría hecho sin ustedes, y sin James.

-¿No te vas a poner a llorar, cierto? – Remus sonrió con real alegría por primera vez, y le lanzó a Sirius la capa auspiciada por su madre – Porque si te pones a llorar ensuciarías nuestra reputación de machotes, y eso no les gustaría nada a nuestras admiradoras.

-Chicos, alguien me explica... – intervino Peter

-Ejem, terminemos esto ya – Remus empezó a cubrir la capa con la poción, que al parecer estaba dando un muy buen efecto

Estaban tan concentrados mientras trabajaban y disfrutaban recordando todas sus anécdotas escolares, que no notaron cuando sigilosamente entró un cuarto personaje en la habitación. Entró y oliscó el ambiente. Cuando reconoció un olor particularmente de su agrado, se dirigió hacia el caldero de Peter, con tan mala suerte que se resbaló y cayó dentro. Los merodeadores sintieron el ruido que esto produjo, pero al mirar dentro del caldero no pudieron reconocer lo que había caído porque ahora era invisible.

-¿Qué será lo que habrá caído? – preguntó Peter tratando de volcar los últimos restos de la poción en el suelo para que saliera lo que había caído dentro.

-Wormtail, si lo supiéramos, seríamos además de animagos, ilusionistas y por desgracia no es así.

-¡Lo sabía! – entró tan deprisa el conserje en el lugar, que los chicos no tuvieron tiempo de ocultarse tras su nuevo invento – Había escuchado mucho ruido por este piso, y estaba seguro de haber visto a alguien por el pasillo.

-Sí era yo – dijo Sirius levantando la mano – Pensé en hacerte una visita, Arguis, pero como no estabas en tu despacho tuve que conformarme con venir a hacer una bromita por acá. Dime ¿Estabas en el despacho de Mc Gonagall¡O no! Apuesto que le hacías una visita a Madame Pince

Los tres chicos no ocultaron las carcajadas

-¿Qué? – Filch se puso colorado – Irma es una dama muy distinguida. Yo jamás le tocaría un pelo ni me propasaría... Bah, no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti ¡muchacho irrespetuoso! Me encargaré de que los tres tengan el castigo que se merecen por andar robando material del colegio. Hablaré con el director y los torturaré hasta la locura ¿Me oyen¿Dónde está la Sra. Narris? – dijo observando su entorno – Le dije que viniera a vigilar por acá ¡Ustedes la tienen!

-Mi querido Filch, déjame decirte que nosotros no tenemos la necesidad de tener como esposas a gatas ¿Para qué te la querríamos quitar?

-¡No te pases de listo, Black! Ustedes deben haberle hecho algo. Por algo preparaban pociones en ese caldero ¡Sra. Narris! – gritó buscándola - ¡Sra. Narris!

Y para sorpresa de todos se escuchó muy cerca el maullido de un gato. Pero nadie pudo ver quién lo emitía. Filch desesperado gritaba y extendía los brazos para encontrar a su gata Peter llamó la atención de sus amigos mostrando el caldero. Remus y Sirius entendieron al acto.

-Sr. Filch ¿Con qué alimenta a su gata? – preguntó Remus para asegurarse.

-¡Con qué va a ser! Con comida para gatos: atún, pescado en general

-¿Corazón de pescado? – Peter ya estaba preparando sus cosas para huir. El conserje siempre le había dado mucho miedo. Filch asintió mientras seguía buscando por detrás de los estantes a su gata. Remus y Peter miraron a Sirius dejándole a él la responsabilidad de decirle la verdad.

-Está bien – dijo éste – Filch creo que tu gata está en esta habitación.

-¡No me digas! – contestó con todo el sarcasmo que era capaz.

-¡Ey! No me presiones, Arguis. Yo sólo intento ayudarte. Creo que tu gata es ahora invisible.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Black? – Filch apuntó son su dedo inmundo a Sirius. Este retrocedió y sin darse cuenta pisó la cola de la gata invisible, quién aulló y se lanzó al rostro de su amo, clavándole las garras. Filch gritó e intentó por todos los medios de quitarse a su mascota de la cara. En ese momento los merodeadores echaron a correr, sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa si cumple su promesa y nos tortura? – Peter hablaba entrecortadamente mientras corría a toda velocidad.

Remus y Sirius sonrieron. Quizás su idea no había salido tan bien como lo habían planeado, pero al menos se divirtieron y se sentían más amigos que nunca.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, encontraron a James en pijama que los miraba con cara de reproche.

-¿Cómo es posible que no me hayan invitado a merodear con ustedes? Sé que me van a decir que tenía cosas más interesantes que resolver – dijo ruborizándose levemente – Pero saben qué, a veces Lily me aburre mucho con sus discursos sobre las reglas y olvido que soy un merodeador y que no puedo permitirme no hacer una broma de vez en cuando.

-Claro. Aunque en realidad nos has tenido un poco botados, James... ¿Cómo era tu apodo? – Sirius puso una cara como tratando de recordar

-¡Prongs! – dijo James algo molesto – Lo siento, chicos. Lo que pasa es que lo que siento por Lily es... tan especial que a veces olvido que ustedes son una de las cosas más importantes. Prometo que no faltaré nunca más a una luna llena, Remus. Todo esto empezó por ti, y en el fondo te lo agradezco mucho – dijo mirando a su amigo con cariño.

-Lo sé. Te echamos de menos la última vez – dijo Remus revolviéndole el pelo alborotado.

-Pucha amigos – dijo James muy afligido – Nunca más, lo prometo. Palabra de merodeador – y los cuatro se dieron uno de esos abrazos memorables – Por cierto, saben que cuando estaba con Lily nos encontramos cerca de la biblioteca con Filch que salía muy silencioso del despacho de Madame Pince ¿No lo encuentran curioso?

Peter, Sirius y Remus se miraron divertidos y dijeron – ¡Mucho!

-¿No les decía yo que tengo mucha habilidad en Adivinación? – dijo finalmente Sirius mientras subían todos juntos a su habitación – Quizás deberíamos decirle a Dumbledore que podrían impartir esa asignatura. Así tendría otro diez más en mi lista de notas...

* * *

Involucrados: S. Black, R. Lupin, P. Pettigrew, J. Potter 

_Fecha: 24-10-1970_

_Asunto: Provocación de la epidemia de piojos más grande desde 1843_

_Daños: Contagio de 3/5 de la población estudiantil y del guardabosque_

_Gastos: Pago a un grupo de sanadores especializados en la desparasitación _

* * *

-Remus, entonces está bien tu madre – preguntó James Potter a su compañero, que por la cara que traía parecía ser él el enfermo y no su madre cómo les había contado hace dos días, cuando se había retirado sorpresivamente del colegio para ir a visitarla. 

-¿Mi madre? Está bien... aunque pensándolo bien, quién sabe si el próximo mes vuelva a recaer y entonces deba visitarla de nuevo – Remus mostraba una sonrisa poco convincente.

-Ya. Y ese rasguño que tienes en la cara ¿cómo te lo hiciste? – por si no lo habían notado, James era un niño muy preguntón que no se contentaba con cualquier respuesta evasiva. La actitud tan nerviosa de Remus y el hecho de que éste se hubiera ausentado por segunda vez con la misma excusa en dos meses, lo hacía dudar sobre la veracidad de su historia

-Bueno, ya sabes, como se hacen todos los rasguños... por cierto ¿no veníamos con Sirius? – Sólo esa pregunta pudo sacar a James de sus deducciones. En el primer mes en Hogwarts Sirius y James se habían hecho los mejores amigos y rara vez se veía a uno sin el otro. El chico Potter buscó con la vista a su amigo y lo encontró tras una armadura, mirando disimuladamente hacia un lado.

-Allá está – dijo James y se dirigieron hacia Black - ¿Sirius, qué rayos haces aquí escondido? – el moreno no pareció escucharlo - ¿Sirius? – insistió - ¡SIRIUS!

Este dio un respingo y se volvió hacia sus amigos - ¡Shu¿Es que me quieren matar del susto? No estoy sordo ¿saben?

-No, para nada – dijo Remus divertido - ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Yo? Eh, nada – Sirius se rascó la cabeza, incómodo

-Sí tú – Remus lo miró con preocupación – Ya te dije Sirius, que deberías lavarte la cabeza. No me gustaría que me pegaras esos piojos que quieres acumular.

-¿Piojos? – James lo miró con asco, pero insistió con el tema de antes – Ya pues ¿qué estabas haciendo, mientras nosotros nos alejábamos?

-¿Qué podría estar haciendo? Estoy... estoy mirando mi hermoso reflejo en esta armadura.

-No seas payaso – dijo James y de un manotón lo corrió de allí, para ocupar él su lugar y poder descubrir qué era lo que miraba su amigo. Justo al frente estaban Mc Gonagall y el profesor de CCM, hablando muy amistosamente – Por favor dime que no espiabas a Mc Gonagall y su intento de novio – pero mientras hablaba descubrió hacia la izquierda un grupo de niñas de Hufflepuf que conversaban – ¡Ajá! Así que espiabas a las chicas ¿eh?

Si Black hubiera sido menos moreno, hubieran tenido que llevarlo a la enfermería por creer que había comido un ají especialmente picante, por el color que adquirió. Por suerte para él, pudo disimularlo rápidamente. Pero ni Remus ni James lo miraban, ambos estaban tras la armadura, opinando:

-A mi me gusta la rubia del centro – dijo Remus

-A mi también – apoyó James – Aunque la pelirroja no está nada mal.

-James, la pelirroja es Lily Evans y no es de las de Hufflepuf, es nuestra compañera.

-Ah, cierto – James se ruborizó ligeramente – Pero igual está buena ¿Y tú Sirius, a quién espiabas? – el moreno no contestó. Se había sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared - ¿Sirius, qué te pasa?

Sirius tomó aire antes de contestas – Ya. Pasa algo y se los voy a contar, pero por favor no se rían.

-Si es otro chiste sobre la ropa interior de tu madre, no puedo prometerte nada – Remus miró a James con cara de "que poco tacto tienes" – Está bien. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a que hables en serio.

-No nos reiremos. Nos puedes contar – dijo Remus con cortesía.

-Bien – Sirius hizo una pausa demasiado larga. "¡Qué!", lo apuró James – Creo que estoy enamorado de Amelia Bones.

Remus y James se miraron atónitos. Luego soltaron LAS carcajadas de sus vidas.

-¡Ey! Dijeron que no se reirían

-Lo siento, Sirius, pero ¿qué rayos es eso?! – dijo James entre hipos y risas - ¿Cómo vas a estar "enamorado" de una niña que no conoces cuando llevamos como un mes de clases y tienes recién once años?

-Pero...

-¡Jajaja! Por favor – Remus le dio un codazo en las costillas a James para que parara.

-Parece que va en serio – murmuró. James se secó las lágrimas.

-Muy bien ¿por qué crees que estás enamorado?

-Bueno, es raro nunca me había pasado. Me duele la guata y siento muchos nervios cuando ella está cerca.

-Amigo – dijo James poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Yo sentí lo mismo cuando subí por primera vez a mi Cometa 700

-No, no. Es distinto – Sirius comenzó a pasearse - ¿Se han dado cuenta que yo no siento vergüenza por casi nada?

-Si te refieres a cuando te bajaste los pantalones en medio de la sala común y publicaste la foto de tu parte trasera en el tablero de los anuncios, mmm sí, me he dado cuenta que tienes menos sentido del ridículo que un puerco – comentó Remus.

-¡Ya, se dieron cuenta! La cosa es que cuando veo a esta niña, ni siquiera puedo acercarme a saludarla.

-Esto es grave – concluyeron James y Lupin a la vez.

-¿Ven?, Eso debe ser enamoramiento – insistió Sirius.

-O Snape te envenenó con una poción maligna que haría que enloquecieras por la primera mina que vieras pasar y coincidió ser Bones.

-Me inclino más por la teoría de Sirius – opinó Remus.

-Ya – dijo James con fastidio - ¿Y qué vas a hacer, Siri-heart?

-Primero, pegarte en una zona dolorosa por haberme dicho así

-¿Como¿Siri-heart? – lo picó James. Sirius hizo un amago de perseguirlo y como James salió corriendo, Black fue detrás. Pero había olvidado el detalle de que Amelia y sus amigas estaban ahí. Cuando James salió disparado, todos lo quedaron mirando y fijaron por ende su atención también en Sirius. Este al notar que Amelia Bones lo miraba, se puso tan nervioso que tropezó con su propia túnica y terminó en el suelo a los pies de ella. Estaba tan avergonzado que no se atrevía a levantar la vista.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó la voz de ella, ligeramente divertida ¿Por qué justo ella tenía que preguntar?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿Qué?! – exclamó Peter impresionado – Me puedes explicar cómo después de eso pudiste conseguir una cita con Bones.

-¡Sh! No grites. Para empezar no es una cita.

-¿No¿Y qué es eso de "nos vemos junto al lago después de clases"?

-Peter tiene razón. Eso es definitivamente una cita – dijo James – Y lo mejor de todo es que no tuviste que hacer nada.

-Imagínate Peter – continuó Remus – que después de la caída, Bones lo ayudó a pararse (n/a: que mal suena eso) y le preguntó cómo estaba.

-Lo siguiente fue más divertido – James hacía grandes esfuerzos por no reírse – Creo que Sirius estuvo tartamudeando cerca de media hora.

-Un Black no tartamudea – dijo Sirius con orgullo – Lo que pasa es que el golpe en el suelo debió afectarme la capacidad del habla.

-Mas bien te fundió el cerebro.

-El punto es que cuando todos nos preguntábamos si Sirius recobraría su capacidad del habla – siguió relatando Remus – va ella y le dice: "Eres muy divertido ¿podríamos vernos después de clases junto al lago?" y gracias a Merlín Sirius pudo balbucear un "claro"

Ahora Peter se había sumado a las carcajadas de Remus y James.

-¡Ey, ey! No es nada gracioso – dijo Sirius rascándose la cabeza con fastidio – Alguien me podría explicar ahora qué es lo que debo hacer.

Los tres amigos se miraron perplejos.

-Pues ir y hablar con ella ¿qué más? – contestó Peter como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No, no, paren. Sirius tiene razón – dijo Remus – Tiene que haber un procedimiento con las mujeres. Acuérdense que ellas son muy raras. Me acuerdo, por ejemplo una vez que mi papá le regaló a mi mamá una escoba de carreras y ella se puso a llorar y dijo que nadie la comprendía y que ni siquiera le gustaba volar.

-¡A todo el mundo le gusta volar! – James no comprendía cómo alguien podía rechazar una escoba de carreras.

-A ella no – aseguró Remus.

-Bueno, entonces no tengo que llevarle ningún regalo – meditó Sirius.

-Pero a mi mamá le encanta que mi papá le lleve regalos – dijo Peter – Cada vez que él le lleva un chocolate o alguna joya, mi mamá lo lleva a su habitación y no salen de ahí en mucho rato.

-¡Aahh! – exclamaron todos con caras de asco

-Bueno, si quieres conseguir algo parecido, ya sabes lo que debes hacer – le dijo James a su amigo. De pronto se le iluminó el rostro como si tuviera una idea - ¡Sirius! Después de tu cita nos tienes que dar consejos sobre cómo dar besos.

-¿Dar besos? – Sirius palideció.

-Claro. No hay cita sin besos. Tienes que conseguir que ella te deje meter lengua – dijo Peter

-No quiero hablar de eso – Sirius estaba claramente choqueado.

-Vamos no seas egoísta – dijo James – Si haz tenido la suerte de ser el primero, lo mínimo es que solidarices con la causa masculina.

Súbitamente llegó hasta ellos Susan Finster, su compañera de Gryffindor que miraba a Sirius con gran interés – Disculpen – dijo – no pude evitar escuchar la conversación. Supe – dijo mirando a Sirius – que tienes una cita con Amelia Bones. Supongo que necesitas ayuda para eso.

Los merodeadores rodearon rápidamente a la chica y la miraron con atención.

-Puede ser – dijo Sirius, que cada vez se rascaba la cabeza más compulsivamente.

-Muy bien – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa – Yo te asesoraré sobre todo lo que debes hacer.

**0o0o0o0oo0oo00o0o**

Los merodeadores y Susan estaban ocultos detrás de un árbol cerca del lago, donde Amelia esperaba impacientemente, mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Estás segura de que hacerla esperar una hora, le dará una buena impresión de mí? – le preguntó Sirius a Susan.

-¡Claro! – respondió ella muy segura – A las mujeres nos fascina que nos hagan esperar. Puede ser que al principio se enoje un poco, pero en el fondo le encanta la espera. En todo caso ya es hora de que vayas.

Sirius tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia el lago.

-¡Suerte, campeón¡Dale máquina! – lo animaron sus amigos.

Sirius caminó galantemente hacia ella y cuando estuvo a escasos metros, le guiñó un ojo y dijo:

-¿Qué tal, guapa?

Amelia enrojeció notablemente, no se sabe si por vergüenza o furia - ¡Sirius Black! Te he estado esperando casi una hora – al parecer por furia - ¿Por qué vienes llegando a esta hora?

-Porque... me gusta hacerme esperar – Sirius no estaba nada convencido de los consejos de Susan, pero no se le ocurría nada más. Sin embargo lo de escupirla y tirarle agua en la cara no lo terminaba por convencer así que mejor le preguntó - ¿Y bien¿Para qué me citaste aquí?

Amelia se puso súbitamente nerviosa – Bueno, ya sabes. Yo pensaba que tú y yo podríamos llegar... a ser buenos amigos.

-¿Amigos? – Sirius no entendía nada ¿por qué las mujeres hablaban tan complicado?

-Bueno, no quiero que te hagas una mala impresión de mí. Cuando dije amigos, no me refería a amigos amigos, si no que en un futuro podríamos llegar a serlo ¿encuentras que estoy yendo demasiado rápido, cierto?

-¿Quieres decir amigos con ciertas ventajas? – trató de entender Sirius, aunque en realidad no comprendía nada ¿para qué Amelia quería una cita no para ser novios, si no amigos¿Esas cosas no se daban solas?

-¿Ventajas, qué ventajas? – Ahora era Amelia la que no comprendía.

Sirius como buen representante del género masculino, en vez de hablar y explicarle, actuó. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y con toda la brusquedad propia de su inexperiencia, le dio el primer beso que había dado en su vida. Amelia se quedó de piedra, pero no se alejó. Al parecer todo estaba yendo bien, y los merodeadores celebraban desde atrás del árbol.

-Esto está resultando demasiado rápido – dijo Susan claramente enojada.

-Eso es buenísimo – dijo en cambio James. Sin embargo en un segundo, todo cambió. Amelia se levantó del suelo y le dio a Sirius la primera cachetada de su vida.

-¡Eres un cerdo, Black! Agradece que no te pego en otra parte – y caminando con la cabeza en alto se largó de allí, acaparando la atención de algunos estudiantes.

Los merodeadores se dirigieron rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba su amigo botado en el suelo, sobándose la cara.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Remus – Estaba resultando todo muy bien.

-Nada. Las mujeres son rarísimas. Le estaba dando un beso y de repente se levantó y ya la vieron cómo se fue.

-¿Le metiste lengua? – preguntó Susan en una pose bastante picada. Sirius no respondió - ¿Le metiste legua?!!

-Bueno, sí – dijo encogiéndose se hombros.

-Eres un animal – Y dicho esto Susan también se fue muy enojada murmurando cosas con voz quebrada.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa? – preguntó Sirius cada vez más confuso.

-Celos – contestó Remus.

-Como sea – dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie – Lo único que me queda por decir es que juro que no volveré a enamorarme y esto recuérdenmelo por si llego a olvidarlo: NUNCA ME VOY A CASAR.

-O sea que Bones ya no te gusta – preguntó Peter

-No sólo eso, Pet – dijo Sirius con cara maliciosa – Me vengaré por la cachetada que me dio.

**0o0o00o0o0o0oo0**

Los merodeadores reían a carcajadas de la situación que habían provocado, contagiando a varios estudiantes de Hufflepuf con piojos mágicos que habían duplicado de los que lograron sacarle a Sirius.

-Ya te había dicho yo, Remus, que los piojos mágicos sirven para infinidad de cosas.

-¡Sirius Black! – Amelia Bones venía corriendo hacia ellos – cuando seas un marginado buscado por la ley, no vengas a pedirme ayuda a mí, porque sería capaz de meterte yo misma en Azkaban.

-¿Sí? – contestó este divertido – Sabes Amelia, tendrías más credibilidad si no tuvieras un centenar de piojos dando vueltas por tu cabeza.

-¡Ay! – Amelia se fue tirándose mechones de pelo, a ver si con eso podía para la picazón que sentía.

-¡Potter¡Black¡Lupin¡Pettigrew! – los llamó la profesora Mc Gonagall que ya había encontrado a los responsables de tamaña barbaridad. – Sé que fueron ustedes los culpables de esto. Déjenme decirles que en todos mis años en Hogwarts jamás había visto a unos revoltosos como ustedes. Recibirán un gran castigo y Sr. Black, usted se cortará el pelo ¡ahora mismo!

-Pero, mi pelo...

-¡Nada de mi pelo! – gritó Mc gonagall que hacía rato había perdido la paciencia cuando Hagrid ocupaba un puesto en la enfermería por la plaga de piojos y ella no pudo conversar con Madame Pomfrey sobre una poción curativa que necesitaba – Cuando salga de Hogwarts puede dejarse crecer el pelo. Mientras esté aquí, acatará las normas.

-¿Pero y James?

-El Sr. Potter, al menos tiene el pelo corto – Aunque la profesora de todas formas miraba con gesto desaprobatorio el pelo revuelto de su alumno. James le sacó la lengua a su amigo.

* * *

Ya fin del capitulo cursilon dedicado a temas amorosos..el ultimo se me ocurrio en verdad cuando buscaba en el 5to libro para hacer el capitulo pasado...pero encontre en cambio la parte en que Harry debe irse a la audiencia y todos en Grimmauld Place le dan suerte, y Sirius le dice que si no lo dejan volver a Hogwarts ya se las vera Amelia Bones..entonces mi mente retorcida empezó a maquinar un "ah, estos se conocen de antes" y de ahi salio eso...desde ese tiempo entonces Sirius tuvo claro que no se iba a casar y que usaría el pelo corto hasta que casualmente cayera en Azkaban

Bueno..mucho Sirius ya me mandan rr diciendome que personajes prefieren porque creo que de él estan chatos no?

RR

Ceci87

Como no conteste expresamente tu rr pasado lo hago ahora. Yo creo que Slughorn odia a James principalmente porque le tiro un pastel en la cara xD..no en verdad he cachado que en el 6to libro, slughorn le habla muchas veces a Harry sobre su mama o incluso sobre Sirius pero nunca le dice nada sobre su papa, entonces creo que quizas no le tenia mala, pero al parecer no lo habria incluido en su club.

LatexoHPo

Hello! lectora nueva 8-) bueno me di un paseito por tu profile y descubri que eres una critica inflexible, asi que si llegaste a dejar un rr comentando que te habia gustado a pesar de ser anti-merodeadora (eso no me esta gustando mucho eh?, ya veremos si te puedo hacer cambiar de opinion) , puedo respirar aliviada (uff). Gracias por tu rr

Distraida

Compatriota! que bonito, pero te aconsejo que uses mas los modismos ¡que tanta custion!si pa algo que sirva que noten de donde somos no?Ahora, sobre como termina este ff 8I ...¡no lo se! nunca me había puesto a pensarlo detenidamente, pense que sería algo asi como eterno y que quizas en algun momento podria llegar a poner un complete...quizas pare y empiece a hacer otro ff y este quede standby y luego lo retome, pero eso de un final me esta haciendo peinar la muñeca brigido xD.(esta bien, si no te gusta no los uso mas). Puede ser que un buen dia diga "voy a terminar esto" y ponga como Snape le dije a Harry que se fuera y concluya con un FIN...aunque nunca se sabe si podria ser la última broma algo MUY especial...o la muerte de los Potter¿? la verdad es que no tengo idea..notaste como me pusiste en un dilema?? gracias por tu rr


	5. Capítulo 5

_

* * *

_

_Involucrados: R. Lupin, J. Potter _

_Fecha:12/10/1972_

_Asunto:embrujar unas pelotas de Quidditch, causando disturbios en el castillo._

_Daños: Inmobiliario escolar, contusiones en alumnos_

_Gastos: Reparación de retratos, armaduras, etc_

* * *

-¡Deja de quejarte! Me estás poniendo nervioso 

-¿Estás nervioso?

-No, no – dijo James mirando con fastidio a Sirius por tocarle su punto débil: alguna debilidad – Ya sabes que yo nunca estoy nervioso.

-Peter¿dijo James, cito sus palabras textuales: "Me estás poniendo nervioso"?

-Eh... Ambos – dijo Peter mirando a sus dos amigos muy asustado. No podía decidirse por uno. Digamos que los dos le daban igual de miedo

-¿Ves? – dijo Sirius tomando la indeterminación de Peter como un "Tú siempre tienes la razón, Sirius" – Estás nervioso porque sabes que si yo, un Black hábil y encantador en todo, no pude superar la prueba para entrar al equipo de Quidditch, tú no tendrás mucha más suerte

-No me has visto volar – dijo James con arrogancia

-No hace falta – Sirius hizo un gesto para restarle importancia a los argumentos de James – Yo no entré, tu tampoco lo harás – hizo una pausa - ¿por qué rayos no entré¿Tengo algo malo? Vuelo bien, puedo golpear perfectamente cualquier bludger que me lancen o le lancen a algún compañero de equipo. Soy inteligente, bien aseado...

-En eso no estoy tan de acuerdo – dijo Remus llegando al campo de Quidditch, donde estaban el resto de sus amigos, sentados en las graderías – Al otro día dejaste tapado el lavamanos con no sé qué cosa.

-¿Nunca olvidaras eso, cierto? – dijo Sirius de mala manera – No ves, Lupin que en estos momentos estoy cayendo en una depresión porque no me han admitido en el equipo ¡A mí!...

-Sirius Black – dijo Remus moviendo su mano semejando algo que habla – el más encantador, bla ,bla. Lo único que te pido Sirius, es que no "caigas en depresión" por vigésima en el año, que te pones insoportable. Además este es el primer año en que puedes entrar, puedes intentarlo el próximo. Ya sabes que no es muy común que dejen entrar a niños de 2do

-No pienso darla el próximo año. Si me rechazaron, no me verán volver arrastrándome por un lugarsucho en su equipo.

-¿Y tú James, ya diste la prueba? – preguntó Remus ignorando a su amigo "depresivo"

-¡Está nervioso! – dijo Sirius burlándose. James le lanzó su mochila

-¡Cierra la boca! – luego dirigiéndose a Remus – No aún no la he dado. Pero tienes razón en eso que no dejan entrar a niños de 2do. De hecho Sirius se ve más grande que yo y aún así no fue capaz de superar la prueba.

-Ya, ya. Dejando de lado todos mis atributos – dijo Sirius parando la broma – Recuerda el talento, amigo. Quizás tú lo tienes de sobra y puedas superar fácilmente la prueba. La verdad es que no me había subido a una escoba hace bastante tiempo.

-Además mira a los imbéciles que compiten por el puesto – agregó Remus haciendo que notaran ese detalle. Ninguno de los aspirantes a cazadores era la sensatez personificada. La mayoría era de la especie Crabbe/Goyle con ninguna chispa de inteligencia.

-¡PRUEBA PARA CAZADORES! – gritó el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

-Talento – repitió Sirius mientras con una mano levantaba el dedo pulgar y con la otra hacía una pistola.

-Suerte – le gritaron Peter y Remus – Seguro ya estás dentro – lo animó Remus.

-¿En serio crees eso? – preguntó Peter cuando James estuvo lo bastante lejos.

-¡Claro que no! – Sirius reprendió a Peter y lo miró con cara de "qué ingenuo es este" – Si yo no pude superar esto ni con ayuda...

James caminó hacia el resto del equipo con los otros aspirantes. Estaba tan nervioso que cuando el capitán le preguntó su nombre contestó Jimmy Potty.

-¿Tu apellido es Potty? – el capitán enarcó una ceja, mientras anotaba en un pergamino.

-No, no. Es decir, me llamo Jane Potter

El capitán paró de hacer lo que hacía y miró a James de arriba a abajo – Oye Jimmy, sácame de una duda¿Jane es nombre de mujer o de hombre?

-Dije JAMES – pronunció finalmente el moreno.

-Como sea. Tú partes – dijo tomando en sus manos la quaffle – Ve hacia el aro, e intenta introducir esta pelota, mientras mis golpeadores recién estrenados – mostró a unos gorilas con una sonrisa – intentarán evitarlo a toda costa. Luego me harás unos pases hasta que lleguemos al aro donde el guardián te impedirá el paso ¿entendido?

-Sé lo que es el Quidditch, amigo – dijo James recuperando su habitual confianza y tomando la quaffle en sus manos.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo000

-¡Cómo no logré superar la prueba! – dijo James, ya en su habitación, tirado boca abajo sobre su cama.

-No lo sé, tus jugadas eran realmente buenas – dijo Remus mientras les guiñaba un ojo a los demás para que le siguieran la corriente y animaran al moreno, ya que James no podía verlos.

-Lo mismo pienso yo – dijo Sirius en un tono convencidísimo – Creo que el problema fue que como usas lentes, James, el reflejo del sol te impidió diferenciar el aro a la... ventana del despacho de Binns

-¡De qué hablan! – pero Peter continuó a pesar de los gestos de sus amigos para que se callara – Fue todo un total desastre. Se metió entre los bats de los golpeadores, luego tomó una bludger que quería golpearlo y soltó la quaffle, le lanzó la bludger al guardián y el capitán tuvo que parar la prueba por la nariz rota del guardián ¿cuál fue la buena jugada?

-La que le voy a hacer ahora mismo a tu osito de peluche con el que duermes – murmuró Sirius. Peter lanzó un gritito y James se levantó de la cama para detener la situación.

-Bien, bien. Ya sé por qué no superé la prueba. No tienen que inventar nada. Soy un asco jugando al Quidditch.

-Por favor, James, no intentes dar lástima – dijo Sirius palmándole el hombro – Pudimos comprobar que vuelas muy bien. Lo que pasa – se paseó nervioso – es que... bueno, quizás no sabías que la pelota que tenías que tirar al aro era la más grande, y que en el fondo la misión del cazador es hacer puntos y no golpear al guardián de su mismo equipo, pero a pesar de eso¡ vuelas mucho mejor que yo!

-Puedes volver a intentarlo mañana cuando se reanuden las pruebas de selección y el guardián vuelva de la enfermería – lo animó Remus.

-No. El capitán casi me echa una maldición luego de lo que le hice a su guardián. No me dejará intentarlo nuevamente – dijo James con pesar.

-Ajá – dijo abriendo sorpresivamente la puerta, Filch, el conserje del colegio. Un hombre amargado, que tenía como a enemigos número uno a los merodeadores – Estaban tramando algo contra mí ¡Niéguenlo ahora que los atrapé con las manos en la masa!

-Por favor, Arguis – dijo Sirius recogiendo sus cosas – El delirio de persecución que padeces, tiene que ser tratado lo antes posible. Estábamos planeando cómo preparar repostería muggle ¿tú debes saber de eso, no?

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí? – preguntó temeroso Peter.

-Viene a buscarnos – murmuró tétricamente Sirius para asustarlo – Ahora somos tan famosos haciendo bromas que necesitamos una escolta hacia nuestro castigo.

-Ya quisieras, Black – definitivamente de esos cuatro, Sirius era el alumno más odiado por Filch.

-¿Y entonces a qué viene? – preguntó Remus.

-A buscarlos – dijo con profundo odio, Filch - ¡Se han retrasado media hora en su castigo con la profesora Mc Gonagall! Pettigrew, Black, andando.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? – les preguntó James cuando ya iban saliendo.

-De ahí te contamos – dijo Sirius con fastidio, como si el motivo de su castigo fuera totalmente insignificante.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Remus habló:

-Y James ¿quieres superar la prueba?

-No te había dicho que el capitán casi me lanza un avada...

-Se me ocurre una idea – Remus sonreía maliciosamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus y James se encontraban en la parte posterior del campo de Quidditch junto a los vestidores.

-No sé, Rem – James miraba inseguro lo que tenía en las manos – Me da vergüenza presentarme de nuevo mañana.

-Por favor.

-¿No podemos intentarlo en la noche, cuando nadie nos vea? – insistió James

-Esto no es contra las reglas.

-El problema no es ese

-¿Te da vergüenza que te vean jugar? – preguntó Remus escéptico

-No – James miró nervioso en todas direcciones – Bueno, tal vez.

-Vamos, esto será muy fácil. Además – dijo Remus buscando un punto débil de James para animarlo a jugar – Nunca hubiera pensado que tú fueras tan inseguro para esto.

-¿Inseguro¿Dijiste inseguro¡ Yo no soy inseguro! Ya te voy a mostrar yo lo que soy capaz de hacer gracias a mi seguridad.

-Así se habla – Remus sacó de la caja que tenía James entre las manos, la quaffle que necesitarían – _¡Mobiliesferis! _– dijo apuntando con su varita la quaffle que ahora se movía por sí sola – La idea es que con esto puedas cazarla e introducirla en el aro.

-Si, pero y ¿quién hará de guardián?

-No pensarás que me subiré a una escoba ¿cierto?

-Claro que lo harás – dijo James buscando una escoba de las que tenían en el colegio – Sé que no son muy buenas, pero podrás sostenerte en ella.

-¿Sostenerme? – ahora era Lupin el inseguro - ¿O sea que cabe la posibilidad que NO me sostenga?

-Te sostendrá – dijo James sin esperar objeción, pasándole la escoba a Remus – No es nada difícil. Acuérdate que incluso tomaste clases con Madame Hooch el año anterior.

-Sí, pero era porque no podía ni sentarme al derecho en una escoba. Y estoy seguro que no aprendí nada con las clases extra.

-Lo harás bien. Ahora súbete.

Remus pensó que en realidad no habría nada que se le diera más mal que las pociones, por lo que una clase de vuelo no podría ser tan terrible. El año anterior había llenado de excusas a la profesora para no ir más de una vez a las clases de iniciación al vuelo, y esa vez había sido casi fatal. Pero ahora era más grande y en algún momento tendría que aprender a volar en escobas. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que no pudiera sacar su permiso para aparecerse y entonces tendría que usar la escoba.

Tomó entonces la escoba entre sus manos y pasó una pierna por sobre el palo.

-Y ahora qué hago – le preguntó a James

-Vaya esto será más difícil de lo que parece – comentó el moreno en voz baja – Bueno, Rem. Tienes que golpear el suelo con tu pie.

-¿Cuál pie?

-El que prefieras. Con el que tengas más fuerza

-¿Cómo sé con cuál pie tengo más fuerza?

-Golpea con el pie derecho ¿sí?

-¿Así? – dijo rozando el pasto con su pie derecho.

-¿Acaso te ves volando por los aires? – dijo James con sarcasmo. Remus lo miró con fastidio – Bien, bien. Tienes que dar una patada en el suelo, no hacerle cosquillas al pasto.

Remus pateó el suelo y se elevó unos metros por los aires.

-Muy bien – lo animó James mientras ascendía él también con su escoba para estar a la altura de su amigo – Aunque ahora tienes que abrir los ojos o no podrás ver si voy hacia el aro.

-Pero y ¿me vas a enseñar cómo doblar?

-Ah, eso es muy fácil. Sólo debes mover el mango de la escoba hacia la dirección que quieras tomar.

Luego de ensayar unas vueltas en el aire con mayor velocidad, ascensión y descenso, James consiguió que Remus abriera los ojos y que se manejara bastante bien en la escoba.

-Vaya, eres mejor profesor que la Hooch – comentó el castaño desplazándose en círculos por la zona de los aros. Entonces empezaron a ensayar con la quaffle embrujada. James la cogía con gran destreza y luego se dirigía hacia los aros donde en alguna que otra ocasión, Remus lograba bloquearle la pasada. Pero después de tanto ensayo, James no le veía más dificultad al asunto y se le ocurrió una idea para aumentar la complejidad.

-¿ Y si soltamos las bludgers?

-¡Estás loco! Yo recién estoy aprendiendo a volar y ya quieres soltar a esas asesinas andantes. Además podrías confundirlas con la quaffle y me la podrías lanzar como hace poco lo hiciste con el guardián del equipo.

-Ja, ja – dijo James con ironía – No soy tan torpe. No pasará de nuevo.

-¿Y si lanzas una contra el despacho de Binns?

-Dije que no pasará de nuevo – dijo en tono cortante James, y sin esperar más razones de su amigo, se dirigió hacia la caja en donde se guardaban las bludgers. Fue una suerte para él que luego de que se suspendiera la selección de Quidditch hubieran dejado la caja abierta, porque generalmente ésta estaba cerrada y guardada en el casillero del capitán.

-¿Y si se salen de control?

-Correremos el riesgo ¿Además, por qué iba a pasar eso? – Efectivamente como pensó Remus, las bludgers luego de dar algunas vueltas, tratando de golpearlos, se dirigieron cada una por su lado, escapando incluso al espacio delimitado de la cancha – Está bien, quizás tenías razón – asumió James - ¿qué hacemos ahora?!

-¿Avisar a un profesor?

-¡Ni hablar! Los castigos me salen hasta por los codos – James miraba aterrado la dirección que estaban tomando las bludgers. En vez de dar vueltas por los alrededores, una en específico se había dirigido hacia el interior del castillo.

-¿Crees que yo no tengo ningún castigo?! Por culpa tuya y de Sirius, no he tenido tiempo ni para estudiar mi reforzamiento de pociones, estoy sacando puros ceros y...

-¡REMUS! – la cara de James denotaba terror - ¡La Bludger entró al castillo!

-¡Ay, madre santa¿Qué rayos vamos a hacer ahora? – Remus miraba hacia todos lados y no parecía encontrar una solución – Te dije que todo esto saldría mal.

-¡Pero si fue tu idea!

-Yo no dije "soltemos las bludgers"

-Bueno, bueno. Vamos a buscarlas ¿sí?

-¿Buscarlas?

-Sí, en todo el rato que haz estado hablando han entrado las restantes en el castillo – Y sin más se dirigieron los dos amigos volando a rápida velocidad a la entrada del castillo.

Cuando entraron volando en las escobas se toparon con un grupo de alumnos que los miraban sorprendidos, y más aún cuando empezaron a sentir gritos e insultos de estudiantes más adelante que eran atacados por bludgers descontroladas.

-¿Sabes algún hechizo para detenerlas? – preguntó James a su amigo. Pero Remus negó con la cabeza – Muy bien, entonces tendremos que hacerlo a lo muggle. Sígueme.

James salió disparado a una gran velocidad, pero en vez de dirigirse hacia donde iban las bludgers, tomó una dirección paralela por un pasillo.

-¿Adónde vas¡No ves que las pelotas van hacia el otro lado! Creo que tienes que hacerle una revisión a tus lentes.

-Remus ¡cállate! Vamos hacia el salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras ¿Te acuerdas que estábamos viendo las acromántulas?

Remus abrió la boca, pero en vez de replicar como James pensó que lo haría, pareció comprender las intenciones de su amigo y le sonrió, aumentando la velocidad de su escoba.

Llegaron a la sala en pocos segundos y Remus metió la mano muy confiado en un acuario gigantesco y cuadrado en el cual paseaban algunas arañas de tamaño desproporcionado.

00o0o0O0o0o0o0o

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí? – preguntó Remus mientras volaban hacia la dirección que habían tomado las bludgers. Supieron de inmediato el punto exacto por la cancioncita odiosa que entonaba Peeves, mientras revoloteaba por el techo – La telaraña de acromántulas es la más resistente tela que se haya inventado.

-Red. Nos servirá como red – lo corrigió James. Y así fue como en medio de un alborotado público que reclamaba por los daños causados (evidentemente por esos dos, que ahora venían a arreglar la situación), desplegaron la red que habían armado con magia y tela de acromántula, rodearon las bludgers, que en esos momentos daban golpes a las paredes y las atraparon, no sin antes dar algunas vueltas increíbles en escoba, que Remus nunca habría creído que podría hacer.

-Increíble – murmuró el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor que ahora miraba con ojos muy distintos al antiguo agresor de su guardián.

-¿Increíble¡Increíble es el castigo que les voy a dar a ustedes dos por el escándalo que arman, cada vez me doy la vuelta! – dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall, llegando junto a Sirius y Peter, arrastrado a cada uno de un brazo.

-Profesora... – trató de disculparse James

-¡Profesora nada, Potter¡Eh, Lupin no huya de su castigo! – gritó la profesora a Remus que en esos momentos corría hacia el baño más cercano - ¿Qué rayos le ha pasado a este?

-Creo que el viaje en escoba no le hace nada bien a su estómago – dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me importa un bledo. Escúcheme – dijo Mc Gonagall dirigiéndose al capitán de quidditch de su casa– Quiero que vaya directamente a buscar a ese alumno y lo lleve a mi despacho. – El capitán asintió y fue en la misma dirección que había tomado el castaño.

-Síganme – dijo al resto de los merodeadores. Luego le habló a los demás estudiantes que miraban con curiosidad – Y ustedes ¡vayan a hacer algo productivo!

-Está de buen humor ¿eh? – comentó James en voz baja a Sirius.

-Ni te imaginas – dijo éste. Cuando llegaron al despacho, Mc Gongall se volvió hacia ellos, pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa.

-Potter, debo decir que me desagrada profundamente que siempre rompa las reglas, pero gracias a Merlín he encontrado una solución para que su indisciplina no nos haga perder más puntos este año. Y es que usted los recuperará uno por uno.

-¿Cómo? No creo que limpiando baños se pueda ganar la copa de las casas.

Mc Gonagall sonrió cínicamente. En ese momento el capitán tocó la puerta e hizo entrar a Remus, que estaba de un color verde, y escuchaba sin entender los halagos que hacía el capitán sobre su actuación para atrapar las bludgers.

-Verán señores Potter y Lupin. Sus amigos acá presentes, robaron ingredientes del material escolar e hicieron trampa echándole "algo" que aún no descubro y que ellos probablemente desconocen, a la escoba del señor Black y a algunas pelotas de Quidditch, lo que probablemente les causó a ustedes esta desagradable aventura con las bludgers.

James miró a Sirius y Peter con cara de "que malos amigos son" 

-Pero en todo caso – continuó la profesora - ¡Ustedes no debían practicar con ellas sin autorización! Así que recibirán un castigo de todas formas, aunque hayan salvado el día.

Remus puso una cara más terrible aún y trató de protestar.

-Espere, Sr. Lupin, aún no he terminado. Como le decía a Potter, he encontrado la solución para que recuperen todos los puntos que nos hacen perder cada vez que sus mentes perversas buscan alguna forma de romper las reglas – momento de suspenso - ¡Los incluiré en el equipo de Quidditch!

Remus se dejó caer en una silla, más verde todavía.

-¿Qué?!! – gritaron James y Sirius

-No es justo – protestó Sirius – Si usted no nos hubiera castigado, yo también podría haber salvado el día.

-¿No es fantástico? – continuó Mc Gonagall sin hacer caso de las quejas de Sirius – Su presentación de hoy día no dejó dudas al respecto. Fueron increíble las piruetas que hacían para controlar esas bludgers ¡Y la velocidad! Realmente Sr. Lupin no sé cómo lo consiguió con esa escoba tan vieja que tenemos en el colegio. Pero no se preocupe que si usted puede sacarle el jugo de esa manera a ese vejestorio, no me puedo llegar a imaginar lo que consigue con un nuevo modelo que podemos adquirir por cuenta de Gryffindor. Y usted Sr. Potter no se queda atrás, esos rápidos movimientos con esa red, para atrapar las pelotas. También esquivó excelentemente la bludger que intentaba golpearlo. Definitivamente usted tendrá que ser cazador...

-¡Jaja, chúpate esa...!

Mc Gonagall lo miró con cara de censura.

-Profesora – dijo Remus levantando tímidamente la voz – Yo no me volveré a subir a una escoba en mi vida. He vomitado todo lo que comí desde mi cumpleaños pasado.

-Pero, Sr. Lupin, esas cosas se superan – dijo mientras buscaba una taza de su despensa y preparaba una especie de té – Tome, bébaselo y después hablaremos de su posición en el equipo.

Remus de forma obediente se lo tomó.

-Ahora me gustaría hablar sobre su castigo...

-Pero no que ellos habían salvado el día – preguntó Peter – Además nosotros ayudamos a que todos se dieran cuenta de lo buenos que son para el quidditch mis amigos.

-¡Silencio, Pettigrew! Puede que tenga algo de razón, en todo caso – empezó a dudar la profesora, pero justo en ese momento Remus se apretó el estómago y sin querer vomitó el té de Mc Gonagall en la alfombra de su despacho - ¡Lupin!

-Quizás no sea buena idea que lo incluya en el equipo – opinó Sirius, mientras todos trataban de ayudar a Lupin y de evitar que manchara otra parte del despacho - ¿Qué tal yo?.

* * *

_Involucrados: S. Black, S. Edgecombe, R. Finster, R. Lupin, P. Pettigrew, J. Potter_

_Asunto: Hacer desaparecer el ventanal de la pieza de niñas 6to, Gryffindor; saltarse un castigo (B,L,P,P) y usar piezas ajenas, rompiendo el reglamento escolar._

_Fecha:13/01/1976_

_Gastos: Reparación del ventanal._

* * *

-NOOOO, esto es terrible – dijo James tomándose la cara con las manos de la forma más dramática posible, luego de que Filch los encerrara con llave en su despacho por haberle hecho un hechizo de color de pelo fucsia permanente. 

-No, no es tan terrible – dijo Remus sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras les mostraba de forma significativa su mochila.

-No te he dicho, Moony que aprecio mucho que tú seas nuestro amigo – comentó Sirius, mientras le arrebataba la mochila a Remus – Dime, qué es lo que has traído.

-Me aprovisioné de cosas de Hogsmade mientras ustedes le pintaban el pelo a Filch. Sé que ahora no podremos ir a visitar a Madame Rosmerta, ni a nuestras amigas de la calle 12 – dijo con una cara apenada – pero al menos nos queda la comida.

-¿Nos alcanzará? – dijo Peter uniéndose a la intrusión de Sirius por la mochila – Ya saben que a Filch de repente se le pasa la mano ¿Se acuerdan cuando nos dejó encerrados toda una noche?

-Moony, realmente aprecio que seas nuestro amigo – volvió a repetir Sirius cuando logró sacar de la mochila que estaba encantada para poder contener muchas más cosas de las que aparentaba, sus cuatro camas – Piensas en todo ¿eh?

-Ey, la vez pasada tuve que dormir en la cama de Filch porque ustedes tres ya se habían avivado con el suelo ¿Les conté que me había atacado una garrapata? – Sirius y Peter rieron – No es nada chistoso. Me deben una por haberme acordado de traer las camas.

-Sí es verdad – admitió Sirius – Pero es que no pensábamos dormir en esa cama. Prefiero cien veces dormir hasta en el fondo del lago con el calamar ¿Y tú Prongs¿No estás agradecido?

-No – dijo este de muy mala manera – Ya les dije que esto es terrible.

-Vamos, anímate. Además no esperabas que Filch no se diera cuenta ¿cierto? Era evidente que nos terminaría castigando – Sirius ya se había metido a la boca una barra de chocolate y hablaba con la boca llena – En todo caso sus castigos son mejores que los de Mc Gonagall.

Todos reprimieron un escalofrío.

-A mí me gustan los de Dumbledore – dijo Peter con la cara llena de caramelo.

-Claro, del estilo: "Quemen todo el castillo, y así comprobarán que no es nada productivo" o "Hablemos de las reglas que les molestan, y tal vez podamos cambiarlas" – dijo Sirius imitando muy bien la voz del director – Me cae excelente, Dumbly. Yo lo nombraría Ministro ¿No creen que lo haría bien? – Sirius hizo una pausa - ¿Prongs, qué rayos haces?

Todos dirigieron su mirada a James que golpeaba la puerta en un punto bajo el cerrojo.

-Intento salir de aquí – contestó sin darse la vuelta con el tono del que hace algo muy natural.

-No lograrás hacerlo. Filch nos quitó las varitas y la puerta está cerrada con magia.

-Lo que pasa, Sirius, es que Filch cree que somos unos inútiles sin varita. Romper el cerrojo de una puerta no puede ser tan difícil. Los muggles lo hacen en sus películas todo el tiempo.

-¿Pelí... qué?

-Películas. Olvídalo – dijo James con fastidio al ver la cara de incomprensión de su amigo.

-Algo extraño está pasando – dijo Remus en tono seguro – Primero, siempre te habías conformado con pasar la tarde castigado con nosotros. Tenemos comida y de la buena. Sé que no es lo mejor, pero es lo que hay. Y segundo¿estás viendo películas? Es decir ¿sabes lo que es una? Pensé que el ramo de estudios Muggles nunca te había interesado.

Sirius miró a Remus con cara divertida, y luego miró a James 

-Prongs, estás viendo cosas muggles porque te interesan los muggles o porque te interesa una en especial – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

James se hizo el desentendido y continuó con su tarea de romper la manilla.

-Espera, espera. No es cualquier muggle, es una que tiene como inicial L...

-¡Ya! – James se dio la vuelta y miraba a su amigo con intenciones homicidas. Sirius siempre era capaz de sacarlo de quicio y aumentar su tic en el ojo – Está bien ¿quieren saber lo que es terrible? Yo se los diré. Después de TODO un año de insistencia, logré que Evans accediera a ir conmigo a Hogsmade.

-¿Hoy?

-Sí, Peter, hoy íbamos a ir a Hosgmade

-¿Y entonces por qué rayos quisiste hacer la broma con nosotros? – Ahora era Remus el que tenía intenciones homicidas – Has estado hinchándonos dos años seguidos con el asunto Evans y cuando finalmente logras la cita con ella ¡Lo embarras todo por una estúpida broma!

-Bueno, no pensé que Filch nos fuera a descubrir.

-Prongs, tatuaste en su cara "Esto es obra de los merodeadores" Filch no es tan estúpido.

-El punto es que ahora Evans me va a querer matar. Con todo lo que he insistido y resulta que ahora le voy a dar el plantón. Nunca me lo va a perdonar. Ya me he retrasado como una hora...

-¿Qué?! Evans no sólo te va a querer matar a ti, si no a nosotros – dijo Sirius levantándose con decisión – James, vas a salir de aquí como sea lo último que haga.

-Gracias por prestarme atención luego de una hora ¿Tienen alguna idea?

-Quizás Peter pueda transformarse en rata y salir por la ventana, ir a buscar nuestras varitas...

-Si Filch anda dando vueltas por el castillo con el pelo fucsia, no cuenten conmigo – dijo Peter

-Filch debe estar vigilando a los alumnos que van a Hogsmade – pensó James en voz alta – A estas alturas Evans ya debe saber que estamos castigados si vio a Filch.

-Prongs, pasó una hora ¡Claro que se dio cuenta que estabas castigado o que no llegarías!

-Pero es que no es lo mismo – insistió James – Si se da cuenta que estoy castigado quizás me perdone

-Jamsie, no has aprendido nada de mujeres después de tener al as en el tema como tu mejor amigo ¡Las mujeres nunca olvidan! Y menos si le das su primer plantón. Tienes que salir de aquí... ¿No eres tú un animago con complejo de ciervo¡Transfórmate y qué sé yo, dale un golpe a la puerta!

James le sonrió a su amigo y se transformó en un hermoso ciervo de gran tamaño. Se puso de espaldas a la puerta, y con sus patas traseras le dio un golpe a la puerta haciendo que esta se saliera de sus goznes.

-¡Bien! – dijo Sirius saliendo por la puerta – Ahora nos vamos a Hogsmade

-Ni lo sueñes – dijo James ya de nuevo transformado – Si Filch vuelve y no los encuentra, estaremos castigados de por vida.

-¿Y si no te ve a ti?

-No se dará cuenta. Para empezar es medio ciego y además tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

-¿Sí? – preguntó Sirius alzando las cejas

-Voy a salvar nuestras vidas de la ira de Evans.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Lily, por favor abre la puerta – dijo en un tono suave Rachel.

-Ya te dije que no te iba a abrir la puerta ¿Crees que trato de engañarte? – se quejó Susan – Lleva ahí como media hora.

-Quizás haya que enojarse y patear la puerta – Susan negó con la cabeza - ¿chantaje?

-¿Crees que no lo intenté? No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que puede haber pasado. Pero dependiendo de la gravedad del asunto tendremos que irnos buscando un lugar para dormir.

-¡ESO! Apelemos al último recurso: los sentimientos – dijo Rachel como esperanzada.

-Jajajaja ¿De qué estás hablando?

Rachel le indicó con un gesto a su amiga de que se callara y comenzó a hablar en un tono de voz alto y lastimero:

-Oh, Susan, el entrenamiento de Quidditch me tiene molida. No he tenido un segundo de descanso y más encima mañana tengo un castigo con Binns por no haber entregado mi trabajo a tiempo. Además tengo un examen dificilísimo en mi electivo de Runas y esta noche no podré ir ni a Hogsmade ni dormir tranquila porque mi "amiga" Lily ha decidido encerrarse en la pieza sin siquiera pensar en nuestro descanso.

Sintieron unos pasos que se acercaban desde el otro lado de la puerta y se sonrieron pensando que Lily abriría la puerta, pero en vez de eso oyeron:

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te aviso que deberías haber aparecido hace una hora, ya es muy tarde y no me sirves. Te di una oportunidad y tú la rechazaste cuando irónicamente eras tú el que la pedías. Pero no pierdas tu tiempo, que no volveré a ofrecerte otra.

-¡Por Merlín! – dijo Rachel en un susurro – Lily está con un hombre en esa habitación y por eso no nos ha dejado entrar.

-¿Qué?! – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Susan y Rachel se dieron la vuelta y encontraron a James Potter que parecía haber acabado de correr la carrera más grande de su vida y que además tenía una expresión de: "¿Escuché bien lo que acabas de decir?"

-¿Cómo que qué? – dijo Rachel – No me gusta que nos espíes y menos que subas a las piezas de nosotras ¿No sabías que eso...

-... no está permitido? Lo sé muy bien, lo siento, me arrepiento y mañana mismo me entrego a la justicia si eso es lo que quieres, pero ¿podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir y que está relacionado con Evans?

-Acabamos de escuchar a Lily retar a un chico porque al parecer la dejó plantada – dijo Susan sin poderse contener y ganándose un codazo de su amiga y otro "¿qué?!" de James

-¿Con quién pudo haber tenido la cita? – preguntó Susan – Yo pensé que Lily nos contaba todos sus romances.

-¿Evans ha tenido muchos romances? – a James ya le volvía el tic en el ojo.

-Pues cla... – Susan dejó de hablar luego de la cara que le puso Rachel.

-¡Cállate! Además yo quisiera saber ¿qué haces todavía aquí, Potter?

-Tienes razón – contestó éste y se fue resuelto a golpear la puerta de la habitación de sus compañeras - ¡Evans abre la puerta¡Tienes una cita conmigo y no con otro¿Quién te crees para tener dos citas a la vez? Ni Sirius hace eso, es deshonesto e impropio de una Gryffindor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe acompañada de un rayo verde que iba directo hacia James. Este alcanzó a agacharse y a empujar a Susan y Rachel. Luego de eso, la puerta se cerró.

-¿Por qué no me advirtieron que su amiga es una asesina en potencia? – logró decir James luego del impacto – Eso parecía un avada ¿eh?

-¿Qué rayos le hiciste para que fuera actuar así?

-¿Qué le hice yo? – dijo James – Las mujeres son muy egoístas. Yo sólo me retrase un poco para nuestra cita. No como ella que tiene dos a la vez.

-Ibas a salir con Lily – soltaron las dos chicas fuera de sí. James asintió con orgullo.

-Entonces es obvio que no salió con dos minos – defendió Rachel a su amiga – Lo que pasa es que estaba ensayando para tu sermón por haberla dejada plantada.

-Cierto – dijo Susan no tan convencida – Mira que eres pavo que vas a creer que Lily es capaz de salir con dos a la vez ¡Jamás!

-Bueno, bueno – dijo James que ya se comenzaba a pasear - ¿Me dicen que hacer para arreglar la situación?

-Ni idea – dijo Susan cruzándose de brazos – Pero tú tendrás que arreglar nuestra situación. Ahora no tenemos dónde dormir y es tu culpa.

-Sí, sin contar que con los entrenamientos excesivos que nos haces de Quidditch estoy muerta – agregó Rachel – Lo único que nos quedaría es trepar por el balcón, pero créeme que no estoy para eso.

-No, no. Ustedes no se preocupen – dijo James con la cara de a quién se le ha encendido la ampolletita – Esta noche mis amigos estarán castigados, así que ustedes pueden irse a dormir a nuestra habitación.

-JA ¿Quién te crees que somos? – atacó Rachel – Quizás qué le haces a nuestra amiga cuando nosotros no estemos.

-¡Rachel! Acuérdate de quien acaba de lanzar un maleficio. Creo que Potter lleva las de perder en cuanto a seguridad y además nosotras podremos descansar tranquilamente en la habitación de los merodeadores – dijo Susan marcando la última palabra.

-Pero ¿Y seguro que tus amigos no llegan? – empezó a dudar Rachel.

-No, tú tranquila – dijo James empujándolas suavemente hacia la sala común – Y yo tampoco llegaré. Si no logro resolver la situación con Evans, dormiré en las butacas. Después de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de haberlas dejado sin pieza.

Las chicas casi salieron corriendo hacia la pieza de los merodeadores luego de las explicaciones de James. Y es que no cualquiera entraba ahí, y todas las mujeres del colegio se morían de ganas por conocerla y poder intrusear un poco en ella.

Como las chicas se sabían el camino de memoria, no tuvieron problema en encontrar la habitación. Pero lo que encontraron dentro no lo imaginaban y las disgustó bastante:

-¡Genial! Acaso Potter espera que durmamos en el suelo – preguntó Susan a su amiga al ver la habitación de los chicos llena de ropa tirada por todas partes, pero sin sus respectivas camas, pues estos se las habían llevado para dormir en el despacho de Filch

-Cálmate. Sé que es desalentador no poder ver el lugar exacto donde duermen estos, ni lo que usan para dormir – dijo Rachel con una sonrisita – Pero al menos podemos aparecer camas para poder pasar la noche. Además todavía nos queda por revisar el baño.

-¿Segura que quieres revisar ahí? – las dos amigas se miraron por un par de segundos y corrieron hacia el baño de los chicos para revisar desodorantes y champúes.

_Mientras tanto afuera_

- James es un mal agradecido – dijo Sirius volviendo del despacho de Filch junto con sus demás amigos a la torre Gryffindor – Pero no podía esperar que nos quedáramos toda la noche allí

-Ya. Cuando Filch empezó a silbar canciones escocesas cerca de la entrada supe que era hora de irnos. Ese maniático nos quería torturar de una forma muy sádica - dijo Remus que llevaba la mochila en su hombro.

-Gracias a Merlín no se dio cuenta que pasábamos por el lado - dijo Peter - La última vez estoy seguro que nos vio los pies. Todo es culpa tuya, Sirius, estás muy alto y ya no cabemos todo bien dentro de la capa de James.

-¡Ey! No es culpa mía. Además tu ocupas mucho espacio para el lado.

-¿Para el lado? - preguntó Peter confuso.

-Sí, sí. Ahora silencio que vamos a entrar a la sala común. Me gustaría saber cómo le habrá ido a Prongs - dijo Remus luego de haberle dado la contraseña al retrato

-Probablemente debe estar llorando en nuestra pieza. La que le debe haber armado la pelirroja - se burló Sirius. Cuando llegaron a su habitación Sirius abrió la puerta y se asomó él primero, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había adentro, se dio rápidamente la vuelta cerrando la puerta e impidiéndole la pasada a sus amigos – No podemos entrar – dijo con una expresión alarmada.

-¿Por qué? – preguntaron los otros dos.

-Parece que a Prongs le fue bastante mejor de lo que pensábamos.

-¿Qué¿Está allí adentro con Lily?

-Nop, pero sus amigas están aquí, por lo que se puede deducir que él estará con ella en la habitación de las chicas y ha mandado de paseo a sus amigas. Ahora la pregunta es ¿por qué las han mandado a nuestra pieza?

-Bueno y no vamos a entrar – preguntó Peter – Necesito ir al baño.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer¿Echarlas?

-Oye Moony, esta es nuestra habitación y podemos hacer lo que queramos dentro de ella ¿no? – dijo Sirius con cara traviesa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

James había perdido su varita cuando Filch se la había quitado, pero todavía tenía su escoba que acababa de sacar del cuarto de las escobas e inocentemente pensaba que si hacía algo espectacular como tocar a la ventana de Lily, ella no podría negarse a abrirla, como lo había hecho por la puerta.

Tocó entonces en el gran ventanal que era la pieza de las chicas y daba junto con un pequeño balcón hacia las cercanías del lago. En ese lado hacía mucho frío y luego de pasar unos minutos temió porque alguien lo fuera a ver, pues no llevaba la capa de invisibilidad

Volvió a tocar la ventana y a murmurar un desesperado: "¡Evans!", pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella se asomara entre las cortinas y le hiciera un gesto grosero con la mano.

-Por favor, Lily – dijo James más animado cuando estuvo seguro de que la pelirroja sabía que él estaba allí y lo escuchaba – Sé que me pasé con la hora, pero no fue mi intención. El problema fue que Filch nos castigó y entonces no pude llegar. Pero si me hubieras abierto podríamos haber ido a algún lugar. De hecho todavía podemos...

-Ni lo sueñes, Potter – dijo Lily finalmente asomándose apenas por la ventana del balcón y hablándole a James que flotaba con su escoba a unos metros de distancia – Y por si acaso yo sigo siendo Evans para ti. Ahora lárgate.

-Bueno, si no quieres salir está bien. Pero no me voy de aquí hasta que me perdones. En serio no fue mi intención.

-Sí, ya entendí. La historia esa de Filch. Pero no me interesa. Teníamos una cita y deberías haber llegado puntualmente o por lo menos unos 15 minutos atrasado¡pero no una hora! Si tenías tantas ganas de hacerle una broma a Filch te podrías haber aguantado ¿no? Pensé que después de tanto haberme insistido con una cita, estarías más pendiente de hacer las cosas bien. Pero eres igual de inmaduro que siempre. En todo este tiempo no has cambiado nada al primer día que te conocí.

-¡Vamos! Sabes que eso es mentira. Ahora soy todo un machote...

-Ándate ¿sí? – Lily hizo un ademán de cerrar la ventana.

-¡No espera! Tienes razón. Sabes que tienes razón. No me castigues más – James puso carita de ciervo abandonado – Ya sé que las cagué, te pido disculpas ¿me puedes perdonar? O al menos dejarme entrar que me muero de frío

-JA, nunca te dejaría entrar. No me importa que te hayas hecho amigo de mis amigas y que ellas te hayan dicho lo del balcón, tu no me caes bien a mí así que no te voy a dejar entrar

-¿Y perdonarme? – James ya estaba azul de frío

-Tampoco. No es tan fácil como aceptar tus disculpas y problema solucionado

-¿Por qué no? Yo te perdoné por haberme lanzado el plato de papas en el banquete de primer año.

-Eso es añejo. Además te merecías las papas. No es lo mismo a que te dejen plantado.

-A mi me han dejado plantado antes, y créeme que he perdonado.

-¡Yo no soy tú! Gracias al cielo

-¡Por favor, Lily!

-¡Para ti soy Evans!

-¡Por favor, Evans!

-NO

-Pues entonces déjame invitarte a algún lugar bonito y ahí me puedes perdonar.

-¿Tu no entiendes, ah?

-Tu tampoco, qué te cuesta decir un: "bueno ya, te perdono Potter" – Lily cerró la ventana y las cortinas – Rayos, si esa estúpida ventana desapareciera podría hacer entrar en razón a Lily.

Dicho y hecho a James le ocurrió algo parecido a Harry en el zoológico cuando hizo desvanecerse un vidrio para liberar a una serpiente, sin varita logró que el gran ventanal desapareciera y entró volando a la habitación de Lily.

-Potter ¿Qué has hecho? – dijo Lily molesta al ver a James entrando - ¿De dónde sacaré otro vidrio? Hace mucho frío. Me has arruinado dos veces el día.

-Y te lo seguiré arruinando si no aceptas mis disculpas.

-¡AH! Eres desesperantemente porfiado – dijo Lily dándose la vuelta con el plan de echar a James de su habitación.

-Espera – James tomó el brazo de ella – Te juro que nunca había sido tan porfiado con ninguna otra cosa.

-¿Ah, no? Siempre estás acostumbrado a que te den todo o a conseguirlo todo, pero conmigo no será igual. Ya te di una oportunidad y la desaprovechaste

-Lily te quiero mucho. Esto va a sonar muy cursi, pero no puedo soportar que me ignores cuando tú lo significas todo para mí.

Lily se quedó mirando a James por unos segundos. A pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo detestara a ese chico, nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan lindo. Probablemente no había sido su intención llegar tarde. Quizás debería perdonarlo y darle una segunda oportunidad, después de todo un error lo cometía cualquiera.

-¿Así que aquí estaba, Sr. Potter? – dijo entrando impetuosamente Mc Gonagall en la habitación y trayendo tras suyo a sus amigos y a las amigas de Lily – Ustedes hacen alboroto en Hogwarts incluso cuando tienen el permiso para hacerlo en Hogsmade. Tendré que hacerle aprender el reglamento por quinta vez en el año: NO SE PUEDE ENTRAR EN LAS HABITACIONES DE LAS DAMAS.

-Pero entonces nosotras no estábamos fuera del reglamento – dijo Rachel tratando de zafarse de ese castigo.

-Aunque encuentro que ese reglamento es bastante sexista, tiene razón señorita Finster. Pero, lo que no está permitido es pasearse en pijamas por la sala común gritando como una poseída.

-Pero es que éste trataba de meternos mano – dijo Susan indicando a Sirius.

-Ja , a que te gustaría – dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos – Además – dijo mirando a sus amigos – yo no era el único.

-¿Qué?! – dijo Remus levantando la voz más de lo habitual en él – Eso fue idea tuya.

-Bueno, pero el punto es que ellas no deberían haber ido a nuestra habitación ¿quién les dio permiso? – dijo Sirius

-Potter – contestaron las dos chicas.

-PERO ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON LA VENTANA DE ESTA PIEZA? – preguntó Mc Gonagall.

-Sabe qué, profesora ¿por qué no le pregunta a Potter? –dijo Lily bastante cabreada. Aunque el más cabreado era James. Mc Gonagall había arruinado su momento estelar y el posible perdón de Lily

* * *

Se fini! creanme que han leido como 20 y tantas paginas del word asi que no se quejen por la demora porque estuvo bastante larguito...ademas no puedo creer que despues de un mes sin actualizar me haya llegado solo un rr! (gracias Carol)...asi que si desean actualizaciones mas seguidas ya saben ¬¬ En todo caso espero no demorarme tanto porque a pesar de no tener nada avanzado el siguiente capitulo, al menos ya termine la maqueta (si una maqueta de 2mts de chilito, que creo que no hay otro pais mas maldito para hacer una maqueta) y se vienen mis vacaciones de invierno!!

otras aclaraciones es que este capitulo quedo un poco raro por el hecho de que: Filch hiciera magia para cerrar su puerta, pero a eso le podemos dejar una explicacion simple como que Dumbledore lo había hecho cada vez que Filch quisiera o qué sé yo. También queda el detalle de que a veces Peter piensa como una persona bastante inteligente...pero trate de arreglar algo eso (en todo caso no puede ser tan tonto como todos piensan, tenganle un poco de fe a los demas merodeadores que no habrían tenido a un amigo tan ñoño)

Y sin mas me despido y los invito a leer mi otro ff que se viene con algo inesperado...

chau


	6. Capítulo 6

Holas! Se que dije que como estaba de vacaciones actualizaria mas seguido, pero es que a pesar de tener un monton de ideas, la cosa no fluye muy bien...quizas el hecho de que no haya muchos rr tambien me desmotiva..nah, voy a dejar de apelar a sus sentimientos,es muy chulo asi que hagan lo que les nasca. Solo agrego que me llego alcohol en el ojo y que estoy convaleciente asi que no tomen mucho en cuenta algun error que pueda haber de tipeo ¿si? fue muy doloroso : '(

Tratare de actualizar por vocacion. Me quedan unas explicaciones: en el primer castigo (no creo que esto sea necesario, pero ya esta) los guiones en cursiva y entre comillas son James/Lily y lo demas la conversacion de Regulus y Sirius.  
¡Enjoy!

**Capítulo 6:**

_Involucrados: S. Black, J. Potter  
Asunto: Agrandarle la nariz al alumno Regulus Black, 4to Slytherin  
Fecha: 08/05/1975  
Daños: El rostro deformado del alumno anteriormente mencionado_

* * *

Era un precioso día que anunciaba la proximidad con el verano cuando varios alumnos de gryffindor decidieron dar un descanso del excesivo estudio de sus TIMOS para relajarse en las cercanías del lago. Todos estaban disfrutando a excepción de uno: Remus Lupin 

-Moony ¿quieres relajarte? – comentó Pettigrew al ver a su amigo que era el único que no se había despegado aún del libro de encantamientos. En efecto Remus estaba muy concentrado observando la ilustración de un mago regordete que mostraba el movimiento correcto para hacer un hechizo de repulsión. James y Sirius, en cambio ya estaban haciendo tonteras, en especial James que intentaba captar la atención de sus compañeras, al otro lado del lago.

-¿Sabes, Peter? Tú también deberías estar estudiando. No has estudiado nada y sabes perfectamente que el TIMO de encantamientos no es ningún chiste. Además sólo falta una semana. La verdad es que veo bastante difícil que puedas sacarte sobre un Aceptable.

-Buff ¿aceptable? – resopló Sirius que en esos momentos surgía de cabeza, entre el árbol bajo el cual se encontraban los merodeadores – Pet, sabes perfectamente que sacarás una T ¿cierto?

-¿ Una T? – preguntó Peter abriendo su boca.

-Troglodita – contestó el moreno que ahora se columpiaba cabeza abajo, sosteniéndose sólo con las piernas de una rama.

-¿De verdad crees en eso? – preguntó Remus que se estaba empezando a molestar por las continuas interrupciones de sus amigos – Siempre he creído que eso de Troglodita es un mito escolar.

-Mi prima Bellatrix tuvo una en sus EXTASIS – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si recordara un evento anterior - ¡Ja! Hubieran visto cómo la retaba mi tío Cygnus. Al parecer la muy perra no lograba aprobar muchas asignaturas. En realidad nunca estuvo muy interesada en los estudios... le importaban más otras cosas... y aún así mi familia la tiene en gran estima.

-Porque tu familia está mal de la cabeza. Son todos unos... – dijo James apareciendo repentinamente junto a Sirius, al cual ya le había subido toda la sangre a la cabeza y al ver a James se había asustado y había caído del árbol.

-¿O sea que puedo sacarme una T? – Peter miró implorativamente a Remus como buscando apoyo o que tal vez este dijera un "Claro que no te sacarás tal nota"

-Yo ya te lo había dicho, Wormtail – Remus finalmente se levantó dispuesto a volver al castillo a estudiar porque ahí claramente no lo estaba consiguiendo – Yo me voy a la biblioteca, si quieres puedes venir conmigo y yo intentaré hacerte... entender lo que no has podido entender en todo el año.

Peter se levantó ágilmente y siguió a Remus camino al castillo.

-Pero ¡no se vayan! – les gritó James – Se me había ocurrido una genial idea... – James bajó los brazos resignados al ver que sus amigos no volverían. Luego se dirigió a Sirius - ¿y tú que me miras?

-¿Por qué dices que mi familia está mal de la cabeza?

-¿Estás enojado? – preguntó James pensando que había metido la pata con el comentario pero al ver el rostro de su amigo se dio cuenta de inmediato que su expresión era otra, algo así como de curiosidad – Bueno, es que tú siempre lo has dicho y en realidad yo sólo conocí a tus primas... ¿De qué rayos te estás riendo ahora?

-¡De ti! – dijo Sirius que efectivamente se partía de la risa – Ja ja ja, creo que ya sé a qué venía ese comentario.

-¿Ah, sí¿De qué venía? – preguntó James molesto de que su amigo siempre encontrara un motivo para reírse de él.

Pero Sirius en vez de contestar hizo un gesto con la cabeza apuntando hacia el otro lado del lago. Allí se encontraban las compañeras de los merodeadores, conversando animadamente. Lo extraño de la situación era que Lily Evans estaba ligeramente más apartada de las demás chicas y estaba en compañía de un chico moreno, alto y bastante apuesto. Ambos conversaban y Lily reía cada cierto tiempo.

-Al parecer mi hermanito tiene mucho encanto para algunas mujeres ¿eh? No, espera, ahora que lo pienso sólo tiene encanto para Evans ¿Por qué será? – seguía Sirius tratando de molestar a James.

James miraba en esa dirección con todo el odio del que era capaz dirigido hacia Regulus.

-Dime¿Regulus no tenía novia? – Sirius asintió mientras se volvía a colgar de una rama del árbol - ¿Y por qué rayos le coquetea a Evans?

-Porque su novia es Slytherin. Ya sabes, por toda esa estupidez de mi familia y bueno, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero las Sly son bastante horribles. Siendo completamente sincero sólo los Black le dan algo de glamour a esa casa.

-¿Estás defendiendo a los Black?

-Puede ser. Mal que mal yo soy uno. Y en todo caso no se me pasó cómo mirabas a mis primas – dejó caer Sirius mirando a su amigo con perspicacia – pero como dijiste que no te había agradado mi familia, no te volveré a invitar otra vez a mi casa.

-¿Qué dices?! – dijo James rascándose la cabeza, incómodo – Tus primas están muy mayorcitas, y bueno en realidad Bellatrix... pero no... además a mí me gusta Evans.

-Que bueno que lo admites. Si es así deberías tratar de apartarla, en todo caso de mi hermano, porque por lo que se ve, te lleva la delantera.

James se dio vuelta bruscamente para observar la escenita montada por esos dos: Lily estaba de espaldas a Regulus, y este le estaba haciendo unos masajes en la espalda mientras le hablaba al oído. Eso era suficiente para James, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba junto a la parejita. Sirius tuvo que correr para alcanzar a su amigo y no perderse parte de la teleserie.

-Muy bonito, Evans – dijo James haciendo que Regulus detuviera su masaje - ¿Te parece un buen ejemplo que una prefecta esté haciendo este tipo de espectáculos en un espacio público y con un menor de edad?

Sirius intentó aguantarse la risa para intimidar a su hermano.

-¿Y qué haces aquí, Regulus? A la mamá le causaría un gran disgusto enterarse de que le tiras los tejos a una Gryffindor. Y tú no haces nada que a ella pueda molestarle ¿no es así?

Regulus fulminó con la mirada a Sirius. Sabía que era capaz de enviarle una lechuza a su madre contándole todo. Y también sabía que al decir "Gryffindor" quería decir "sangre sucia" lo que en definitiva podría causarle desde la cancelación de su herencia hasta la expulsión del árbol genealógico, por lo que midió sus palabras.

-No te interesa – y luego se dirigió a Lily con una sonrisa – Nos veremos luego.

-Adiós – contestó ella y luego le habló a James de mala forma - ¿Tú me vas a venir a enseñar qué son los buenos ejemplos? Para empezar yo no hago perder a mi casa 1000 puntos al mes por hacer bromitas pesadas y para terminar no te interesa lo que haga con Regulus, se ve mucho mayor que tú por lo que tu comentario sobre un menor de edad, queda bastante fuera de lugar.

Regulus que aún no se había ido, sonrió complacido y no pudo evitar hacer un comentario. A pesar de la edad, Regulus era en efecto más alto y más fornido que James.

-Qué lastima, Potter – dijo mientras acompañaba sus palabras con un pucherito – Tendrás que acostumbrarte al hecho de ser "bajito"

-¿Bajito¡Bajito? – James hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos para no tomar su varita y lanzarle a ese slytherin un hechizo cortante.

-Sí, Potter. La verdad es que nunca me había dado cuenta, pero al lado de Black te ves bajo – comentó Lily con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Tú no me hables de portes, Evans – dijo James despectivo – Al lado de tus amigas también eres bastante... menudita.

-¿Menudita¡Menudita?

-Suéltala, Regulus – trató de sonsacar Sirius información a su hermano mientras se iniciaba de fondo una típica pelea Evans v/s Potter - ¿Por qué tanto interés en una hija de muggles?

- _" Sí¿aparte de sosa eres sorda?"_

-Ya te dije que no te interesaba.

_-" Ja, ahora soy yo la sorda ¿quién decía hace un rato 'bajito' como un idiota?"_

-Quizás a mi no ¿qué crees tú que piense la Sra. Black? – Sirius mostraba una mirada distraída – Crees que debería iniciar mi carta con algo como ¿Desheredar será suficiente castigo para alguien como Regulus?

_-"Es que yo no soy bajito, en cambio tú si eres, cómo decirlo ¿insípida¿fome¿Un poco amargada?"_

-No será necesario. No me volveré a acercar a tu amiguita si es eso lo que te molesta – dijo Regulus con un disimulado tono de inseguridad – No necesitas contarle nada a la mamá.

_" ¿No eres bajito? La verdad es que no, eres petit, minúsculo, meñique, diminuto, Jamsie-pooh... por cierto Potter ¿cuánto calzas?"_

-Ja, esa si que está buena, hermanito ¿De verdad crees que por alejarte de Evans voy a dejarle de contar a la mamá tus escenitas?

_-"¿Te interesa eso, Evans? Qué interesante. Pero sería mejor que lo comprobaras tú misma. En todo caso calzo 43._

-A la mamá no le importaría. De todas maneras soy su hijo preferido

_" Me doy cuenta de que no todos los mitos tienen que ser verdad. Apuesto que el porte de tus pies es lo único grande que tienes"_

-No creo que lo sigas siendo después de esto. Pero no te preocupes, yo que soy tan buen hermano te regalaré a Kreacher cuando te echen de la casa.

_"Hey, hey, Evans. En ese tema no permito que me ofendas. Eso ya es personal. Yo no he cuestionado tu feminidad. En todo caso, podría llegar a disculparte por la ofensa si aceptas una invitación mía a Hogsmade ¿qué dices?"_

-No me echarán de la casa por esto ¡Sólo he estado coqueteando con la sangre sucia por una apuesta con Richis!

-Ahí lo tienes, Evans – dijo Sirius con un dejo de pena, cuando James y Lily habían parado su conversación al escuchar las palabras de Regulus.

-¡Eres un hijo de...! – dijo James buscando su varita, mientras Regulus ya comenzaba a retroceder.

-Yo siempre lo había sospechado – dijo Sirius y se lanzó a los pies de su hermano, agarrándoselos y haciendo que cayera al suelo – Es todo tuyo, Prongs.

Regulus estaba en el suelo y su varita había caído unos palmos más allá. James alzó la suya y estaba a punto de lanzarle el hechizo cortante que había estado rondando su mente, cuando Lily se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Supongo que puedo elegir qué le vas a hacer. Es muy machista que la venganza venga de tu parte cuando en realidad me ha ofendido a mí

James sonrió e hizo un gesto para alentar a la pelirroja a hablar.

-¿Sabían ustedes que Regulus considera su nariz la parte más bella de su anatomía?

-No – contestó Sirius bastante sorprendido – Podrías incluirlo en tu diario de vida, Reg.

-Entonces estamos dados ¿no? – dijo James con una gran sonrisa luego de haber hecho darse cuenta a Lily que Regulus desde el comienzo había sido un idiota - ¿Qué te parece la nariz de Snivellus¿No es encantadora?

Y con un movimiento de varita, un rayo salió disparado, yendo a parar al rostro de Regulus. Después de un momento de expectación la nariz del slytherin se había comenzado a hinchar y a estirarse hacia abajo y hacia arriba. Se puso de color verde, morada, azul, amarilla, y luego se acható y respingó. Finalmente quedó convertida en una nariz curvada hacia abajo y le asomaban algunos bellos de las cavidades nasales.

-Encantadora – dijo Lily con una sonrisa de aprobación

Regulus que había sido soltado por Sirius, corrió a mirar su reflejo en el lago y luego de mirarlos de forma airada, se fue en dirección probablemente a la enfermería o a acusarlos donde un profesor.

-Bueno – dijo Lily – Me voy – y luego de una pausa en la cual parecía querer decir algo y no se atrevía, lo soltó rápidamente para luego irse hacia el castillo – Gracias.

-¿Gracias? – dijo James luego de que Lily se fuera – Pensé que al menos aceptaría mi invitación a Hogsmade. Mujeres, alguien debería enseñarles a ser agradecidas ¿En qué piensas Pad? – preguntó James al ver que su amigo no lo estaba escuchado

-En que hace un rato dijiste algo que sonó a que encontrabas que Bellatrix estaba buena.

-¡El que llega último al castillo es un Slytherin maloliente!

* * *

_Involucrados: S. Black; R. Lupin; P. Pettigrew; J. Potter  
Asunto: Provocar una guerra de comida en el Gran Comedor  
Fecha: 30/09/1973_

* * *

Sirius se paseaba nervioso por la habitación, o más que nervioso, desesperado, pisando todo lo que estuviera entre el camino circular que recorría. El problema era que Lupin a su lado, se estaba empezando a inquietar porque la mayoría de sus cosas se encontraban en ese minuto en el suelo, y digamos que las zapatillas de Sirius no estaban del todo limpias. 

Sin embargo el primero en hablar fue Peter:

-Sirius, estás pisando mi almohada

-Entonces sácala de mi camino – contestó Sirius de forma mecánica sin siquiera mirarlo.

-No, el lugar donde debe estar la almohada es en el suelo. Es ahí donde siempre la dejo, luego de levantarme.

-Peter, nunca te has dado cuenta que... ¡al diablo! – Sirius tomó la almohada de Peter y se la pasó de forma brusca – Toma. Ahora, si no tienes una idea ingeniosa para sacarme de mi problema, intenta que tu lengua se mueva sólo para tocar tu nariz.

Pettigrew pasó el resto de la tarde intentando que su lengua tocara la nariz. En ese ínter tanto James entró en la habitación y luego de dejar su mochila en la cama y murmurar un "no me hablen", se encerró en el baño. Remus decidió que era hora de resolver aunque fuera uno de los asuntos. Empezó por averiguar el de Sirius.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó Sirius?

-Grace Bishop

-¿La Slytherin?

-Ajá.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¡Me acosa! – dijo Sirius parando su paseo y mirando a Remus con desesperación.

-Eso ya lo había notado. Lo que quiero decir es que no es mucho más que otras chicas.

-No, pero es un slytherin

-¿Y eso qué?

-¡LAS SLYTHERIN ESTÁN LOCAS! – dijeron Sirius y James, que al escuchar parte de la conversación había decidido reservar su mala leche para otro día y salir del baño.

-A mí no me parece – dijo Remus pensando mentalmente en todas las chicas de Slytherin, que aunque fueran un poco frías y arribistas, no eran todas así y no se diferenciaban mucho más de las de las demás casas.

-Remus, tú eres un encanto para todas las chicas y es por eso que a nadie le caes mal y nadie te puede caer mal a ti – dijo James con cierto dejo de envidia.

-Mentira. Está Snape y está... Peeves y Filch... y... la chica esa que dijo que era un sabelotodo... y... bueno ya te nombré a bastantes personas.

-Créeme que con Sirius podríamos hacer una lista que rodeara todo el castillo. ¿Y, Sirius¿Quién es esa tal Bishop y qué fue lo que hizo?

-Está consiguiendo que la mitad de Slytherin se burle a mis espaldas – dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

_Flash-back_

Sirius estaba en los baños comunes de hombres del 4to piso, usando los urinarios cuando de pronto notó la presencia de alguien en el de al lado: Snape, quien lo miraba de forma divertida.

-¿Qué estás mirando?

-No seas perseguido, Black. Yo no te estaba mirando.

-Ni si quiera me puedes dejar mear en paz.

-No creo que sea yo en todo caso el que no te deje en paz.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, a decir verdad tu situación me causa bastante gracia.

-Por qué no te dejas de fanfarronear y me dices de una vez qué es lo que te causa "tanta gracia"

-Bueno, ya que insistes. No me gusta la idea de que chicas de mi casa anden babeando por un espécimen como tú, pero hay que admitir que Bishop tiene bastante estilo para demostrarlo.

-¿Qué hizo ahora? – Sirius se subió el cierre y fue a lavarse las manos. No tenía intenciones de seguir conversando con Snape sobre mujeres, pero el tonito que estaba utilizando éste le hacía pensar lo peor.

-Consiguió una foto tuya de porte original y la encantó para que cada vez que abras tu bocota digas "Amo a Grace"

-¿Qué?!

-Y la colgó en el cartel de los anuncios de nuestra casa – terminó Snape soltando una carcajada.

Sirius ya se iba a abalanzar sobre Snape para demostrarle quién se podía burlar de quién, pero lamentablemente para él pisó el suelo resbaladizo y terminó sentado en el húmedo piso del baño.

- Qué penita ¿Te dolió mucho? – Snape sonrió maliciosamente y salió del baño rápidamente.

-----------------------------------

-¿Qué se cree esa bola de grasa? – dijo James sintiendo en carne propia la rabia que debió haber sentido su amigo ante tal situación.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasaba hace un momento cuando llegaste? – preguntó Lupin viendo casi por finalizada la mala leche de sus amigos, ya que lo más probable es que se vengarían de una forma u otra de lo que los molestaba.

-¡La bola de grasa esa¿Pueden creer que a pesar de todas las amenazas que le tenemos encima sea aún capaz de seguir fastidiándonos?

-¡Chicos tengo hambre! – De repente Peter había abandonado el intento por tocar su nariz con la lengua, porque al parecer lo había fatigado y abierto el apetito.

-Está bien, les cuento mientras bajamos a cenar – los merodeadores precedidos por James bajaron al Gran Comedor. James contó una típica historia donde Snape era el malo maloso de la historia, aunque Lupin por lo menos sospechaba que en la realidad había sido bastante distinto. Todos sabían que el odio entre James y Snape era legendario, pero nadie ponía en duda que la mayoría de las veces era el propio James el que se buscaba problemas con el Slytherin -... Y antes de irse me miró con su horrenda cara despectiva de serpiente que pone cada vez que se siente un ganador. Aunque todos sabemos que Snivellus dista demasiado de ser un ganador. Yo creo que el único futuro posible que le queda es ser el sucesor de Filch.

-Ya párala, James – trató Remus de que su amigo dejara de ser tan despectivo con Snape – Sabemos que Snape no es un pan de Dios, pero ¿realmente ocurrió eso de que te levantó de la túnica y te lanzó al lago?

-Bueno, puede que lo haya hecho yo, pero ese no es el punto, Remus. El punto es que Snape se merece todo lo que tiene. Es un maldito prejuicioso y tú deberías ser el primero en ofenderlo. Sabes perfectamente que si se llegara a enterar de tu problema peludo, no dudaría en hacerte la vida en Hogwarts imposible.

-James tiene razón – dijo Sirius tomando unos enormes sandwiches rellenos con queso de unicornio – No entiendo cuál es tu afán en defenderlo. Eres muy bueno con gente que no se lo merece – De pronto Sirius paró de hablar y se escondió rápidamente bajo la mesa, hecho que no pasó inadvertido para sus amigos, básicamente porque al bajar su cabeza chocó con la mesa, haciendo que se derramara bastante jugo de calabaza.

-¿Qué tienes? – preguntó James asomándose por debajo de la mesa.

-Bishop viene para acá. Díganle que hoy no tenía hambre y que me quise ir a dar un paseo por Júpiter ¿sí?

-¡No! Sólo dile que la odias por ser una Slytherin y que se busque a otro tarado.

-Yo no soy tarado. Además crees que no lo he intentado. La chica no entiende ni una palabra de lo que le digo. Pareciera que alguien le hubiese dado una poción para absorción de cerebros.

-O... – James compartió una pequeña mirada de entendimiento con Remus – Un filtro de amor made in Snivellus

-¿Eso no está prohibido? – preguntó Sirius con malicia

-No podremos comprobar que fue él – dijo Lupin – Además si lo acusamos, podríamos salir nosotros perjudicados. Díganme cuántas veces hemos robado ingredientes o probablemente han preparado pociones prohibidas. Y Snape no es tonto, probablemente utilizó una poción que agrandara lo que Grace realmente siente por ti, no se arriesgaría a usar Amortencia o algo similar.

-Remus no sé por qué presiento que tú serás nuestro próximo prefecto – dijo Peter mientras mascaba un trozo de pollo. Por primera vez en el año, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de Peter.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Y qué hago con la slytherin loca?

-¿Qué es lo que odian todas las mujeres que les hagas, aunque en el fondo estén locas por ti?

-James, eres un gran amigo – dijo Sirius saliendo de su escondite y quitándole a Peter su porción de huevos revueltos – Creo que lo que más odian es que les lance comida.

-¿Haces eso a menudo?

-No puedes negar que es muy divertido – Sirius lanzó entonces los huevos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba buscándolo Grace Bishop, a ver si la porción de huevos en su cabeza, hacía que se desencantara de sus... encantos.

Para su mala suerte, su puntería falló y la porción de huevos le llegó de lleno en la cara a un Hufflepuf con problemas de crecimiento precoz. Debido a su problema, era un niño muy torpe y agarró una taza de sopa de caracoles para devolverla en la misma dirección en que le habían llegado los huevos. La sopa finalmente terminó en el pelo de Dedalus Diggle, que gustoso por tener un motivo para practicar su hechizo multicopiador, clonó 12 tortas de merengue y las lanzó en distintas direcciones. El resultado fue un Gran Comedor en una Gran Pelea de Comida, donde por motivos naturales se alinearon la mayoría de los estudiantes contra la mesa Slytherin. De allí salieron gravemente perjudicados (los merodeadores no sabían el por qué) Snape con kilos de manjar en su túnica, Grace Bishop (que notó perfectamente quién le había lanzado los 2 litros de sopa de caracoles), Slughorn, por tratar de defender a los alumnos de su casa, y un tal Frederick Meltz, capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

Los merodeadores hubieran salido impunes de toda la situación si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de Sirius en que Grace notara que él había sido el causante del desastre; si Remus no hubiera aprovechado el momento para vengarse por 2 ceros seguidos que había tenido en Pociones; si James no hubiera sacado a relucir su competitividad en el quidditch y si Peter no hubiera gritado al final de la guerra : "Métanse una vez más con los merodeadores y ya verán de lo que somos capaces de hacer" mientras levantaba su pollo y lo aventaba contra un niño de primero.

* * *

Muchas gracias Carol por tu review, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado porque inclui James y Sirius. Saludos 

Chau


	7. Capítulo 7

_Me las mande! 2 capitulos en menos de una semana_

_Enjoy_

**Capítulo 7: **

_Involucrados: S. Black; R. Lupin; P. Pettigrew; J. Potter  
Asunto: SAcar libros de la sección prohibida sin atorización  
Fecha: 26/01/1975 _

* * *

La clase de Transformaciones estaba resultando más ordenada y silenciosa de lo que solía serlo con el 4to año de Gryffindor que incluía a nuestros queridos merodeadores. Mc Gonagall estaba que gritaba de la pura emoción, pero en vez de eso continuó con su clase sobre la transformación en seres humanos, que al parecer les estaba resultando muy interesante a todos los alumnos.

-... los llamados "animagos", pueden por lo tanto cambiar su apariencia a voluntad en el animal que hayan escogido. Aunque hay muchos que dicen que es el animal el que escoge al mago según su personalidad y rasgos físicos; tal como lo hace con el Patronus que probablemente han escuchado hablar en su clase de Defensa.

-Profesora, muéstrenos de nuevo cómo se transforma en una gata – pidió una alumna de Hufflepuf

-Pero profesora¿qué es exactamente lo que se debe hacer para convertirse en un animago?

-Una pregunta interesante, Potter – dijo Mc Gonagall sorprendida por el interés mostrado por James, mientras la chica de Hufflepuf lo miraba con fastidio por hacerla perder la demostración de la profesora, que claramente prefería hablar a transformarse – Sin embargo no es tema de mi clase, pues convertirse en animago involucra más ramas de la magia que las Transformaciones. Para empezar se debe conseguir una autorización del Ministerio, bastante difícil de conseguir por lo demás – dijo como recordando algo particularmente molesto – y se necesitan varios ensayos. Uno no se convierte en animago de un día para otro. Hay muchos intentos fallidos.

-¿Qué más ramas involucra? – preguntó Sirius como conteniéndose por no saltar sobre Mc Gonnagal con preguntas.

-Bueno, involucra Encantamientos, Pociones, y Transformaciones por supuesto. Es un proceso bastante complicado... aunque no tan complicado como el famoso permiso – dijo lo último en un murmullo.

-Profesora ¿podría recomendarnos alguna lectura sobre el tema? – dijo Remus con su tono más inocente de alumno responsable.

-Eh... pues claro – dijo Mc Gonagall frunciendo ligeramente el ceño – 'Transformaciones espectaculares a través de la historia' es un libro de lectura ligera, donde se nombran un millón de magos que tienen el talento para cambiar de apariencia.

-Pero ahí no dice nada sobre cómo convertirse... – no alcanzó a terminar de hablar Peter que fue hecho callar y aporreado disimuladamente por sus amigos, que temían la sospecha de la profesora.

-Vaya, me sorprende que usted lea, Sr. Pettigrew y claro que no dice nada sobre cómo convertirse en un animago – dijo mirando a los cuatro amigos con detenimiento – Ese es un estudio para personas avanzadas en la magia y como tal su realización se delega a autores que conocen muy bien sobre el tema. Me parece que Hogwarts dispone de unos cuántos libros, pero no les interesa leerlos. Para empezar no se incluye temas tan específicos en sus TIMOS, por lo que no debe preocuparse, Sr. Lupin .

Remus se sonrojó y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ya es hora de que se retiren. La clase ha terminado – Mc Gonagall se dirigió a su escritorio.

-Peter, metiste la pata hasta el fondo – dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo con rabia mientras hablaba en un susurro para no ser oído por la profesora – Mc Gonagall está a dos palmos de descubrirnos.

-No, no es para tanto – dijo James tomando sus cosas – Pero en todo caso, es mejor que no comentemos nada más del asunto cerca de ella. Al menos ahora tenemos una pista – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Exacto – dijo Remus sonriendo también – Pero de todos modos necesitan el permiso.

-No habíamos decidido ser animagos ilegales – dijo Peter y nuevamente fue hecho callar por sus amigos.

-No el permiso para eso, pastel – dijo Sirius empujándolo para salir del aula, ya que nuevamente estaban siendo observados por Mc Gonagall – Necesitamos el permiso para sacar el libro que dijo Mc Gonagall de la sección prohibida. Pero supongo que podemos prescindir de él ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo saben que el libro está en la sección prohibida?– dijo Peter

-Porque – dijo Remus como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Si estuviera en las demás secciones ya lo habríamos descubierto.

-Y porque Mc Gonagall no tenía ninguna intención de que lo encontráramos. – dijo James – Es evidente que entonces debe ser algo prohibido y es evidente que no tiene intenciones de darnos un permiso

-Estaríamos prescindiendo de dos permisos – dijo Peter contando con los dedos

-Por algo somos los merodeadores – dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente, mientras una chica que pasaba por el pasillo se le quedaba mirando con la boca abierta, pues pensaba que la sonrisa iba dirigida a ella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

-Son las 12 de la noche – dijo Peter mirando su reloj muggle luminoso, mientras salían de la Sala Común a través del retrato, y comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo hacia la Biblioteca. La capa de invisibilidad de James los cubría a medias, pues habían decidido salir los cuatro ya que Remus no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por cómo les iba a sus amigos en la ardua tarea por convertirse en animagos. En un principio había encontrado que era una idea muy arriesgada y que si Dumbledore llegaba a enterarse de lo que pensaban hacer, él no podría soportar la idea de que los expulsaran a todos y no podría soportar la decepción del director que había sido el único en confiarse de su condición y facilitarle la ida a clases. Pero la insistencia de sus amigos había sido tanta que no le había quedado otra opción que resignarse con una sonrisa. La idea había sido de James, que en una extraña ocasión había pasado la tarde en la biblioteca – Sirius solía decir que espiando a cierta pelirroja – y había ojeado por casualidad un libro sobre la condición de los hombres-lobo en presencia de animales. Según el libro los licántropos disminuían su "salvajismo" en contacto con éstos, y que incluso podían sacar a relucir actitudes nobles. A James no le faltaron más líneas para unir una idea con otra. Si lo que necesitaba Remus era la compañía de animales y ellos estaban desesperados por acompañarlo, evidentemente lo que debían hacer ellos era convertirse en animales. El asunto que les quedaba por resolver era el cómo, pero ya tendrían tiempo para eso. Al principio Sirius, Peter y James intentaron guardar en secreto la idea que tenían, pero eventualmente Remus se dio cuenta que algo ocultaban y tuvieron que contarle su plan, para que éste – en un arranque paranoico – no creyera que ellos querían alejarse de él por ser un hombre-lobo. Finalmente Remus aceptó algo avergonzado por lo que sus amigos querían hacer sólo por ayudarlo y decidió apoyarlos también, y ofreciéndose a entregar alguna información de más que pudiera servirles. Fueron meses de ardua investigación y pudieron sacar en limpio algunos trucos para su futura transformación. Sin embargo la clase en que Mc Gonagall habló sobre los animagos, y les dio a entender que era algo prohibido y que por lo tanto podrían encontrar algo en los estantes prohibidos de la biblioteca, sintieron que la etapa de investigación estaba por terminar, pues si descubrían cuál era la totalidad de la parte teórica, podrían pasar a la parte práctica. La verdad es que Sirius y James ya habrían pasado a esa parte porque pensaban que lo que tenían podía ser suficiente para empezar a experimentar, pero Peter tenía mucho miedo de que algo pudiera salir mal y Remus se tomó todos los pasos y reglas muy en serio ya que nada podía terminar mal, primero por la salud de sus amigos y segundo para que nadie sospechara de lo que se traían entre manos.

-Peter deja de sacar tu horrendo reloj – susurró James mientras revisaba el mapa tras una estatua – con la luz de la varita de Remus, es suficiente.

-¿Se ve alguien?

-Me creerían si les digo que Mc Gongall está increíblemente cerca del despacho de Flitwick – preguntó James con una sonrisita.

-Perfecto – dijo Sirius también sonriendo de forma socarrona – Así estará alejada de nosotros ¿Filch?

-En su despacho. Pero yo no pensaría que está del todo dormido. Ya saben que ese hombre al sufrir de insomnio no encuentra nada mejor que dar algunos paseos nocturnos de vez en cuando.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que decir en ese sentido – dijo Remus guiándolos a través del pasillo. Habían encontrado hace algún tiempo un hechizo para que el resplandor de la varita fuera visible sólo para ellos, así que no corrían algún peligro – También sufrimos de insomnio.

-No yo – dijo Peter

-Sí, ya había olvidado que tuvimos que ir en busca del hermano perdido de Hagrid para que te despertara con un "¡Buenos días!"

-¿Hagrid tiene un hermano perdido?

-¡No! Merlín, tú nunca diferencias lo que es una broma de la realidad.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya estamos en la bilioteca. Ahora cierren la boca si no quieren que Pince despierte – James miró hacia todos lados y se quitó la capa – Tenemos que encontrar una forma de que esa mujer no nos escuche.

-¿Muffliato? – sugirió Remus.

-No, no. Con ese molesto ruido no nos escuchará, pero pensará que algo ocurre y se levantará a averiguar.

-Mejor, que se levante y se vaya – dijo Sirius y sorpresivamente sacó un pergamino y con una pluma escribió unas palabras. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta del despacho de Madame Pince y ya iba a golpearla cuando sus amigos lo agarraron de un brazo y le impidieron seguir.

-¿Qué rayos haces? – dijeron los tres a la vez en el tono más alto que las circunstancias les permitían.

-Sirius, te hemos dicho infinidad de veces que tu impulsividad es lo que algún día hará que te maten.

-Ya – dijo Sirius con fastidio – Sé lo que hago – y les mostró lo que decía la nota.

_Mi querida Irma:_

_Pensé que oi seria una gran oportunidad para ablar los dos. Descorche una botella de aguardiente y estoy esperándote y ojalá vengas._

_Siempre tullo  
A. Filch_

-Sirius me encanta tu capacidad de redacción – dijo James pasándole la nota.

-¿Qué mas puedes esperar de Filch? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – En todo caso no pueden decirme que es una mala idea. Pince se irá, Filch no podrá decirle que no cuando la vea entrar a su despacho, nosotros tendremos tiempo para revisar los estantes a nuestro antojo... y todos felices.

-Sí – dijo Remus – Pero igual podrías habernos explicado todo eso antes.

-Estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo¿ Siempre hay que explicarlo todo? – dijo tocando la puerta del despacho de Madame Pince y dejando la nota en el suelo. Luego todos se taparon con la capa y esperaron en silencio.

Pince, la bibliotecaria, salió de su despacho con aire molesto y vestida con una bata blanca. Miró en todas direcciones y cuando vio un pergamino a sus pies, sacó unos lentes de su bolsillo, se agachó, recogió el papel y leyó por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido. Entró rápidamente a su despacho y después de unos cuántos "¿Qué será lo que pasa?" murmurados por los chicos, Madame Pince salió con una túnica a medio poner y con la expresión más severa que nunca le habían visto.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirle a ese bueno para nada que no me interesan sus invitaciones? – escucharon que murmuraba la mujer mientras se dirigía a la salida de la biblioteca - ¡Aguardiente! Qué repugnante

Cuando la puerta se cerró no pudieron evitar soltar una gran carcajada.

-Te las mandaste, Sirius – comentó Peter con orgullo, como si él nunca fuera capaz de inventar algo tan bueno.

-Sí, pero ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo James que ya caminaba en busca de la sección prohibida – Cuando Filch reciba el sermón de su vida y Pince se dé cuenta que él no es el autor de la nota, nosotros seremos los primeros sospechosos y ya tendremos que estar en nuestras camas.

-¿Por qué siempre sospecharán de nosotros? – dijo Sirius con inocencia.

Buscaron frenéticamente en cada estante de la famosa sección, pero la tarea no era nada simple. Había libros muy extraños que no eran nada dóciles. Algunos no querían ser abiertos y otros no dejaban que su índice fuera visto, por lo que les costaba mucho averiguar de qué se trataba. Otros gritaban y los que revisaban últimamente olían.

-¡Por Merlín! – dijo Peter soltando le último libro de ese estante - ¿Olieron eso? Parecía olor a huevos de culebra quemados

-Creo que deberíamos dejar esta sección – dijo Remus dejando también otro libro de aspecto peligroso – Si huelen, probablemente sean de Herbología o con suerte de Pociones.

-¿Mc Gonagall no dijo algo sobre pociones? – preguntó Sirius

-¡Tengo una idea! – dijo James poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio que Madame Pince ocupaba todos los días – Pince debe tener algún registro de los libros ¿no? Y para tenerlos ordenados debe clasificarlos por temática.

-Y yo todavía no entiendo por qué Evans dice que tus neuronas sirven sólo para el quidditch – comentó Sirius acompañando a su amigo que lo miraba de mal modo.

-¡Aquí está! – dijo Remus revisando un pergamino plastificado mientras apuntaba con el dedo – A.. Ánimas... animados... ¡animagos! Veamos. Hay unos cuántos libros... Conviviendo con los animagos ¿Acaso son peligrosos? Datos sobre la transformación en animagos Emm.. Secretos sobre el animaguismo.

-¡Llevémoslos todos! – dijo Sirius arrebatándole la lista - ¿En qué número de estante están?

-¡Espera! – dijo James – Sería mejor que lleváramos de otros temas también. Si es que nos atrapan con libros relacionados con sólo ese tema, pueden sospechar.

-Ya, mucha precaución ¿Qué cosa tan terrible puede pasar? – dijo Sirius, pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando sintieron ruido proveniente del pasillo. Se miraron unos segundos en silencio y cuando reconocieron la voz de Madame Pince, se lanzaron como locos a los estantes a sacar la mayor cantidad posible de libros y ocultarlos en la mochila. Cuando la voz de la bibliotecara se escuchó claramente, se ocultaron bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

-¡Argus, deje de seguirme! – Pince se encontraba a punto de lanzarle una imperdonable al pobre conserje.

-Pero, Irma – decía sin parar – Debe creerme. Esto debe ser culpa de un odioso estudiante. No debe preocuparse. Cuando lo encuentre...

-¡Ya basta! Le dije que le creía ¿Puede ahora irse a su despacho¿Qué pensaría Dumbledore si nos viera hablando a estas horas de la noche?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Dumbledore con todo esto? – Filch soltaba chispas por los ojos.

-¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver? – pero en duelo de miradas, Madame Pince era la ganadora – No ve que pueden despedirnos por no cumplir con nuestro trabajo. Usted debería asegurarse de que los estudiantes estuvieran en sus respectivas casas en vez de andarme mandando notitas.

-Pero le dije que yo no le había mandado ninguna notita.

-¡No importa! Ahora váyase de aquí antes que el director se entere.

-De nuevo me habla sobre el director ¡Muy bien! Supongo que Dumbledore es para usted mucho más importante que yo.

-Bueno, de hecho es mi jefe...

-Así que relaciones ínter laborales ¿eh? Debería haberme dicho eso antes – dijo Filch en un tono herido – Aunque eso sea ilegal, yo lo habría comprendido. Usted sabe que yo la tengo en gran estima.

-¡Silencio!

-No, es verdad Irma. No me haga callar. Lo que yo siento por usted...

-¡Le dije que se callara! – En efecto cuando Filch paró su discurso lastimoso y semi revelador, pudieron escuchar con claridad un ruido de risas contenidas que venía desde una esquina de la estancia.

-¡Son ellos! – dijo Filch con profundo odio.

Cuando James se dio cuenta que los adultos los habían descubierto y que Filch no descansaría hasta encontrarlos, decidió arriesgarse.

-Escuchen, chicos – dijo en un tono casi inaudible – Nos han descubierto, y por lo que nos ha revelado hoy Filch, no descansará hasta dar con nosotros. Creo que lo mejor es que nos entreguemos, o si no descubrirán mi capa y ahí si estaríamos perdidos.

-¿Por qué no te entregas tú, entonces? – dijo Peter.

-Ja, aquí somos todos o ninguno – dijo Sirius empujando a Peter fuera del área de invisibilidad que les daba la capa – Estamos contigo, Jamsie – y luego del guiño de Remus, salieron todos de debajo de la capa, la guardaron en la mochila y caminaron hacia los adultos para hacerse ver.

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

-¡Dos semanas de trabajo con Filch! – dijo James con fastidio cuando ya estaban en su sala común.

-Fue idea tuya – dijo Peter que aún estaba picado por cómo lo habían tratado y por las consecuencias que había traído su pequeña excursión nocturna.

-No importa – dijo Sirius que se encontraba acostado en el suelo revisando un libro junto con Remus – Pudimos sacar el libro que nos interesaba.

-Y salvamos mi capa. Esta servirá para futuras batallas

-Y Mc Gonagall no se enterará. Creo que ella estaba sospechando, pero como Filch no querrá que nadie más se entere de sus... sentimientos hacia Pince, probablemente dejará el castigo entre nosotros.

-Buena idea, Rem. Ahora que lo pienso también podemos chantajearlo para que reduzca el castigo.

-No, Eso es imposible – decidieron finalmente de forma unánime.

_

* * *

_

_Involucrados: R. Lupin; P. Pettigrew  
Asunto: Soltar un lagarto en la sala de profesores.  
Fecha: 09/03/1977  
Daños: Inmobiliario de la estancia, heridas leves de profesores  
Gastos: Restitución de objetos, limpieza de la sala._

* * *

Era uno de esos días sábado con relativo sol asomándose por el ventanal de la pieza de los chicos del último año en Gryffidor, cuando el más apuesto de los cuatro jóvenes que ocupaban dicha habitación, se asomó por la puerta del baño, mientras tarareaba una canción muggle de una película que había visto cuando desafiando a su madre había escapado de la casa, para luego ir a parar a la casa de su mejor amigo, que de hecho era al que a continuación se dirigió: 

-Ps, Prongs – dijo hablando en voz baja, mientras los otros tres chicos dormían, haciendo que James se despertara, lo fulminara con los ojos y luego se pusiera sus lentes que guardaba en la mesita de noche – Adivina qué.

-Me despiertas de un adorado sueño con mi pelirroja para que adivine algo probablemente estúpido. Y fíjate que no es ninguna pregunta.

-No te hace bien para el humor soñar con Evans. Ah, y claramente no es un "adorado" sueño si no un "alborotado" sueño. Eres un pervertido con la pobre chica...

-No tienes derecho a hablar sobre esos temas... ¿Vas a salir con una nueva adquisición?

-Las mujeres no son adquisiciones – James miró a su amigo como sin creérselo – Sí, voy a salir con una chica.

-Por eso te pones ese asqueroso perfume ¿no?

-No, de hecho es mi perfume natural – dijo Sirius mientras se olorosaba a él mismo para luego seguir con su cancioncita – _you can leave your hat on_

-Sirius, vístete ¿quieres? – James se dio la vuelta en la cama para luego volver a sentarse – ¿No me ibas a decir algo?

-Sí. He descubierto algo muy interesante. Si mezclo esa poción de la que estuvo hablando Slughorn con mi perfume, saco algo así como una poción de euforia extrema.

James se despertó del todo y se levantó de la cama

-¡¡¿¿Te tomaste eso??!!

Sirius se lo quedó mirando con precaución

-No ¿A qué viene tanta histeria?

-Eres un desgraciado hiperactivo que necesita con urgencia ritalín y me preguntas a qué viene tanta histeria. Escúchame bien Padfoot. Quiero que me pases esa poción de la euforia.

-¿Para qué? Todavía quiero probarla en Lauren Green. Te imaginas lo que podría pasar si le diera algo de ella.

-Es que... necesito eso para el entrenamiento de Quidditch – dijo James buscando alguna excusa para que su amigo no se fuera a tomar esa cosa – Por cierto ¿Cómo sabes que sirve para eso?

-Por los ingredientes. Estoy casi seguro de que funcionará, pero en todo caso no lo he probado aún, así que no sé si servirá para tu entrenamiento. Mejor la pruebo yo antes – dijo trayendo desde el baño una barra de chocolate.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! – dijo James arrebatándole el chocolate – Más encima lo mezclaste con chocolate. Esto debe ser una bomba de hiperactividad. Mejor te alejas, Pad.

-Ya, todavía no entiendo por qué a ustedes les da con que tengo que tomar ese medicamento muggle – Sirius se terminó de vestir y se miró un minuto al espejo antes de salir – Te presto mi invento, pero no te lo gastes todo que pienso darle un poco a Green a ver si se anima un poco.

-Yo la veo lo suficiente animada. El problema es que las mujeres se ponen un poco lelas contigo. Que te vaya bien – Se despidió James y se comenzó a vestir para bajar al campo de Quidditch. Antes de salir guardó el chocolate en su baúl para que no fuera a ocurrir ningún desastre. Pensó un minuto en si debía probarlo, pero prefirió abstenerse hasta preguntarle a Lily (la supremacía en pociones) si aquello era de confianza.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio en el cual los dos chicos que aún estaban en la pieza dormían tranquilamente, Peter se despertó porque una mosca se había parado cerca de su boca y casi se la traga.

-¡AHH! Cof, cof, ejem, ejem, cof, cof – Peter corrió en dirección al baño y bebió casi un litro de agua logrando finalmente desatorarse.

-¿Wormtail¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Remus que desde su cama observaba a su amigo en el baño pues se había despertado con el medio alboroto que había armado Peter. Luego de un segundo de lapsus, Remus se sentó en su cama, entrecerró los ojos y levantó su nariz para inspirar profundamente - ¿Hueles eso, Peter?

-Cof, cof – respondió Peter aún en el baño

-Lo mismo pensé yo – Remus se levantó de la cama y ahora sí con profunda concentración inspiró casi todo el aire que había en la habitación (incluida la mosca.) Botó el aire de una sola expiración y volvió a absorber aire, pero esta vez en cantidades parceladas – Wormtail, no estamos solos en esta pieza.

-¿Qué?! – Peter corrió hacia donde estaba Remus y se ocultó tras él, observando detenidamente a todas partes – Te refieres a que quizás James o Sirius estén bajo la capa de invisibilidad ¿o hay algo más?

-No, no hay señales de Pad ni de Prongs. Esto es algo dulce... azúcar, cacao. Wormtail, estoy seguro de que en esta habitación hay chocolate.

-¡JI! Pero no es posible – Peter se separó de Remus y comenzó a pasearse – No es posible que haya chocolate en esta habitación y que aún no te lo hayas comido.

Remus asintió con gravedad y sin rodeos fue hacia el baúl de James. Lo abrió, dio vuelta todo su contenido y levantó triunfalmente el chocolate. Pero antes de poder engullirlo en menos tiempo del que Dumbledore utilizaba para asaltar la tienda de dulces de limón, Peter le sostuvo la mano.

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo Remus con toda la mala leche de la que fue capaz

-El 50 por ciento de tu chocolate – Peter tenía un leve brillo de desafío en sus ojos.

-No – dijo lacónica y hostilmente Remus alejando el chocolate del alcance de su pequeño amigo.

-El 40, entonces.

-No

-Por favor, casi me trago una mosca. Necesito algo reconfortante para poder sobrevivir durante el día – Peter apelaba a los sentimientos de Remus, que en temas concretos como el chocolate, eran casi inexistentes.

-No

-¿El 30 por ciento?

-No

-¿Una barrita?

-Está bien – terminó cediendo Remus ante la mirada suplicante de Peter. Quebró el chocolate y se lo entregó. En dos segundos el chocolate había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

_Media hora más tarde_

La escena era la siguiente: Peter cantaba a todo pulmón, las camas de la habitación estaban dadas vueltas y puestas unas sobre otras. Peter cantaba a todo pulmón. Una cantidad impresionante de burbujas y jabón espumoso salían desde el baño. Y Peter cantaba a todo pulmón:

_-Take off your dress... tarara tatatán... You can leave your hat on..._– Peter se asomaba a la ventana de la pieza y seguía cantando haciendo que algunos alumnos que se encontraba en las afueras del castillo miraran extrañados sin saber muy bien la procedencia de aquel estremecedor sonido.

-Wormy ¿De dónde sacaste esa canción? – preguntó Remus que en ese mismo instante se encontraba sobre una plataforma voladora que había convocado mágicamente.

-Tengo dos hipótesis: o la soñé o Sirius la cantaba en la mañana ¡Ya, apúrate! Yo también quiero hacer el salto de la muerte.

Remus asintió y con decisión se lanzó desde la plataforma hasta las camas apiñadas, haciendo que las patas de todas se quebraran con el impacto y terminando en el suelo junto a un montón de astillas.

-¡Rayos! Ahora no podré intentarlo – se quejó Peter

-Igual no lo hubieras hecho – dijo entre risas Remus que intentaba levantarse – Te hubiera dado miedo. Pero ¿sabes qué? No es tan entretenido. Mejor hagamos otra cosa.

-Eh ¿no deberíamos arreglar este desastre?

-¡No! Qué importa. Que lo hagan Padfoot y Prongs. Nosotros siempre debemos arreglar sus desastres, que lo hagan ellos ahora con el nuestro.

-Pero, creo que ahogamos la lechuza de James en el baño.

-Sí, sí ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No lo sé. Yo creo que deberías sentarte un rato – dijo Peter mirando a Remus con desconfianza – Ya ha sido suficiente.

-¡Ni hablar! – y Remus salió corriendo de la habitación, aún en pijama, bajando a toda la velocidad las escaleras. Luego subió y se deslizó por el pasamanos de la escalera. Por desgracia chocó con la bola del pasamanos y terminó de cabeza en una butaca.

El resultado fue que todas las personas que se encontraban a esa hora en la sala común se lo quedaron mirando, pero Remus no perdió el tiempo en fijarse en nimiedades. Se dirigió en particular a una chica que estaba sentada en una butaca en el medio de la sala.

-Hola, Danielle ¿Cómo estás?

Danielle una chica en extremo tímida un año menor que él se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Nunca esperó que el merodeador que ella consideraba más guapo (y más callado) se acercara a ella como si nada, supiera su nombre y le preguntara que cómo se encontraba.

-Eh... bueno... eh

-Genial ¿quieres hacer algo divertido?

-Claro. Yo...

-Perfecto – Remus tomó a Danielle de la cintura, hizo que se levantara y poniéndose de pie él también, la subió a su hombro derecho, con lo cual la chica dio un grito.

-¡Ah¿Qué estás haciendo? – Danielle trataba por todos los medios de que no se viera nada que no debiera verse por los pies de la túnica

-Algo divertido – respondió el chico con una sonrisa y sin más corrió hacia el agujero del retrato, lo atravesó y con la chica a su espalda corrió hacia la puerta del castillo.

-Escucha Lupin tú me caías muy bien hasta este momento, pero ahora quiero que me bajes ¿Has entendido?

-¿Qué? – Remus pensaba claramente en otra cosa – Mmm. Dime que prefieres ¿ir a darnos un baño al lago o hacerle una visita a un animal relativamente peligroso al bosque prohibido? También he escuchado hablar sobre una cámara secreta que está oculta no sé dónde ¡Ya sé¿Qué te parece ir ahora a Hogsmade?

-¡No, no! – Danielle comenzaba a patalear - ¡Quiero que me bajes ya!

-Bueno, no tenías más que decirlo – Y Remus muy poco caballerosamente la dejó caer al suelo.

-¡Remus qué rayos estás haciendo? – Peter corría (ya vestido con una túnica) hacia donde se encontraban los dos chicos y ayudó a levantarse a Danielle

-Mi buen amigo ¿Tú si querrás acompañarme a hacer algo divertido? – Remus no podía estarse quieto y menos callado

-Bueno, de hecho ahora tenía un castigo con Hagrid por aplastar sin querer a uno de sus escregrutos. Aunque en realidad me hizo él más daño a mí que al revés.

-Ya, ya ¿Danielle te vas? – Remus se fijó que la chica se alejaba de ellos con bastante mal humor.

-A ti que te parece – preguntó ella sin darse la vuelta

-¿Estás enojada?

-¡No, estoy feliz de la vida! – Danielle ya casi daba la vuelta para desaparecer de la vista de los dos chicos, pero Remus corrió a detenerla.

-¡No te enojes! – dijo tomándola del brazo y haciendo que ella se detuviera – Ya sé que hacer. Sirius siempre lo hace con las chicas que ha dejado plantadas y le da muy buenos resultados – y sin agregar nada más, Remus al más puro estilo Jim Carrey en la máscara, le dio un gran beso a Danielle en los labios.

-¿Ah, sí? – dijo ella soltándose de inmediato para darle una cachetada – Pues yo no soy como esas guarras – y con una mirada desdeñosa se alejó, pero esta vez Remus no la siguió.

-La verdad es que la mitad de las veces a Sirius le da resultado. La otra mitad reacciona bastante parecido a esa chica – comentó Peter.

-Bueno. Ahora vamos a tu castigo – Remus tomó el brazo de Peter y lo tiró para salir corriendo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Atravesaron en un minuto la distancia que los separaba de la cabaña del guardabosque. Peter temía que algo muy malo pudiera suceder. La verdad es que luego de haberse vestido y tratado de rescatar a la lechuza de James del baño de burbujas, su hiperactividad había disminuido y ya no sentía tanta confianza en sí mismo. El problema es que no sabía el motivo de la actitud de Remus. El siempre había sido el más calmado y reflexivo. Y resulta que ahora lo hacía correr por los terrenos del colegio, mientras iba vestido con el pijama y minutos antes había destrozado la habitación que compartían y había besado a una chica que ni si quiera conocía más allá de su nombre.

Cuando estuvieron en la cabaña y Hagrid le explicó a Peter en pocas palabras que debía alimentar y bañar a Mr. Bubble, un lagarto gigante, mientras él iba a hacer no sé qué trámite en el bosque prohibido, Peter decidió que era el momento de verificar la salud de su amigo.

-Remus ¿Te sientes bien?

-Perfectamente. Pero se me ha ocurrido una idea topísima

-¿Esa palabra existe?

-No sé. ¿Qué tal si sacamos a pasear a Mr Bubble?

_20 minutos más tarde_

-¡Remus¡Me está comiendo la pierna!

-Lo sé¿no es divertido? – Remus estaba revolcándose en el suelo de la risa porque había soltado al lagarto de la cuerda que lo tenía atado a la cabaña de Hagrid, y éste no había encontrado nada mejor que probar a su amigo que debe haberse visto apetitoso y rebosante de calorías - ¡Ya sé! Debemos llevarlo donde Slughorn a ver si a Mr. Bubble le da por comérselo.

-¡No¡No! Ya basta Moony – Peter trató de inspirar el mayor respeto posible, pero no fue demasiado efectivo con el lagarto como zapato tratando de succionar los huesos de su pierna.

Remus agitó su varita e hizo que el lagarto saliera despedido con Peter y todo a 3 metros de altura para luego irse volando hasta el interior del castillo.

-¡REMUS, AYÚDAME! – gritaba Peter que fue visto por todos los alumnos volando por los aires.

Lupin corrió detrás de él mientras se reía a carcajadas. Tardó unos minutos en encontrar el lugar específico hasta donde había llegado a parar su experimento de lagarto volador. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, el espectáculo no era lo que imaginaba.

-¡Sr. Lupin! – decía Mc Gonagall enfurecida mientras los demás profesores intentaban ayudar a Flitwick que estaba atorado junto con la pierna de Peter, en la boca del lagarto– Esto será un castigo inolvidable para usted y su amigo Pettigrew. Y yo que pensaba que el problema eran los otros dos.

* * *

Ya se. el ultimo no tenia mucho sentido...pero segui al inconsciente y esas cosas e igual es algo chistoso...a mas de alguna le gustaria tener a Remus en esas condiciones. Creanme que Lupin haria cualquier cosa.

REVIEWS (vieron que dan resultado?)

Koumal Lupin-Nott

Que gusto tenerte por aqui de vuelta! Y sí, estos locos causan alegria. Que daria yo por... bueno, bueno. Peter se esta mejor calladito, pero de vez en cuando hay que darle algo de protagonismo porque al parecer a todos les causa gracia sus metidas de pata (siendo bien sincera a mi no mucho) Gracias por tu rr y por haber agregado esta humilde historia a tus favoritos.

Evans87

EH! Actualice! Actualice de nuevo!  
Al parecer a todos les gusto la 2da broma...tengo que darle mas protagonismo entonces a Peter y a sus comentarios acertivos. sobre lo del alcochol en el ojo...ya te contare. Saludines

Carol

Hola! yo tambien goce escribir la conversacion y estoy de acuerdo con que deberia haberla hecho mas larga..quizas en otra oportunidad haya otra conversacion Evans vs Potter (a mi me dio risa cuando Sirius le decia a su hermanito que le iba a regalar a Kreacher) Y otra vez comentario sobre Peter..en este lo inclui algo mas y me salio mas largo que los demas tambien. Gracias por tu rr

Selu-Potter

Comentarista nueva. Actualice pronto viste? Yo tambien amo a James y Sirius (aunque solo sea a traves de los ff) Pero me quedo con Sirius porque esta solterito (pobrecito) y porque esta condenadamente bueno como lei por ahi. Gracias por tu rr

Se me cuidan todos (eso es muy...ya)


	8. Capítulo 8

Holi. Sé que me he demorado mucho en actualizar, pero son cosas del fubol, así que lo siento. Tengo un millon de excusas pero eso no le entretiene a nadie asi que...

**Capítulo 8**: (me seba el 8)

I_nvolucrados: L. Fredericksen; J. Potter  
Asunto: Armar una pelea en la Sala Común de Gryffindor  
Fecha: 25/05/1975  
Daños: Hematomas en ambos alumnos_

-Moony, me duele mi manito – dijo James con un puchero y mostrándole a su amigo su mano derecha hinchada.

-Y qué quieres que haga – preguntó el castaño de mal humor mientras estaba boca arriba, con los libros y pergaminos desparramados cerca de su cama. No tenía las energías suficientes como para ponerse a hacer una tarea especialmente larga en transformaciones y eso lo tenía de malas – ¿Quieres acaso que te sobe la mano?

-Uy, no es mi culpa que tengas tareas atrasadas – dijo James mientras se dirigía al baño a poner su mano bajo agua helada

-Y tampoco es mi culpa que golpees tu mano contra la pared como un idiota – contestó Remus.

-Podrías haberlo impedido

-Podrías haberme recordado que tenía tareas atrasadas – Remus fue también hacia el baño, a ver si al mojarse la cara podría recobrar las ganas de trabajar en su proyecto – En todo caso ¿por qué hiciste eso con tu mano?

James alzó las cejas

-Tú lo sabes. No me hagas dar explicaciones – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del baño. Se avergonzaba levemente de su reacción desmesurada y no quería entrar a explicar a Remus cosas que él probablemente entendía de sobra.

-No, no lo sé – dijo éste antes de meter la cabeza bajo el agua, que le hizo sentirse mucho más despejado pero no necesariamente con ganas de trabajar – y por si acaso, no me gusta nada que hagas eso. Primero por tu salud, segundo porque en esas condiciones harás que perdamos la copa de Quidditch, y tercero porque vas a romper la pared. Todo el tabique que pasa por esa pared está destrozado. Agradece que Hogwarts es de piedra, que si no ya tendrían que venir a rescatarnos de las ruinas de esta habitación.

-Es por Evans – dijo James ocultando la cara tras la toalla que estaba utilizando para secarse las manos.

-Ya. Igual no entiendo – Remus ya se había interesado en el tema y pensó que quizás le sería imposible hacer la tarea.

-Evans me saca de quicio.

-Sigo igual

-Estoy enfurecido a causa de Evans

-Nah, no sé si seré retrasado

-Pues me lo está pareciendo, Remus – dijo James quitándose la toalla, mirando al castaño con rabia y al ver que este sonreía pero sin parecer comprender, se ocultó de nuevo bajo la toalla – Lo que pasa es que... a ver Moony ¿qué haces tú cuando estás enojado? No, no enojado, alterado, fuera de ti.

-Mm, eso no es muy común – dijo Remus parándose a pensarlo – puede que ande mala leche

-¿Y con eso te basta? – preguntó James sorprendido

-Sí. A ver Prongs ¿qué tiene que ver esto con Lily?

-Todo. Pero ahora me preocupas tú ¿Dónde está tu demostración de ira? No me vas a decir que cuando tienes rabia te pones a llorar como las mujeres ¿cierto?

-No – James pensó que en realidad había visto llorar muy pocas veces a sus amigos. Claro, exceptuando a Peter que lloraba como una magdalena cada vez que obtenía un cero en cualquier asignatura o cada vez que algo lo asustaba.

Sirius entró en esos momentos acompañado por Peter que venía bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Al entrar se la sacó. Traía bajo ella un montón de botellas.

-¿Qué traen? – preguntó James

-¿Qué traen? – dijo Sirius imitando a su amigo con una cara tontamente ingenua - ¿Qué crees, ciervito? Whisky de fuego ¿Acaso querías cerveza de mantequilla? No es por nada, pero pienso que ya estamos algo mayorcitos como para tomar bebidas con caramelo. Deberían tomar los tragos muggles, son buenísimos

-No preguntaré ni dónde probaste tragos muggles ni cómo consiguieron el whisky de fuego – dijo Remus alzándose alegremente para tomar una botella. Realmente necesitaba relajarse para poder hacer sus tareas ¿qué mejor que bebiendo algo de alcohol?

-¡Ese es el estilo, Moony! – dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Los merodeadores se tumbaron en el suelo con cojines y se dedicaron a conversar mientras apuraban las botellas. No bastaron más que unas horas para que su vista se distorsionara y se sintieran ligeramente contentos.

-Saben chicos, yo tenía una pregunta para ustedes dos – dijo James dirigiéndose a Peter y Sirius – ¿qué hacen ustedes cuando están enojados, así muy enojados? Porque resulta que Moony dice que sólo se pone mala leche.

-Yo caigo en depresión – dijo Sirius con una risita – no espera, eso es cuando quiero joderlos a ustedes un rato. Cuando estoy muy enojado o golpeo a Snape o golpeo a Regulus.

-Ya ¿y tú Wormtail?

-Yo... hip... yo si estoy enojado pateo, pateo a mi osito de peluche – dijo Peter con toda sinceridad.

Los tres chicos prorrumpieron en carcajadas histéricas.

- Muy buena, Pet

-Bueno adonde yo quería llegar era que Remus no descarga su ira como lo hacemos todos los hombres, si no que solamente se pone pesado.

-Eso es obvio – dijo Sirius mientras alzaba el codo – lo que pasa es que Moony es un hombre lobo – Sirius hizo una pausa para organizar sus ideas que le bailaban un poco en la cabeza, sin poder salir – entonces yo creo que en cada transformación descarga cualquier tipo de sentimiento reprimido que pueda albergar. De ese modo, jajaja, de ese modo nuestro Remsie es todo un encanto cuando está en sus plenas facultades.

-No entendí nada – dijo James poniéndose de pie, tambaleándose mucho, para luego volver a sentarse, pues no podía caminar muy bien.

-¿Adónde ibas?

-Quería ir al baño. Pero no importa ya me aguanto las ganas de hacer pipí.

-Oye James, volviendo al tema – dijo Remus que tenía un semblante muy risueño y colorado - ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Evans?

-Jajaja ¿de nuevo con Evans? – preguntó Sirius aguantándose la risa.

-Sí – dijo James esta vez dispuesto a contar la historia sin una pizca de vergüenza – Lo que pasa es que Evans me tiene mal. Miren mi mano – dijo enseñándosela a Sirius y Peter – Ayer la escuché hablando con sus amigas sobre hombres.

-¿La espiabas? – logró decir Peter entre hipidos

-No. Sólo la escuchaba mientras ella ignoraba que yo estaba detrás suyo.

-Jajajajaja ¡eso es lo mismo, Prongs!

-Bueno – James no se iba a poner a explicar las diferencias entre una cosa y la otra. Menos cuando Sirius lo único que hacía era reirse, mientras Peter hipaba – El punto es que dijo que entre nosotros el único que valía la pena era Remus. En especial me criticó a mí. Dijo que era un engreído e inmaduro. Que no se podía sostener una conversación conmigo pues lo único que sabía hacer bien era jugar al quidditch. Pero que en todo caso no le había ganado a nadie como para creerme tan superior y que las únicas que querían andar conmigo, eran las enanas guarras de tercero ¡Dijo que era un cuatro ojos ególatra!

-Uy, eso duele ¿qué dijo de mí? – preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

-Eh... algo de que tu físico infartante no era suficiente para aguantarte por dos minutos ¡Me dijo cuatro ojos ególatra! Nunca nadie me había llamado así

Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Evans cree que estoy buenísimo – canturreó sin dejar de reír cada cinco segundos – Vieron que a pesar de no tolerarme no puede negar que tengo un físico "infartante"

-¿Qué decían (hip) las chicas de mí?

-... nadie se había atrevido a decirme un insulto tal ¿De ti? Dijeron que calladito te veías mejor.

-Yo creo que es mejor que vayas a confesarle tu amor a Lily – dijo Remus con resolución mientras terminaba su tercera botella

-¿Qué?! -soltaron todos a la vez

-Moony, no escuchaste que Evans me odia ¡me dijo cuatro ojos!

-Sí, pero lo que tienes que hacer es demostrarle que tu no eres un ególatra presumido.

-Pero sigue siendo un cuatro ojos – comentó Peter muy seguro de que ese era el motivo por el cual Evans no simpatizaba con su amigo.

-¡Salud! – gritó Sirius – Es decir¡Remus tiene razón! Ve por la pelirroja ahora mismo.

-Ejeje, pero eso no tiene sentido – rió James, que a pesar de estar bien bebido, no encontraba un motivo para seguir las ideas de sus camaradas – Además no he terminado mi historia. Estaba tan enojado porque Evans me tiene en tan mala consideración que llegué a la habitación...

-Ya, ya sabemos la historia. Creo que yo también he roto alguna pared del castillo cuando estoy alterado – dijo Sirius – es muy normal. Ahora ve donde la rojita y le dices que quieres un besito.

-Sí ¡Es una excelente idea¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido a mí? – James volvió a su intento de ponerse en pie, pero esta vez tuvo éxito.

Caminó hacia la salida de la habitación mientras los demás chicos se partían de risa. Sin embargo ninguno se esperaba que James desapareciera rápidamente de sus vistas luego de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Y este se lo habrá tomado en serio? – preguntó Remus atónito

-Jajjajaa, así parece – Sirius miró a Peter y se lo encontró cerrando los ojos - ¡Peter despierta! – pero Peter sólo pudo despertar a la mañana siguiente – Ejeje, este siempre se queda dormido, ajajjaaja. ¿Moony, qué tal si hacemos una guerra de agua?

Para suerte de James, Lily estaba a esas horas en la sala común junto con un chico de 6to, en el cual el moreno de lentes no reparó. Fue directamente hacia ella y con cierta dificultad logró llegar a la butaca. Se arrodilló frente a ella y dijo:

-Lily Evans, estoy loco por ti ¿querrías casarte conmigo?

Lily sólo atinó a mirarlo perpleja. El chico que estaba junto a ella se largó a reír de la forma más descarada. Algunos alumnos en la sala común se dieron vuelta a mirar otra de las escenas representadas por un merodeador.

-James ¿Estás borracho? – fue más una afirmación que una pregunta

-Me encanta como suena mi nombre pronunciado por tu boquita – dijo James aún en el suelo. Luego de decir eso, tuvo problemas de equilibrio y prefirió sentarse en vez de seguir arrodillado – Y bueno ¿te casas conmigo o no?

-Me parece increíble que sean capaces de meter alcohol en el colegio – dijo Lily en su vena más prefecta.

-Sé que piensas que soy un presumido. Pero dime ¿Se arrodilla un presumido pidiendo perdón por su comportamiento? Además te apuesto a que es la primera vez que te piden matrimonio.

-Disculpa amigo, pero yo no te veo del todo arrodillado – se burló el chico que estaba al lado de Lily. James se lo quedó mirando por primera vez, pero continuó con su discurso

-Perdón Evans si es que alguna vez te he molestado y no he dejado que escuches al profesor o si he ofendido a algún amigo tuyo con alguna broma junto a mis amigos.

-Pues sí, Potter. Lo haces constantemente

-Ya vuelves de nuevo con el Potter...

-Sí. Lo hago ¿y sabes qué más? Voy a acusarte a Mc Gonagall porque es el colmo que quebrantes así las reglas. Les das un mal ejemplo a todos los que te están mirando. Ahora muchos creerán que emborracharse es lo más bonito y cool que hay. Pero no lo es. Me pregunto cómo es que Remus te permitió...

-¡Ay Remus¡Al diablo Remus! – dijo James parándose más rápido de lo que sus reflejos le permitían – Por si te interesa, Remus está en nuestra habitación, botado de ebrio.

-No te creo.

-Pues sí. Vamos a verlo – James tomó el brazo de Lily y tiraba de él para llevar a la pelirroja hasta su habitación. Pero ésta se negaba

-No Potter, no me interesa. Ya es suficiente con verte a ti.

James la dejó. Luego se fue a sentar junto a ella.

-Lily, estoy enamorado de ti.

-Ya para James – dijo Lily muy avergonzada.

-¿No te gusto?

-¡Te dije que la pararas!

-Bueno, pero tú me gustas mucho ¿eh? – James recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Lily, y gracias a la borrachera ya estaba por quedarse dormido cuando el chico junto a Lily, lo sacudió.

-Oye Potter. La chica no quiere nada contigo ¿por qué no vas a ver si está lloviendo en otra sala común?

-Evans ¿Quién rayos es este payaso? – preguntó James sin mirar al supuesto payaso.

-Me llamo Louis Fredericksen y no soy ningún payaso – dijo el chico comenzando a molestarse

-Louis, jajajjaa.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi nombre?

-Tienes nombre de niña.

-James ¿por qué no vas a acostarte?

-¿Me puedo acostar contigo?

Lily se sonrojó más aún, si es que esto era posible.

-¿O acaso prefieres al payaso con nombre de niña?

Eso fue suficiente para Fredericksen que se levantó y tomó a James de la túnica.

-Escucha hermanito. Si no quieres que te parta la cara, te recomiendo que le hagas caso a esta señorita y te largues a tu habitación ¿entendiste o es que hay que hacértelo entender de otro modo? – dijo señalando su puño.

James que no podía mover los brazos, se contentó con escupirle a Louis en la cara. Toda la sala común se paralizó y muchos soltaron un "Ooh"

-Louis, suéltalo ¿sí? No sabe lo que dice, está completamente borracho – Lily se había levantado en el acto, trataba de persuadir a Fredericksen. Este, a pesar de sentirse ofendido, encontró que la chica tenía razón y dejó a James en el suelo – Así está bien. Ahora es mejor que vaya cada uno a su habitación.

Fredericksen asintió y se encaminó hacia las escaleras aún bajo la mirada de muchos, cuando sintió que James gritó:

-¡Mamón! – Louis se volvió y fue directo hacia James que lo esperaba de pie, y no contó con que el merodeador estuviera tan firme como para ser el primero en golpear. Le plantó el puño en mitad de la mejilla derecha, haciendo que Louis soltara un poco de sangre.

Lily estaba histérica tratando de calmar los ánimos entre los chicos, y pidiendo la ayuda de los demás alumnos que estaban pegados como con colafría en sus lugares. James, luego de golpear a Fredericksen se había echado en el suelo de dolor por su mano. Louis aprovechó ese momento para propinarle una patada en el estómago a James, que casi lo deja sin respiración. Lily en un momento de lucidez atinó a sacar su varita y separar a ambos chicos que ya iban por la segunda ronda.

-¡Son todos los hombres unos idiotas! – exclamó antes de encaminarse a las piezas de las mujeres, decidida a contar todo el suceso a Mc Gonagall en la mañana.

_A la mañana siguiente_

-James, insisto en que deberías buscar otra manera de soltar tu ira – dijo Remus mientras observaba a su amigo limpiar "a lo muggle" los ventanales de la sala común, junto a Louis que lucía un moretón en la mejilla derecha.

-¡Cállate! Todo esto es culpa tuya, y de Sirius y Peter por traer el whisky.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver? – preguntó Remus a la defensiva.

-Remus, no hables en ese tono tan alto que me duele la cabeza – pidió Peter que estaba recostado en una butaca con la cara verde.

-Cállense todos y agradezcan a que Evans no se le escapó ante Mc Gonagall que estabas ebrio. Si no, ya no estaríamos en Hogwarts – dijo Sirius que tenía puesto unos lentes oscuros.

-Y tú ¿por qué llevas puesto esos lentes? – preguntó James

-La resaca, compañero. La luz me hace doler la cabeza como mil demonios.

-Por cierto – dijo James en voz más baja dirigiéndose a Fredericksen – Siento haberte golpeado. Supongo que estaba un poco celoso ¿No tienes nada con Evans, cierto?

-No

-No es que me importe – trató de excusarse al ver la sonrisa del chico

-No. Supongo que la petición de matrimonio era sólo parte del juego ¿cierto? – dijo Fredericksen de forma sarcástica

-¿Le pediste matrimonio a Lily?

-¡Moony, no hables tan agudo! – pidieron Sirius, James y Peter

* * *

_Involucrados: S. Black; R. Lupin; J. Potter  
Asunto: Pasearse por zonas no permitidas (Casa común Slytherin) para atormentar al alumno S. Snape.  
Fecha: 27/03/1972  
Daños: Asistencia al alumno Slytherin_

* * *

-¡AAHH¿Pero qué se...? – las quejas de James fueron silenciadas por las mantas de su cama que ahora estaban en gran parte dentro de su boca impidiéndole soltar una palabra coherente. Había despertado al sentir como si un elefante lo aplastara en su cama y ahora trataba de salir del lío que se había hecho, sin entender ni una pizca de lo que pasaba. Finalmente oyó unas risitas ahogadas y descansó del peso que lo oprimía para levantar su manta y descubrir a sus tres amigos mirándolo con caras de idiotas - ¿Qué modo de tratarme es ese, animales?! Casi muero con ustedes ahí encima y...

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – soltaron todos y Sirius fue de nuevo a tirarse sobre él, despeinándolo sin necesidad alguna, pues si James estaba siempre algo falto de cepillos de pelo, imagínenlo al estar recién levantado.

-Así con que era eso ¿eh? – dijo James intentando safarse de Sirius que aún le daba coscorrones en la cabeza - ¿Me han traído regalos?

-Pues claro, quién te crees que somos – dijo Peter entregándole orgulloso un bulto de aspecto sospechoso que parecía envuelto por el hombre manos de tijeras.

James lo miró con suspicacia y lo tomó para descubrir que era un queque de aspecto siniestro.

-¿Lo hiciste tú? – preguntó tratando de sonar agradecido.

-No. Se lo pedí a Hagrid. Creo que es un gran cocinero – Peter no podía estar más feliz de su regalo, pero James en cambio decidió guardarlo y tirárselo más tarde al calamar.

-Bueno, bueno. Mira mi regalo – dijo Sirius empujando a Peter y entregándole un paquete de mejor aspecto que el anterior. Pero antes de que James pudiera abrirlo, Sirius ya había arruinado la sorpresa – Es un libro filete. Lo mandé a comprar por lechuza a Borgin & Burkes. Se trata sobre todo tipo de vehículos de transporte mágico e incluso algunos muggle que han sido modificados. Hay escobas de todos lo modelos, alfombras y hasta motos. Te van a encantar esos modelos de motos.

En efecto era un libro bastante bonito y luego de echarle una mirada, James sonrió agradecido de que no todos los regalos fueran como el de Peter. A continuación Remus le extendió su regalo tímidamente y luego de sonrojarse murmuró un:

-No es mucho, pero espero que te guste – A James le gustaba ese chico. A pesar de conocerlo sólo hace seis meses, le parecía muy correcto y responsable. Y sí bastante recatado, cualidad que envidiaba pues tanto él como Sirius carecían completamente de eso.

James abrió el paquetito para descubrir una especie de trompo que había visto alguna vez en el despacho de algún profesor. Lo tomó en sus manos y miró a Remus de forma interrogativa.

-Es un chivatoscopio. Sirve para detectar la presencia de algún enemigo. Cuando alguien con malas intenciones se acerque a ti, el chivatoscopio comenzará a girar.

-Cómo se nota que te gusta Defensa – comentó Sirius divertido.

-Gracias por los regalos, chicos – dijo James poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia su baúl donde estaban los regalos de sus padres. Sin embargo apenas haberse acercado notó que estos ya estaban abiertos – Sirius – murmuró.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo – dijo el moreno con voz rezongona – Pero es que la verdad, no entiendo a tus viejos. El regalo de tu madre es algo convencional, pero el de tu papá... parece un montón de jalea. Quise revisar la nota, pero Lupin dijo que no sería correcto.

James le dedicó una sonrisa a Remus. En efecto no se había equivocado sobre la evaluación de sus amigos. Se dirigió inmediatamente hasta la nota que llevaba la letra de su padre inscrita. La leyó en silencio y luego exclamó:

-¡Es una capa de invisibilidad! – y sin más tomó la jalea gigante y se la puso encima, dejando a sus amigos atónitos.

-¡James ha desaparecido! – gritaba Peter a punto de romper a llorar - ¿Por qué tu chivatoscopio no nos advirtió de esto, Remus?

-Porque no es nada peligroso, niño – dijo James sacándose la capa de encima y volviendo a ser visible para los demás – Es una capa que al ponértela te hace desaparecer a los ojos de los demás, pero créeme que no he salido de esta habitación.

-Es genial, es genial – decía Sirius sin para de sonreír - ¿Se dan cuenta lo que ahora podremos hacer con ella?

-Mm ¿Vestuario de chicas?

-¿Archivo de profesores?

-¿Robarnos la comida de otras mesas?

-Todo eso y más. Pero primero debemos...

-Snape – respondieron los otros tres con mirada maliciosa.

La noche anterior se la pasaron limpiando trofeos y premios anuales, porque Snape los había acusado a Slughorn por tratar de robar poción de la felicidad, cuando era totalmente prohibido si quiera mirarla a los alumnos de primero. Hasta Remus exigía venganza.

" No tengo ningún problema con Snape aparte de que los odia a ustedes dos – había dicho refiriéndose a Sirius y James -, pero que sea un acusete insufrible que nos delate hoy sí y mañana también, es totalmente detestable. Hay que hacerlo arrepentirse"

Sus amigos no podían estar más de acuerdo, pero hasta el momento no se les había ocurrido nada especialmente tenebroso para hacerle a Snape.

-¿Qué tal meterle un escregruto en la cama? – sugirió James.

-¿Qué tal dos? – James soltó una carcajada y ahora palmaba el hombro de Sirius por su ocurrencia.

-¿Dónde está Peter? – dijo Remus de pronto y luego de una corta búsqueda lo encontraron bajo la cama de James comiéndose el queque que él mismo le había regalado. James no se mostró ofendido por la pérdida de su regalo, pero sí porque Peter ahora estuviera sobre su cama con la cara verde y murmurando un: "ay"

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó con brusquedad.

-Creo que el queque de Hagrid no me ha sentado muy bien.

-Ya decía yo que tenía un aspecto siniestro. Cuando lo pusiste ayer cerca del chivatoscopio, éste se había sacudido un poco – comentó Remus con preocupación – Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería.

Peter no estaba muy convencido, pero luego de haber vomitado sobre la cama de James y principalmente a los gritos que había dado éste por la situación de sus sábanas, no le quedó nada más que asumir que necesitaba un calmante para su estómago cortesía de Pomfrey.

-Volviendo al tema – dijo Sirius evitando mirar el vómito – Para poder meter algo en la pieza de Snape, primero necesitamos saber cómo llegar hasta la sala común de Slytherin. Y para eso tengo la respuesta.

-Eso es lo más fácil. Seguimos a algún Slytherin hasta la Sala Común y escuchamos la contraseña para poder usarla después. Con la capa de James nadie nos verá – dijo Remus que en aquel momento se probaba la capa – Hay bastante espacio aquí para los tres.

Sirius miró a Remus con fastidio. James se rió e hizo un ademán para que Sirius explicara lo que tenía en mente.

-Quería sonsacarle la información a mi primita – dijo – Me debe una.

-Uhh, cuenta – dijo James sentándose para poner atención a las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Cuál prima¿Tienes una prima en Hogwarts y no nos habías contado? – preguntó Remus sintiéndose poco informado.

-Sí, sí – dijo Sirius como si eso fuera lo menos importante – Está en sexto y no lo ando promulgando porque es una Slytherin y porque si quieres que sea sincero no le tengo mucha estima a mi familia. Es Narcissa, la chica que está de novia con Malfoy, el prefecto de Slytherin.

-¿Y qué fue lo que la pillaste haciendo?- James se moría de ganas por saber. Siempre le habían entretenido las historias de Sirius sobre su familia.

Sirius puso una cara cargada de picardía antes de contestar – La encontré con la lengua en la boca de Lestrange. Al notar que yo los había visto, trató de llenarme de excusas, pero yo no soy muy fácil de convencer ¿eh? Y menos si la pille con las manos en la masa

-¿Narcissa es la chica rubia? – Remus seguía intentando reconocerla

-Sí. Una con cara de asco – respondió Sirius.

-¡Ja, esto sí que le va a hacer gracia a Malfoy! Digo, como siempre se anda pavoneando por tener una novia de sangre pura y todo eso – comentó James con ganas de hacer alguna bromita.

-Espera – dijo Sirius con calma – Ustedes saben que no le tengo estima a Narcissa, pero no soy un primo tan malo como para eso que estás pensando, James. Quizás sería entretenido asustar un poco a mi primita. Pero de ahí a meter a Malfoy en esto

-¡Pero si eso es lo más divertido! Podríamos inventar que tu prima se mete con Snivellus. Eso sí que le haría gracia a Malfoy. Que su propio perrito faldero se metiera con su novia.

-Eso no tendría sentido. Tienen mucha diferencia de edad – Remus puso cara de asco de sólo pensarlo

-No importa ¿no has visto cómo se miran esos dos? – James recibió almohadazos por el comentario.

-Hey, no mezcles nunca a un Black con Snivellus ¿ok? – Sirius fue el primero en ofenderse.

-Pero es que no ves que podríamos encargarnos de que Snivellus recibiera su merecido por medio del propio Malfoy. Ni si quiera podrían involucrarnos a nosotros.

-James, Sirius dijo que había visto a su prima con Rabastan Lestrange, no con Snape

-Lestrange, Snape ¡Lo mismo! Y en todo caso, mejor que Malfoy se los cargue a los dos. Lestrange también es raro

-¿Raro? – preguntaron Sirius y Remus a la vez

-Sí "Soy un maestro en el arte de la oscuridad, me visto de negro y como duendes" ya saben, es del grupito de los de Malfoy junto con Snape – dijo James imitando las típicas costumbres de ciertos alumnos.

-Es tentador echarle la culpa a Malfoy ¿qué tal si sólo vamos a echar un vistazo por la sala de Slytherin? – todos asintieron ansiosos de probar las aptitudes de la capa de James. Salieron en silencio por el retrato de la dama gorda, en dirección al gran comedor donde esperaban toparse con algún Slytherin que quisiera volver a su sala común. Fue mucha la coincidencia de encontrarse saliendo del gran comedor a la pareja Malfoy-Black. Los dos se veían con su habitual aspecto de desdén, mirando a todo aquel que anduviera a su alrededor con desprecio y altiveza. Hacían una pareja muy llamativa, los dos rubios platinados, altos y vestidos a la usanza Slytherin. Los merodeadores no dudaron en seguirlos y James se mordía la lengua por hacer algún comentario lo suficientemente audible del estilo "Malfoy, eres un cornudo" Remus y Sirius lo miraron hartas veces por tener la impresión que el de lentes iba a hablar.

La sala común de Slytherin se encontraba como todos sospechaban, en las mazmorras. Era un sitio bastante siniestro para los Gryffindors que estaban acostumbrados a la luz y la altura. Las mazmorras se encontraban bajo el lago y despedían un olor a encierro y humedad. Al llegar al retrato que tenía la sala como entrada, la pareja murmuró la contraseña y gracias a la agilidad de James que casi empuja a sus amigos para poder entrar sin levantar sospechas, pudieron introducirse junto con Lucius y Narcissa. La decoración del lugar era en tonos verdes y plateados, única diferencia notable con la sala de Gryffindor. Era la primera vez que los chicos entraban en una sala distinta de la suya, y aprovecharon la oportunidad para recorrerla. O al menos así fue para Remus y Sirius. No para James que buscaba incesantemente a Snape. No lo habían visto en el Comedor, por lo que había altas posibilidades de que anduviera por allí.

Efectivamente al empezar a buscarlo, lo encontró en una butaca cercana a las escaleras que iban hacia los dormitorios. Leía concentradamente un libro grandote, y no ponía ninguna atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor: algunos Slytherin hablaban en voz alta y se pavoneaban de no sé qué. James les hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que se acercaran a Snape.

"¿Para qué? – murmuró Sirius en un tono casi inaudible – Mejor vamos a su pieza y echamos su cepillo de dientes a la taza del baño"

"Quiero ver qué lee – insistió James"

"Te aseguro que no es ni la biblia, ni revistas playboy"

"Chicos, están hablando muy fuerte"

"Remus, nadie nos pone atención ¿No te acuerdas que somos invisibles?"

"Sí, pero no inaudibles"

James finalmente los arrastró hasta Snape. Efectivamente este no estaba leyendo nada considerado "sano". Era un texto sobre magia negra. Algo elemental, pero magia negra al fin y al cabo. Desde donde se habían colocado (justo a espaldas de Snape) podían observar su libro perfectamente. Hablaba sobre cómo disecar animales vivos y tenía ilustraciones muy especificas.

"Encantador – dijo Remus sin tomar precauciones con su volumen de voz"

Recibió codazos de sus dos amigos, pero nada pudo detener las ondas sonoras que llegaron hasta los oídos de Snape, que se volteó rápidamente desconfiado. Miró con recelo hacia la pared, pero no pudo ver nada. Sin embargo tenía la seguridad de haber escuchado a alguien hablar. Tanto así que había entendido las palabras "encantador" Antes de que pudiera pararse a inspeccionar llegó Malfoy hasta su lado.

-Severus, quería hacerte una pregunta – Malfoy guardó silencio como indeciso sobre si seguir hablando.

-¿Sí? – preguntó Snape que seguía mirando hacia la dirección en que se encontraban los merodeadores.

-Es que... verás. Narcissa no estuvo ayer en nuestra reunión y Rabastan llegó algo tarde, pero él me dijo que tenía un castigo con Flitwick. Sin embargo Narcissa me dijo que había estado conversando contigo sobre algo muy importante que no podía revelarme ¿Es... era algo importante?

Sirius reprimió una risita que sonó como algo parecido a un maullido. Snape que al parecer tenía un oído agudo, no despegaba la mirada de la pared.

-Eh ¿Narcissa? No recuerdo haber hablado con ella ayer – Si Snape hubiera estado más concentrado en la pregunta de Malfoy, quizás hubiese sido más cauteloso a la hora de qué responder. Pero su atención seguía fija en la pared. Malfoy era hasta una molestia y no entendía a qué quería llegar con sus preguntas – Pero Lestrange estuvo ayer preguntándome también unas cosas.

-Es decir que no tenía castigo con Flitwick – afirmó más que preguntó Lucius.

-No... no lo sé – ahora Snape miraba cerca de la chimenea donde había percibido un movimiento extraño

-¡Oye me puedes poner atención! – dijo de pronto Malfoy agarrando a Snape de su túnica. Sentía que el chico se estaba medio burlando

-Sí – dijo finalmente Snape algo intimidado volviendo a sentarse en su butaca.

-Mira, no sé por qué te cuento esto a ti, pero creo que Narcissa anda haciendo cosas a mis espaldas ¿No sabes nada de eso? Sé que ustedes tienen una relación algo cercana y... ya sabes

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Lestrange?

-Bueno. Lestrange se está amigando mucho con Narcissa y eso no me gusta nada.

-Pero eso es normal. Ellos van a ser familia. Su hermana mayor se va a casar con el hermano mayor de Lestrange

-Sí, si sé – Malfoy parecía desconcertado. Estaba seguro de que Snape sabría algo - ¿Tú no crees que ellos puedan...? Quiero decir que... ¿Tú que piensas de Narcisa? – soltó de pronto el rubio

-¿Yo? – A Snape le aburría de frentón Malfoy y sus continuas sospechas de su novia.

_-Creo que está buenísima _– dijo una voz desde atrás de Snape. Este se volteó rápidamente y se desconcertó mucho al no ver a nadie.

-¿Qué dijiste?! – preguntó Malfoy dudando aún de lo que había oído.

-Yo no he dicho nada – replicó Snape con temor – Creo que hay alguien ahí detrás – dijo señalando la pared. Malfoy observó el lugar donde indicaba el chico, pero al comprobar que allí no había nadie, pensó que Snape se burlaba de él.

-Escúchame Snape. Te confío esto porque considero que eres de valer, pero no voy a tolerar que te burles de mí ¿escuchaste bien? – dijo el rubio en el tono más amenazador del que era capaz, que para Snape fue suficientemente aterrador.

Asintió con vehemencia y Malfoy se largó. Snape luego de un segundo de duda, bajó de la butaca y fue a comprobar que no hubiera nada bajo ella o cerca. Los merodeadores se movieron cautelosamente para no ser descubiertos, pero les era imposible aguantarse la risa, especialmente Sirius después del comentario que había hecho James.

"El gruñido de la voz de Snape te salió igual – musitó"

"Lo sé. Ahora iré a disecar mariposas – siguió James con la imitación"

"Sh ¿No ven que Snape nos está mirando? Ejejeje ¡mariposas!"

De pronto Snape se quedó mirando fijo hacia el punto en donde estaban los merodeadores.

-Sé que son ustedes – murmuró para que ningún otro Slytherin lo escuchara.

Los chicos bajo la capa guardaron total silencio. Snape en efecto no podía verlos, pues no fijaba su mirada en el punto exacto en donde estaban, pero se acercaba peligrosamente al lugar. Lamentablemente para los Gryffindor, ellos se encontraban entre la butaca de Snape y la pared, así que si este se decidía a moverse, toparía irremediablemente con ellos.

_-No, Severus, soy tu conciencia_ – dijo James en un tono místico

-Sé que eres un maldito gryffindor – continuó Snape hablando en voz baja – Apenas sepa quién eres, iré a acusarte.

_-El ser un delator no es nada bueno, Severus_ – continuó James sabiéndose descubierto. Si habían llegado hasta aquí, lo mínimo era divertirse. Y los otros dos chicos lo estaban pasando en grande _– He venido para aconsejarte. No es bueno que le mientas a tu amigo Lucius, cuando sabes que su novia le pone los cuernos con Lestrange._

-¿Sabes hacer hechizos desilusionadores¿Es eso, cierto?

_-No, Severus. Te estoy diciendo que soy tu conciencia. Sé que a veces eres un poco retardado y te cuesta entender los designios de tu propia mente..._

-¿Eres Potter?! – los ojos de Snape refulgían de rabia.

_-¿Potter¿Es ese chico muy guapo que está en tu curso en Gryffindor? Creo que deberías hacerle caso en todo, Severus. Es una gran influencia_

-¡Espera a que te encuentre, Potter! – gritó Snape fuera de sí. Las personas que estaban en la sala común lo quedaron mirando con extrañeza. Aunque al niño Snape siempre lo habían considerado como alguien raro.

-¿Severus te encuentras bien? – preguntó Narcissa llegando junto a él. Los merodeadores aprovecharon la oportunidad para largarse de ahí. Llegaron hasta el retrato, lo atravesaron y una vez fuera de la sala común, se sacaron la capa y celebraron su hazaña.

-Jaja ¿Vieron la cara de Snivellus?

-¿Gryffindors por aquí? – dijo la voz de Albus Dumbledore desde el final del pasillo. Caminó hacia ellos y al llegar hasta el retrato les dijo con amabilidad – No pueden andar por estos terrenos si no son Slytherins. Recuerdo que en mi juventud traté de aventurarme muchas veces por este sitio. Sin embargo no se los recomiendo. Siempre es mejor el aire fresco que se respira en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Los merodeadores se miraron entre sí con curiosidad como si hubieran entendido que Dumbledore les hablaba de lo mismo. Ese fue el momento que Snape aprovechó para atravesar el retrato.

-¡Lo sabía! Eran ustedes. Son unos...

-Modere sus palabras, Sr. Snape – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-Usted no entiende. Ellos saben hacer hechizos desilusionadores. Se infiltraron en nuestra sala común – Si Dubledore no conociera a Snape se hubiera imaginado que padecía de delirio de persecución – lo hacen sólo para molestarme. Me espían continuamente y quieren descubrir si ando en malos pasos, pero son ellos los rompe reglas.

-¿Es verdad eso muchachos?

-Al menos no botamos espuma por la boca, Sr – dijo James sonriendo con pinta de "yo no mato una mosca"

* * *

Fini! Les hago un adelanto sobre el proximo capitulo. Los merodeadores se uniran con Snape por un beneficio en común..asi que empiecen a imaginar desde ya. No tengo nada escrito, pero es la intencion lo que vale ¿cierto?

Agradezco mil los rr de Carol, Selu-Potter y Koumal Lupin-Nott, espero que este fic las siga haciendo reir y que no puedan encontrar aun cuál es la mejor broma porque en realidad no la hay. Los merodeadores tienen la capacidad de reinventarse con sus bromas.

Chau

PD: no que la espera hace mejor?


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola. Felices primaveritas para los de aca y otoño para los del otro hemisferio ¿Qué les puedo decir? los 9venos capitulos no me salen con facilidad. Si les cuento que he pensado muchas veces hacer un noveno capitulo de cucarachas no me lo creerian, pero es cierto. Quizas algun dia me decida y lo suba. Mientras tanto disfruten el 9veno de este fict.

Por cierto hay una advertencia antes. Este fic esta regido por una sensura de K+. Quizas haya algunas palabras que no cumplan con esa categoria. Asi que no lo leas si eres menor de 9, para evitar problemas. Gracias ;)

**Capítulo 9**

_Involucrados: S: Black; R. Lupin; P. Pettigrew; J. Potter; S. Snape  
Asunto: Robar material escolar del armario del profesor de Pociones, Presunto daño contra el alumno Mulciber.  
Fecha: 31/04/1975  
Gastos: Restitución del material robado._

Harry que estaba muy divertido organizando tarjetas, de pronto se topó con esta última y de la pura impresión se atoró y tosió para poder volver a respirar. Snape levantó la vista de su escritorio y lo miró con desagrado.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter?

-Ejem ¡Hum! Lo que sucede es que... – Harry no contestó y puso la ficha de la detención sobre el escritorio de Snape. Este miró la ficha con desdén y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Harry como diciendo ¿Y? – Bueno ¿Podría preguntarle por qué usted aparece en esta ficha y tuvo una dentención junto con mi padre?

-Ya preguntaste, pero no tengo por qué contestar – Snape volvió a lo que hacía antes de ser interrumpido por Harry y no volvió a levantar la vista – En todo caso ahí aparece especificado. No pido que comprendas lo que lees, Potter. Sólo ordena las fichas.

-Pero ¿Por qué robó eso¿Para qué lo necesitaban¿Es verdad de que dañaron a un tal Mulciber¿Mi padre lo obligó a hacer eso o lo hizo usted por su propia cuenta? – Harry tenía muchas preguntas y no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerlas. Sabía que la vez pasada que había encontrado el nombre de Snape entre los de su padre y Sirius, fue la vez en que el último le había querido hacer una broma topándose con Lupin convertido en lobo, pero ahora no tenía la más remota idea de por qué podían haberse topado en un mismo castigo.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que te dirijas a mí como profesor o señor – Snape no lo miraba y parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía, pero en el grado de veneno que daba a su voz, se podía notar perfectamente que la conversación no era de su agrado – No voy a responderte para qué robé eso, pero te aclaro que tu padre no tenía ninguna autoridad sobre mí. Ahora sigue con tu castigo.

Harry volvió junto a las cajas de fichas con la idea dando vueltas por su cabeza. Pero después de todo, eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo. Probablemente ya no tendría importancia. Borró la ficha y su contenido de su cabeza al recordar que afuera se jugaba un partido muy importante y rogando que resultaran finalmente ganadores.

* * *

Snape se encaminó fuera de su sala común, como un completo enajenado. Se sentía terrible y a pesar de que la culpa no había sido suya, no había mucha diferencia. Todos creerían que en realidad él estaba involucrado, hasta la propia Lily. Se sentía fatal. Todo había sido idea de Mulciber y... quizás él había tenido algo que ver. Había dejado caer la noche anterior la infidencia de que Lily Evans era hija de muggles. No tenía idea de por qué lo había hecho. A lo mejor albergaba la esperanza de que sus amigos se vengaran de la pelirroja por hacerlo sentir como siempre lo hacía: culpable. Pudiese ser que quizás tenía culpa, estaba involucrado y era un cómplice. Pero, en el fondo, pensó, jamás podría desear nada malo para ella. Snape era una persona que se debatía continuamente entre hacer una cosa o la otra. Entre el bien y el mal, como continuamente le decía ella. Pero él estaba seguro que su decisión había sido tomada desde mucho antes. Y nunca había sido del parecer de Lily. Aunque ya no había tiempo para dar el paso atrás, todo estaba hecho. Mulciber había decidido hacerle una pequeña broma a la gryffindor, junto con toda la pandilla. Por supuesto que con él no habían contado, pues suponían que podía delatarlos debido a su extraña relación son la sangre sucia. Sus amigos nunca habían entendido qué había entre ellos dos, pero ahora que se enteraban que era una completa sangre sucia (no sangre mezclada como habían pensado con anterioridad), no lo habían consultado para hacerla pasar un mal rato. La cosa había consistido en hacerla caer por una trampilla de una escalera del 5to piso. Era un accidente que se repetía cada tanto en Hogwarts, pues a veces las personas olvidaban la ubicación de estas trampillas. Debido a ese motivo la situación había pasado inadvertida entre los profesores que declararon el accidente como "normal". Snape sabía que la cosa distaba de ser así. Supo después por Avery que Mulciber había utilizado el maleficio Imperius para dirigir a la pelirroja hasta allí y que luego la esperó debajo de la trampilla para continuar con cosas probablemente más siniestras. Por suerte una amiga que la había visto corrió hacia Mc Gonagall para pedir ayuda y la pandilla había logrado huir sin que nadie los descubriera, haciendo que todo pareciera un accidente. Sabía que Lily los había reconocido, pero por un extraño motivo no había abierto la boca en contra de los Slytherin. En aquellos momentos debía encontrarse en la enfermería. Había sido algo grave y bastante comentado entre los alumnos. Lily al parecer, podía hablar y comprender lo que se le decía, pero aún no lograba ponerse en pie. Sin embargo Pomfrey era una excelente enfermera y los de la pandilla eran suficientemente inteligentes como para saber hasta dónde llegaba el límite con sus víctimas, así que Snape tenía la seguridad de que Lily se recuperaría. "Soy un cobarde" se decía mientras continuaba caminando. Aún no había ido a visitar a la chica y casi agradecía que ésta no estuviera todavía recuperada, pues no sabía cómo enfrentarse con ella depués del incidente. Probablemente no le volvería a hablar. Pero él no sabía qué hacer. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía y sin embargo allí estaba. Frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Ahora que veía a esos tres personajes parados en la entrada lo comprendió todo. No había tenido intenciones de visitar a Lily, si no de encontrarse con ellos. Y por un motivo muy en concreto. 

De pronto la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y de ella emergió el cuarto personaje que se esperaba encontrar. Sin embargo como era su costumbre, se quedó allí plantado sin atreverse a acercarse. Prefirió esperar el momento oportuno.

James salió de la enfermería con aspecto abatido. Estaba muy pálido y su aspecto se acercaba peligrosamente al de Lupin, que estaba esperándolo junto con Black y Pettigrew. Al salir sus amigos casi se abalanzan sobre él con preguntas.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó Remus con pesar y la preocupación reflejada en su mirada.

-Igual. Sigue sin mejorías aparentes – contestó el moreno metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos – Al menos me ha saludado hoy con más cortesía. Estuvo a punto de llamarme James.

-Pomfrey es insoportable. No nos dejó entrar. Supusimos que estabas aquí y por eso he venido a dar un paseo – comentó Sirius sin mirar a nadie en particular

-Es mentira – dijo Peter sonriendo por haber pillado a Sirius – Habíamos venido con Remus para saber de la salud de Evans y lo hemos encontrado a él rogándole a Pomfrey para que lo dejara entrar

Sirius que nunca se sonrojaba, subió unos tonos de color. James alzó las cejas y a pesar de lo bajoneado que se sentía, no perdió oportunidad de picar a su amigo.

-Así que la salud de Evans te preocupa ¿eh?

-Bueno, sí – admitió Sirius de mala gana – Después de todo es mi compañera y lo que le pasó es bastante grave. A pesar de llevarnos pésimo le he tomado algo de cariño. Es normal ¿no?

-Sí. Pobre Lily. Es una gran chica y no se merecía eso – dijo Remus acompañado por los "Sí, sí" de Peter.

-Merecer. Interesante palabra, Moony – dijo Sirius que desde el accidente mismo había tenido ganas de decir lo que ahora iba a decir – Me parece que todos piensan igual que yo. Aquí hay algo extraño. Supongamos que Evans fuera una chica de primero. Sería muy normal eso de tropezar con la trampilla. Pero oigan bien: una chica de quinto (y en especial una como Evans) no incurre en ese accidente. O no al menos así como suena.

-Eso no fue un accidente – dijo James escrutando a sus amigos con la mirada. Luego soltó un suspiro – He intentado que suelte algo, pero no se quiere referir al suceso ni una vez. Rehuye el tema. Es evidente que aquí hay doxy encerrada.

-Mm. Me huele a Slytherin – dijo Remus y alzando su varita murmuró un hechizo que hizo a Snape impulsarse hacia la luz y quedar a la vista de los merodeadores. Remus no había escogido peor momento para descubrir a Snape.

Sirius se acercó en el acto al chico y ya iba a golpearlo cuando James lo detuvo.

-Padfoot ¿Cómo esperas conseguir información si matas al enemigo antes de que este hable?

Sirius se detuvo a medias, pues ya tenía agarrado a Snape de la túnica.

-¿Fuiste tú no es cierto? Todo lo que le ha pasado a Evans es culpa tuya. Hijo de...

-No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre – dijo Snape con profundo odio. Su característico color pálido de cara, había cambiado a un rojo.

-Me atrevo si es que es capaz de engendrar a plastas como tú – Remus y James tuvieron que calmar a su amigo que ya comenzaba a asfixiar a Snape. Les quitaron a los dos las varitas por si acaso.

-Muy bien Snape ¿Qué es lo que hacías allí? – preguntó James que desde ese momento se convirtió en el con más autoridad.

-Venía a buscarlos.

-Entonces por qué no lo haces como todo el mundo, en vez de ocultarte – preguntó más por ofender que por saber la respuesta, Remus.

James hizo que todos se encaminaran hacia un pasadizo que había tras un espejo, pues no quería que los alumnos que pasaban por esas horas cerca de la enfermería, los vieran. Una vez todos adentro, decidió continuar con el interrogatorio.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que querías de nosotros¿Que te defendiéramos ante alguien? – James habló de forma burlona

-No necesito de su ayuda para eso – dijo Snape sintiendo que su odio se incrementaba. Sin embargo al volver a pensar en Lily, dulcificó el tono – Sé quién le hizo eso a Evans.

Los merodeadores lo miraron con curiosidad. Los ojos de James relampagueaban, pero aún no sabía si confiar en el Slytherin.

-Fue Mulciber – continuó Snape – junto con los de su pandilla. Pero él fue el que hizo todo, Avery me lo contó

-¿"Su" pandilla? – preguntó James haciendo ahínco en el su – Sabemos perfectamente que tú estás en aquella pandilla, Snivellus ¿sabes qué pienso? Que estás intentando librarte de la paliza que te hubiéramos dado al enterarnos que fueron ustedes lo que le hicieron eso a Lily

La mención de Lily, así por su nombre, pronunciado por Potter, le dio a Snape náuseas. No sabía qué grado de cercanía tenían esos dos, pero rogaba que no mucha. Pero por el tono posesivo con que Potter la nombraba y con la familiaridad con que lo hacía, le hacía temer lo peor.

-Si tuvieras más de una neurona, Potter, sabrías que no soy tan estúpido como para venir a delatarme a mí mismo. No es que les tenga miedo a ustedes – dijo con el mayor desdén – pero mi intención siempre ha sido terminar Hogwarts. Estoy seguro que con una broma como esa en mi expediente, el director (con la estima que me tiene) no dudaría en expulsarme.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de que no eres tan estúpido – dijo Sirius.

-Habló el genio – murmuró Snape

James alzó el brazo para detener la posible pelea

-Explícame una cosa entonces ¿Por qué vienes a delatar a tu amigo con nosotros y por alguien a quién tu sólo consideras una sangre sucia?

Snape titubeó

-Vengo a delatarlos ante ustedes porque no espero que los expulsen. Sólo creo que merecen un escarmiento y... admito que ustedes son bastante buenos en humillar a las personas.

El moreno de lentes, se sonrió complacido. Aunque fuera en un momento como este e intuía que Snape lo halagaba sólo para obtener algo, un cumplido por falso que fuese siempre era un cumplido.

-Así que consideras que somos buenos haciendo bromas ¿eh?

-No ha respondido la pregunta sobre Evans – hizo notar Peter. En efecto todos tenían los pensamientos alejados de ese punto que hace poco James había mencionado.

-¿Qué hay con Evans? – preguntó Snape tratando de aparentar indiferencia – Lo único que busco es una revancha con Mulciber. Tenemos una pequeña pelea y quiero que se arrepienta de ciertas cosas que me ha hecho.

-¿Y por qué crees que nosotros te ayudaríamos en tu venganza? – preguntó Remus – No veo por qué debiéramos resolver nosotros tus problemas con tus supuestos amigos, que en todo caso de amigos nada. Un amigo no hace lo que tú estás haciendo con Mulciber.

Snape pensó que no le quedaban muchas opciones, así que apeló a los sentimientos del que en esos momentos veía como el más débil. Sabía que James estaba enamorado de Lily (no sabía ni le interesaba en qué grado) y que haría cualquier cosa, hasta aliarse con él, con tal de defender a la pelirroja.

-Mulciber condujo a Evans hasta la trampilla con un maleficio Imperius.

Todos guardaron un respetuoso silencio.

James golpeó su puño contra el muro y murmuró un insulto.

-Yo lo mato

-No es necesario – dijo Remus – Con tan sólo contárselo a Dumbledore y verificar que haya utilizado el embrujo con la varita, podríamos conseguir que Lucifer quedara de patitas en la calle.

-¡No! – dijo Snape de pronto arrepintiéndose de lo que había ido a hacer al buscar a esos asnos – Mulciber no es de trigos limpios. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados al saber que ha sido expulsado gracias a nosotros.

-¿Le tienes miedo a Lucifer? – preguntó Sirius maliciosamente.

-En lo absoluto. Digamos que me dan pena ustedes. Si su intención es proteger a la sangre sucia, no lo están haciendo al pensar en expulsar a Mulciber. El se vengaría de ella en primer lugar. Y si piensan que sólo por diversión la ha dejado en la enfermería... – Snape no continuó, pero estuvo seguro de que sus palabras habían producido el efecto que había deseado.

James se paseó nervioso. Snape tenía razón. Miró a sus amigos, pero en sus rostros confusos no pudo leer nada que le sirviera como una respuesta.

-Supongo que si has venido hasta acá para buscarnos es porque tienes una idea.

Snape sonrió discretamente, pero no fueron necesarias las precauciones pues los chicos estaban muy nerviosos y preocupados, y nadie reparó en la sonrisa. Excepto Sirius.

-¿Qué?! James – dijo parándose frente a su amigo y mirándolo a los ojos – sé que esto pudo haberte trastornado. Pero no al punto de querer que Snape nos dirija en una broma contra Mulciber. Esta es cosa nuestra. Si dejas que Snape tome el mando, estaremos haciendo esto por sus intereses y no por los nuestros que son vengar a Evans.

-¡Esto no es una broma, Black! – Con la mirada de duda que le había dirigido James luego de las palabras de Sirius, Snape pensó que todos sus esfuerzos de persuasión se vendrían abajo.

-Eh... tiene razón, Sirius – el moreno dejó caer los brazos y murmuró una protesta. James mirando a los demás todavía con duda, finalmente decidió – Esto no será una broma y por lo menos en este minuto, los intereses de Snape son los mismos que los nuestros.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Muy bien, haremos esto de la forma tradicional – murmuró James en el pasillo que se encaminaba hacia el despacho de Slughorn.

-¿Qué¿No podemos... – Peter cerró la boca al ver los gestos de sus amigos y la cara de confusión de Snape

-No, Peter, no podemos – dijo Sirius mirando despectivamente a Snape – No sería bueno que este se enterara de todos nuestros métodos

-Me muero por saberlo ¿Qué haces Black para que todas las mujeres se desmayen al verte? Te echas extracto de zorrillo. Porque si ese es tu "método" no estoy interesado en averiguarlo.

-Pequeña serpiente – Sirius no terminó de hablar y ya tenía a Snape levantado de la túnica unos cuántos centímetros del suelo. Como siempre sus amigos intervinieron y los separaron

-Escúchen. No podemos trabajar juntos si todo el tiempo se están peleando – dijo James con exasperación – Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Snape y yo robaremos los ingredientes, mientras Remus va a alegarle a Slughorn su cero en pociones – Snape miró al castaño con cierta burla – Necesito que ustedes dos se queden a vigilar los alrededores y la entrada del armario ¿de acuerdo?

-¿No sería más fácil hacerlo de noche? – preguntó Remus algo molesto porque su parte del plan fuera la más aburrida. Detestaba a Slughorn y a cómo le hablaría cuando se fuera a rebajar para que le subiera la nota.

-No hay tiempo que perder.

-¿Y por qué Snivellus robará los ingredientes¿No puede quedarse vigilando con Peter? – Sirius tampoco estaba de acuerdo con su parte del plan. Se perdería la diversión y James estaba cambiando su acostumbrado puesto por poner a Snape

-Lo siento, Pad, Snape sabe de esto – James se encogió de hombros y junto con Snape se infiltraron en la zona de las mazmorras hasta el armario de pociones, mientras sus amigos quedaban atrás.

Al momento de entrar Snape se dirigió a cada ingrediente como si supiera su ubicación de memoria. Se movía con agilidad por el armario, sacando rápidamente muchos frascos y metiéndolos en su mochila. James se quedó parado cerca de la entrada y lo miraba con aburrimiento.

-¿Estas seguro de que esos son los ingredientes¿Ni siquiera quieres mirar las instrucciones del libro?

-Estoy seguro – gruñó Snape como única respuesta

-Bien, si tú lo dices.

Snape continuó con su tarea sin mirar en ningún momento a James

-Snape ¿tú nunca hablas?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Snape se volteó molesto por las continuas interrupciones que hacía aquel Gryffindor. Como si no fuera suficiente tortura tener que estar de acuerdo con él en algo para que además ahora ansiara tener una conversación.

-Pues eso. Está bien que no nos llevemos bien, pero vámos. Si estamos haciendo algo con un fin común, al menos deberíamos... conversar de algo – James se encogió de hombros.

-No quiero conversar contigo, Potter. Pero ya que insistes te voy a decir algo. Si no quiero cruzar palabra contigo, no me eches toda la culpa a mí

-¡Está bien! El señor de la Oscuridad no debe perder nunca su altivez frente a los que son inferiores – James habló todo el tiempo en tono de burla - ¿Sabes qué? La mayoría de la gente piensa que tú eres una victima de las bromas que nosotros te hacemos. Pero te las mereces por creerte superior a todas las personas.

-¡Jo, eso es nuevo¿Yo me creo superior? Yo no soy el que me ando pavoneando por todo el colegio diciendo que soy una estrella.

-No, pero lo crees muy firmemente. Admítelo Snape. Lo has creído desde que me topé contigo en el tren el primer año en Hogwarts. Decías que Slytherin era la mejor casa y en el fondo todos los que van allí creen que están a años luz de parecerse a los demás. Pero te aclaro algo. Podrías ser igual de lo que es un Hufflepuf o un Ravenclaw o hasta un Gryffindor, aunque eres mucho peor. Tienes un ego monstruoso. La cosa es que no lo admites.

-No sé qué contestarte Potter. Supongo que algo parecido a que eres un imbécil ¿Crees que estás cerca de sacarme el rollo? Pues ni una pizca. Yo no soy como tú. Mi única meta es salir de este colegio y si en algún momento alguien reconoce mis méritos, me alegro. Pero no voy como tú restregándoselos en la cara

-¡Por supuesto que no lo haces en público! Las artes Oscuras no están admitidas aún como algo bueno, pero acumulas fans. Sólo espero que en algún momento te des cuenta de que te estás farreando la vida

-¿Por qué? Eres tan considerado que ansías mi bien. Yo sé muy bien lo que hago, Potter. Así que te pido dos cosas: no te metas más en mis asuntos y no vuelvas a llamarme señor de la oscuridad – Snape volvió a su tarea, pero ahora más deprimido. Potter había usado la misma frase que siempre usaba Lily "espero que te des cuenta de que te estás farreando la vida"

James por su parte se volvió de espaldas a Snape. Pensaba que era un rastrero que en algún momento se aprovecharía de su situación envalentonado por su ego y terminaría mal. Usado por personas como Malfoy, que siempre serían más influyentes.

-Potter ¿Puedes sacar las colas de rata? – James se dio la vuelta y miró hacia dónde apuntaba Snape. Probablemente la varita de este, no alcanzaba a impactar hasta donde se encontraba el frasco. De ninguna otra forma Snape le hubiese pedido ayuda para sacar algo que él no alcanzaba por su cuenta.

-Claro – respondió el moreno con una sonrisa burlona. Snape era muy bajo para alcanzarlo. A James sólo le bastó empinarse un poco para llegar al frasco – Aquí tienes.

Snape guardó el frasco rápidamente en su mochila sin dar las gracias. De pronto algo relampagueó en la túnica de James. Este se dio cuenta y sacó un espejo que tenía guardado. De él se reflejaba la cara de Sirius que estaba muy compungida

-Prongs, es Mc Gonagall. Va para allá y lo sabe todo – Sirius desapareció de la vista.

-¿Qué¿Cómo que lo sabe todo? – James seguía mirando al espejo, pero Sirius no volvió a asomarse

-¿Tus amiguitos no saben cerrar la boca, eh?

-¡Cállate! No tenemos tiempo para esconder los materiales y huir – James vislumbró por el agujero de la cerradura que Mc Gonagall estaba increíblemente cerca.

-No hay que preocuparse por los materiales. Digamos que no confío en sus métodos. Hechice mi mochila para que los ingredientes fueran a parar directamente al baúl de mi habitación. Mc Gonagall no encontrará los ingredientes.

-Genial – James no pudo evitar soltar esa palabra.

Mc Gonagall llegó, los reprendió y los hizo salir Hicieron junto con Slughorn un inventario de todos los materiales que debería haber, y al ver que faltaban algunos terminaron castigando a los cinco chicos, pero no pudieron jamás encontrarlos ni hacer que ellos admitieran que los habían robado.

-Lo bueno – comentó Remus a las horas después cuando estaban todos juntos hablando en los terrenos – es que no podrán culparnos sobre el accidente que sufrirá Mulciber. Nuestro castigo coincidirá con los efectos de la poción.

-Yo en cambio, creo que seremos los primeros sospechosos. Pero no podrán probar nada – dijo Snape.

-¡Maldita rata! – dijo Sirius asestándole un golpe a Peter en la coronilla - ¿Tenías justo que hablar sobre el armario de pociones frente a Mc Gonagall?

-¡Ouch! – se quejó el aludido mientras se frotaba la zona golpeada - ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Mc Gonagall es de esas personas que te obliga a delatarte con una sola mirada.

-No importa, ya está hecho – dijo James – Ahora lo mejor será comenzar con la preparación. Snape, sé que no quieres que intervengamos más allá en tu plan, pero hay algo bueno que no se te ha ocurrido todavía.

Snape arqueó las cejas.

-Mulciber siempre se pavonea por el tamaño de su El, asi que...

-¿Quién es él? – preguntó Snape mirando a Sirius que ya se había inspirado para dar su genial idea.

-Su niño – aclaró James ansioso por continuar con la idea.

Snape los seguía mirando con cara de no comprender.

-El chacal del himen – insistió Sirius

-La palanca – aportó Remus

-La manguera – sugirió Peter

-El dedo 21

-El plátano con leche

-El sin oreja

-El chino tuerto

-Ya basta. Creo que he entendido el punto – Snape los miraba con más odio que de costumbre.

-Bueno, entonces se nos ha ocurrido que podrías poner algo de poción reductora en su ropa interior – dijo Sirius con cara de "a que mi idea es genial", mientras soltaba una risita burlona

-Lo haríamos nosotros, pero tú eres su compañero de habitación por lo que se te haría más fácil – dijo James – Además nosotros nos encargaremos de su desayuno.

-Tendré que pensarlo – dijo Snape luego de levantarse para irse. Sin embargo cuando caminaba hacia el castillo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Era verdad que Mulciber siempre se pavoneaba, pero de ahora en adelante no lo haría más.

A la mañana siguiente los merodeadores se sentaron del lado de la mesa que daba hacia la mesa de Slytherin, aunque probablemente no fuera necesario, pues su víctima no mostraría los efectos en ese mismo momento. Luego fueron junto con Snape a cumplir su castigo con Slughorn.

-Señor, esto es injusto. Nosotros no hemos robado esos ingredientes – dijo Sirius como último recurso

-Lo sé. Sr. Black. Yo les creo – dijo Slughorn guiñándole un ojo – pero es que Minerva insiste en el castigo, y yo debo seguir sus órdenes.

Pasaron toda la tarde organizando unas pociones mal olientes de niños de tercero, hasta que finalmente vino el impacto. Cuando iban subiendo en dirección al gran comedor, Snape hizo un leve inclinamiento de cabeza y fue a sentarse en su mesa. Los merodeadores volvieron a sentarse de cara a la mesa Slytherin. Mulciber había comido la mitad de su plato cuando se levantó y soltó un grito. Todos lo quedaron mirando. Un desagradable olor comenzó a salir y en un segundo estaba cubierto de forúnculos enormes que crecían, se reventaban y volvían a surgir.

-¡Me siento muy mal! – decía mientras se ponía cada vez más pálido

-Te ves fatal, Mulciber – le dijo Snape con falsa preocupación.

Pero eso era sólo el comienzo. Luego su cabeza comenzó a comprimirse y quedó del tamaño de un alfiler, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Parecía sólo un cuerpo independiente de su cabeza

-¿Qué es esto? – se oyó la voz de Dumbledore, entre los murmullos y exclamaciones de todos los presentes

-Alguien ha echado algo en su comida – dijo Mc Gonagall – Todavía no la ha terminado, podemos analizarla.

-Mc Gonagall es tan predecible – murmuró Remus sonriéndose – Cuando la analice encontrará lo que busca, pero eso no es lo que le causó el estado de Mulciber.

Mulciber continuaba retorciéndose en el suelo, cuando su ropa comenzó a arder

-¡Fuego! – gritó Goyle saltando sobre su amigo para apagarlo.

-Goyle también es predecible – murmuró James – es el único al que no se le ocurriría usar una varita y aguamenti

En ese momento intervino Slughorn y apagó con su varita el incendio.

-Todos son predecibles – dijo Sirius - ¿Quién creería que después de un espectáculo como este, el fuego se apagaría con un simple aguamenti?

El fuego creció unos cuantos metros, y crecía a medida que aplicaban más hechizos de agua. Dumbledore intervino y apagó el fuego con un encantamiento no verbal, haciendo que la túnica de Mulciber desapareciera

-Al menos Dumbledore usa la cabeza – comento Peter – pero hizo exactamente lo que nosotros queríamos que hiciera.

Ahora la escena era la siguiente: Mulciber de pie, sin ropa y con cabeza de alfiler. Entonces su cabeza comenzó a crecer, pero desproporcionadamente. Resumiendo ahora era un Mulciber desnudo, con una gran cabeza y la cara llena de forúnculos. Dumbledore conjuró una túnica, pero al momento de tocar el cuerpo de Mulciber volvía a prenderse fuego. Al final el director desistió y aconsejó llevarlo a la enfermería.

-Los responsables serán severamente castigados – dijo en tono serio antes de volver a su asiento – Vuelvan a sus desayunos.

Pero nadie volvió a probar ni a decir nada hasta pasado un buen rato

-¿Se fijaron en que Snape siguió nuestra idea de la poción reductora? – dijo Sirius – Apuesto 10 galleons a que las copuchentas de nuestras compañeras no dejarán que eso pase inadvertido

Los demás no respondieron, pero asintieron divertidos

Más tarde estaban los merodeadores en la salida de la enfermería. Lily se sentía mucho mejor y probablemente volvería a las clases en una semana. Snape justo salió en el momento en que los chicos iban a hacerle una visita a la peliroja

-¿Qué hacías allá adentro? – preguntó James

-Eh.. Viendo a Mulciber. No querrán que sospeche de mí – se apuró en decir.

-No, claro.

-Bueno, yo ahora me voy – Snape se iba yendo cuando se dio la vuelta. Habló lentamente luego de pensar un momento – Creo que no volveremos a hacer una cosa como esta de nuevo. Una vez de colaborar con ustedes me basta, pero supongo que estuvo bien.

-Claro, Snivellus – dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda – A nosotros también nos basta una vez. Tú seguirás siendo el raro y nosotros los merodeadores, no te preocupes por eso, nada cambiará.

-Así lo espero – dijo Snape antes de irse y no volver a confraternizar con ellos.

-Nunca vas a dejar que se vaya en paz ¿cierto? – preguntó Remus a Sirius.

-No si tengo la oportunidad – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. Había pegado hace un momento un pergamino muy vistoso en la espalda de Snape que decía "Me gusta el plátano con leche de la mesa Gryffindor"

James sonrió y abrió la puerta de la enfermería para ir a visitar a Lily.

* * *

_Involucrados: S. Black; P. Pettigrew  
Asunto: Hacerle crecer el trasero a Madame Pince  
Fecha: 13/06/1973  
Gastos: Aumento del sueldo de la biliotecaria._

* * *

Era un asqueroso día de verano. Aproximadamente eran las 4 de la tarde, hora en que los alumnos más jóvenes aprovechaban para darse un baño en el lago o para encontrar maneras de refrescarse porque a esa hora el calor era insoportable. Más si era un fin de semana encantador para alivianar las presiones que se venían a poco tiempo para los exámenes finales y algunos se encontraban encerrados en la biblioteca. 

-Este es definitivamente el peor castigo que nos ha dado Mc Gonagall – rezongó Sirius mientras cargaba unos volúmenes de "Runas y formas de descifrarlas cuando no tienes un traductor a mano" y los clasificaba por orden para guardarlos en sus respectivos nuevos lugares. El asunto era que la biblioteca se estaba renovando con textos de estudio y el director había comprado muebles nuevos para colocar los textos. Todo estaba embalado en cajas enormes de cartón y con un simple movimiento de varita y el conjuro apropiado, todo hubiera estado en su sitio. Pero no. La querida profesora Mc Gonagall le había sugerido al director que era un excelente ejercicio para ciertos alumnos realizar esa labor sin magia – Todo por haber llevado tu almuerzo al salón de Transformaciones

-¿Sí? Pues yo creo que lo que más le molestó fue que digieras que los gatos adoran el atún y casi le aventaras mi almuerzo en la cara – dijo Peter mientras cargaba un libro demasiado grande para él

-Yo lo hacía por su bien. Para empezar a los gatos les gusta el atún y segundo el atún sirve para la memoria ¡Me ha estado diciendo en las últimas clases Regulus todo el rato!

-Debe confundirlos – trató de razonar Peter

-Antes me decía Black. Lo hace a propósito ¡Gata perversa¿Cómo es que sabe que odio a Regulus¿Y cómo es que sabe que odio la biblioteca en verano?

-Jajaja Sirius, yo creo que todos los alumnos odian la biblioteca en verano.

-¿Ah sí? – Sirius pensó que a su amigo nunca había que hacerle preguntas retóricas porque era dado a contestarlas - ¿Sabes qué creo? Apuesto a que Pince siempre le gustó la biblioteca, hasta cuando era una alumna en Hogwarts

-¿Crees que Pince fue alguna vez alumna de Hogwarts?

-Pues si no fue de Hogwarts ¿De dónde?

-De Beax Batons. Dicen que se fundó hace más años – Sirius soltó una carcajada, pero al parecer Peter no entendió del todo la broma que él mismo había hecho. Madame Pince se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, sentada como de costumbre tras su escritorio y leyendo. Su mirada que hasta el momento habia estado fija en el libro, se levantó para mirar a los dos únicos alumnos en toda la sala. Los alumnos de cursos superiores habían preferido estudiar esta vez afuera, primero por el calor y segundo por el desorden que había con todos los libros y estantes nuevos repartidos por doquier.

-Guarden silencio – dijo en tono cortante antes de volver a su lectura.

-No podemos guardar silencio todo el tiempo – contestó Sirius encontrando al fin una oportunidad para decirle a aquella mujer que lo exigía era imposible – Además ni siquiera hay personas que necesiten silencio aquí. No hay nadie aparte de nosotros tres y usted puede concentrarse perfectamente en su libro mientras nosotros conversamos y terminamos nuestro castigo. Tampoco es como que estuviéramos haciendo una fiesta.

Madame Pince se conformó con alzar una ceja y decir:

- Sólo guarden silencio hasta que terminen su castigo.

Peter murmuró un "vieja bruja" y continuaron en silencio con su trabajo. En realidad lo peor del castigo era el verano llamándolos hacia el lago, pero lo de poder cargar libros de magia y poder revisarlos a su antojo, era hasta entretenido.

-Mira éste – dijo Sirius en un susurro mostrándole un libro a su amigo titulado "Avances en Sanación de hombres lobo" – Apuesto que le gustaría a Remus

-¿Y este? – dijo a su vez Peter mostrándole uno sobre Pociones. Sirius debió contenerse otra vez para no reir y hacer enojar a la bibliotecaria.

Pero fue demasiado tarde pues la bruja ya había escuchado los murmullos y se acercaba hacia ellos con cara iracunda.

-Hasta cuándo debo decirles que guarden silencio – dijo en el tono más alto que se podía usar en la biblioteca y aún así lo oyeron perfectamente. Madame Pince dejó su libro sobre el estante más cercano y miró a su alrededor con disgusto – Están haciendo todo muy lento ¡Por Merlín! No deben dejar los libros con este tipo de empastado en el suelo ¿No ven que están hechos de piel de dragón?

La bibliotecaria se agachó a recojer varios volúmenes de una colección que se encontraban efectivamente en el suelo. Mientras estaba en la tarea, Peter la miró con desagrado y Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa. Sacó su varita y con hechizos vaya uno a saber de dónde aprendidos, comenzó a dibujar caras en su gran trasero levantado hacia ellos.

Peter soltó una carcajada al ver una cara muy caricaturesca que sacaba la lengua desde el trasero de la bibliotecaria.

-Deberían dejar de tontear y comenzar a ordenar las cajas que aún quedan – rezongó la mujer, mientras Sirius y Peter se apretaban la guata, pues al hablar la cara dibujada en su trasero movía los labios con exacta presición a lo que debían hacerlo los verdaderos labios de Pince.

La mujer se dio vuelta con brusquedad y los miró con odio. Luego se dirigió a su escritorio murmurando algo sobre que su sueldo no era suficiente como para aguantar a esas crías.

Los chicos se miraron divertidos por úlitma vez y se empeñaron en terminar lo más rápidamente su castigo para quizás alcanzar a salir a dar una vuelta a los terrenos junto con sus demás compañeros. Estaban ordenando el último estante cuando sintieron a la mujer gritar.

-¡Por todos los cielos¿Qué me han hecho?

-¿De qué está hablando? – preguntó Sirius temiéndose lo peor y dándole palmadas a Peter para que empezara a retroceder. El rubio se encontraba concentrado en una lectura sobre preparación de paletas dulces, cuando Sirius lo pescó de la túnica y lo hizo ponerse de pie. Lo que vieron no fue nada agradable. Todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta

Madame Pince se levantaba lentamente hacia ellos y contestaba a la pregunta de Sirius indicando su parte posterior infinitamente hinchada y magnificada. Era como si toda tía Marge hinchada se encontrara en los glúteos de la bibliotecaria. La mujer estaba tan descontrolada que sacó su varita y apuntó hacia ellos. Sirius por más que tratara de hacer que Peter se levantara le fue imposible, así que corrió él hacia el estante más cercano para resguardarse. Pince agitó su varita y en el acto Peter se había transformado en un cuerpo rodeado por cuerdas y atado cabeza abajo sobre el techo de la biblioteca.

-¡Sirius, ayúdame! Pince ha enloquecido

-Ya me di cuenta – contestó Sirius. Pero fue una mala idea. La bibliotecaria oyó su voz y caminó directo hacia él. El moreno en un acto suicida corrió hacia Peter mientras Madame Pince lo perseguía lo más rápido que se lo permitía su gran anatomía. Agitó su varita y logró soltar a su amigo. Lamentablemente estaba muy lejos como para atraparlo y Peter cayó directo al piso. Sirius sacó lo más rápido que pudo un montón de libros y los tiró al piso haciendo una especie de barricada – Esto no aguantará mucho – dijo al llegar junto a Peter. Pince se abría paso a manotadas y rayos de varita.

-¿Qué hacemos¡Qué hacemos! – la mandíbula de Peter temblaba y no era para menos. Estaban encerrados en la biblioteca con una mujer desquiciada.

-Ya los alcanzaré – decía Pince que ya comenzaba a bizquear – Y cuando lo haga los convertiré en dos sapos verrugosos

-¡No! – gritaron los dos amigos a la vez, abrasándose. Sirius se levantó con valentía

-No dejaremos que una solterona culona nos venza. Acuérdate que somos merodeadores – alzó su varita y convocó una docena de libros que vinieron disparados hacia ellos y justo cuando alcanzaban la altura de Pince, los dejó caer en su cabeza. Pince alcanzó a reaccionar al cuarto libro y levantó su trasero haciendo que los libros rebotaran en él y se dirigieran hacia los chicos, que a duras penas pudieron cubrirse las cabezas, pero de todos modos fueron impactados en otras partes del cuerpo.

-Sirius, no podremos salir de ésta

-Tengo una idea. ¿Todavía te acuerdas del contra hechizo que inventamos para el hechizo que tienen los profesores de cerrar puertas?

-_Apertumsesam_ – dijo Peter muy orgulloso por recordarlo

-Muy bien. Cuando diga ya, correrás a todo lo que den tus piernas hacia la puerta y la abrirás con ese hechizo. Mientras tanto yo intentaré detener el mayor tiempo posible a esta señora ¿estamos?

-¡Estamos! – gritó Peter que ya corría hacia la puerta al comprobar que Pince estaba a una brazada de alcanzarlos.

-Hola Irma – dijo Sirius lo más amablemente que pudo - ¿No es una lástima que tengamos que llevarnos tan mal?

-¡Oh, cállate! Cuando te alcance no volverás a abrir tu sucia boca para decir más insultos. Sólo saldrán croares de sapo.

-Creo que esto saldrá en mi expediente – dijo Sirius con pesar y apuntando con su varita, hizo salir un rayo celeste que hizo que Pince se congelara en el momento en que apuntaba con su varita a la cara del chico

Sirius no perdió tiempo a esperar que el hechizo concluyera y corrió en dirección a Peter. Cuando llegó a la puerta se dio cuenta de que su amigo no había logrado abrirla.

-¡No funciona! – decía Peter paseándose con nerviosismo – He intentado todos los hechizos que se me ocurrían – Sirius tomó la manilla de la puerta y la sacudió, pero no obtuvo resultado.

-Debemos apurarnos. El hechizo de congelamiento dura sólo unos segundos

Hubo un repentino estallido. Los chicos se voltearon para ver la horrorosa escena de Pince siendo lanzada como un proyectil por su varita. Se dirigía a ellos a toda velocidad.

-¡AAHH!! – los dos se colgaron a la manilla y la tiraban con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sirius, te estimo mucho como amigo, es una pena que esta sea la última jugarreta que nos toque hacer – decía Peter mientras hacía subir y bajar la manilla con desesperación.

-Yo también te quiero, Peter. Al menos nos veremos en la otra vida – Sirius a su vez golpeaba la puerta con desesperación.

-Ya los tengo par de sapos – Pince estaba sobre sus cabezas cuando...

-¿Irma¿Qué es todo esto? – Dumbledore en persona abría la puerta de la biblioteca, haciendo que Sirius y Peter se apartaran y que Madame Pince bajara lentamente hacia el suelo y todos se lo quedaran mirando.

-Eh, pues este.. ¡Ellos fueron! – dijo Pince apuntando a los chicos con un dedo acusador – Me hicieron esto y desordenaron todo el lugar.

Dumbledore los miró a ellos y luego hacia el enorme trasero de Pince y después a ellos para terminar en el trasero de Pince. Y entonces no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, chicos. No me parece bien que desordenen el lugar. Menos si estos libros que adquirí son para el beneficio de ustedes.

-¡Expúlselos, Sr. Director! Están dañando el patrimonio del colegio y se burlan constantemente de los profesores ¡son una amenaza!

-Bueno, tanto así como amenaza, no creo. Estás exagerando un poco Irma

-¡Mire lo que me han hecho!

-Lo veo, lo veo.

-No estoy dispuesta a seguir trabajando bajo estas condiciones ¡Exijo un aumento de sueldo o me voy ahora mismo!

-Me parece adecuado. Discutamos eso ahora mismo en mi despacho – dijo guiando a la trastornada mujer hacia la salida. Luego se volteó para decir a los chicos – Por cierto. Ordenen este desastre y prepárense para el castigo de mañana ¡Ah! Y casi lo olvidaba ¡Esto quedará en su expediente! Buenas tardes.

Los amigos se quedaron mirando sin ser conscientes de lo que acababa de pasar, con las ruinas de la biblioteca detrás.

* * *

Se acabo. Y sí, tendran que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a subir otro capitulo porque ahora me voy una semanita de vacaciones de fiestas patrias. Esta vez no adelantare nada porque creo que esa fue la causa mas grande para que me demorara tanto. Cuesta cumplir las expectativas.

RR's!

Carol

No dispongo de tanto tiempo para contestar rr pero lo hago a la rapida porque agradezco un monton los tuyos. Te prometo que no abandonare el ff por mas que me demore. Y no lo hago porque me ha tocado ser fiel lectora de algunos que quedan sin terminar y es odioso. asi que don't worrie. Gracias por decir que mis ideas son geniales y por dejar un rr con cada capitulo. Lo de reirte es el mejor cumplido. Bye

Obsession923.

hola chica de las mil cuentas. SAbes que pienso que el final que le di a esa broma fue uno de los que mas me ha gustado. A veces es mejor no ser tan explicita. Era evidente que luego los castigarian..pero la frase de "Al menos no echamos espuma por la boca" me dio mucho risa si imaginas la carita de inocencia que debe haber puesto. Sobre tu ff, es verdad que el capitulo 4 aclaro muchas cosas, pero tengo que regañarte porque me retas por no actualizar muy rapido y tu no vas mucho mejor ¿eh? gracias por tu rr y date una vuelta por los nuevos que he sacado que me ha hecho falta alguno de tus opiniones por alli. Chau

Selu-Potter

fiel lectora de mis ff : ) Estoy de acuerdo con mejor no dejar mas intrigas...menos cuando has estado estudiando tantas horas. Yo creo que estudiar no es nada positivo..uno queda mal y despues anda leyendo ff y termina peor. Te agradezco mil tus opiniones (siempre positivas por lo demas) que me ayudan a seguir queriendo actualizar. Que bueno que te rias y espero que este capitulo lo logre tambien. Adios y ojala te haya ido bien en tu examen porque a los profes no les puedes ir con la excusa de que "me lei un ff en vez de estudiar"

Besos a todos los lectores


	10. Capítulo 10

_Hola. Mucho tiempo me demore en actualizar. Echenle la culpa al otro ff y a mi incapacidad para hacer dos bromas seguidas, nunca mas. La primera salio bien porque..porque si :), pero ahora la segunda me demore mucho en escribirla y no estoy conforme. casi que no la lean xD pero ahi esta. Lean (hace falta que diga eso?) _

**Capítulo 10**_  
_

_Involucrados: S. Black; J. Potter  
Asunto: Hacer un duelo no autorizado entre ellos  
Fecha: 09/12/1977  
Daños: Contusiones, hemorragias y hechizos burbujeantes en los alumnos anteriormente nombrados._

Sirius ocultó rápidamente la lista que tenía entre manos al ver llegar a James exhausto de su último entrenamiento de Quidditch. James se dejó caer en su cama. Tenía el pelo mojado, lo que indicaba que había tomado una ducha y que por lo tanto no se le podía hablar. James Potter no era partidario de tomar dos duchas al día. Sus amigos lo sabían de sobra. Según él, eso estropeaba la "natural caída" de su pelo y le quitaba miradas de encima de las chicas.

-¿Cómo estás James? – preguntó Sirius con una sonrisita.

-Silencio – gruñó el moreno de lentes como única respuesta – Espera... ahora que lo pienso, esta habitación está demasiado silenciosa. Algo ha pasado aquí – dijo mirando a sus amigos con suspicacia. Remus estaba como de costumbre con un libro en las manos y al parecer no se había enterado de nada. Peter en cambio no paraba de mirar hacia la espalda de Sirius y luego a James y nuevamente a la espalda de Sirius. A James no le hacía falta ser muy listo como para saber que su amigo ocultaba algo tras él - ¿Qué tienes allí atrás?

-Nada – contestó Sirius demasiado rápido como para ser creíble.

-¿Moony? – preguntó James en tono amenazador.

-Necesito leer este libro para estudios muggles y les rogué que se quedaran callados. Es todo – contestó el aludido sin levantar la vista del libro

-Ojojo ¿Quieres que te crea eso? Sé perfectamente que cuando no haces contacto visual puedes inventar las más grandes mentiras – dijo James comenzando a pasearse sin dejar de mirar a sus amigos - ¿Wormtail?

Peter no pudo más con la presión y largó toda la historia.

-Sirius y yo nos aburríamos así que comenzamos a hablar de mujeres. Aposté a que era imposible que se hubiese acostado con todas las mujeres de Gryffindor...

-¡Peter! – gritaron Remus y Sirius.

-¿No eres capaz de resistirte a los encantos de James? – preguntó Sirius molesto – Ya sabemos que mueres por él, pero nosotros también somos tus amigos ¿Dónde está tu lealtad?

El chico se encogió de hombros y por la mirada de James supo que debía continuar.

-Entonces sacó un pergamino y empezó a anotar a todas las chicas. Remus le dijo que no podía creer que fuera cierto. Revisamos la lista y en efecto faltaba una – llegado a ese punto Peter cerró la boca y James no pudo sacar más. Pero James ya no estaba molesto, más bien estaba intrigado.

-¿Qué¿En serio te has acostado con todas menos una? Es decir que incluso te has metido con las de primero.

-Bueno, de hecho mi lista sólo incluía hasta tercero – admitió Sirius.

-Hermanito, eres un pederasta ¿qué quieres que te diga? – dijo James muy divertido. Al parecer su cansancio post entrenamiento se había disuelto. Ya casi se reía cuando se dirigía al baño. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando se detuvo – Espera ¿Por qué no te has acostado aún con esa chica? Seguro que puedes hacerlo. Entonces harías historia en Hogwarts. Serías conocido como el más mujeriego en la historia del colegio. Me parece que hasta el momento los malditos Hufflepuf nos llevan ventaja con su estúpido lema de "Somos tan tiernos que al llevarte a la cama, sólo pensamos en abrazarte" ¡No puedo creer que las mujeres se traguen su sucia treta¡Debemos aplastarlos! Te juro Sirius que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte y así ennoblecer nuestro título de merodeadores – James ya gesticulaba y abrazaba a su amigo para darle ánimos.

-Y eso era de lo que estábamos hablando. Sirius apostó su moto a que podía conseguirlo antes de Navidad. Remus apostó su reserva de chocolates a que no era capaz – concluyó Peter ahora que veía que los ánimos habían mejorado.

-Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es restregarles en la cara a esos rastreros Hufflepuf... a todo esto ¿Quién es la chica?

-No hablemos de eso – dijo Sirius retrocediendo hasta la puerta de salida – Después de todo creo que mejor no apuesto nada. Me salgo de la apuesta. Ahora debo ir a estudiar a donde nadie pueda molestarme ni encontrarme.

James sacó su varita y cerró la puerta mágicamente.

-¡Alto ahí Pad! Supongo que no habrás incluido a Evans en la lista ¿cierto? Yo supongo, así como amigos que somos, que ella sería una de las mujeres que no se pueden incluir por ser de tipo "intocable"

-Supones bien. Yo jamás pensaría en Evans como en nada más que tu futura novia, esposa y madre de tus hijos ¡Por favor! Yo queriendo algo con ella sólo para poder rellenar una estúpida lista ¡A quién le importa! – Sirius se reía mucho como para ser creíble.

-¡Peter! – gruñó James

-Yo... no... – Peter miraba a uno y otro sin saber decidirse por cuál. Era muy molesto tener que pasar por esta situación constantemente.

-James, déjalo. Es sólo un juego. Nada trascendente – Remus se había levantado y trataba de calmar la creciente cólera de su amigo.

-¡PETER! – pero James no apartaba la mirada de Peter y ahora apuntaba con su varita a su regordeta cara.

-Está bien ¡Está bien! – el pobre chico se tiró al suelo y soltaba lágrimas de desesperación – La única chica que falta en la lista es Evans.

-Lo sabía – murmuró James mirando con aversión a Sirius - ¿Así es cómo me pagas estos siete años de amistad, maldito traidor?

-James, relájate. Sabemos que eres dado a la violencia y que después te arrepientes de los actos que haces – Siruis hablaba con calma y subía y bajaba las manos tratando de que James soltara la varita – Es verdad que falta Evans, pero lo de la apuesta era sólo una broma. Yo no te haría eso ¿sí?

-¿No harías eso?! Tú sólo piensas con la cabeza de abajo ¡Perro calenturiento! – Remus alcanzó a tomar el brazo de James que tenía la varita.

-Prongs, relaja la vena ¿quieres? Sólo estábamos hablando de esos temas, pero no pensábamos que fuera en serio ¡Sirius nunca habla en serio!

-¡TÚ! – ahora James se volteó y lo apuntaba a él con su varita- ¿También entraste en el jueguito, no es así¡Apostaste tu reserva super secreta de chocolate! Esto no puede ser una simple broma. Tú tomas tu reserva de chocolate muy en serio.

-¡Ey! Yo al menos aposté a que iba a ser imposible que lo lograra – dijo Remus dolido – Pensé que al menos me agradecerías el gesto. Pero ¿sabes qué? Cambio la apuesta. Estoy seguro que Sirius es capaz de conseguirlo – agregó con desafío.

-¿Qué¡Por Merlín! No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Mis propios amigos me traicionan

-Para que sepas el papel de mártir no te queda – comentó Sirius y la varita volvió a alzarse contra su rostro – Pero yo no me acostaría con Evans si eso te molesta tanto – agregó con voz afable.

-Eres una mierda ¡No¿Sabes qué? Eres tan insignificante y mal amigo que podrías empezar a considerarte como la mierda de Snivellus

-¿Perdón? Esto ya es demasiado – la voz de Sirius comenzaba a sonar amenazadora – Te dije que no me acostaría con Evans si eso te molesta tanto ¿qué más quieres? No lo haré. Ya entendí ¿Estás feliz? Y en todo caso Evans no tiene un tatuaje impreso que diga "propiedad de James Potter" y mientras no sea tu novia aún es una chica libre y puedo hacer lo que se me plazca con ella.

-Muy bien – dijo James con voz extrañamente calmada – Si es la hora de la verdad, hablemos claro – James se paseó y luego de poder aclarar sus ideas se plantó frente a Sirius – En sexto me acosté con Helen Grippins

Sirius abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se quedó mirando a su amigo sin poder creérselo.

-¡Merlín! Ella fue mi novia por todo un mes. No puedo ni siquiera imaginar que fueras capaz de meterte con ella ¡Eres un traidor!

-¿Cómo vamos por casa, Black? – respondió James divertido – Evans me ha gustado toda la vida y pensaste acostarte con ella.

-¡Pero ella ni siquiera es tu amiga! Y aún no me he acostado con ella. Helen era mi novia y tú no lo pensaste dos veces ¿no es así? Es la regla de oro: "no se mira a la ex de tu mejor amigo"

-Curioso. Para mí la regla de oro es "no se mira al eterno amor de tu mejor amigo"

-¡Yo no he mirado ni tocado a Evans! Y no lo voy a hacer. Pero tú... – a Sirius casi no le salían las palabras si no extraños balbuceos - ¡Acciones, Potter¡Pasaste a las acciones! Yo sólo lo pensé. No puedes condenarme por mis pensamientos.

-¡Apostaste tu moto! Eso quiere decir que ya lo dabas por sentado – a James ya le había venido el tic en el ojo – Pero me las vas a pagar ¡Amiguito del año! _¡__Respulkio__! – _James hizo un encantamiento y Sirius salió despedido escaleras abajo hacia la sala común.

Sirius alcanzó a golpearse un poco la espalda, pero por suerte cayó en gran parte sobre una butaca. Se levantó en el acto y sacó su varita, listo para responderle a James que bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-¡No estaba hablando en serio! Pero ya que estamos con estas ¡Sí! Ahora sí que me voy a acostar con ella. Y sabes de sobra que no me costará nada. Las minas sienten una debilidad por mí. Tarde o temprano terminará cayendo. Le doy unas semanas. En cambio tú no podrás lograr lo que has estado ansiando durante 3 años ¡perdedor¡_Vermillius_ – James comenzó a escupir gusanos sin dejar de maldecir.

Al momento de haber caído Sirius, un grupo de alumnos se acercaron para curiosear sobre qué se trataría la pelea. Nunca antes habían visto pelear a esos dos. Black esperó pacientemente a que James terminara de escupir gusanos para escuchar qué más tendría que decir.

-¡Muy creativo, Black! Ya veo a qué es lo que te dedicas a hacer en las horas que tienes libres, mientras yo gano puntos jugando al quidditch ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Tú no pudiste entrar al equipo, incluso cuando hiciste trampa para las pruebas ¿Quién es el perdedor ahora¡_Rictusempra__! – _Sirius no alcanzó a ver el rayo que lo hizo caer al suelo sin poder parar de reír.

-Jajajaja, no son necesarios encantamientos para hacerme reír, Potter, ajjajajaja – las palabras de Sirius eran entendidas apenas por los oyentes, pero para James fueron muy claras – Me basta con verte la cara de idiota todos los días, ajajjajjaa, con razón Evans no te aguanta ni a dos palmos de distancia, jajajaja, sólo me hace falta para reírme jajaja saber que no te la puedes con Evans y por eso jajajaja necesitas varias duchas frías a la semana – los presentes murmuraron un "uh" – lo de la ducha obligatoria jajaja es una falsa pista. Te das como 20 duchas al día jajajaja y pones esa cara de que te molesta sólo para disimular jajaja

-_¡__Silencius__! – _James estaba rojo de vergüenza y rabia. Ahora Sirius seguía hablando, pero nadie escuchó una palabra.

Entonces agitó su varita y con un conjuro no verbal hizo que James saliera despedido y quedara colgando por los pies, cabeza abajo.

-¡Bájame! No puedo creer que uses los conjuros que usamos contra Snivellus para esto – Sirius recuperó el habla.

-No me dejaste opción. No me acordaba de ningún otro que fuera no verbal. Pero será un placer bajarte – el moreno deshizo el hechizo y James cayó estruendosamente al suelo, haciéndole sangrar la nariz cuando chocó contra el suelo.

-Ya basta, Black – una chica de entre el público surgió para poner orden. Era Lily Evans.

-Mira quién está aquí, Potter – dijo Sirius con sorna – Es tu amorcito pelirrojo. ¿Habrá escuchado lo que dije sobre las duchas? – James negaba con la cabeza, desesperado

-Dije que ya era suficiente, Black – Lily lo miraba con furia.

-Y mira que te viene a defender – Sirius no cambiaba el tono – Deberías agradecérmelo Potter. Quizás ahora finalmente puedas conseguir la ansiada cita, ahora que le has dado pena a la chica.

-¡_Oppugno_ – gritó James apuntando hacia un par de gatos que eran mascotas de unas chicas de segundo. Los gatos volaron hasta Sirius y le clavaron las uñas en cualquier parte de piel visible, es decir, principalmente en la cara

-¡Paren inmediatamente los dos! Se los ordeno como prefecta y si no me obedecen a la próxima llamaré a Mc Gonagall – dijo Lily dirigiéndose a James.

-Como quieras – dijo James con desdén y deshizo su embrujo haciendo que los gatos se largaran. Sirius se recuperó y a pesar de estar en condiciones lamentables no se detuvo a pensar en sus palabras.

-Uy ¿Así que Evans además de calentarte te da miedo?

-¡Cierra el pico, Black¿Quieres acaso que todo el mundo se entere de lo que me dijo Grippins?

Por primera vez Sirius se veía contrariado.

-¿No lo sabes? – dijo James con burla – Dijo que besabas como un gusarajo y que no sabías distinguir entre sus labios y sus ojos. Metías la lengua en cualquier cosa que se te pusiera por delante.

-¿Ah, sí? – contestó Sirius levemente avergonzado – Bueno, quizás sea un poco atarantado, pero ahora que lo dices, me alegra haberme deshecho de una mina que había besado gusarajos – y la salvó muy bien, pues todos soltaron una carcajada, incluido James – No sé si será tarde, pero insisto en que todo fue una broma. Yo jamás me acostaría con Evans.

-¿Qué?! – Lily saltó en el acto al escuchar su apellido.

-No te ofendas – se apresuró a decir – pero James lleva demasiado tiempo intentando una cita contigo como para cagarlo. De hecho aposté mi moto porque pensé que así Remus pondría sus chocolates en juego. No pensaba contarle la verdad.

-¿Querías hacer trampa en una apuesta? – preguntó James. Sirius asintió avergonzado – Es lo más hermoso que me has dicho en años.

-¿Intentaban ponerme en una apuesta a ver quién se acostaba primero conmigo? – preguntó Lily subiendo unos tonos de color y de volumen de voz.

-Bueno, lo de Grippins no fue del todo verdad. Nunca me acosté con ella. Sólo fue grado dos y además ya habías terminado con ella hace tiempo. Sin contar que le habías puesto los cuernos con Turner antes de dejarla – agregó James arrepentido, haciendo caso omiso de Lily.

-Sí, tienes razón. No vale la pena – dijo Sirius estirando la mano en señal de reconciliación.

James la miró por un momento.

-Sólo si admites que no te la hubieras podido con Evans.

-¿Por qué crees que pensaba hacer trampa? Además la he visto mirarte el culo – dijo en un tono más confidencial que aún así se escuchó en toda la sala común. James sonrió y chocó su mano con la de su mejor amigo.

-¡Son un par de idiotas machistas! – los dos se voltearon al ver que Lily estaba fuera de sí - ¿Acaso creen que pueden hablar frente mío sobre mí como si fuera un objeto y además salir ilesos¡No me metería con ninguno de los dos ni aunque fueran los últimos hombres sobre la faz de la tierra¿Han oído bien?

-Evans, tienes que relajarte – dijo James con calma – además no estabas hablando con sinceridad ¿Cómo podrías engendrar a nuestro futuro hijo sin acostarte conmigo?

-Sí Evans. Supongo que no creerás todavía en el cuento de la cigüeña y el repollo

-¡AAHH¡_Fregotego_! – dijo Lily apuntando con su varita a ambos chicos. Al momento los dos estuvieron con la boca llena de jabón y soltando burbujas – Eso les enseñará a hablar cómo corresponde frente a una señorita y ahora ¡_Incarcerus_! – y saliendo unas cuerdas del extremo de su varita los ató y los arrastró para llevarlos ante Mc Gonagall.

Los Gryffindor de la sala común no paraban de reírse hasta las lágrimas. Pero la que realmente lloró de la emoción fue Mc Gonagall.

-Jamás esperé llegar al día en que ustedes dos se pelearan – dijo casi con malvado placer.

-Bueno, ahora nos hemos reconciliado – aclaró James

-¡Silencio! No arruinará mi felicidad señor Potter ¡Está castigado el resto del año por armar duelos no autorizados! Gracias por traerlos señorita Evans.

-De nada, profesora – contestó Lily con suficiencia. Iba a cerrar la puerta tras de sí cuando se detuvo para mirar a James – Por cierto Potter, _¡Reparo __rino_! – dijo apuntando a la nariz sangrante de James, que se compuso en el acto – la nariz torcida no te quedaría tan bonita – y después de hacer eso se fue. Lo que no se fue más fue la cara de estúpido que quedó plasmada en James por el resto de la semana.

* * *

_Involucrados: S. Black; R. Lupin; P. Pettigrew; J. Potter  
Asunto: Fingir un accidente mortal, preocupando a toda la comunidad escolar.  
Fecha: 31/10/1978  
Gastos: Reconstrucción del invernadero._

* * *

-¡Merlín! – exclamó la profesora Mc Gonagall al ver ante sus ojos la terrible escena. Fue tan inesperado que tapó sus ojos con las manos y esperó a tener a algún profesor a mano para dejarse sostener. 

-Por las... – el profesor fue Slughorn y tampoco pudo reprimir los insultos ante semejante escena.

Una moto muggle enorme estaba enterrada en el techo del invernadero como si un gigante la hubiese tomado y dejado caer por accidente. Los vidrios estaban desparramados por doquier y ya un grupo de alumnos rodeaban el lugar soltando gritos y llantos. Cuatro alumnos de séptimo estaban botados en el techo, sangrando. Dos de ellos tenían el cerebro fuera de sus cráneos y los otros dos las tripas abiertas como si un mago muy bien entrenado hubiese utilizado un embrujo cortante.

-¡Haga algo! – gritó una alumna desesperada que tironeaba del brazo de Mc Gonagall.

-No... no creo que sea reversible – contestó ella con una voz que le sonó extrañamente emocionada.

-¡Por Dios santo! Todo puede revertirse excepto los Avadas ¿no? – dijo después un alumno de un gran vozarrón que también sonaba con tintes quebrados.

-Me temo que los accidentes como esto... – Mc Gonagall dejó de hablar y fue el momento de la llegada de Dumbledore. El director venía alertado por unos alumnos de primero que gimoteaban a su alrededor.

Al llegar al lugar desde donde observaban los profesores su mirada de nubló.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

-Era la moto de Black – se escuchó una voz desde el grupo de alumnos.

-Profesor Dumbledore – la alumna era Lily Evans, prefecta y compañera de los alumnos sobre el invernadero – Sé que usted puede hacer algo ¡No puede dejarlos morir! Son jóvenes probablemente aguantarán cualquier tratamiento. Por favor, se lo suplico. Diga que hay algo que se pueda hacer. Soy buena en Pociones, Encantamientos ¡Algo! Por Merlín – llegado a ese punto la chica soltó lágrimas de desesperación y se lanzó hacia los brazos del viejo profesor que intentaba calmarla con palabras dulces.

-Srta Evans. Si existiera algo, créame que haría todo lo que estuviese en mis manos para ayudarlos. Pero mírelos – dijo alzando la cabeza para volver a bajar la mirada en el acto – Es imposible. No hay nada que hacer.

-Albus – dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall que tenía los ojos rojos – Debemos bajarlos. Pero no quiero ser yo. Esto es desolador... hace sólo unos días, les dije que si fuera por mí ya estarían fuera de este colegio. Constantemente hacían bromas y nos faltaban el respeto, cuestionando nuestra autoridad. ¡Les dije que no merecían un lugar en este colegio!

-Tranquila Minerva, es comprensible – dijo Dumbledore secándose una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla, entre los lamentos que ya se oían a su alrededor – Nadie pensó que algo como esto podía ocurrir.

-Eran los mejores. ¡Eran los malditos mejores alumnos! Hacían bromas, pero obtenían excelentes notas y sus intenciones eran buenas... y nos hacían reír – Mc Gonagall no volvió a hablar mientras se abrazaba a Slughorn que junto con ella, lloraba a todo pulmón.

-James fue el mejor capitán que hayamos tenido, el más exigente y el más talentoso – habló el chico del vozarrón.

-Remus fue el mejor prefecto, el más comprensible, amable, inteligente – dijo una chica de tercero

-¡Sirius era el más guapo! – lloriquearon un grupo de chicas.

-No sólo eso. Era divertido y no discriminaba a las personas por la pureza de sangre a pesar de ser él el más puro – dijo una chica de su mismo curso que en ese momento abrazaba a Lily.

-No olviden a Peter – dijo un chico de sexto – Siempre cubría nuestras escapadas de clases e inventaba mentiras por nosotros – la profesora Mc Gonagall ni siquiera pudo dirigirle una mirada de reprobación

-James – murmuró Lily que lloraba a mares – Nunca le di una oportunidad... y yo... yo ¡Yo amaba a James Potter!

Todos se quedaron mirando a la chica pelirroja. El grupo de chicas que lloriqueaba por Sirius la miraron con furia. Cómo despreciar a ese chico tan guapo cuando él moría por ella y venir a estas alturas a declararse enamorada.

-¡Wouhu! – oyeron un grito desde lo alto del invernadero. Al momento ocurrieron muchas cosas inexplicables que hicieron que los espectadores quedaran pasmados en sus lugares sin atinar a reaccionar.

Uno de los cuerpos caídos se levantó, tomó su parte de craneo abierto, lo puso en su lugar y bajó deslizándose por el techo del invernadero hasta caer atléticamente en sus dos pies. Tenía un aspecto lamentable, pero sonreía de oreja a oreja. Incluso tiempo después James fue conocido como el chico de la sonrisa incontenible. Era una sonrisa imposible de contener.

-¡Lo has dicho! – dijo apuntando a Lily – Lo has dicho.

-Buebaqutepue – A Lily no le salían las palabras y su cara debía verse similar a la de los demás presentes

-¡Dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí! Lo has dicho. Dijiste "Amaba a James Potter" Salió de tu hermosa boquita. Lo dijiste mientras llorabas. Pero no es necesario que llores por mí, Lily. Estoy aquí vivito y coleando para que me des una oportunidad, porque yo estoy dispuesto a dártela cientos de veces.

Hubo mucho silencio mientras James esperaba expectante a que Lily se decidiera a hablar. Finalmente una chica dijo:

-La ama tanto que ha sido capaz de volver de la muerte por una oportunidad

-Jajajaja ¡No seas tonta Amy! Todo esto ha sido una jodida broma

-Exacto – dijeron tres voces a la vez. Los chicos sobre el invernadero se pusieron de pie y saludaron desde su lugar haciendo reverencias. Se subieron todos a la moto que al ser accionada por la varita de Sirius, aceleró y los llevó volando hasta donde se encontraban todos con las bocas abiertas.

-No lloren nenas, hay Sirius Black para rato – dijo él mismo lanzando besos desde su lugar.

-¿Así que somos buenos alumnos, eh? – preguntó Peter mirando a Mc Gonagall divertido.

Mc Gonagall los miraba fuera de sí. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Finalmente Slughorn dijo:

-Esto amerita un severo castigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Dumbledore que en esta oportunidad no sonreía como en muchas otras ocasiones – Síganme – dijo a los cuatro chicos.

-No, espérese – dijo James sin siquiera mirarlo – Lily ¿podrías admitirlo de una vez?

Lily aún no se decidía a soltar palabra. Lo miraba de una forma insondable y fruncía medianamente el ceño

-Lily – dijo él tomándola por los hombros - ¿Estás bien?

-Señor Potter, acompáñeme – insistió Dumbledore con un tono que no permitía réplica.

A James no le quedó más que seguir al director hacia su despacho que en tantas ocasiones había visitado junto con sus amigos. Caminaron en silencio, mientras James seguía mirando hacia atrás a una Lily que estaba en pausa. Finalmente entraron y Dumbledore se sentó tras su escritorio, convocando cuatro sillas para los chicos.

-¿Y¿Qué piensa? – Sirius fue el primero en hablar.

-Me decepcionaron – dijo el viejo con voz inflexible. Tuvo que hacer callar a los cuatro mientras lanzaban incrédulos ¿qué? Y ¿por qué? – Siempre había esperado que hicieran bromas blancas para hacernos reír, pero esto fue pura desgracia ¿Se imaginan qué debieron sentir todas las personas que los querían al verlos muertos?

-Pues claro, lo escuchamos todo – dijo Peter – Estaban muy tristes sin nuestra presencia

-Era eso lo que queríamos demostrar – continuó James

-¿Qué serían sin nosotros? – aportó Sirius

-Nuestro legado para los futuros alumnos como nosotros – dijo Remus con timidez. Siempre era lo mismo frente a Dumbledore, el único director que le había dado una oportunidad y él decepcionándolo.

-¿Y por qué pensaron que necesitaban algo así?

-Mire, yo le contaré todo desde el principio – dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y haciendo acto de su talento para disertar atrayendo toda la atención – Todo comenzó cuando James dijo que Evans no lo quería, porque supongo que estará al tanto de que...

-¡Cállate! – dijo James dándole un golpe a Sirius en la cabeza. Dumbledore lo miró sin cambiar de expresión – Bien, bien. Ya están todos enterados. Me gusta Lily Evans y ella no me pesca ni en bajada. Así que pensé que podría demostrar de alguna manera que ella sentía lo mismo por mí dadas las condiciones.

-Y las condiciones eran ojalá lo más extremas posibles – continuó Sirius exigiendo protagonismo - ¿Qué podría ser la única cosa por la cual Evans se sentiría arrepentida por no declarar que quiere a mi amigo?

-Verlo muerto. Era evidente – dijo Peter que comía algo sabe dios salido de dónde – Sólo en una situación como esa la chica admitiría que le gusta James. Y nos faltó decir que coincidía con nuestra necesidad de hacer una broma antes de salir de Hogwarts.

_12 horas antes_

_-¿Fuegos artificiales?_

_-Aburrido_

_-¿Explosiones masivas?_

_-Lo hicimos el año pasado_

_-¿Baños explosivos?_

_-Es el pan de cada día._

_-Necesitamos algo con lo que los alumnos más chicos puedan recordarnos como los mejores. Algo con lo que por lo menos echen de menos nuestras bromas cuando ya no estemos._

_-Oye, nunca podemos saber cuánto dejaremos de estar – dijo Peter muy concentrado ojeando un libro sobre misticismos muggles – eso no será necesariamente hasta que salgamos de Hogwarts. Puede ser cuando menos lo esperemos._

_-No debes preocuparte por eso, Wormtail. Con las notas que tienes probablemente repetirás unos cuántos años más. Entonces los alumnos menores no te echarán en falta – comentó Sirius con burla._

_-¿Se imaginan qué pasaría si muriéramos?_

_-Sí, Hogwarts habría perdido a su mejor prefecto_

_-Estás muy chistosito¿cierto Padfoot¿Será quizás porque cierta rubia te dejó plantado por primera vez en la historia? – contraatacó Remus._

-¿Es necesario hablar sobre estos temas, profesor? – preguntó Sirius levemente cohibido con el giro que estaba tomando la historia.

-No, creo que no. Mejor continúe usted, Sr. Lupin.

Remus se mordió los labios y sin estar muy seguro de querer contar la historia, continuó.

_James entró a la habitación con aspecto devastado. Se echó en su cama boca abajo._

_-Déjame adivinar – se acercó Sirius mirando a su amigo con aburrimiento - ¿Evans?_

_-Se me está acabando el tiempo – murmuró James por entre los brazos._

_-Lo sé – dijo Sirius paseándose por la habitación y frunciendo el ceño – Te he dado todos los consejos que conozco sobre seducción de mi marca registrada y nada._

_-Yo creo que ahí radica el problema – comentó Remus con sarcasmo._

_-Moony, también he aplicado tus métodos – dijo James levantando la cabeza – He intentado con flores, con Shakespeare, con música, con cielos estrellados y serenatas a su ventana ¡Nada funciona!_

_-Evans es difícil de roer. Deberías rendirte y admitir que a la chica algo le falla. Te estás volviendo un obsesivo compulsivo desesperado._

_-Asuntos desesperados requieren de medidas desesperadas – recitó Peter de su librito_

_James se lo quedó mirando con interés como si por primera vez tomara en cuenta los comentarios que no venían nunca al caso, de Peter._

_-¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius - ¿Ahora vas a hacer caso de las ideas de Peter para conquistar a Evans?_

_-¿Por qué no? – dijo Peter ofendido – Puede ser parte de la leyenda personal de James seguir mis ideas._

_-Peter voy a botar a la basura tu cochino libro. Además no has dicho ni una idea. Sólo has recitado algo que suena bonito pero que nadie entiende._

_-Desesperadas – repetía James en voz baja sin mirar a nada en particular - ¡Desesperadas¡Desesperadas!_

_-Ya te oímos – dijo Remus con fastidio._

_-¡Pero no han entendido! Si quiero conquistar a Evans tengo que usar un recurso desesperado._

_-Creo que arrastrarte por los pasillos tras ella ya es lo suficientemente desesperado._

_-¡Cállate Padfoot! Lo que intento decirles es que necesito hacer algo por lo que ella terminara delatándose._

_-Esto no es una apuesta. Y quizás ella no está enamorada de ti ¿qué tendría que delatar?_

_-Por supuesto que está enamorada de mí – respondió James con suficiencia – La cuestión es cómo hacer que lo admita y ahí es donde entra el recurso desesperado._

_-¿Lanzarte un Avada para verificar si ella salta de felicidad o en caso contrario de la pura angustia al verte muerto, corre a los brazos de Snape y se casa con él debido al shock? Creo que tu idea es muy original... pero ¿Cómo revives del Avada, hermanito? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo disuelves el matrimonio entre la pelirroja y Snivellus?_

_-¿Hace falta explicar que no haré eso y que eres un estúpido?_

_-No – dijeron Remus y Peter a la vez._

_-Bien. Siguiendo con el plan ¡Un momento me has dado una idea mejor todavía! Morir. Eso sí es un recurso desesperado. Pero no tendré que morir, sólo "fingir" mi muerte – a James le brillaban los ojos, pero no se notó porque llevaba puestos los lentes._

_Los demás chicos asentían._

_-Hasta coincide con la broma de fin de año. ¿Suicidio colectivo? – sugirió Sirius_

_-¡No! No haré que Evans crea que me suicidé por su culpa. Será un accidente ¿Qué piensan?_

_-Si finalmente dejas de llorar por las noches porque no consigues conquistar a Evans, estoy de acuerdo con cualquier recurso desesperado. Hasta el de seguir una idea de Peter – respondió Sirius de acuerdo con la idea._

_-¿Así que eres tú el que llora por las noches? – preguntó Remus divertido_

-¡Profesor! Esto tampoco es necesario – se quejó James.

-No, tampoco es necesario. Continúe usted señor Potter.

_-¿Cómo vamos a morir? Siempre he pensado que el día en que Sirius Black muera se debe decretar duelo nacional. Debe ser algo a la altura de las circunstancias._

_-Lo del amor propio se te está pegando de James ¿eh? – comentó Remus_

_-¡Eh! – reclamaron los dos morenos._

_-Saben que es verdad. Hay mil maneras mejores de hacer que Lily se enamore de ti._

_-¡Estás sordo, Moony! Lo he intentado todo._

_-Excepto comportarte como un adulto._

_-Sí tienes razón. Me resigno a ser un adulto. Pero para eso Lily te tiene a ti. No lo va a echar en falta en mí – Sirius y Remus se miraron de reojo. Sirius sabía que el castaño sentía cierta debilidad por la pelirroja pero que por ningún motivo se interpondría entre James (su obsesión) y Lily. Y pensar que de no ser por James, Remus ya habría encontrado a su media naranja. Los dos prefectos de Gryffindor se parecían mucho y se llevaban muy bien._

_-Bueno. Se me ocurre que podríamos usar mi moto – sugirió Sirius – Un accidente en ella sería lo bastante creíble. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo en la enfermería por fracturas en esa condenada moto._

-¿Así que por eso son las fracturas? – Dumbledore estaba impresionado por el tipo de cosas que ese cuarteto de alumnos hacían a sus espaldas sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Bueno, también por cierto deporte que practica Black – soltó James con ironía.

-¿Qué deporte? – preguntó el director mirándolo por sobre sus lentes de media luna.

-Está inventando. No lo escuche profesor.

-Señor Black, tendré que confiscarle esa moto. Al menos hasta que terminen las clases. Ahora por favor, continúe.

-No hay mucho más que decir, señor. Estrellamos la moto con magia, nos subimos al invernadero y convencimos a Daniel Goleman para que hablara con la profesora Sprout y así justo pasara por ahí en ese momento y todos se enteraran del accidente en un par de segundos. Ya sabe cómo es Daniel.

-Oh, y también estudiamos un libro sobre hechizos de duelos. Para aprender a camuflar un vivo por muerto. Así conseguimos sacarnos las tripas y los sesos – dijo Peter con orgullo mientras continuaba comiendo su misteriosa comida.

-Merlín – dijo Dumbledore entre un suspiro – Si usaran todo su talento para cosas más productivas

En ese momento la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore sonó por unos golpecitos.

-Adelante – dijo el director.

La puerta se abrió y se asomó una cabellera pelirroja.

-Disculpe, señor – murmuró Lily.

-Estás disculpada, Lily. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Vengo a decirle a este – dijo apuntando a James – que… vengo a decirle que me hizo pasar un gran susto, pero que lo que dije allá en los invernaderos es verdad

-¡Vaya Evans! Al menos podrías haberte aguantado unos minutos hasta que saliéramos del despacho – comentó Sirius con burla – Has aguantado unos años para decir eso, no te costaba nada aguantar unos minutos más.

-Lo sé – dijo Lily para sorpresa de todos que se esperaban que soltara un comentario mordaz – Lo que pasa es que no sabía si el director los expulsaría, entonces necesitaba decirlo antes de que se fuera.

-No voy a expulsarlos – dijo Dumbledore con calma – A estas alturas ya no vale la pena.

-A ver yo no entiendo – dijo James – Lo que dijiste afuera es verdad. Si es que me acuerdo bien, afuera dijiste muchas cosas.

-Por favor James, todos sabemos de lo que habla – dijo Remus.

-Salgan ustedes dos – ordenó el viejo a la pareja.

-Pero profesor. Usted no sabe de lo que son capaces esos dos allá afuera a la vista de nadie, y amparados por su orden – se quejó Sirius.

-¿Qué podrían hacer, señor Black¿Practicar el deporte que usted inventó?

Sirius se sonrojó y se quedó callado.

-Ahora señor Pettigrew ¿Me prestaría ese libro tan interesante que estaba leyendo?

-Claro – escucharon James y Lily, que Peter respondía mientras ellos salían del despacho.

-Muy bien, Evans. Quiero que repitas eso

-Y yo quiero que te calles. Lo que dije es verdad pero casi que me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlo dicho. En todo caso a pesar de todo lo que te odie y todas las cosas de ti que no aguanto, te quiero y no me preguntes por qué porque te juro que no entiendo nada – Lily estaba muy alterada y a medida que hablaba iba poniéndose más roja – Me das rabia.

-Lo mismo me pasa a mí. Me carga tu forma de ser tan ordenada y moral. Siempre siguiendo las normas y aguándonos la fiesta a los que queremos pasarla bien. Odio que todos los profes te amen por ser tan así. Y odio que hayas reprimido tanto tiempo lo de que me quieres.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue tanto tiempo?

-Sólo lo sé.

-Odio que seas impulsivo. Y tan arrogante. No puedes estar seguro de lo que sentía

-Odio que seas reprimida.

-Odio que me guste cómo te quedan los lentes cuando se te resbalan un poco por la nariz.

-Y yo odio que me guste tu pelo color chillón. No le viene a tu pinta de niña correcta.

Lily frunció la frente, algo molesta por el comentario.

-Odio querer darte un beso – ella se concentraba en sus labios.

-Yo no – y ambos terminaron en eso. El primer beso de su historia. Suave, tierno y con algo de años queriendo ser. James se despegó dos segundos para quitarse los lentes y entonces profundizó el beso. Pero Lily estaba lista para responderle. Es que teniendo en cuenta que ambos habían imaginado un millón de veces este momento, no podía ser para menos. Aunque ninguno de los dos se imaginó que serían interrumpidos de aquella forma.

-¿Qué le dije señor director? – dijo Sirius dándoles un portazo intentado salir e interrumpiendo el momento.

-Odio que tengas un amigo tan idiota – dijo Lily

-Ahí estamos de acuerdo, pelirroja – Sirius salió corriendo por el ademán que hizo James de perseguirlo. Pero en vez se seguir a su amigo, James cogió por la cintura a la que sería su esposa hasta el día de su muerte y continuó en la tarea que tenían pendiente. Porque tres años de persecuciones no se terminan con un simple beso. Y menos si eres un merodeador.

* * *

Me encanta el Sirius atarantado :P 

Sobre futuras actualizaciones...no tengo idea cuándo será, pero como siempre, sera. He pensado en terminarlo al llegar a las 200 paginas en Word. Por favor comenten si es que tienen ideas que darme y quejas tambien. Aunque yo igual me doy cuenta de cuáles son los errores.

Sobre reviews.

An.Obsession.A.Sugestion.----Lo del platano con leche lo saque buscando la frase de "Póngale nombre al niño" que salio en una pelicula chilena que es muy chistosa y que de hecho saco una segunda parte. El problema fue que cuando quisieron traducir el titulo de la pelicula para poder llevarlo a festivales internacionales, se encontraron con que el termino para el niño "el chacotero sentimental" no tiene una traduccion factible asi que cambiaron el titulo. Por qué te cuento esto? porque tenia ganas de contarlo. Me vas a tener que dar el nombre tambien de ese libro MARAVILLOSO, porque al menos se que el fic esta bueno . Bye

Selu-Potter----Al fin actualice si!! porque puedo demorarme pero siempre llegaran los chaps nuevitos. El capitulo pasado igual fue de mi agrado eh? Aunque el segundo me gusto mas...como que en el primero di mucho la lata con el siniestrismo de Snape. Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste y sugieras ideas de cualquier pastelazo que veas en hombres similares a los merodeadores...y mujeres tambien. Para mi a estas alturas del año...las neuronas simplemente se niegan a hacer sinapsis. Solo quiero vacaciones. Y ahora estoy escribiendo en vez de estudiar para una prueba durisima de la hidrografia..que entretenido

..son cosas que pasan.

Vale por sus reviews

y nos vemos

PD: me falto decir que acaban de leer 17 hojas ;)


	11. Capítulo 11

_Les había dicho que pensaba terminar el ff al llegar a las 200 paginas?? Pues ahora se los digo. : )_

**Capítulo 11:**

Involucrados: S. Black; R, Lupin; P. Pettigrew; J. Potter  
Asunto: Inundar el baño del 4to piso.  
Fecha: 16/02/1973  
Daños: Empapar a varios alumnos.  
Gastos: Reparación de la cañería

Los de segundo año se encontraban en una clase de Historia de la Magia normalmente aburrida, y nuestros chicos aprovechaban el momento para hablar entre ellos porque ya no había nada mejor que hacer. Ya habían dormido la primera hora y Remus los había despertado para que tomaran notas, cosa que ni siquiera intentaron.

-Yo no puedo tomar apuntes – dijo Peter entre bostezos – No entiendo cómo puedes entender lo que este hombre habla.

-Peter ese no es un hombre.

-Ah, bueno, fantasma.

-Señor Peterson ¿podría guardar silencio mientras intento explicar el gobierno de los gigantes? Dudo que pueda llegar al período de la revolución si me interrumpe a cada momento – se quejó el profesor.

-Lo siento, señor – se disculpó Peter

Sirius soltó una risita ahogada.

-No entiendo por qué Binns siempre me escucha a mí y a ustedes no – dijo en el murmullo más inaudible del que fue capaz.

Binns lo miró con desagrado, pero esta vez no insistió.

-Porque tienes una voz muy chillona – le dijo Sirius

-Pueden al menos intentar poner atención – insistió Remus

-No lo creo probable – dijo James parpadeando muy rápido para evitar que sus ojos se cerraran.

-Si tengo la voz chillona es por culpa de tus caramelos cambia voces.

-Peter cállate o Binns volverá de la muerte para estrangularte – dijo aún entre risas Sirius.

-¡Hey¿Vieron la cara con la que nos miró Snivellus? – preguntó James luego de que Snape los mirara con desagrado pues sus voces y risas desconcentraban a la mayoría de la clase, aunque Binns sólo se diera cuenta cuando Peter hacía un comentario.

-Es la única cara que tiene – razonó Remus.

-No, también tiene la cara de "hoy no pienso lavarme el pelo" aunque creo que es la misma – dijo Sirius.

-No, no. Nos miró como si fuéramos mierda en sus zapatos – dijo James.

-Oh, esa es la cara "odio a los Gryffindor guapos, populares y que se lavan el pelo"

-Sirius, tienes una fijación con el pelo de Snape

-Y tú con revolverte el tuyo a toda hora, pero nadie te dice nada.

-Chicos, pueden poner por favor atención.

-No, señor prefecto hay cosas más importantes – dijo James sin despegar la vista de Snape que seguía tomando apuntes.

-No soy prefecto

-Pero lo serás, es evidente – dijo Peter ganándose que Binns lo expulsara de la sala.

Finalmente la clase terminó y los merodeadores se encontraron con Peter que se aburría afuera. Los alumnos iban saliendo del aula y fue inevitable el encuentro con Snape.

-¿Qué nos mirabas cuando estábamos en clases? – preguntó James bien seguido de Sirius que acorralaron a Snape que llevaba sus cuadernos, en una esquina.

-Yo no los miraba – dijo Snape con su típica voz de desprecio – No es mi culpa que creas que todos te miramos.

-No te hagas el chistosito, Snape – dijo Sirius aprovechándose de su estatura para intimidarlo – Realmente nunca has tenido mucha gracia ¿Has visto que alguien se ría de tus chistes alguna vez?

-Déjenme pasar – dijo como si diera una orden.

-Agrégale un por favor y quizás… - pero James fue interrumpido por un hechizo repulso que lo hizo alejarse unos metros hacia la derecha.

-¿Qué rayos…? – preguntó Sirius dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con todo un grupo de alumnos Slytherin encabezados por Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Te molestaban, Severus? – preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose a Snape que en esos momentos se iba hacia su siguiente clase.

Snape murmuró una disculpa y se iba yendo cuando Sirius lo interceptó.

-¿Te molestábamos Snivellus? – preguntó con un tono amigable, como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años – Cielos, lo hubieras dicho antes y así no habrías tenido que llamar a tus niñeras para que te protegieran.

-Tú – dijo Lucius mirando con diversión a Sirius - ¿Eres el Black descarriado, no es así?

-Y tú eres el Malfoy con nobles principios que se tira a mi prima y a otras más antes de estar casados. Y no es una pregunta – Malfoy no se esperaba ese golpe bajo de un niño de segundo

Para ese entonces James se había recuperado con la ayuda de Peter y volvía nuevamente al foco de la pelea.

-¿Necesitas la ayuda de todos estos matones para defenderte? – le preguntó a Snape que lo ignoró olímpicamente para largarse a su clase.

-Creo – dijo Lucius – que es hora de mostrarles a estos críos que se creen tan divertidos quién es realmente el que manda aquí.

-¿Y ese eres tú? Por favor – James y Sirius rieron con ganas. Peter estaba unos pasos más atrás sin atreverse a intervenir y Lupin miraba con aburrimiento.

Lucius estaba realmente molesto y sacó su varita

-Malfoy – dijo Remus sin moverse de su lugar – Te recuerdo que no puedes ir atacando a niños menores y menos si eres un prefecto.

-Oh, casi se nos olvidan los pasivos del grupo – recordó Lucius a sus secuaces – Pettigrew y Lupin, las del fan club de Potter y Black ¿Qué tal un poco de gravedad para recordarles cómo deben actuar con nosotros la próxima vez?

Los cinco chicos de séptimo sacaron sus varitas para tener una breve pelea con los cuatro chicos de segundo que finalmente terminaron colgados de las más altas vigas del techo del pasillo, cabeza abajo, por unas cuerdas que los sujetaban desde los tobillos y hacían que sus túnicas cayeran hacia sus cabezas y mostraran sus calzoncillos a todo el público que se paseara por allí.

-Los vemos, críos – se despidió Lucius yéndose con su grupo sin dejar de soltar carcajadas

-Genial – murmuró James - ¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos en problemas?

-Todo es culpa del idiota del novio de mi prima. Seguro que me tiene mala desde que se enteró de que le robaba los sostenes cuando chico

-¿Para qué hacías eso? – preguntó James

-Para mostrarle a mi madre que las tenía chicas.

Remus suspiró

-No sé por qué soy amigo de ustedes. Los defiendo y miren cómo termino.

-Remus¿en verdad quieres integrar nuestro club de fans?

-Por supuesto, no ves que sólo intervine en la pelea para poder ver tus calzoncillos que a propósito debes mandar a lavar porque usas siempre los mismos.

-Mm. Es curioso que te hayas fijado.

-Chicos – se quejaba Peter – La sangre se me está yendo a la cabeza.

-Debemos bajarlo – dijo James – Peter no está acostumbrado a que le ocurra eso muy a menudo.

Sirius comenzó a reírse como siempre malinterpretando lo que decía James. Fue entonces cuando Peeves pasó por allí, se burló unos 10 minutos de su situación y finalmente utilizó una tijera para cortar las cuerdas, haciendo que los cuatro chicos cayeran de cabeza sobre el duro piso de piedra.

Cuando ya estuvieron en su pieza, la mente maligna de James comenzó a planear formas siniestras de vengarse, pues no podía permitir que Rachel Finster le hubiera visto en esa lamentable situación, porque con lo copuchenta que era seguramente ya habría ido con el chisme a Evans, no es que ella le importara en todo caso, sólo era una cuestión de principios.

-Lo primero es vengarse de Peeves – hizo notar Peter

-No – dijo Remus – Ya nos hemos burlado de él lo suficiente en otras ocasiones. Mejor nos concentramos en los Slytherin.

-Vaya Lupin, te estás superando – comentó James.

-No entraré en detalles, pero a mi tampoco me hace gracia que por culpa de Finster todo Gryffindor se termine enterando de que mis calzoncillos son verdes.

-¿Verdes?! – Sirius se tiró dramáticamente a la cama – Si fueras hijo mío ya te habría desheredado. No puedes usar verde. NUNCA

-Muy bien ¿qué piensan? – todos se miraron pensando en un millón de formas poco prácticas para vengarse de los Slytherin – A mí se me ocurre algo – dijo James - ¿Han escuchado hablar de la poción multijugos?

-Sí, como un millón de veces. ¿Pero para prepararla no se necesitan como dos meses?

-Estupideces – replicó James – Esto – dijo sacando una botellita azul – sirve para acelerar cualquier proceso.

-¿Y por qué no se los has dado aún a Evans? – preguntó Sirius

-¡Porque Evans no me gusta! Además sirve para acelerar procesos de las pociones, para nada más.

-Ah, ya. Era por eso

-¿Y para qué nos servirá la poción? – preguntó Peter

-¿Cómo que para qué? Con ella nos podemos hacer pasar por estos payasos e ir al despacho de cualquier profesor para robar exámenes, o…

-Ya sabes. Hacer lo que siempre hacemos nosotros, pero ahora ellos se robarán el crédito

Con ayuda de la capa de James y de la habilidad de Peter para escabullirse en todas partes, los ingredientes estuvieron listos en la tarde del día siguiente. Gracias a los comentarios de ciertas chicas sobre lo desagradable que era ir al baño del 4to piso, los chicos estuvieron convencidos de que nadie iría a molestarlos hasta allí. Y casi no se equivocan.

James estaba de espaldas a los cubículos de los baños sacando los ingredientes, cuando sus compañeros quedaron pasmados mirando hacia el lado opuesto.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó

-¿Ustedes son los apuestos chicos de segundo? – preguntó la voz de una niña que hablaba en un tono muy agudo y lloroso.

James se volteó para encontrarse con el fantasma de Myrtle la llorona, uno de los tantos fantasma que van dando vuelta por los lugares de Hogwarts, pero a quien nunca había visto. Tampoco sus amigos.

-Pues sí – respondió James en el acto - ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-En realidad habían hablado de ti – dijo indicando a Sirius – Aunque una chica pelirroja salió en defensa de un tal Lupin.

James lo miró ceñudo

-¿Así que pelirroja eh? Por casualidad no hablaron de mí ¿James Potter? – preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a Myrtle.

-No me acuerdo. Cuando me acerqué para escuchar mejor, simplemente me ignoraron, como siempre hacen todos – Myrtle comenzó un molesto llanto

-Oh, vamos amiga, seguro que no es tan malo vivir aquí. Debes tener mucha tranquilidad – dijo Sirius yendo hacia uno de los cubículos.

-¿En serio lo crees? – preguntó Myrtle siguiéndolo – Si quieres puedes venirte a vivir conmigo ¿Sabes? Todo lo que dicen sobre ti, es cierto. Eres muy guapo.

Myrtle se sentó en la taza del baño.

-¿Quién dijo eso? – preguntó Sirius sorprendido – Realmente las chicas no me toman en mucha consideración.

-Eso no es verdad – replicaron todos, algunos más molestos que otros.

Sirius entonces tiró de la cadena de la taza en la que estaba sentada Myrtle y la fantasma salió succionada por las cañerías hacia otros lugares.

-Santo Merlín, que fantasma más insoportable – comentó después de que todos lo quedaron mirando – Probablemente volverá a encontrar la tubería de regreso en una hora más.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Remus

-¿Se acuerdan de Bob, el pez carnívoro que mi madre me regaló para mi cumpleaños? Se demoró 1 hora exacta en llegar hasta el lago. Imagínese lo que tardará Myrtle en llegar nuevamente hasta aquí – explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que cuando tu madre comentó a final del curso pasado que eras una mente criminal en potencia, tenía razón – dijo James volviendo a la tarea de preparar la poción.

Una hora más tarde habían hecho todo lo necesario (con los ingredientes crudos) y hasta habían agregado pelos de cada Slytherin que querían perjudicar.

-¿Quién será Malfoy?

-Tú puedes ser Potter, siempre te ha gustado mi prima.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Ah, cierto. De veras que te gusta Evans.

-Cállate Black, o serás Lestrange.

Luego de una pelea más para decidir quién sería quién, James indicó qué tenían que hacer con el acelerador de pociones.

-Dos gotitas en su vaso, lo revuelven contra las agujas del reloj 12 veces y lo agitan de arriba hacia abajo unas cuántas veces.

-¿Cuántas veces?

-Las que sean necesarias.

Se encogieron de hombros y los 4 chicos echaron por turno las dos gotas en sus respectivos vasos. Siguieron las instrucciones y esperaron a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Debe pasar algo? – preguntó Sirius.

-No lo sé – contestó James.

-Lo digo porque el mío está empezando a burbujear.

-¿En serio? – todos se acercaron y en efecto comprobaron que burbujas de cada vez mayor tamaño se formaban en la superficie de la poción para luego reventar. Una de esas explosiones le llegó a Remus en la nariz y todos se echaron para atrás.

-Se está moviendo mucho – dijo Sirius tratando de controlar su vaso.

De pronto no era al único que le ocurría lo mismo con su dosis. El de Peter daba brinquitos en sus manos y Remus alejaba su rostro lo más posible y fue el primero en lanzar su vaso hacia un retrete abierto. La reacción fue inmediata. Un gran estallido de agua salió disparado hacia arriba y cubrió todo el baño de una lluvia que los dejó a todos empapados.

A los demás no les bastó más que una mirada de complicidad para saber qué cosa sería divertida de hacer.

-¡Retretes explosivos! – gritaron al mismo tiempo, lanzando sus respectivos vasos y lo que sobraba de la olla a todos las tazas de baño que aún estaban en buenas condiciones, para luego salir corriendo hacia el pasillo, con el que por casualidades de la vida se toparon con el grupo de Slytherins con el que el día anterior habían tenido el encuentro.

-Miren con quién nos encontramos – dijo Lucius Malfoy – con los críos que vienen saliendo del baño de chicas. Y yo que creía que era suficiente verles las caras para saber que no eran hombres de verdad, pero con lo de salir de ese baño, me sacan totalmente de dudas.

Los chicos sonrieron ampliamente al ver la posibilidad que se les presentaba.

-Aunque fuera chica no me fijaría en tu cara de babosa arrugada, Malfoy – dijo James dándole una palmadita en el hombro para irse.

-Fíjate que yo pienso que Lestrange sí te tiene ganas – dijo Sirius que siguió en la dirección de James.

-No te metas más con nosotros, ésta va en serio – le dijo Remus antes de seguir en la misma dirección que sus amigos.

Peter se limitó a reírse y seguir a los demás.

-Así que quieren una segunda demostración de nuestra destreza en duelos ¿qué dicen chicos? – dijo Malfoy a sus compañeros instándolos a sacar sus varitas para atacar a los de segundo.

Pero fue entonces cuando el agua comprimida en el baño de chicas, no dio más y una gran avalancha de poción mezclada con el agua de los inodoros y el acelerador de pociones salió despedida hacia el pasillo donde estaban los Slytherin. En cosa de unos segundos estuvieron los cinco empapados de pies a cabezas.

-Malditos críos – balbuceó Malfoy - ¿qué rayos? – dijo al sentir una sensación más fría aún que el agua y fue cuando se dio cuenta que una fantasma lo atravesaba.

-Iré a acusarlos a Dumbledore por hacerme esto – lloriqueó estruendosamente en su oído – Crees que es muy divertido que te traten así ¿Tu no eres acaso un prefecto?

-Genial – murmuró mientras intentaba apartar a Myrtle y taparse los oídos.

* * *

Involucrados: S. Black; J. Potter  
Asunto: Incendiar los manteles de la Fiesta de Halloween  
Fecha: 31/11/1974

* * *

-No lo puedo creer – dijo James tomándose la cara entre las manos.

-Yo sí, las chicas no me quieren – dijo Sirius cómodamente acostado en su cama.

-Mira Sirius, que a ti no te baste con que te hayan llegado 17 - Fueron 18 aclaró el moreno – invitaciones por lechuza para ir al baile, no sé si te dirá algo sobre lo que piensan las mujeres de ti.

-Pues claro. Eso quiere decir que a ninguna le gusto lo suficiente como para pedírmelo en persona.

-Bueno, eso pasa porque eres tremendamente molestosos con ellas. Las pondrás nerviosas, digo yo – comentó Remus mientras ordenaba su ropa del baúl

-Carol, la chica de nuestra clase de Herbología – dijo Peter – Ayer se acercó y tú le preguntaste si alguna vez había pensado en hacer un trío – el chico soltó una risita nerviosa – Finalmente se fue sin haberte dicho nada y roja como un tomate.

-A eso me refería yo – dijo Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pero ese no es el punto – continuó su queja, James – Sirius rara vez toma en cuenta a una chica.

-Eso no es verdad. Pero como nadie me quiere, prefiero ir con ustedes – aclaró con una sonrisa.

-El asunto es que nosotros – dijo James indicándose a él y a Sirius – somos los que en general tenemos más suerte con las mujeres y ahora esto.

-Sí, Merlín ¿Por qué no habrás podido mandarle una pareja a James para que deje de molestar? – imploró Sirius al techo de la habitación.

-No tiene gracia. Es decir, de Remus pasa – continuó James – Pero sólo por que… ya sabemos que va con su novia

-Gracias – contestó el aludido con ironía – Pero ya les he dicho millones de veces que no tengo novia…

-¡Pero que Peter haya conseguido pareja para el baile de Halloween y nosotros no!

-Ah, eso es nuevo – dijo en seco Sirius - ¿Quién es la víctima, Pet?

-Carol – respondió Peter mirando hacia otro lado mientras se amarraba la corbata para que sus amigos no notaran cómo se sonrojaba.

-¿Carol, la chica del trío?

-Mm, sí.

Sirius no contestó nada, pero no se veía muy feliz. James estaba de muerte.

-Y tú – dijo a Remus – Todavía no nos cuentas quién es tu novia.

-Porque si lo hago, probablemente Sirius terminará invitándola a formar parte de una orgía imaginaria y tú le propondrás que eres mejor pareja que yo.

-Yo no haría eso – contestaron los dos morenos a la vez.

Lupin se limitó a alzar una ceja y apurar a Peter para ir en busca de sus parejas.

-De todas formas lo averiguaremos – lo amenazó Sirius cuando los otros dos chicos ya cerraban la puerta.

-Esto es insólito ¿Qué pasara después¿Snivellus será el próximo Don Juan?

-Antes muerto que permitir eso – lo apoyó Sirius.

-Todo es culpa tuya ¿No podrías haber aceptado alguna de las invitaciones y haberme pasado otra a mí?

-Jimbo, cómo te explico que las invitaciones llevaban mi nombre.

-Ey, seguro que alguna se hubiera conformado.

-Esto no se va a quedar así – dijo Sirius sacando su jockey de Yo amo Londres y poniéndose en la cabeza hacia un lado – Iremos con tu capa y descubriremos qué se traen estos dos entre manos. La tal Carol era muy guapa como para decidir por voluntad ir al baile con Peter. Y Remus…. Ese lobo calenturiento nos tendrá que mostrar quién es la chica.

-¿Sospechas lo mismo que yo? – preguntó James mientras sacaba su capa de invisibilidad.

-Debe haber invitado a su novia que aún se niega a presentarnos. Probablemente ande toda la noche escondiéndose de nosotros, pero no cuenta con que usemos tu capa.

-¿Por qué Remus habrá tenido que tener novia antes que nosotros?

-Oye y yo era el guapo – dijo Sirius revolviéndole el pelo y metiéndose los dos bajo la capa para bajar hasta el Gran Comedor.

Ese era el primer año en que los de cuarto tenían permiso para ir a un baile de Halloween y al menos Peter y Remus no habían perdido su tiempo. Habían conseguido pareja justo a tiempo y también habían comprado sus túnicas de gala. James y Sirius nunca se preocuparon mucho por eso ( a pesar de tener cada uno como cinco túnicas) y en lo de conseguir pareja fueron un completo desastre.

James estuvo esperando hasta el último momento para proponerle ir al baile a una de sus compañeras, porque según él alguna tendría que haber reservado el puesto para él, pero para ese entonces ya todas tenían pareja. Sirius en cambio, no tuvo ningún plan de ataque, simplemente se conformó con molestar a Snape y ser castigado unas cuántas veces y eso sólo le trajo como resultado las 18 invitaciones que ni si quiera tuvo el decoro de abrir. Peter aprovechó la oportunidad en que Carol había quedado pasmada con el comentario de Sirius para invitarla, y como la chica sólo quería tener un pretexto para salir de esa incómoda situación, había aceptado. Remus estaba en una situación distinta. Con su habitual imperturbabilidad había estado espiando a una chica de Ravenclaw todos los días después de clases en la biblioteca. Pero como dio tantas señales de estar interesado, la chica ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de su existencia y Remus presenció en persona cómo otro chico de su curso la invitaba. Muy molesto volvió a su sala común y Lily su mejor amiga, para animarlo lo había invitado ella misma. A Remus no le quedó más que aceptar con una sonrisa. No le había querido contar a sus amigos que no había sido capaz de hacer nada para conseguir una respuesta de la Ravenclaw, así que tampoco entró a explicar cómo es que había terminado emparejado con Lily Evans.

Cuando Sirius y James bajaron al Gran Comedor se toparon de frente con Dumbledore que invitaba a la profesor Mc Gonagall a bailar.

-Yo no sé para qué Dumbledore finge. Es obvio que no le gustan las mujeres – comentó James

-¿Sí? Yo no sé. No tengo el sensor para detectar gays y no sabía que tú lo tuvieras.

James se limitó a darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ya quisieras que me fijara en los hombres.

-Quizás, así las chicas pensarían que corro real riesgo al venir contigo a la fiesta y entonces se dignarían a invitarme.

-¿Y por qué no las invitas tú?

-Porque no sabría a quién invitar – Sirius aprovechó para robar unos canapés de una de las mesas y meterlos bajo la capa

-¿No sería mejor que nos ocultáramos bajo una mesa? – sugirió James luego de casi chocar por segunda vez con el Dumbledore bailarín.

Ambos se ocultaron en una mesa cercana a los famosos ponches de Madame Pomfrey que nunca nadie se había atrevido a probar, así que desde allí tenían una vista privilegiada hacia el centro de la pista pues nadie se acercaba para taparles.

-¿Ves a Remus?

-No, pero veo a Peter – dijo Sirius - ¿Sabes? Esa chica es bastante guapa ¿Por qué crees que no haya admitido que le gustaría haber tenido un trío?

-Ahí está Remus, pero no lo veo con ninguna chica.

Los dos se miraron

-¿Crees que haya inventado lo de su cita?

-No, Lupin no es así. Quizás la chica fue al baño.

-Puede ser.

En el centro de la pista, Slughorn sacaba a bailar a la profesora Sprout que estaba muy colorada y se reía a carcajadas de algo que el profesor le susurraba en el oído. Peter no se quedaba atrás mientras hacía girar a su compañera de baile que miraba hacia todos lados, como si no se convenciera de que aquel chico bailara tan bien.

-No debería haberle enseñado a bailar – murmuró Sirius.

-¿Tú sabes bailar?

-No me gusta hablar de eso, pero Walburga nos obliga a hacer cursos de baile para saber cómo hacerlo en las reuniones de la "alta sociedad", ya sabes – James no pudo evitar reírse. Sirius se acomodó incómodo su gorro.

Estuvieron hablando mal un rato de todas las personas. James criticó la túnica de Frank Longbottom y declaró que la chica más guapa era efectivamente como Sirius había insistido, Carol. Aunque aún no había visto a cierta pelirroja.

-¿Dónde estará Evans? – preguntó casi inconscientemente

-No lo sé. Pero Remus viene para acá, así que será mejor que te quedes callado.

Lupin se acercaba con lentitud, como siempre hacía todas las cosas y desde su posición Sirius y James podían ver sus pies: dos zapatos negros, algo desgastados. De pronto dos zapatos femeninos se unieron a los de Remus, y la chica preguntó.

-¿Te gustan los ponches de Pomfrey?

-Sí, sé que es raro.

-Para nada, a mí me encantan. La mayoría de la gente ignora que tienen pociones para evitar el resfrío, son muy sanas.

-Qué estupidez – murmuró Sirius – yo tomo para emborracharme, no para curarme del resfrío.

-¡Cht! Esa voz me es conocida – lo reprendió James.

-Como sea ¿no quieres bailar conmigo?

-No lo sé – contestó Remus – No me vería muy bien si me compararan con Peter. No sé dónde habrá aprendido a bailar así. Yo no lo hago tan bien.

-No importa. Si eres mi pareja lo mínimo que exijo es que me saques a bailar – dijo la chica, divertida.

-Es la chica, es la chica – decían los dos morenos bajo la mesa.

-Bueno, supongo que está bien. Pero te advierto que no soy nada bueno bailando.

-En serio, no creo que sea para tanto. Al menos si bailas mejor que Potter podrás saber dónde se pone cada mano. Baila como un simio – los dos chicos se alejaron hacia la pista de baile.

James estaba bajo la mesa, con indicios de tener un ataque de ira.

-¡Pero qué se habrá creído esa chica¿Cuándo he bailado yo con ella? – decía mientras intentaba controlar su tick en el ojo.

-¿No lo sabes? – dijo Sirius sumamente divertido – Bailaste con Evans para las clases de Mc Gonagall el año pasado.

-¿¿Evans?? – James descorrió un poco con su varita el mantel que cubría la mesa y se dio cuenta de que la pareja de Remus, era nada menos y nada más que Lily Evans – No puede ser ¿Pero y ella es la novia de Remus?

-No lo sé. Pero cambio mi voto – dijo Sirius vislumbrando por debajo de la mesa – Evans es la chica más guapa de la fiesta.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Black

-¿Por qué¿No que Evans no te gustaba?

-No me parece que Remus sea su novio y ni si quiera me lo haya contado, es decir ¿Él no es nuestro amigo?

-Ya sabes cómo es Remus ¿Te acuerdas lo que nos costó que nos contara que era un hombre loo? El tipo es reservado

-¿Lo estás justificando?

-No, yo sólo decía…

-¿Y qué se cree la famosa Evans?  
¿Así que cree que bailo como un simio? Pues me gustaría decirle unas cuántas cosas.

-James ¿Sientes ese olor? – preguntó Sirius hablando serio, algo sumamente raro en él.

-Es el olor de la dulce venganza…

-Estoy hablando en serio – aunque a veces hacía falta decirlo – es como cuando los elfos domésticos de Grimmauld Place se queman los dedos con el horno.

-Sí, puede ser – aceptó James – Como olor a quemado

-James no quiero ser alarmista, pero creo que prendiste el mantel de la mesa.

-¿Cómo?

Sirius indicó la varita de James que aún soltaba algunas chispas que se dirigían y propagaban rápidamente por el blanco mantel.

-Bastará con un poco de aguamenti – susurró James algo avergonzado por haber provocado ese pequeño accidente sin haber sido del todo consciente.

-Sólo si el ponche no contiene… alcohol – no bastó que Sirius dijera nada más para que los dos amigos salieron corriendo fuera de la mesa y pudieran observar el espectáculo.

El fuego se había propagado por todas las mesas cercanas, gracias a la ayuda del ponche que hacía estallar el fuego mágico y salpicaba a las mesas restantes. Todos estaban mirándolos asombrados y Mc Gonagall ya fruncía el ceño maquinando probablemente su próximo castigo.

* * *

RR!

Carol--------Hola. Estas son sólo 13 hojitas, aunque creo que reducí la letra, asi que pueden ser más. Te entiendo con eso de que a veces uno tiene mil cosas que hacer y aun asi no puede evitar seguir leyendo… me halaga que sea con un ff mío en todo caso. Eres la primera persona que me dice que ama mas a James…en ese caso estoy pensando escribir un ff sobre Lily, James y otro personaje en discordia…solo para advertirte desde ya ˆˆ Sobre los huffie, yo siempre he pensado que se hacen los tontos, pero son bastante despiertos en esos temas, no mas que James y Sirius, claro. El segundo castigo lo había pensado hace bastante tiempo, pero no se me ocurría exactamente qué era lo que debían hacer para fingir su muerte. Yo te doy las gracias por dejar tus comentarios, que siempre me han subido el animo y dado ganas de seguir escribiendo, mira que en este ff a pesar de gustarme mucho, no recibo tantos rr. Gracias.

Koumal Lupin-Nott---Hola! Estas total y completamente disculpada, tus excusas son durísimas. Cada vez me veo más stresada antes de tiempo por la posibilidad de entrar a la U que no es ni una posibilidad, casi que es una obligación. Espero que no te atrases mucho por esa asignatura pendiente. La broma de cuando se metieron en la sala comun de Slytherin es chistosa por las cosas que piensan estos niños mientras espían a Malfoy y Snape. En fin, me encanta que te encante este fic. Chaus.

Selu-Potter----Hello. Si te soy sincera a mí solo me funciona en vacaciones la neurona parrandera xD y la para escribir cosas sin sentido. Ahora si unimos esas dos neuronas, sale algo como un ff dedicado a los merodeadores y a los pastelazos que se les ocurren. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo, tal como este cierto? Saludines y no hablemos mas de pruebas y examenes

Adiós


	12. Capítulo 12

_Hello! Capítulo dedicado a La Innombrable (tú ya cachay) por ser su cumpleaños (atrasado) y por siempre querer ver a Sirius y Remus en una situación más ¿íntima? xD_

**Capítulo 12: **

_Involucrados: S. Black; R. Lupin  
Asunto: Estar en zonas prohibidas y propasarse con su jefa de casa  
Fecha: 29/04/1978  
Daños: Ataque de ira de la profesora Mc Gonagall  
Gastos: Poción relajante_

* * *

-Remus es sólo por un rato – suplicó James de rodillas ante su amigo 

-¿Sólo un rato? – preguntó sarcásticamente Lily.

James se volteó para mirarla con enfado. Era molesto tener que convencer a un amigo para que les dejara la pieza libre por la tarde, si ella lo molestaba con la duración de ciertas cosas. Más si era por ella por lo cual estaba de rodillas suplicando como un condenado.

-Escucha Remus. Sé que es molesto tener que aceptar ciertas cosas como que ahora Lily esté siempre en nuestra pieza y no podamos hacer cosas que antes hacíamos como merodeadores. Pero mira a Sirius, lo ha tomado de maravilla

-Si te refieres a que ahoga sus penas acostándose con cualquiera que se cruza en su camino, puedes tener razón. Quizás a mi me haga falta algo de eso – contestó Remus mordazmente mientras continuaba leyendo su libro sin inmutarse.

-Tiene razón – lo apoyó Lily – Sirius ha pasado a convertirse en el rompecorazones que todos esperábamos que algún día sería pero por un extraño motivo no lo fue hasta que nosotros comenzamos a salir.

-¿Qué me dices de Peter? – continuó James sintiéndose poco ayudado.

-Peter lo ha tomado bastante bien – admitió Remus – Creo que ya pidió una solicitud para que cuando muera su madre, ustedes puedan adoptarlo con todas las de la ley.

James gruñó.

-Muy bien. Tan sólo te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor de amigo a amigo. Dame diez minutos a solas con la pelirroja…

-¿Diez? – Lily dio un bufido.

-Media hora – rectificó hasta comprobar que no habría más protestas de la chica.

-No – respondió Remus secamente.

-¡Vamos hombre! Puedes leer en cualquier lugar. Yo no puedo… con Lily… ya sabes… en cualquier lugar.

-Vamos Remus – dijo Lily acercándose a él – Danos media hora y James hará tus tareas de pociones por una semana.

-¿Qué? – balbuceó James. Balbuceo que quedó opacado por la mirada de censura dirigida por la chica – Es decir, encantado.

-Veinte minutos y las tareas incluirán el informe semestral para Slughorn – negoció el castaño.

-¡Ni de broma! Ese estúpido informe no me ha dejado entrenar en dos ocasiones.

-Bueno, ahora además el informe te dejará con algunas otras frustraciones – dijo Remus dispuesto a continuar su lectura.

-Remus – suplicó Lily – Te paso mi pieza que a esta hora debe estar libre.

-Danos una hora y te hago sólo el informe sin tareas – soltó James luego de medio minuto de pensarlo

Lupin aún no se veía decidido.

-Tengo chocolates suizos que me trajo mi padre de regalo – dijo Lily como quien no quiere la cosa – Están bajo mi cama y pueden ser todos tuyos.

-Hecho – dijo Remus poniéndose de pie de un salto – Pero quiero que el informe tenga una buena conclusión, James. Nada del estilo "Aprendí mucho gracias a este trabajo"

-Está bien – rezongó James casi echándolo de la habitación.

Remus no se habría esperado sacar tanto provecho por prestar su habitación por una hora, así que lo de un trabajo menos y una tarde devorando exquisitos chocolates producidos al pie de los Alpes, lo llenó de felicidad. Subió con cautela las escaleras hacia la pieza de las niñas y entró con facilidad por la puerta hacia la pieza en la que tantas veces había estado por ser íntimo amigo de Lily. En todo caso, lo que encontró dentro de la pieza, le quitó el hambre.

-¡Por la madre de Merlín!

-Moony qué rayos haces metiéndote en piezas ajenas – lo reprendió Sirius mientras buscaba frenéticamente sus calzoncillos.

Susan Edgecombe sonreía levemente sonrojada mientras se cubría con las sábanas. Al parecer la compañera de curso, amiga de Lily que siempre había ansiado meter a Sirius en su cama, finalmente lo había logrado y el que un avergonzado y levemente molesto Remus los hubiese interrumpido, no le molestó en lo absoluto. Al contrario, un testigo ocular era lo que necesitaba en el caso de que alguien no le fuera a creer.

-Lo siento Sr. Casanova – respondió Remus que cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cama de Lily – Siento tener que estar en medio de todas las parejas ¡Pero es que ya no quedan sitios libres para las personas que queremos estudiar sanamente en un colegio que cada día se parece más a un prostíbulo!

-No has respondido mi pregunta. Resulta que tengo que correrme de mi propia habitación para venirme a esta y de todas formas me los encuentro a ustedes. Sólo me falta toparme con Peter.

-No lo molestes. El pobre está enfermo. Al parecer uno de los experimentos de mascota de Hagrid le escupió en el ojo. Pomfrey aún no averigua el antídoto – explicó Remus mientras se disponía a abrir su libro, ya con los chocolates en su mano.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, comiendo chocolates, en una habitación que no es la tuya, cuando yo intento echar un buen polvo? – Sirius se veía molesto. Eso no era fácil de conseguir.

-Porque los Lilys están en nuestra habitación – ni siquiera la alusión al mote que le habían puesto a la parejita hizo que Sirius bajara la guardia.

-¿Y no existe acaso una enorme biblioteca dedicada a las personas como tú que no tienen vida amorosa?

Remus se mostró ofendido y Susan se compadeció.

-Vamos Sirius, no seas así. Podemos terminar otro día…

-Tú tampoco tienes vida amorosa – se defendió Remus – A lo que te estás refiriendo es a vida sexual, porque si hablamos de vida amorosa, ya sabemos quién sale perdiendo, Black.

Ahí estaba el "Black". Cuando aparecía en medio de una frase entre los merodeadores, no podía significar nada bueno.

Sirius enmudeció.

-No me place ir a la biblioteca, así que leeré aquí – y sin agregar más, Remus se dispuso a leer.

-Muy bien – contestó Sirius picado – Sabes de sobra que no tengo problemas con el exhibicionismo, así que si quieres declararte abiertamente como voyerista, no tengo ningún problema – y dicho esto se sacó los calzoncillos y se metió en la cama como si nada.

Remus no levantó la vista de su libro, pero una leve arruga surgió en su frente.

-¿Sabes Sirius? – comentó Susan con timidez – Quizás tú no tengas problemas con el exhibicionismo, pero yo sí que los tengo… - Sirius la calló con un beso y al parecer

Susan ya no tuvo más problemas.

Remus no se inmutó, pero eso le duró medio minuto, pues cuando la cosa se puso más fuerte, se paró de un salto y dejó los chocolates sobre la cama.

-Eres un bastardo Black

-Lo sé. Mis padres intentaron enmendar el error casándose –contestó el moreno sin desconcentrarse de su tarea.

Remus dio un portazo antes de salir, pero el tiempo fuera de la habitación le duró un segundo. Rápidamente volvió a entrar en la pieza.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntaron los dos chicos.

-Mc Gonagall viene – dijo Remus entre tartamudeos.

-¿Cómo que viene? – preguntó Sirius despegándose de Susan

-Creo que me ha visto.

-¡Señor Lupin! Abra inmediatamente la puerta ¿Acaso cree que no lo he visto? – resonó la voz de la jefa de casa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Mierda.

En un tiempo increíblemente rápido, Sirius convocó con su varita sus calzoncillos y pantalones y se los puso, mientras Susan hacía lo mismo con una bata. Lamentablemente Mc Gonagall no tenía mucha paciencia y abrió la puerta con un alohomora para enterarse de qué era lo que hacía Remus, el prefecto, en la pieza de las chicas. Para mala suerte de Sirius, el conjuro no le alcanzó hasta la camisa del colegio, así que cuando la profesora abrió la puerta se encontró con una chica en bata (extremadamente pequeña como para recibir a sus compañeros), con un Remus en estado de shock creciente y con un Sirius a medio vestir.

-¿Qué significa esto? – exclamó la profesora, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para que no se asomaran más chicas para enterarse de las últimas copuchas.

Los tres chicos se miraron.

-No es lo que parece – empezó Sirius.

Remus y Susan lo miraron con fastidio. Esa era precisamente la frase con la que no debería haber empezado.

-No, me imagino que no – dijo Mc Gongall con ironía – porque lo que esto podría parecer, es algo completamente ilegal en nuestra institución y no me cabe la menor duda de que usted no incurriría jamás en una situación como esa, Sr. Black.

-Ve cómo nos estamos entendiendo a la perfección.

-Tienen un minuto exacto para explicarse – bramó la profesora mirando su reloj.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que tenemos que explicar?

-No se pase de listo, Lupin ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos en la pieza de la Srta. Edgecombe, y qué hace el Sr. Black sin camisa? No habría necesidad de explicaciones si Black no hubiese dicho eso de "no es lo que parece"

-Bueno… lo que sucede profesora es que Sirius – Susan exprimía su cerebro en busca de una excusa. Los chicos guardaron silencio convencidos de que las mujeres eran mejores para esas tareas – Sirius no ha podido entrar al equipo de Quidditch en todos estos años

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? – Mc Gonagall alzaba peligrosamente la ceja izquierda

-Bueno, pues hoy intentó demostrarle a James que podía hacer una pirueta en escoba… y las cosas salieron muy mal. Tan mal que el pobre se rasmilló toda la espalda.

-¿Ah si? – la profesora se acercó hacia el chico y comprobó que no había nada en su espalda – Yo no veo ninguna herida.

-¡Excelente! – dijo la chica abrazándolo - ¿Viste que la poción que me enseñó mi abuela era muy buena para ese tipo de heridas?

-¡Oh, es verdad! Ya no me duele nada – dijo Sirius con falsa alegría – Será mejor que ahora me vaya…

-No se mueva de su lugar. Para empezar no debería andarse subiendo a escobas para hacer payasadas, Black. En segundo lugar debe asistir a la enfermera Pomfrey cada vez que tenga un problema, no a su compañera vestida en una mini bata. Y en tercer lugar ¿quiere que me crea esa estúpida historia?

-¡No es una mini bata! – se defendió Susan

-¿Y qué tendría que ver Lupin en toda esta historia? – continuó Mc Gonagall sin poner mayor atención a las palabras de la chica.

-Yo… yo como prefecto vine a decirles exactamente las mismas cosas que usted ha dicho, profesora – dijo Remus en su vena prefecto.

-¿Y por qué me cerró la puerta en la cara, entonces?

-Porque… quería proteger a mis amigos del castigo….

-¿El castigo por qué? – Mc Gonagall se inclinó hacia Remus levemente divertida porque el castaño parecía a punto de soltar todo.

-El castigo… el castigo por… por estar sin camisa en la pieza de las chicas, lo que da para muy malas interpretaciones como estamos viendo ahora.

Susan soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué le sucede, señorita? – preguntó la profesora con mala leche.

-Es que no lo puedo creer – todos la miraron confundidos - ¿Usted cree que yo y Sirius…? Jajajaja ¡Por favor!. ¿En realidad cree que entre él y yo podría haber algo?

-¿Por qué no? – preguntaron Sirius y Mc Gonagall a la vez.

-Pues porque todos saben "eso".

-¿Qué?

-Que Sirius es gay – dijo Susan como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Acaso te parecieron gay mis be…? – Remus le dio a Sirius un pisotón. Parecía ser que la historia había colado.

Mc Gonagall estaba realmente impactada. Tanto que tomó asiento al borde de una cama.

-¿Es verdad eso? – preguntó a Sirius.

-Eh… bueno… Ssss…ss-s-sí – Sirius tenía cara de espanto.

La profesora lo miró por un segundo. Luego soltó una risita discreta.

-No lo creo – admitió finalmente.

-Es verdad – la interrumpió Susan – Remus es su pareja – atinó a decir mientras tomaba una de las manos de Remus con brusquedad y la depositaba en otra de Sirius.

-¿Qué? – soltaron los tres.

-Susan querida, no deberías haber dicho eso – murmuró Sirius

-Bueno, eso cambia bastante la situación – la profesora estaba muy seria – Supongo que bajo estas circunstancias no puedo sospechar de que la señorita Edgecombe estuviera con el señor Black. No puedo castigarlos por estar sólo hablando en esta habitación.

-¿En serio? – dijeron los dos chicos.

-Ajá – contestó la profesora frunciendo el ceño, como si pensara en otra cosa.

-Entonces debo confesar que no sólo soy gay – dijo Sirius envalentonado – si no que soy MUY gay. Soy real y completamente gay

-Cielo, sólo basta con que seas gay – aclaró Susan a su oído.

-O sea que ¿Usted también es gay, Lupin? – quiso aclarar la profesora.

-No, no soy gay – los otros dos lo miraron apunto de saltar para ahorcarlo – Sólo… sólo siento una extraña fascinación hacia algunos hombres como Sirius. Sí, sí. Sirius es tan guapo que supongo que es algo que no puedo evitar. Ya sabe, sentir cosas por… él – Remus arrugaba el ojo izquierdo. Los otros lo amenazaban con la mirada – Pero ahora que lo pienso, no sólo está Sirius en mi lista. También me gustan los hombres como el Ministro de Magia y el vocalista de las Brujas de Macbeth.

-Oh por dios, Remus. Eres tan gay – dijo Sirius levemente asqueado.

-Pero nadie te supera Sirius. Recuerda que tú eres completamente gay – contraatacó Remus mientras le sonreía con falsedad.

-Bueno, esto debe cambiar algunas cosas – meditó Mc Gonagall poniéndose de pie.

-¿No habrá castigo? – preguntaron los tres esperanzados.

-No, no habrá castigo – los tres chicos aplaudieron – pero habrá cambios.

-¿Qué cambios? – Remus borró su sonrisa. A él no le gustaban los cambios. De ningún tipo.

-Por favor acompáñenme ustedes dos – dijo a los hombres – señorita Edgecombe, le aconsejaría usar batas más grandes. Incluso en presencia de sus amigos gays – Y salió de la habitación acompañada por Sirius y Remus.

-¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? – preguntó Sirius una vez estuvieron fuera.

-Bueno – Mc Gonagall siguió caminando – Me parece poco adecuado que ustedes dos sigan compartiendo pieza.

-¿Qué? Pero nosotros somos… somos los mejores amigos, no nos puede hacer eso.

-Es que bajo los últimos episodios me veo obligada a admitir que ustedes dos son más que amigos y por lo tanto, no pueden compartir la misma habitación. Vamos a sacar las cosas de la habitación y veré en qué lugar los ubicaré.

-¿Vamos hacia nuestra habitación? – Remus se adelantó – Ordenaré un poco – se excusó y salió corriendo.

Abrió la puerta, ya curado de espanto con lo que pudiera encontrarse adentro y advirtió a la parejita.

-Viene Mc Gonagall – dijo mientras buscaba la capa de invisibilidad en el baúl de James. La encontró y la puso sobre la cama en que estaban los Lilys – Ahora, quiero que no hablen, no respiren, no parpadeen, pero por sobre todo, no sigan haciendo lo que habían estado haciendo hasta que entré yo ¿Entendido?

Los dos asintieron muertos de miedo a que Mc Gonagall los encontrara.

En ese segundo entraban Sirius y la profesora.

-Profesora, por favor. No puede cambiarnos ¿Además con quién nos cambiaría?.¿Con las chicas? Nos marginaría completamente. Los demás hombres se burlarían de nosotros. Ya es bastante con la carga que ya tenemos ¿por qué cree que me fui de mi casa? Mi padre me desheredó.

-Black, cierre la boca. ¿Se imagina las piezas fueran mixtas?

-Sería divertido – admitió el moreno.

-Exactamente. Me imagino que deben haberse divertido mucho ustedes dos mientras compartían la pieza.

-Claro – contestaron los dos, pero antes de continuar se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente querían decir las palabras de Mc Gonagall y ya no estaban tan de acuerdo.

-No por Merlín – dijo Remus - ¡Qué asco!

-¿Le da asco el amor de su vida?

-No es el amor de mi vida. Castígueme si quiere, pero prefiero a Myrlte la Llorona antes que a este – dijo señalando a Sirius.

-¡No nos cambie de habitación! – dijo Sirius echándose a los pies de la mujer – Le juro que somos castos y no hemos incurrido en nada… desagradable.

-Señores – dijo la profesora poniéndose seria – Asuman sus… preferencias sexuales o como quieran llamarlo, pero no pueden seguir compartiendo pieza.

-Profesora, le mentimos ¿sí? No somos gay. Bueno, no sé Remus, pero tiene que creerme a mí: no soy gay – dijo Sirius aún a sus pies, sacudiéndola de la túnica.

-No me hará cambiar de opinión, Sr. Black.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrárselo?

Mc Gonagall se cruzó de brazos mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-En serio que no soy gay – Sirius se puso de pie – La verdad es que estaba en la habitación de las chicas porque me estaba tirando a Susan ¿sí? Y Remus entró en la habitación por puras casualidades de la vida y justo cuando iba a salir se topó con usted y fue a advertirnos.

-Eso fue lo que pensé en un principio, pero dado sus declaraciones.

-¡Que no soy gay!. ¿Quiere que se lo demuestre?

Sirius hizo algo increíblemente osado. Tomó la cara de la profesora entre sus manos, cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de la mujer sin que esta alcanzara a reaccionar. Le plantó un beso en medio de la boca y lo mantuvo hasta que todos consideraron que era un tiempo razonable.

-¿Hace un gay una cosa como esa? – preguntó al acto de haberse separado.

Mc Gonagall pasó por todos los colores del arco iris antes de tener una respuesta. Respuesta que nunca llegó a entregarle a Sirius.

Remus observaba entre impresionado, asqueado y divertido.

-Yo tampoco soy gay ¿eh? – dijo acercándose a la profesora en tono de broma, pero Mc Gonagall se espantó y se alejó de ellos.

Cuando logró articular palabra, dijo:

-Los quiero a los dos en mi oficina mañana a las seis – y sin más salió de la habitación con un portazo.

-Esta nos va a salir cara – dijo Remus mirando hacia la puerta cerrada. Luego se giró hacia Sirius que lo miraba mimosamente - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿En serio que prefieres a Myrtle la Llorona, antes que a mí?

-No me mires así, Padfoot.

-Vamos, sabes que en el fondo te hubiese gustado hacer el papel de mi pareja. Hasta los hombres me desean.

-Estás alucinando – Remus se alejaba lentamente de él.

-Admite que en el fondo hubiéramos hecho una gran pareja. Después de todo, los dos somos merodeadores. Además acabas de admitir en la pieza de las chicas, que me encontrabas guapo.

-Sirius aléjate de mí. Te lo advierto.

-No te hagas el interesante, Moony. Sé que piensas en mí cada vez que suspiras.

-¡Son suspiros de exasperación! – Remus abrió la puerta – Ahora quiero que me dejes en paz ¿si?

-¿O qué?. ¿Quieres una persecución entre canes? – Sirius hizo un ademán de perseguirlo y Remus salió corriendo, seguido muy de cerca por el moreno.

Cuando la puerta se cerró con un segundo portazo, Lily y James se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad de encima. Ella reía hasta las lágrimas.

-¡Sirius gay! Por favor. Jajajaja. Hasta tú podrías ser más gay que él.

James se había estado riendo hasta ese punto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.¿Que me veo más femenino que Sirius? – Lily seguía riendo – Ya te mostraré, pelirroja mal agradecida.

* * *

_Involucrados: S. Black; R. Lupin; P. Pettigrew; J. Potter  
Asunto: Hacer escándalos en la enfermería  
Fecha: 26/11/1972_

* * *

-¿Adónde vas? – preguntó James mirando a su amigo de reojo. 

Remus recogía algunas cosas y las metía en su mochila de forma muy concentrada y demoró algunos segundos en contestar a su amigo.

-Ya sabes – respondió el chico con inseguridad – Mi madre.

-Cierto – James comenzó a pasearse alrededor de su amigo – Sabes lo que pienso de eso.

El castaño no respondió y simplemente se apresuró a tener sus cosas listas para salir de la habitación. Fue tan ágil, que James no tuvo tiempo de agregar nada más. En ese momento Sirius y Peter salían del baño.

-Mi burbuja era definitivamente la más grande, no es mi culpa que no quieras admitirlo.

-Quizás era más grande, pero la mía tenía una tonalidad muy bonita – contraatacó Peter

-¡Por favor! A nadie le importa el color, el tamaño es lo que importa, ya escuchaste a la chica de séptimo que hablaba sobre eso.

-A mí no me pareció que estuviera hablando de burbujas.

-Todo entra dentro del mismo saco ¿Qué sucede Potter? – preguntó Sirius al ver la cara de "estoy pensando en algo sumamente interesante" de James.

-Lupin – respondió como si fuera obvio.

-Ah ¿Qué hacemos Peter?.¿Insistimos con lo de que el tema "Lupin" está sólo en la mente de James o le seguimos el juego?

Peter pareció meditar.

-Mejor hablemos sobre el primer partido de James.

El aludido cambió levemente de expresión, de concentrado a nerviosísimo.

-No quiero hablar sobre quidditch, sino no podré dormir.

-Nunca duermes, James. A excepción de cuando queremos despertarte. Justo en esos momentos importantes en los que te necesitamos despierto, duermes como el calamar en el fondo del lago.

-Sirius, para ti los "momentos importantes" son cuando podemos perder puntos extra. Y mi meta en este partido, es ganar tantos puntos para que nadie me pueda fastidiar más con lo de que hago perder tantos puntos. Al menos podré compensarlo. No creo que tú tengas una oportunidad como esta porque como no entraste en el equipo…

-Muy bien – lo cortó Sirius - ¿No estábamos hablando del tema Lupin?

-Leí una carta de su madre – comenzó James

-Ah sí, el tema de la carta de su madre…

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar como si todo lo que dijera fuera estúpido?

-Por supuesto, cielo

-En la carta la madre le decía lo del estupendo clima en el sur y sobre un pequeño resfrío que había atacado a la comunidad pero que por suerte aún no le había afectado a ella.

-Quizás – intervino Peter – Su madre tiene una enfermedad tan terrible que ningún resfrío común puede afectarle ya.

Sirius y James compartieron una mirada de burla.

-¡Qué horror! No quisiera padecer una enfermedad tan terrible que no me permitiera padecer catarros nunca más en mi vida – dramatizó Sirius.

-Su madre está perfectamente – se focalizó James – Lo que quiere decir que nuestro querido compañero de habitación nos ha estado mintiendo para hacer otras cosas cuando dice que va a visitar a su madre.

-Yo siempre esperé mucho de ese muchacho – dijo Sirius imitando la voz de un abuelito – Lo extraño es que haga esto bajo nuestras propias narices y sobre unas que son más grandes todavía: Las de Dumbledore y Mc Gonagall.

-Nadie dice que no tenga su autorización.

-Entonces no debe ser nada grave. No creo que Mc Gonagall se derrita a ese extremo por Remus que le de permiso para irse de parranda por Hogsmade.

-¡Pero el punto es que no puede haber algo así que nos pueda ocultar a nosotros!

-¿Por qué tienes que saberlo todo?. ¿Remus no puede tener secretos? – preguntó maduramente Peter.

Sirius y James volvieron a compartir esa mirada.

-¡No, no puede! – dijeron a la vez.

-Además ¿No se les hace raro que sus desapariciones tengan una especie de regularidad? Se pone irritable una vez al mes…

-¡Por Merlín, Jamsie!.¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? – Sirius tomó su cara entre las manos y con un hilo de voz continuó – Remus no es un chico.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Peter preparándose para reírse un rato.

-Lupin… es una chica. Una chica temperamental a la que le llega una vez al mes… la regla.

James le dio un golpe.

-Deja de decir pelotudeces – James sacó de su baúl una tabla bastante parecida a un calendario – Miren mi calendario – porque de hecho era un calendario – Fui anotando las fechas en las que Remus se iba con pretextos extraños.

Sirius la revisó.

-Definitivamente le llega la regla. Es una vez al mes. Aunque hay personas a las que les llega más de una vez ¿Conocen a mi madre? Bueno, pareciera que para ella estar con la regla es una situación constante.

Segundo golpe cortesía de James.

-Quiero escuchar que digan cosas inteligentes – exigió James - ¿Qué es lo que le puede estar pasando?

-Quizás Remus no es un estudiante y trabaja como encubierto para Dumbledore y desaparece una vez al mes para entregarle información – aventuró Peter.

-Podría entregarle esa información a Dumbledore en cualquier momento – lo descartó casi con risa James – Pasamos la mitad del día en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Bueno, quizás es encubierto de otra persona que no es Dumbledore ¿qué tal algún personaje del Ministerio?

-Remus odia al Ministerio – dijo Sirius que aún revisaba el calendario – Siempre tiene alguna queja en contra de ciertos personajes como… toda mi familia.

-¡Ya sé! Remus es un sangre sucia que odia a los de tu familia por ser unos aristócratas y una vez al mes se una a las pandillas marginadas y participa en manifestaciones en contra del Ministerio.

-Dije ideas inteligentes, Peter. ¿Sirius?

-Remus es una criatura nocturna que una vez al mes se transforma en… un sangre sucia que se une a las pandillas marginadas para hacer manifestaciones en contra del Ministerio, en especial a los de mi familia – completó rápidamente el moreno sin respirar.

-¿Y qué tendría que ver lo de la criatura nocturna?

-Que desaparece justo en luna llena. Y… que eso diferencia mi teoría a la de Peter

James se acercó con una sonrisa dispuesto a darle el tercer golpe, pero Sirius fue más rápido y se alejó de su alcance.

-Puedes engañarme dos veces Potter, pero definitivamente no tres – dijo con una sonrisa.

A primera hora de la mañana era el primer partido de la temporada escolar: Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. James en efecto no había podido dormir nada. Había buscado todas las posiciones posibles para conciliar el sueño, pero le había sido imposible. Cuando se convenció de que no podría pegar un ojo, analizó jugadas de Quidditch, aunque la noche anterior sus amigos lo habían dejado mareado con tantas posibles tácticas para atrapar la quaffle y llevarla hasta los aros. Prefirió levantarse temprano y desayunar, pues ya no había más que hacer.

-Potter – dijo llegando el capitán del equipo a la mesa en que James desayunaba solo – Me alegra de que te levantaras temprano. Mc Gonagall insistió en que los dejara dormir, pero esta espléndida mañana no se puede desaprovechar en la cama ¡Qué mejor que un pequeño último entrenamiento antes del partido!

-¿Qué el partido no es a las ocho?

-Pero son las seis. Nos queda tiempo de sobra para entrenar. Voy en busca del resto del equipo que para variar son unos holgazanes que deben estar roncando. Baja a las graderías con tus cosas.

James se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a obedecer, porque se sabe que por regla todos los capitanes de Gryffindor son unos entrenadores déspotas capaces de no dormir ni comer en un mes con tal de conseguir una victoria de su equipo.

Media hora más tarde todo el equipo de Gryffindor se encontraba sobrevolando el terreno del campo de quidditch en sus escobas. James era bastante hábil volando y conseguía atrapar con facilidad los pases del resto de sus compañeros. Su mayor problema eran los lanzamientos desde mucha distancia hacia los aros más bajos, principalmente por sus problemas de vista. Y en esta ocasión su mayor problema fue una bludger ondulante que lo golpeó de frente en la cara, a pesar de que vino desde su espalda. La pelota logró destrozarle los lentes y causarle unas cuántas heridas en torno a los ojos.

James bajó rápidamente hasta el campo, seguido muy de cerca por el capitán.

-Potter ¿Te sientes bien, cierto? Porque si no es así, tienes que tener presente que formas parte de un equipo y no puedes retirarte a estas alturas. Sólo falta una hora para el partido y me sería imposible conseguir a un reemplazante. Si te sientes mal, debes jugar de todas formas.

-Ya sé, David – respondió James con fastidio mientras intentaba limpiarse la sangre de la cara - ¡Sé que no es importante que no pueda ver nada! Lo único que importa es ganar el partido.

-Está muy bien que comprendas las reglas – David miró a sus demás jugadores que seguían volando – En todo caso sería bueno que fueras a visitar a Pomfrey ¡Pero apúrate! Dile que te repare los lentes y corre porque nuestro entrenamiento previo aún no termina.

James se alejó hacia el castillo. Estaba molesto porque el capitán pareciera preocuparse más de la victoria que del bienestar de sus jugadores. Si él fuera el capitán las cosas serían muy distintas… lo más seguro es que sí. Y estaba molesto porque no sabía quién le había lanzado esa bludger. Más tarde se las vería con él.

Corrió hacia la enfermería porque las heridas comenzaban a arderle. Entró en la tranquila estancia y comprobó que Madame Pomfrey no andaba por allí sino que debía estar en su despacho. Fue directo hacia la puerta para golpearla, pero se detuvo en seco al descubrir a su castaño amigo en una de las camas. Estaba durmiendo y no se había percatado de su presencia.

-¿Remus? – dijo para despertarlo.

El chico se incorporó rápidamente. Estaba muy pálido y tenía algunos rasguños rosados que parecían haber sido hechos hacía varios días. Al ver a James ya no parecía pálido, si no verde.

-James ¿qué te sucedió en los ojos? – preguntó Remus al ver el deplorable estado de su amigo y probablemente para encontrar un tema que se alejara de ciertas preguntas incómodas que de seguro haría James.

-Ah, eso – respondió James con brusquedad – Me golpearon con una bludger.

-¿El partido ya comenzó?

-No, es dentro de una hora. Fue en el entrenamiento…

-Debes volver rápido, entonces. Pomfrey está en su despacho.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Remus?.¿No deberías estar con tu madre? – preguntó James, sintiéndose satisfecho al tener hechos concretos para acusar a su amigo de mentiroso.

-Bueno… ese era el plan… pero me sentí un poco mal y Dumbledore me obligó a quedarme – dijo Remus con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ya ¿y qué va a pasar con tu madre?

-No lo sé. Quizás me vuelvan a dar permiso para visitarla el próximo mes.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes? En verdad tienes mala cara – tuvo que admitir James, cosa que le quitaba puntos a su teoría de que Remus salía a hacer otras cosas en sus ausencias - ¿Cómo te hiciste esos rasguños?

-Eso… ya sabes que soy un poco torpe… me desmayé y me caí por las escaleras. Por eso Dumbledore insistió en que me quedara… es todo.

-Es todo – repitió James convencido de que esa distaba de ser la verdad. Remus siempre agregaba un "eso es todo" cuando mentía. Cuando Mc Gonagall preguntaba dónde habían estado Sirius y James cuando ocurría una explosión en el baño o cuando la Sra. Norris cambiaba extrañamente de color, Remus tenía un gran repertorio de excusas, pero estas siempre terminaba con un "eso es todo" "Estaban jugando ajedrez, eso es todo" "Estaban enseñando Encantamientos a Peter, eso es todo" – Remus, sé que tu mamá está perfectamente. No está enferma.

-¿Eh?

-Leí una carta que te había enviado. Sé que eso es invadir tu privacidad y todas esas cosas – agregó levemente avergonzado – Pero no me arrepiento, porque me di cuenta de algo. Nos has estado mintiendo, Remus ¿Me quieres explicar de una vez qué es lo que realmente haces cuando sales una vez al mes? Estoy seguro de que no es para visitar a tu madre.

Remus volvió a su típica palidez, pero no encontraba las palabras para explicarse.

-No puedo explicarte… No es asunto tuyo – agregó mientras buscaba su capa para largarse.

-¿No es asunto mío? – preguntó James levemente divertido - ¡Claro que es asunto mío! No sé si te habías dado cuenta, pero somos compañeros de curso, de cuarto y al menos yo pienso que somos amigos.

Remus sonrió débilmente

-Será mejor que vayas a verte los ojos con Pomfrey.

-¡No!.¡No voy a revisarme los ojos con nadie hasta que me cuentes la verdad!

-Ya te dije que no puedo… sería complicado… no lo entenderías. No me perdonarías. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que no te perdonaría? Que no me dijeras la verdad cuando te la exijo. ¿Dices que no lo entendería? Puedo comprender cualquier cosa a excepción de la lectura de Runas en vertical ¡Vamos Remus, cuéntamelo!

El chico se rascaba la cabeza, sumamente incómodo.

-No puedo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres? Ya te lo dije Remus. Pienso que somos amigos, pero siempre y cuando nos contemos las cosas. No podría seguir confiando en una persona que oculta algo tan grande como supongo que es esto. Nos has estado diciendo más de un año que tu madre estaba sumamente enferma cuando no es verdad. Si no tienes una buena explicación para eso…

-James ¿qué rayos haces todavía aquí? – preguntó Sirius irrumpiendo como siempre lo hacía, en los lugares en los que se debía guardar mayor silencio – El cargante de tu capitán nos ha hecho venir a mí y a Peter a buscarte porque el partido está por empezar y… ¿Qué hace Remus aquí? – se detuvo en seco al comprobar que James no estaba solo - ¿Qué pasó con tu madre?. ¿Y qué rayos te pasó en la cara? Aunque Jamsie no está mucho mejor ¿Se pelearon mutuamente? Eso no está nada de bien. Podrían ahorrar esa energía para descargarla en algunos Slytherin que se lo merecen más.

-¡Sirius quieres callarte! Estaba intentando averiguar qué es lo que pasa con Remus – James se dirigió nuevamente al castaño - ¿Y bien?

-Ya te dije que no puedo, James. No me lo perdonarían jamás.

-¿Así que era mentira lo de tu madre enferma? – preguntó Peter

Remus asintió sin mirar a nadie en particular.

-¡Oh, vamos! Si lo que sales a hacer cada vez que te desapareces es unirte a pandillas sangre sucia para protestar contra el Ministerio, no tienes de qué preocuparte, Remus – aseguró Sirius – Yo te apoyo. Alguien tiene que hacer esa labor, aunque sea un poco inútil.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Remus sin comprender – Yo no soy sangre sucia.

-Lo sabía. En realidad era la teoría de Peter…

-¿O sea que hace tiempo sospechaban de que en realidad no iba a visitar a mi madre?

James asintió.

-Ya es hora de que nos cuentes la verdad.

-No, no voy a contarles la verdad.

-James tiene razón ¿Sabes Lupin? Antes pensaba que James imaginaba cosas donde no las había, pero es obvio de que ocultas algo – lo apoyó Sirius – Tienes que tener una buena excusa para habernos mentido, Remus. Y escúchame bien ¿eh? – dijo poniéndose serio – si nos enteramos nuevamente de que nos has mentido y estás encubriendo cosas, ya sabes, de magia negra o artes oscuras, ya puedes irte despidiendo de tu habitación porque no pondrás ni un pie nuevamente

La advertencia de Sirius pareció terminar de poner nervioso a Remus.

-Lo siento chicos – dijo antes de girarse para salir de la enfermería.

En un acto reflejo Sirius y James le bloquearon la salida con ayuda de sus varitas.

-Oh, no. No vas a ir a ninguna parte, Lupin. – dijo Sirius

-Chicos, tienen que entenderme. Si no les cuento la verdad es porque todo está mejor del modo en que está.

-Creo que tenemos derecho a decidir por nosotros mismos qué es lo mejor. Habla Remus, te estamos esperando.

Remus se retorcía las manos y negaba con la cabeza.

-No nos hagas hacerte tragar Veritaserum – le advirtió Sirius – James ya había pensando en que tendríamos que hacer algo por el estilo.

Remus seguía sin soltar palabra.

-Estás haciendo las cosas más complicadas ¿Qué cosa podría ser tan terrible? – insistía James empezando a preocuparse por el inminente partido.

-Yo sé que podría ser tan terrible – dijo Sirius – Eres un maldito mago tenebroso.

Peter se permitió una risita. Pero ante la mirada del moreno, se cayó de inmediato.

-Hablo en serio ¿No se han dado cuenta de lo bueno que es Remus en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? No me parecería extraño que no fuera simple coincidencia. Siempre estudiando, siempre tras un libro. No habla mucho, no sabemos nada de su familia. Hasta ahora no estábamos seguro de si fuera sangre sucia o no. Piénsenlo. Pensábamos que tenía una madre enferma y ahora nos venimos a enterar de que ni siquiera contrae resfríos. Yo no pondría las manos al fuego por ti – concluyó mirándolo airadamente.

Peter ya no sonreía.

-Sirius… Sirius puede tener razón – dijo viendo quién se veía claramente más fuerte y decidiéndose por ese bando – Remus nos ha mentido demasiado tiempo.

Remus escuchaba resignado, como si desde siempre hubiese esperado que sus amigos tuvieran una postura así.

-¿Tú también piensas así, James? – se atrevió a preguntar ya que lo veía todo perdido.

El moreno estaba por responder cuando se sintieron golpes en la puerta cerrada con magia de la enfermería.

-¡POTTER! SÉ QUE ESTÁS ALLÍ ADENTRO ¡DEBES SALIR AHORA MISMO! EL PARTIDO ESTÁ A UNOS MINUTOS DE COMENZAR – era la voz de David, el capitán de Gryffindor que al no obtener buenos resultados mandándolo a buscar con sus amigos, había decidido partir el mismo y traer a James a jugar aunque estuviese en coma.

James hizo un gesto como para que ignoraran eso.

-No, Remus. No creo que seas un mago que se inclina por la magia oscura – dijo – Pero si es que lo eres, creo que tienes la oportunidad de explicarte. Tienes que decirnos la verdad.

-¡POTTER, PUEDO ESCUCHAR TU VOZ!

-Remus, si no lo cuentas ahora, ten por seguro que lo terminaremos averiguando – razonó Sirius – La próxima vez que faltes a clases te seguiremos y lo sabremos igual. Es mejor que lo cuentes. A no ser que es verdad que te gusta jugar con magia negra.

-¡FALTAN DIEZ MINUTOS, POTTER! SI NO SALES INMEDIATAMENTE TE EXPULSARÉ DEL EQUIPO.

-Debes salir a jugar – lo apuró Remus.

-No hasta que digas la verdad.

-¿Qué son todos estos gritos? – preguntó Madame Pomfrey saliendo finalmente de su despacho y encontrándose con los cuatro alumnos.

-No se preocupe Madame Pomfrey – dijo James – Nos iremos rápidamente. Sólo necesitamos que Remus nos diga algo. Dilo, Remus.

-TE VA QUEDANDO MENOS TIEMPO. DESPUÉS DEL PARTIDO TE HARÉ ENTRENAR EL DOBLE PARA QUE APRENDAS QUE LA PUNTUALIDAD ES IMPORTANTÍSIMA. MÁS SI ES EL PRIMER PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA.

-Es el partido – dijo Pomfrey – Debe ir a jugar – dijo a James.

-¡Cállense todos! – ordenó James – Escucha David. Saldré más pronto si cierras la boca. Remus, puedes hablar de una maldita vez.

Sirius negaba con la cabeza.

-No pierdas tu tiempo, James. Ya le hemos dicho en todos los tonos que no nos importaría nada que pudiera haber hecho a excepción de una cosa. Debe ser esa cosa la que intenta ocultar. Es divertido que intente alejarme de mi familia para encontrarme con tipos como tú – dijo a Remus - ¡Dilo de una vez!.¿Te juntas con simpatizantes a la magia oscura?

-¡No, no! – terminó diciendo Remus – No es nada de eso.

-¿Pues entonces qué es? – Sirius estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Chicos, no pueden gritar. Estamos en una enfermería – comenzó a molestarte Pomfrey.

-¡Cállese! – le ordenó James – Ni siquiera hay más pacientes.

-No es para que me hable en ese tono.

-POTTER, SI QUIERES PUEDO CAMBIARTE DE POSICIÓN. NO TENDRÁS QUE APUNTARLE MÁS A LOS AROS BAJOS, PERO POR FAVOR SAL YA.

-En serio – dijo Remus – No me simpatizan ni los Slyhterins ni la magia negra. No creo en ninguno de esos movimientos que están surgiendo, ya saben, en nada de eso de la pureza de sangre. No podría, soy un sangre mezclada.

-¡Oh, gracias por aclararlo! Fíjate que no tenemos idea de nada sobre ti – dijo Sirius – Si no te gusta la magia oscura, entonces ¿qué rayos te pasa?.¿Por qué es que faltas en luna llena a clases…? – Sirius pareció entrar en un estado de pasividad – Faltas una vez al mes, siempre en luna llena – dijo más para sí que para los demás. Miró a James y compartieron una de esas miradas de mutua comprensión.

-O sea que… - trató de resumir James - ¿Me vas a decir que…?

Remus asintió.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Peter que para variar no había comprendido nada.

Sirius estaba silencioso y levemente avergonzado.

-TE REGALARÉ MIS GUANTES PARA QUE NO TE DUELAN LAS MANOS AL HACER GIROS CON LA ESCOBA – lloriqueaba el capitán desde afuera.

-Niños, deben salir de la enfermería – insistía Pomfrey sin importarle en absoluto el tema que discutían los merodeadores.

-Remus… Remus es un hombre lobo – aclaró James – Por eso desaparece siempre de noche. Todas las lunas llenas. ¿Y adónde vas?

-Dumbledore me permitió venir a Hogwarts siempre que guardara el secreto. Hizo que plantaran el Sauce Boxeador sobre una casa que da a Hogsmade. Me encierran allí durante la luna llena. El sauce evita que se pueda acercar cualquier alumno. Todos los profesores saben. Se los quería contar, pero estaba seguro de que no lo entenderían. Al fin había hecho amigos. Siempre supe que no me durarían mucho. Menos siendo la bestia que soy. Les agradezco al menos el tiempo que compartimos. Ahora que saben la verdad, creo que pueden abrir la puerta. Sacaré mis cosas de la habitación. En serio que lo siento – dijo tomando el picaporte de la puerta.

-¡Espera! – dijo Sirius - ¿Qué cosas vas a sacar?.¿Piensas dejarnos?

-Es obvio. Ahora tendré que dejar Hogwarts. Ustedes le contarán a todo el mundo y los padres no aceptarán que un hombre lobo comparta clases con sus hijos. Dumbledore dijo que debía quedarme callado. Ahora que ustedes saben, las cosas han cambiado. Además ¿Les gustaría seguir teniéndome en la pieza, sabiendo lo que soy y que les he mentido?

-EN SERIO QUE OLVIDARÉ QUE ALGUNA VEZ GOLPEASTE CON UNA BLUDGER A MI GUARDIÁN.

-Si nos mentiste es porque tenías tus razones – dijo James – Siento haber sido tan insistente, pero no veo por qué tienes que dejar Hogwarts.

-Porque es peligroso – atinó a decir Peter que se vislumbraba tras Sirius entre él y Pomfrey – ¿No es así?. ¿Los hombre lobo no comen carne humana?

-Es por esto por lo que nadie debía enterarse – dijo Remus – Ahora abran la puerta. Si tengo tiempo quizás alcance a ver a James jugar antes de irme.

-¿De qué hablas? – dijo Sirius agarrando a Remus de la túnica para que no saliera – Aquí nadie va a irse ¿Por quién nos tomas, Lupin?.¿Por unos soplones? – Sirius dio un largo suspiro como resignándose a hacer algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado – Me equivoqué Remus ¿Sí? Te pido perdón si es que te ofendí. Dije cosas que en verdad no pensaba. Yo… en verdad creo que eres un gran amigo y si de mi depende, tu no vas a dejar Hogwarts.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no somos soplones!.¿No es así, chicos? No vamos a decirle a nadie de lo que hemos hablado hoy.

-No es sólo por eso. Acaso me vas a decir que de verdad seguirías compartiendo pieza conmigo ahora que sabes lo que soy.

-¡Pues claro que sí!.Es decir ¿por qué no? La cosa ha funcionado bien hasta ahora.

-Es un hombre lobo – dijo Peter – Podría comernos en cualquier momento.

-¿Sí? Y tú podrías comernos también cada vez que tienes hambre, hambriento. Te he visto chuparle el codo a James cuando no queremos acompañarte a desayunar – dijo Sirius con impaciencia – Ahora caníbal, cierra el pico si no vas a decir algo para convencer a Remus de que se quede.

-Sirius tiene razón, Rem – dijo James – Te apoyaremos. No necesitas irte. Nosotros guardaremos el secreto. Todo será como siempre, sólo que ahora no tendrás que mentirnos.

Remus hizo una seudo sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Pues claro! La única diferencia es que ahora nuestro estudioso amigo tiene, digamos que, un problema peludo de más. Es sólo un problema peludo. Pero no es un problema tan grande como para que no sigamos siendo amigos – James le tendió la mano - ¿Qué dices Remus? Olvidemos que alguna vez te gritamos y sigamos siendo los cuatro amigos que siempre hemos sido y que no dejaremos de ser.

Remus no dudó un segundo en estrechar la mano que tan noblemente le tendía el moreno.

Sirius fue más espontáneo y en vez de tenderle una mano, se abalanzó sobre Remus para darle un abrazo.

-Esto es genial – murmuró para que sólo él lo escuchara – de ahora en adelante seré amigo de un licántropo y tendrás que mostrarnos ese pasadizo del Sauce boxeador. ¿Dijiste que iba a Hogsmade?

Remus suspiró. En verdad que nada había cambiado.

Peter se veía más inseguro, pero bajo las miradas de Sirius y James no tuvo otra que tenderle la mano a Remus.

-¿No vas a comernos, cierto?

-No, mientras tenga chocolate. Así que ya sabes que no puedes comerte más el mío.

Peter asintió y no se atrevió a robar más chocolate, por lo menos durante una temporada.

Una vez todos prometieron taparse las espaldas mutuamente y amistad eterna y todas esas cosas que se prometen a los doce años, la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

-Están aquí, profesora – dijo David indicando a los amigos – Le insistí en que se apurara.

-No se preocupe – aseguró la profesora Mc Gonagall – Tendrá su castigo por hacernos perder el tiempo ¿En qué pensaba Potter? El partido debería haber comenzado hace diez minutos ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Poppy?

-Nada. Acabo de llegar, pero estoy de acuerdo con que se merecen un castigo por perturbar la tranquilidad de la enfermería.

-Muy bien – dijo la profesora usando su varita para reparar los lentes de James y curarle instantáneamente las heridas, hecho que molestó mucho a Pomfrey que se limitó a mirarla con desdén – Si no sale a jugar y marca unos cuantos puntos, lamentará haber quedado en Gryffindor ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara?

Pero no fue necesario que James lamentara nada. Los resultados del partido fueron 230 a favor de Gryffindor gracias a 100 puntos ganados por James. Y los resultados entre los amigos fueron que gracias a ese día pasaron algún día a llamarse los merodeadores y a ser los alumnos más revoltosos de la historia de Hogwarts.

* * *

Final asquerosamente cursi, lo se :) Este fue el regalito de Navidad eh?

Saiyury11----- ¡Comentarista nueva! No te preocupes para nada con las actualizaciones porque tarde o temprano llegan y como la mala hierba, cuesta que mueran o dejen de existir. Así que siempre vendrán. Lo bueno es que no agregaste a tu comentario un "continúalo pronto" porque eso sí que cuesta. Feliz navidad :)

Koumal Lupin-Nott------Hola chica. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. He pensado en hacer vomitar tambien uno que otro dia a los Slytherin. Creo que no han tenido suficiente castigo como para estar en un ff de los merodeadores y de sus bromas. Intentare remediar esa situación. James tiene el radar, pero no porque sea gay. Para mí es uno de los personajes más heterosexuales (más que Sirius 8-)) y el que haya adivinado la situación de Dumbledore para mí que es pura casualidad. Se te cayó Dumbly por eso?? Yo me digo a menudo "Cómo no me di cuenta antes" Porque las pistas están más que claras, por lo menos para mí. Gracias por tu rr y Feliz Navidad.

Carol----Hello. Me encantan tus alagadores rr.Y que te guste James tambien. Puedes comentar sobre él. En general estoy acostumbrada a gente babosa por los merodeadores (generalmente Sirius, es verdad) así que una por James, esta bien. Wouu, me alegra de que te hayas sentido en gloria porque haya aparecido tu nick en la historia, pero debo admitir (sí, porque no tengo la capacidad de mentir al escribir, sólo la de la mentira oral) que en realidad fue por la cancion de los Rolling. Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que mi mente haya relacionado las dos cosas y haya surgido el nombre, nunca se sabe xD. Muchas gracias por todos tus rr y feliz Navidad para tí tambien :)

Selu-Potter----Hey! Yo siempre vuelvo. O al menos hasta que ponga un fin al final de la pagina, pero eso no ha ocurrido aun. Tengo que agradecer el hecho de que hayas dejado un rr aun cuando te pegaste tan fuerte en la cabeza... no se si un dulce lo justifique, pero aun asi te lo agradezco. Yo a veces no dejo rr porque un personaje dijo algo que no me cayo bien xD. Igual prefiero las cosas saladas. Si te hubieras pegado por papas fritas... o por estar mirando a alguien... ya sabes, esas cosas que a veces pasan por ser un poco babosa. Feliz Navidad...

Y un buen año que se venga, por favor...


	13. Capítulo 13

_Primer capitulo del año!_

Capítulo 13:

_Involucrados: S. Black; R. Lupin; P. Pettigrew; J. Potter  
Asunto: Robarse el pergamino a disposición de los profesores, para impedir la confección de más pruebas.  
Fecha: 28/01/1977  
Gastos: Reposición del material escolar._

* * *

La profesora Sprout estiró su brazo hasta el final del cajón, para darse cuenta de que la profesora Mc Gonagall no le había estado mintiendo al decir que ya no quedaban más pergaminos. 

-Pero cómo es posible – insistió mientras revisaba más cajones para terminar dándose cuenta de la cruda realidad.

-Ya te lo dije – afirmó Mc Gonagall – Filius me pidió ayuda para buscar en los estantes más altos, pero es inútil. El pergamino se ha terminado.

-Esto nunca había pasado antes – dijo Flitwick – Este tipo de cosas simplemente no ocurren ¡Es imposible!.¿Cómo pueden acabarse dos toneladas de pergamino? No creo que Dumbledore esté muy dispuesto a reponerlo.

-Es una obligación que lo haga – comentó Slughorn – Después de todo no podríamos confeccionar más guías ni pruebas sin la ayuda de los pergaminos. Es ridículo mantener a un colegio sin pergaminos.

-Tendrá que hacerlo, eso es una realidad – admitió Flitcwick – El asunto es que no le hará ninguna gracia. La otra vez descubrimos al tipo nuevo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas utilizando el papel para mantener en calor a unos gryndi no sé cuántos. No es bueno que usemos el pergamino en esas cosas, cuando su fin es otro.

-Yo no creo que se haya acabado simplemente – dijo Mc Gonagall oliendo algo extraño – Es imposible que semejante cantidad de pergamino se acabe de un día para otro. Sospecho de los alumnos.

-Déjame adivinar – dijo Sprout con aburrimiento – El cuarteto que da dolor de cabeza. No creo que hayan sido ellos. Es decir¿no se les habría ocurrido antes?

-Pues ahora el Sr. Lupin tiene acceso a ciertos lugares por ser prefecto – dijo Mc Gonagall – La llave de los camarines de prefectos y del salón de profesores es la misma. Es evidente que fueron ellos.

-No sé – dijo Slughorn como siempre a favor de defender a los alumnos de su club, como lo era Sirius – Yo creo que es un plan con demasiada falta de originalidad para su estilo. Ellos habrían desmemorizado a un profesor, o quemado el salón completo. Lo de robar pergamino es demasiado sencillo.

-¿Pues si no fueron ellos quién más? – Mc Gonagall estaba molesta - ¿Acaso fue uno de ustedes? – todos miraron en direcciones opuestas – Muy bien, desechando esa posibilidad, debemos encontrar al responsable. Si no lo hacemos, Dumbledore se molestará con nosotros. Los profesores debemos unirnos en una causa común y defendernos. En el caso contrario estaremos cubriéndoles las espaldas. Y nosotros no somos favoritistas ¿no es así Horace?

-¿Favoritista yo? – Slughorn soltó una carcajada poco convincente.

-¿Y cómo piensas echarles la culpa? – preguntó Sprout.

-De la única forma que podemos hacerlo: sorprendiéndolos con las manos en la masa.

-¿Propones espiarlos? – a Flitwick le parecía poco serio.

-Yo no le pondría ese nombre. Más bien es "asegurarse de la ubicación del pergamino" Ahora, si debemos hacernos invisibles para eso y por casualidad descubrimos cosas como que ellos lo robaron… sería mejor para nosotros – concluyó la profesora Mc Gonagall dispuesta a seguir su plan aunque Flitwick no quisiera.

_Media hora después_

-Espero que estés contenta – dijo Flitwick sobre los hombros del rechoncho Slughorn mientras todos caminaban bajo una gran capa de invisibilidad adquirida por Mc Gonagall en Hogsmade. El vendedor no pudo más que asegurarles unas horas de invisibilidad, pero Mc Gonagall estaba decidida a que sería tiempo de sobra para atrapar a los merodeadores con las manos en la masa, o más bien los pergaminosen las manos.

-Estoy rebosante de felicidad, Filius – dijo la mujer en tono agrio – Ahora cierren la boca, o no queremos que nos descubran.

-¿Adónde piensas llevarnos? – preguntó Slughorn que a cada momento intentaba acomodar al pequeño profesor que se resbalaba por su espalda.

-Los vi junto al lago antes de ir a Hogsmade. Si la señorita Evans está ahí, doy por sentado que ellos no deben andar muy lejos – razonó la profesora y todos caminaron en el mayor silencio posible hacia los terrenos del colegio.

En efecto los merodeadores no se habían movido del lugar. Los encontraron junto al haya del lago. Parecían relajarse como cualquier inocente grupo de alumnos, a excepción de James que tenía un pergamino en sus manos y animaba a sus amigos a dibujar. Peter parecía haber terminado con la tarea encomendada por James pero ninguno se veía muy convencido con el resultado.

-Peter ¡Es que no puedes hacer nada bien! – rezongó el de lentes mientras le quitaba la pluma de las manos.

-Te dije que el dibujo no era mi fuerte. Además ¿para qué quieres que dibuje un calamar? – el acongojado Peter pasó a estar alarmado - ¿Nos pondrán clases de dibujo?

-No que yo sepa.

-¡Gracias a Merlín! No quería tener otra asignatura más para reprobar.

-Moony ¿quieres intentarlo tú? – rogó James.

-Nah, el dibujo tampoco es mi fuerte – dijo Remus que estaba cómodamente reclinado sobre un arbol y se distraía en mirar a sus amigos.

-¿Lo ven? – murmuró Mc Gonagall al resto de los profesores que miraban la escena con indiferencia – Potter tiene un pergamino ¿para qué andará pidiendo que dibujen? Evidentemente es porque no tiene en qué gastar tanta tonelada de papel gratis.

-La verdad Minerva – dijo Sprout – A mí me parece algo natural. Están descansando y no está prohibido que los alumnos dibujen… no que yo sepa.

-Oh, sí que está prohibido que lo hagan con pergamino robado.

-¿Sirius? – pidió James como última esperanza.

El moreno tomó un trozo de pergamino y en dos minutos se lo devolvió al de lentes. Pero en vez de haber dibujado un calamar como James pedía, dibujó una caricatura de enorme cabeza con unos lentes y la lengua salida que botaban espuma. Tenía un globo donde decía "Si no fuera por Evans, me caso con el calamar"

Los profesores soltaron una discreta risa. Remus y Peter se acercaron para observar el dibujo y todos esperaron la vuelta de mano que le daría James a Sirius. Pero nada de eso sucedió. James en cambio sonrió con indulgencia.

-Tenemos un ganador – dijo.

-¿Te decidiste por el calamar? – preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

-¡No, cabeza de coco! Me refiero a que ya sé quién me ayudará para confeccionar el dichoso mapa.

-¿Vamos a hacerlo? – preguntaron ansiosamente Peter y Remus.

-Claro – dijo James – Ya tenemos los recorridos aquí – dijo apuntándose la cabeza – Y gracias al hechizo localizador que descubrió Moony y nuestro talento para dibujar, podremos terminarlo… muy pronto.

-¿Y qué es lo que debemos hacer? – preguntó Sirius interesándose en el tema.

-Lo primero es recorrer el castillo e irlo graficando en un pergamino encantado.

-Ajá – dijo Mc Gonagall haciendo que los profesores se sobresaltaran y Flitwick cayera definitivamente de los hombros de Slughorn.

-Tenemos un problema con eso – dijo Remus – Descubrí que el hechizo se puede aplicar sólo en pergaminos en blanco. En el caso de que nos equivoquemos al dibujar, no podremos borrarlo, tendremos que botarlo y comenzar con uno nuevo.

-Yo no le veo el problema a eso – dijo James con sonrisa pícara.

-Dejen de moverse – les ordenó Mc Gonagall a los profesores que se hacían un lío intentando reordenarse dentro de la capa, para no ser vistos.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó Sirius sin poder creer que James hubiese hecho una de las suyas, sin consultarlo a él primero.

-Bueno, digamos que… - Pero Mc Gonagall no pudo escuchar nada de eso, pues tuvo que sacar su varita para hacer callar a los profesores e inmovilizarlos en su lugar. Una vez quietos, colocó a Flitwick nuevamente sobre los hombros de Slughorn e intentó peinar el cabello de Sprout que se asomaba por sobre la capa. Una vez listos, les quitó el encantamiento y con un gesto les ordenó callarse – Así que no tendremos que preocuparnos en el caso de que nos equivoquemos.

-¡Hagámoslo ahora mismo! – dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie – Ya me estaba empezando a aburrir.

-Típico – dijeron los otros tres.

Los cuatros chicos caminaron con agilidad, casi corriendo, al castillo para empezar la confección del mapa. Los profesores sin entender muy bien sus intenciones, intentaron seguirles los pasos con mucha dificultad.

-No puede escuchar lo que decían por su culpa – rezongó Mc Gonagall.

-Quizás quisieras intentar llevar a Filius en tus hombros, Minerva – dijo Slughorn de mala leche.

Los merodeadores se pasaron la tarde recorriendo pasillos del castillo a gran velocidad mientras Sirius y James dibujaban sobre distintos pergaminos que luego comparaban y terminaban botando. En muchas oportunidades los profesores los perdían de vista.

-No pueden estar muy lejos – meditaba Mc Gonagall mientras buscaba a los merodeadores con la mirada.

-Minerva¿quieres dejar esta estupidez? Todos estamos cansados cuando deberíamos relajarnos por ser fin de semana o al menos aprovechar el tiempo para algo productivo – se quejó Sprout.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo – dijo Flitwick aún sobre los hombros del cansado Slughorn.

-Son todos unos regañones – dijo Mc Gonagall - ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que estos alumnos sacan tanto pergamino como si nada? Díganme ¿de dónde creen que lo sacaron? Es evidente que lo robaron. Robaron nuestros pergaminos y ahora lo desperdician en niñadas.

-Por mí está bien – dijo Slughorn harto de toda la situación de tener que estar apretujado bajo una capa de invisibilidad con todos esos profesores (de los cuáles ninguno le caía bien) y aceptando las órdenes de una mujer senil. Sin agregar que llevaba a uno de los profesores sobre sus hombros.

Todos murmuraron argumentos de aprobación a sus palabras, pero entonces volvieron a ver pasar a los merodeadores y Mc Gonagall los obligó a caminar.

-Me pregunto qué rayos será todo eso que dibujan en los pergaminos – preguntó Flitwick justo antes de que uno de los borradores de Sirius fuera a dar directo a su cara, luego de desecharlo – ¡monstruoso Black! – chilló el profesor.

Sirius se detuvo en seco de su paseo, haciendo que sus amigos se detuvieran también.

-¿Escucharon eso? – preguntó.

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo Remus.

-Alguien dijo "monstruoso Black" Me apuesto mi cola.

-¿Cuál cola? – preguntó burlonamente James.

-Cualquiera. Lo he escuchado – dijo Sirius súbitamente serio y mirando en todas direcciones.

-Estás alucinando – dijo Peter - ¿Cuántos te fumaste hoy?

-¿Cómo que cuántos se fumó?– murmuró Slughorn muy sorprendido mientras era reprendido por los demás profesores que casi aguantaban la respiración para que no los descubrieran.

-Esperen, yo también escuché algo – dijo Remus antes de que Sirius pudiera responder a la pregunta.

-Pues yo no escuché nada ¿Podemos seguir con los dibujos? – pidió James.

-Lo que pasa es que los cánidos tenemos mejor oído – dijo Sirius con orgullo.

-¿De qué rayos están hablando? – preguntó casi con un hilo de voz Sprout, obteniendo nuevos gestos de los demás profesores de que cerrara la boca.

-Es oficial. Alguien ha hablado y por aquí no anda nadie – dijo Remus obteniendo la aprobación de Sirius y las miradas recelosas de James y Peter.

-Supongo que si nosotros lo hacemos, alguien más puede tener el mismo método – dijo James con una mirada sugerente haciendo que todos sus amigos pensaran inmediatamente en la capa de invisibilidad y de que alguien los espiaba.

Sin palabras todos entendieron lo mismo.

Se echaron a correr en direcciones opuestas, haciendo que los profesores se confundieran más.

-¿A cuál debemos seguir? – preguntó Slughorn

-A cualquiera – dijo Mc Gonagall – Todos tendrán que juntarse en el mismo sitio. Lo sabía, andan en malos pasos.

Pero todos los profesores cortaron para lados contrarios y se hicieron más lío dentro de la capa.

-¡Esperen! – ordenó Mc Gonagall – Sigamos al que ande más lento – y al final se decidieron por Remus, que sin embargo iba mucho más rápido de lo que podían conseguir un cuarteto de profesores más mayores metidos dentro de una capa de invisibilidad.

De vez en cuando Remus echaba una mirada hacia sus espaldas y la última vez que lo hizo, cuando ya estaba por llegar al retrato de la dama gorda en donde sus amigos lo esperaban, se topó con la imagen de los cuatro profesores. Gracias a su autocontrol no dio un grito de espanto, pero comprendió más o menos lo que pasaba y apuró el paso para avisarle a sus compañeros la situación.

-Son los profesores jefes – dijo en un murmullo al llegar al retrato. En efecto los demás merodeadores aguzaron la vista y pudieron comprobar que los cuatro profesores avanzaban hacia ellos con una capa sobre sus hombros. El asunto era que la tela de la capa era transparente y los dejaba a la vista.

-¿Por qué usan eso? – preguntó Peter sin comprender

-Porque así se ven muy cool ¿Tú qué crees? – lo reprendió Sirius – Es una capa de invisibilidad a la cual se le ha agotado el efecto. Son como esas que una vez compramos en Hogsmade.

-O sí – dijo Peter recordando – Tu capa es espléndida, James, nunca se le acaba el efecto.

-Sí. Mi padre hace buenos regalos – admitió James – Ahora ¿qué haremos con esa tropa de profesores enfurecidos?

-Primero hay que averiguar por qué se habrán enfurecido hasta llegar al punto de querer espiarnos – dijo Sirius.

-Debe ser por el pergamino ¿cuánto sacaste, James? – preguntó Remus.

El moreno de lentes desvió la mirada y se puso a silbar una tonada cualquiera de los Beatles.

-¡James robaste todo el pergamino!

-Ey, todo es su culpa – se defendió – Si dibujaran bien, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-¿Pero qué les vamos a decir? Tenemos que tener una excusa para robar semejante cantidad de pergamino – dijo Remus.

-¿Para qué íbamos a querer tanto pergamino? Yo sólo lo robaría para mojarlo y lanzarle bolas de papel a Snape – dijo Sirius – Aunque para eso no se necesita TANTO.

-Yo lo robaría para que los profesores no tuvieran la excusa de hacer pruebas sorpresas. Ya saben, sin pergamino no hay pruebas – dijo Peter y por segunda vez desde que lo conocían pensaron que de repente Peter podía llegar a ser un genio.

A esas alturas los profesores ya estaban junto a ellos y los miraban con el ceño fruncido y tratando de recobrar el aliento después de la carrera.

-¿Saben qué creo, chicos? – preguntó Sirius de pronto – Que Sprout es lejos la profesora más sexy

-¿Sí? – dijo James – Pues yo creo que es Mc Gonagall.

Ambas profesores bajo la capa se sonrojaron y rieron discretamente. Los profesores hombres se incomodaron y gruñeron molestos.

-¿Se han dado cuenta de que Slughorn es el que tiene más fama entre nuestras compañeras? Además claro, de ser un gran profesor, debe ser por su atractivo – dijo Remus que no se veía para nada convencido de lo que decía.

-Flitwick es el mejor profesor – lo contradijo Peter – Y como sabrán es el más atractivo, pero entre las profesoras.

Los merodeadores soltaron ruidos de aprobación.

Slughorn ante el comentario se paró más derecho y se arregló la corbata, haciendo que Flitwick cayera de sus hombros y fuera a rodar lejos del alcance de la capa. Todos los profesores se movieron para impedirlo y sin darse cuenta terminaron todos fuera de la capa.

Los Gryffindor los miraban con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, son todos grandes profesores, pero hay que admitir que a veces las ganas de husmear los superan – comentó James.

* * *

_Involucrados: S. Black; J. Potter  
Asunto: Utilizar un hechizo ilegal contra Bertram Autrey  
Fecha: 23/09/1975_

* * *

-Ni siquiera lo hicimos con intención – se defendió Sirius ante la mirada de incredulidad de la profesora Mc Gonagall, que de ser otra persona que no lo conociera lo suficiente, lo habría disculpado, pero la profesora ya no recordaba cuántas veces había escuchado esa misma frase, mientras comprobaba con sus propios ojos el desastre causado por esos dos, con las varitas en las manos.

-Claro, usted nunca tiene intenciones, Sr, Black ¡Es por eso que es un desalmado! Ahora quiero que los dos cambien de lugar todas las hierbas de la profesora Sprout y las coloquen según las etiquetas en los frascos – dijo la profesora antes de dejar el lugar.

-Odio a Snape, siempre acusándonos - comentó James mientras comenzaba la tarea colocándose unos guantes – Lo único que le faltaría para ser más odioso es convertirse en Ministro y ordenar la abolición de los mundiales de quiddicth.

-Si Snape llega a Ministro, me cambio de país – estuvo de acuerdo Sirius – En todo caso ¿quién votaría por él? Tiene cero popularidad y apuesto a que sería conservador

James no contestó de inmediato.

-Y… ¿qué tendría de malo que fuera conservador?

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo que qué tendría de malo? Prongs, supongo que es una broma.

-No, no es una broma – dijo James poniéndose serio.

-¿Entonces qué es? Primero sería malo porque es Snape y segundo porque es conservador ¿cómo no entiendes el chiste?

-Es que no hay chiste – James se cruzó de brazos – Yo estoy a favor de los conservadores

Sirius abrió la boca sin poder creérselo.

-No puede ser, no puedes estar a favor de los conservadores.

-¿Por qué no?

-Simplemente porque no. No hay nada bueno en ellos. Son conservadores ¿no estás usando la cabeza, James? Nosotros rompemos reglas todo el tiempo porque encontramos que el sistema es demasiado restringido y vienes tú y dices que estás a favor de personas que inventan más y más reglas todo el tiempo.

-Eso no es verdad. Los republicanos son personas honestas. Los demócratas son el problema. Son personas que surgieron del robo ¿Qué acaso no conoces la historia? Se dedicaban a robar hipogrifos. Los conservadores no hicieron más que quitarles el poder para poner algo de orden.

-¡Pero nosotros siempre hemos estado a favor del caos, no del orden!

-Eso es dentro del colegio ¿Pero qué sería de un país desorganizado?

-Los liberales no son desorganizados… sólo son un poco más relajados.

-Si estás gobernando un país, no puedes relajarte – razonó James sabiendo que tenía la razón y tratando de zanjar el tema – Además ¿tu familia no ha sido siempre conservadora?

Sirius alzó las cejas como diciendo "por eso mismo soy liberal"

-Quizás deberíamos intercambiar de familia. A mi padre le encantaría hablar de política contigo.

-Mis padres también son conservadores ¿por qué crees que estoy a favor de ellos? – dijo James mientras comenzaba la tarea de replantar algunas hierbas curativas.

-¿Qué? O sea que no sólo tú, mi mejor amigo se ha vendido a la mayoría, si no que los amables Srs. Potter, también – Sirius ya se daba de cabeza contra las paredes – Espera a que Remus se entere de esto.

-¿Remus es liberal?

-Cualquier persona con dos centímetros de frente, lo es.

-Peter es conservador.

-¿Qué? En verdad siempre lo sospeché. A Peter le gustan los abuelitos.

-¿Qué abuelitos?

-A los conservadores le gustan los abuelitos. Fíjate, en ese partido está lleno de personas de mil años con ideas anticuadas.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues en los liberales hay demasiados homosexuales con ideas frívolas.

-Oh, oh, cuidado con lo que dices – dijo Sirius subiendo el volumen de su voz – Los conservadores son igual de homosexuales, el asunto es que están dentro del clóset.

-Mejor que estén adentro que afuera si sus ideas son más inteligentes.

-¡Los conservadores están en contra de legalizar la marihuana!

-¡Los liberales están a favor del aborto!

-Los conservadores están en contra de todo lo que es divertido ¿cómo puedes apoyarlos?

-Porque no todo lo divertido es bueno. No tienes idea de política, Padfoot, ése es el punto. A veces hay que poner límites y los liberales no los tienen.

-Sí tienen límites, el problema es que los conservadores no tienen imaginación.

-Sí, la tienen.

-No, dije que no.

-Sí, tienen mucha.

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!.¿Sabes qué? Esto es inútil, nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo.

-Eso lo dices porque no tienes imaginación.

-Creo que gritar como idiota "no" no es tener necesariamente imaginación – dijo James alzando una ceja.

-Tengo una idea. Voy a convencerte de que no puedes estar a favor de esos ancianos anticuados.

-No vas a convencerme de nada, Sirius. Yo voy a hacerte ver que a los liberales se les zafó un tornillo.

-Bien

-Bien.

-Tú primero

-No tú mejor.

-Eh… aún no se me ocurre nada.

-Bueno, a mi tampoco.

-Está bien, se me ha ocurrido algo – dijo Sirius parándose en una banca - ¿Te acuerdas de ese hechizo crece cabezas que siempre has querido hacer, pero no podrás probar nunca, simplemente porque es ilegal?

-Sí, es una lástima – admitió James.

-Pues bien ¿quién crees que lo prohibió? Nada menos que los conservadores.

-Aunque tal vez un día pueda hacerle crecer otra cabeza a mi perro, sólo necesito un permiso.

-¿Ves? Si los liberales estuvieran al mando, no necesitarías permiso para hacer lo que se te diera la gana.

-Muy bonito, pero sabes que no es verdad. Nosotros mismos somos animagos, cuando en realidad se necesita de un permiso para poder serlo.

-¿No sería mejor que fuéramos legales?

-No le veo la diferencia.

-Podemos caer en Azkaban, cabeza de ñoqui.

-Estoy seguro que tú caerás ahí de todas formas. La mayoría de los presos son liberales.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – Sirius murmuró algo inentendible del puro disgusto – A veces no te aguanto, Potter. Ahora dime ¿qué tendría de bueno ser conservador?

-Veamos – James se paseó por un momento hasta que su rostro pareció iluminarse - ¿Te acuerdas de cuando Peter se metió en los poemas que escribes?

-¡No son poemas! – James lo miró alzando una ceja – Maldita rata ¿Crees que yo escribiría lírica? Tan sólo son mis "pensamientos"

-Como sea. En un mundo de liberales, la propiedad privada no existe. Todo es de todos. Y eso, compañero, no puede ser. Si la vida fuera así yo podría inmiscuirme en tus "pensamientos" y hacer con ellos lo que se me diera la gana, como acabas de decir.

-Bueno, puede que en eso tengas razón – cedió Sirius – Pero el mundo de los liberales es más divertido y punto.

-El mundo ya es divertido.

-No lo suficiente. Todavía no tienes el valor de hacerle crecer a alguien dos cabezas sólo porque tus amigos conservadores lo prohíben – dijo Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa – Eso te traerá serios problemas de sueños insatisfechos y terminarás convirtiéndote en Snape.

-Yo soy lo opuesto a Snape por si no te habías dado cuenta.

-¿No habíamos quedado en que si Snape salía Ministro iría apoyado por los conservadores?

-No, eso fue lo que tú dijiste – dijo James poniéndose más furioso por minutos.

-Bueno. El punto es que debes resolverlo, Jimmy.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu sueño insatisfecho. De otro modo tendrás que admitir que los liberales somos más divertidos.

-¡No son más divertidos! Simplemente son más bravucones

-¿Estás diciendo que soy un bravucón?

-Puede ser.

-Al menos no tengo sueños insatisfechos. A lo que puedo agregar a tu lista un "Evans". Ahora entiendo por qué no has conseguido seducirla ¡Tenías que ser un conservador retrógrada que no se atreve a llegar a segunda base!

-Oh, oh ¿pues sabes qué? Ahora entiendo por qué la moto y las túnicas rasgadas y todo tu bla, bla de "soy un alma libre" ¡Es porque eres un liberal incapaz de comprometerte! Ninguna chica querría casarse contigo.

-Estás mal de la cabeza ¡Cualquier chica querría casarse conmigo!

-¡No! Cualquiera querría un revolcón contigo¿pero casarse con un liberal que escribe poemas no da mucha estabilidad que digamos, o sí?

-¡No eran poemas!

Los dos amigos tenían las varitas alzadas, sacadas de vaya a saber Merlín dónde, como si estuvieran preparados para hacerle ver al otro que ellos tenían la razón, aunque tuvieran que demostrárselo a la fuerza.

Fue entonces cuando apareció en el sector de los invernaderos un chico un año menor que tuvo la mala suerte de ir en busca de unas plantas carnívoras, por orden del profesor Slughorn que las necesitaba para su clase de pociones. Cuando se encontró con los dos merodeadores mirándose ferozmente y con las varitas fuera de sus bolsillos, sospechó que algo andaba mal, pero no se atrevió a volver al salón de clases sin lo que el profesor le había encomendado.

-Disulpen ¡Hum! Chicos – murmuró, pero ninguno de los merodeadores estaba dispuesto a distraerse en otra cosa que no fuera la pelea de miradas – Necesito saber dónde están las plantas car…

-¿Así que sólo los conservadores pueden ser buenos padres de familia? No me interesan esas pelotudeces, Jamie.

-Ya veo, es por eso que te cobijas en el alero de ser un liberal-escribe poemas.

-Apuesto a que mis poemas son más imaginativos.

-Apuesto que ni siquiera sabes escribir uno decente.

-Acepto la apuesta.

Ambos se arrodillaron en el suelo y escribieron con sus varitas sobre unos pergaminos desgastados que había sobre el mesón de Sprout.

Bertram Autrey, que así se llamaba el niño que buscaba las plantas carnívoras, decidió buscar en silencio su mandado, y no interponerse en la pelea que estaban teniendo esos dos, porque todo el mundo sabía de sobra que con la dupla Potter Black, era mejor estarse alejado.

-"Me dijeron una vez  
que los burros eran estúpidos  
yo pienso que se equivocan de animal  
Y lo que buscan es a un liberal"

-Eso ni siquiera rima. Escucha esto  
"Las castañas son cafés y el polvo de hada es morado  
Mi amigo es un fascista que se cree enamorado  
Pero sé de sobra que lo único que busca con la pelirroja…

-¡Ya es suficiente, Black!

-¿Ah, sí?.¿Qué vas a hacer?.¿Prohibirme el hablar?.¿Llamarme burro?

-No, algo mejor. Voy a cumplir mi sueño insatisfecho ¡Contigo! – sin pensarlo dos veces James levantó su varita y dirigió a su amigo un hechizo crece-cabezas, pero no contaba con que los reflejos del moreno habían mejorado con los años, gracias a tantas escapadas de Filch y tantas noches paseando por el bosque prohibido, así que apenas mencionado el "contigo", Sirius se había lanzado al piso y el rayo había ido a parar al fondo del invernadero.

Una vez pasado el destello, James ayudó a Sirius a ponerse de pie.

-Vaya Potter, sí que tienes agallas – admitió Sirius – Nunca pensé que un conservador lanzara un hechizo ilegal frente a un bravucón liberal.

James no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Supongo que lo debo a la insistencia del liberal, de no ser así, un cobarde conservador nunca lo hubiera hecho.

-¡No eres cobarde! Y no vuelvas a decir eso, eres un Gryffindor.

-Sí, antes que todo, somos Gryffindor.

-Jamie, me prometes una cosa.

-Claro, Pad.

-No volvamos a hablar de política nunca más ¿sí? Y menos incluyamos en nuestras peleas a Remus o Peter.

-Está bien. Sólo si tú dejas el tema de Evans.

-Me costará – admitió Sirius escapándose por poco de un manotón de James – Y mejor tampoco hablemos de Quidditch.

-O de mitología. Siempre terminaremos en que Merlín no existió.

-¡Sí existió!

-¿Ves? – hubo un momento de silencio en que los dos amigos se dedicaron a su castigo de reordenar hierbas y transplantarlas a los frascos, hasta que a James lo asaltó una duda - ¿Padfoot?

-¿Sí?

-Si el hechizo crece-cabezas no te dio a ti ¿A qué crees que le haya alcanzado?

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿A una planta carnívora?

Los dos chicos corrieron hacia el fondo del invernadero donde se encontraban las famosas plantas, para comprobar que el hechizo no había alcanzado a algo si no a alguien.

-¡Merlín!.¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó James temiéndose lo peor.

-Rogar porque Mc Gonagall no sea ecologista – le dijo Sirius mientras ayudaba al alumno a sentarse, cuidándose que su doble cabeza no se golpeara con nada.

* * *

La poesía no es lo mío xD  
Tampoco es lo de ellos. Aclaro que no tengo ninguna intencion de crear polemica politica, es solo un motivo para crear una pelea entre esos dos.  
Y además la broma es como el "canon" porque de esa broma es de donde saque la idea del FF. Así aparecia en el 6to libro. 

Antes de los rr, me gustaría decir que como queda muy poco para que se termine esta historia, pues quisiera que mandaran RR eligiendo el top five con las mejores "bromas o castigos" Les hago un resumen.

1.-La intoxicacion del calamar gigante por los cuatro  
2.-Daños al alumno S. Snape por James y Sirius  
3.-Explosion del cuarto de niñas por Sirius y Remus  
4.-Hacer levitar un pastel gigante por James y Peter  
5.-Salida fuera de horario por el bosque prohibido por Sirius, James y Snape  
6.-Desaparición de la gata de Filch por Sirius, Remus y Peter  
7.-Epidemia de piojos por los cuatro  
8.-Embrujar unas pelotas de Quidditch por Remus y James  
9.-Hacer desaparecer un ventanal, saltarse un castigo y usar piezas ajenas por los cuatro y las compañeras de Lily  
10.- Agrandarle la nariz a Regulus por Sirius y James  
11.-Guerra de comida por los cuatro  
12.- Sacar libros de la biblioteca sin autorizaron por los cuatro  
13.- Soltar un lagarto en la sala de profesores por Lupin y Peter  
14.- Armar una pelea en la sala comun por James y Frederickson (el chico que coqueteaba con Lily)  
15.-Pasearse por la sala comun de Slytherin para atormentar a Snape por el trio maravilla  
16.- Robar ingredientes del armario de pociones por los cuatro ft Snape  
17.- Hacerle crecer el trasero a Madame Pince por Sirius y Peter  
18.- Hacer un duelo no autorizado entre ellos por Sirius y James  
19.-Finjir un accidente mortal por los cuatro  
20.-Inundar el baño por los cuatro  
21.-Incendiar los manteles de la fiesta de Halloween por el parcito  
22.- Propasarse con la jefa de casa por Remus y Sirius  
23.- Hacer escandalos en la enfermeria por los cuatro  
Y bueno a eso se agrega las bromas del dia de hoy. Que hartas son!!

RR!

La Innombrable------Tanto tiempo desde que escribi la ultima broma que casi no me acuerdo, pero todo era por tu cumpleaños. Ahora revisando las bromas anteriores me doy cuenta que han pasado tantas cosas este cuarteto y que los quiero tanto que no entiendo como pude matar a Sirius (buaa) pero dejando ese tema de lado estoy de acuerdo con todos los comentarios sobre las bromas pasadas. En fin, tienes que dejarme un rr con los top five o si quieres puede ser top ten, tu decides. Sobre lo de las paginas te informo que llevo 185 o algo por el estilo, ya ves que mucho no queda. Adios.

Saiyury11----------Hola chica ¿Que capitulo? Ojala pienses lo mismo de este porque me costo bastante. Claramente lo voy a continuar, no te preocupes y please deja los top five, sería de gran...no es ayuda la palabra xD es como que me haria sentir bien. Adios

Koumal Lupin-Nott ----------Hola. Para que sepas el capitulo pasado fue uno de los mas largos, mas que todos los anteriores, pero si se te hizo corto, mejor. Claramente Oliver Wood fue el inspirador del capitan de quidditch xD De nada por los capitulos y deja por favor un rr con los top five. Adios

Saludos a todos que como saben este FF esta por terminar, asi que dejen finalemente sus comentarios y voten!!  
Chau chau


	14. Capítulo 14

Hablo por todos cuando digo que odio el nuevo sistema de FFnet??  
Supongo que leyeron las 800 palabras de JK....si no, no importa. Los que si, entenderan :)

**Capítulo 14:****  
**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Involucrados: S. Black; J. Potter  
Asunto: Provocar un desbordamiento de pelo.  
Fecha: 03/09/1975  
Gastos: Contrato de especialistas capilares para afeitar el colegio.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-James ¿Acaso tomaste nuevamente piña colada y te fuiste por el excusado? – reclamó Sirius terminando por impacientarse. Su amigo llevaba dentro del baño cerca de una hora. Remus estaba en la enfermería y Peter había ido a visitar a su madre por su cumpleaños, así que solo estaban ellos dos en la habitación y Sirius se aburría a las mil maravillas. Había ido a visitar a Remus, luego pasó a la pieza de las chicas para molestar a Rachel por el castigo que le habían dado por reírse escandalosamente en una explicación especialmente importante de Mc Gonagall debido a que él se había caído de la silla por columpiarse, y finalmente había pasado por las cocinas para llenarse los bolsillos de golosinas, para encontrarse con que James continuaba en el baño - ¡James Potter! Sal ahora mismo de ese baño – dijo golpeando la puerta.

-Sirius, no eres mi madre, aunque a veces te de por travestirte.

A Sirius eso le colmó la paciencia.

-¡Me puse esa falda una sola vez!.¡Y fue sólo porque tú me retaste a hacerlo! – no hubo respuesta del otro lado – Muy bien, Potter, voy a entrar – dijo en tono amenazante.

-Black, más te vale no moverte. Si estoy usando el baño, estoy en mi pleno derecho

-Pero compartes ese baño con más compañeros y fíjate que me entraron ganas de hacer aguas menores, así que si no te importa…

-¡Me importa! Puedes ir al baño de prefectos.

-No soy un prefecto.

-A quién le importa. Seguro una de las chicas se lo presta al "gran sex symbol de Hogwarts"

-Sabes que no soy el gran sex symbol de Hogwarts – Sirius sacó su varita e intentó echar a bajo la puerta sin mayores resultados – Rayos.

-¿De verdad pensaste que un simple hechizo derribaría la puerta? Yo también sé hacer magia.

Sirius decidió que en temas mágicos estaban en igualdad de condiciones, así que apeló a su intelecto manipulador para sacar a su amigo del baño. Con un hechizo cambió el tono de su voz.

-Potter, soy Evans y vengo a aceptar tu cita a Hogsmade – dijo imitando la voz de la prefecta.

-Buen intento, Padfoot. Ya sé que Evans jamás diría algo así.

-Está bien – dijo Sirius cambiando de voz – En ese caso, si no quieres salir del baño, creo que es un buen momento para que te confiese algo que no me atrevería a decir de otro modo. James, yo…me tiré a tu madre.

-¿QUÉ?!! – James salió hecho una fiera del baño, aunque apenas dio tres pasos fuera del baño, pudo comprobar por la cara de su amigo, que todo había sido una treta para hacerlo salir.

En cambio Sirius abrió los ojos desproporcionadamente al ver el rostro de James. Tenía la barbilla y las mejillas llenas de rasguñones y partes sangrantes.

-¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu cara?

James se veía bastante avergonzado y no se decidía a hablar. Terminó por murmurar algo que Sirius no pudo entender.

-¡Me bañé esta semana, por Merlín!.¿Por qué entonces no puedo escucharte? – como un gesto habitual, Sirius se restregó los oídos – Quizás Evans no aceptó tu invitación porque no la ha escuchado todavía – continuó con la broma. Evans había sido la primera chica en rechazar una invitación a Hogsmade hecha por James, así que Sirius no paraba de molestarlo luego de que ella se hubiera negado la semana pasada - ¿Crees que Evans se bañe todos los días?

James rodó los ojos.

-Está bien – dijo en tono audible – Lo que pasó fue que…intenté…afeitarme.

-¿Afeitarte? – Sirius se aguantaba la risa - ¿Afeitarte tú?

-No, afeitar a tu abuela. – contestó sarcásticamente.

-Se nota que no la conocías. Por poco la contratan en el circo como "la mujer barbuda" De hecho, tenía más barba que tú – y entonces soltó la risa - ¿Por qué intentabas afeitarte? No tienes ni un asomo de bigote...quizás cuando salgas de la pubertad podamos sentarnos a hablar de sexo, Jimmy – dijo poniendo un tono paternal – Ahora anda a buscar tu osito de peluche y tío Sirius será amable contigo y te leerá un cuento.

James le dio un empujón y volvió a mirarse al espejo del baño, esta vez sin cerrar la puerta. Sirius volvió junto a él

-¿Y por qué no te quitas las heridas con un hechizo cicatrizante? No necesitabas estarte en el baño una hora para eso.

-Porque no me duelen.

-Je, no te dolerán, pero no te ves muy bonito que digamos…y si quieres conquistar a Evans…

-¡No quiero conquistar a Evans!.¿sí? Sólo la invité porque…porque bueno, se me ocurrió que podía invitarla, pero ni siquiera me gusta.

-Ya.

-Sí, lo hice sólo porque Summers está enferma. Ya sabes que ella es la que me gusta.

-Está bien, te creo. Aunque si me pides mi opinión creo que Evans está mejor ¿No encuentras que le crecieron en el verano? – preguntó poniéndose las manos sobre su pecho como si sostuviera un par de quaffles – Está guapa, quizás la invite yo la próxima salida a Hogsmade.

James pasó por todos los gestos faciales que sabía que existían para terminar sonriendo.

-Claro – dijo arrastrando las palabras sin borrar la sonrisa – Será asunto tuyo.

-Aunque el carácter nadie se lo cambia. Además si no te aceptó a ti, de seguro me dirá que no a mí. Ya sabes que a las mujeres no les gusto mucho.

-Mejor no la invites – dijo James apresuradamente temiéndose el peor de los escenarios, en el cual Evans aceptaría encantada la invitación del sex symbol de Hogwarts – No hay nada peor a que una chica te diga que no.

Sirius sonrió.

-¿Qué explicación te dio Evans para no aceptar tu invitación?

-Me dijo…que no se fijaba en críos así que ni siquiera como amigos podría aceptar una invitación mía.

-¿En serio te dijo eso?!

-Bueeno, sí. Aunque lo dijo luego de que me viera echándole poción pica-pica a Peter en la espalda, pero no creo que se refiriera a eso. Creo que es mi aspecto. Tengo catorce y nunca me he afeitado.

Sirius se golpeó la cara.

-¿Entonces creíste que afeitándote Evans iba a aceptar tu invitación?

-¡Que no es Evans! Ella no me gusta. Sólo pensé que necesitaba un cambio, ya sabes.

Sirius alzó una ceja.

-Muy bien – terminó por decidir – Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien. Sí, hoy es tu día de suerte porque como ves estoy desocupado así que voy a ayudarte.

-¿Te has afeitado antes?

-Un par de veces.

-Lo que se resume a…

-Dos veces – dijo Sirius con fastidio. James lo miró con interés – Aunque tengo que admitir que la primera fue por…curiosidad.

-¿Y la segunda?

-Porque Mc Gonagall me molestaba con el asunto ¿No te acuerdas que quería un bigote a lo Starr?

-Sí, pero no recuerdo que te haya crecido algo parecido a un bigote.

-Eso pasa porque eres miope. Además que Mc Gonagall me escuchó comentárselo a Peter y me envió donde Filch para que él me vigilara mientras me afeitaba. Yo le dije que aún no me había crecido, pero ella me dijo que de seguro se me ocurría una manera de hacerlo crecer mágicamente, así que mejor prevenir. Lo que me parece ridículo. Yo jamás usaría un bigote postizo porque eso no es de hombres…

-Wou, wou… ¿dijiste bigote postizo?

-Por favor, James, eso es lo más estúpido que podría habérsete ocurrido.

-No se me ocurrió a mi, si no a Mc Gonagall.

-Como sea, no vas a hacerte crecer una barba falsa.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque eso es de chicas. Un verdadero hombre tiene barba verdadera – terminó solemnemente.

-Nunca he escuchado a una chica que quiera dejarse crecer la barba mágicamente – comentó James con burla.

-Oh, no te burles ¿Nunca te he contado la historia de Elvendork?

-¿Quién mierda es ese?

-No es ese, es "esa". Era una vecina de mis primas. Sus padres no la querían porque habían esperado con ansia que el primogénito fuera un hombre. Se lo restregaban en la cara todo el tiempo con comentarios como "nuestros nietos no llevarán nuestro apellido" o "con un hombre nunca correríamos el riesgo de que lo embarazaran" y si ella llegaba a llorar por este tipo de comentarios, ellos decían "si hubieses sido hombre no tendrías esos cambios hormonales", entonces…

-¿Se fue al bando del frente?

-No. La verdad es que era una chica bastante divertida. Se quiso vengar un día de sus padres en una reunión familiar y se dejó crecer la barba con magia. Entró al salón comentando algo como "me hubiese dejado crecer el pelo en el culo, para que lo hubiesen visto mejor"

-¿Con "divertida" te refieres a que te dejaba meterle mano?

-De pies a cabeza – admitió Sirius – Lástima que se negara a quitarse la barba.

-¿Elvendork no es nombre de chico?

-No estoy seguro. Creo que sus padres no quisieron cambiarle al bebé el nombre que habían elegido para su primogénito hombre, así que como una especie de castigo le dejaron el nombre Elvendork.

-Quizás Elvendork sirva para ambos sexos.

-¿Un nombre puede servir para ambos sexos?

-Yo creo. Así como existe ropa unisex, existen nombres unisex. O quizás no te diste cuenta nunca de que Elvendork no era una chica.

-La luz estaba oscura…pero definitivamente era una chica.

-¿Con barba?

-Oh, ya cállate. Tú estabas pensando en dejarte crecer una barba mágicamente, como toda una chica.

-Pero a mí no me pones la mano encima.

-Sólo porque yo no quiero. Y James, no te voy a dejar crecer ningún bigote, porque esa era mi idea.

-Podemos compartir la idea.

-Puede ser… - Sirius se lo pensó un momento – Pero sólo para aventajar a Remus que se cree superior por afeitarse casi todos los días.

-Y a Peter que se afeita el culo.

-Y la nariz – recalcó el moreno, para que un hecho semejante no fuera olvidado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la biblioteca (un lugar inusual para esos dos un fin de semana como ese), Sirius y James se entretenían en rebuscar en todos los libros relacionados con encantamientos crecedores algo que les sirviera para su experimento. Como eran muchos los libros y grande su tamaño, prefirieron revisarlos cerca de las mismas estanterías, en vez de llevarlos hacia las mesas, algo que hubiese molestado a Madame Pince si se hubiera dado cuenta. Por fortuna para los dos, ella estaba muy ocupada dos pasillos más allá, reprendiendo a unos niños de primero que habían comenzado una de las tradicionales "guerra de libros". Por desgracia en cambio, mientras ellos estaban repasando las páginas, en el suelo, boca abajo, un niño de sexto, Slytherin y que se contaba como uno de esos "enemigos aceptables" de los merodeadores – lo que quería decir que se detestaban mutuamente, pero no perdían ocasión para hablarse o contarse las últimas novedades, y mejor aún si es que éstas novedades podían ser perjudiciales para el otro – pasó por allí y casualmente no se fijó en la existencia de los dos morenos, por lo que caminó sobre ellos como si del mismo suelo se trataran.

-¡Hey Greengrass! – se quejó en el acto James, levantándose de un salto haciendo que el Slytherin se tambaleara.

-Lo siento – comentó el chico como si nada – No me di cuenta que estaban allí. A veces pasa con los traidores. Uno no sabe si se trata de ellos o del piso.

-Jajaja. Mi vómito es más lindo que tu cara, Greengrass, así que no vengas con la excusa de que podemos si quiera asemejarnos al piso. Es natural en todo caso, ustedes los sangre limpia están todos emparentados. No hay posibilidad de que sus genes varíen para salvarlos de la estupidez y de la fealdad.

-Tú también eres un sangre limpia, Potter – dijo Greengrass en tono de "por lo tanto igual de estúpido"

-Sí, puede ser – tuvo que admitir – pero en mi familia nadie se casa entre primos.

-¿Qué tienes que decir tú, Black? Los argumentos que dice tu amiguito no te están ayudando – se burló.

Sirius levantó la vista del libro por primera vez.

-Creo que eres estúpido y creo que tengo suficientes razones como para demostrar que soy más…agraciado que tú – dijo indicando con un gesto a un par de alumnas que lo miraban desde las mesas – y creo que en lo de inteligente jamás llegarías a entender mis explicaciones así que ¿para qué hacerlas?

-Eres bueno para hablar, Black, pero sigues siendo un Black así que según sus ideas, ustedes serían igual de estúpidos que los que seguimos las nobles tradiciones por el simple hecho de nacer en respetables familias.

-¿Sabes, Greengraas? Me aburres mucho ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Sólo hacerles ver que el camino a la limpieza de sangre es el mejor.

-Mira – dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie – Mi familia sí que es estúpida. Yo no lo soy porque me llevé todo el encanto y el talento ¿Acaso no conoces a mi hermanito Regulus? – Greengrass hizo un gesto vago – Pues siéntate a hablar con él un momento y te darás cuenta.

-Y es más – continuó James – te darás tanta cuenta, que le suplicarás a cualquier hija de muggles que se empariente contigo para traer un poco de sangre oxigenada a los cerebros de tus pobres hijos.

-Oh – dijo Greengrass como si acabara de entender – Ya veo cuál es su problema – dijo indicando el libro que Sirius había dejado abierto - ¿Así que encantamientos crecedores? Al parecer son ustedes los que necesitan que les llegue sangre a alguna parte del cuerpo.

-Eh – dijo Sirius con alegría – Parece que tu humor va mejorando en calidad. Lástima que seas tan estúpido y no puedas aprenderte el encantamiento, porque lo que se comenta sobre los Slytherin de sexto no es precisamente halagador – dijo haciendo un gesto como si sostuviera algo sumamente pequeño.

Greengrass se veía muy molesto. James se reía como idiota del comentario de Sirius y eso hacía que el Slytherin se enfureciera aún más.

-¿Qué es lo que están planeando? – preguntó con rabia, a falta de ocurrírsele nada más que comentar.

-Claro ¿Por qué no se lo contamos a Mc Gonagall también? – preguntó James a Sirius – Traigamos también a Filch, Pince y Snape ¡Y hagamos una fiesta!

Ahora los dos morenos apenas podían respirar del ataque de risa que les había venido.

-Bien, ríanse no más, pero ya veo que si no quieren contárselo a Mc Gonagall es porque debe tratarse de algo prohibido.

Sirius cortó un trocito de pergamino y lo colocó entre dos hojas. Iba a recoger el libro y entonces apareció Madame Pince.

-¿Eran ustedes los que se reían de esa manera? – preguntó en el tono medianamente audible pero a la vez molesto que sólo ella podía lograr. (n/a: quizás Hermione también, pero para ese entonces, ella no había nacido)

-¡Madame Pince!.¿Cómo está usted? Hacía años que no venía a verla – dijo James con una sonrisa de niño bueno.

-Gracias a Merlín que así había sido…

Greengrass aprovechó ese momento de distracción de los merodeadores y ocupó una de las tretas más sucias conocidas por los alumnos de Hogwarts: el cambiar las instrucciones de un libro con magia. Era un recurso muy sencillo, conocido por todos y en ningún caso era posible averiguar al culpable del cambio, pues era uno de los pocos hechizos que las varitas no recordaban. Se usaba comúnmente para perjudicar a los alumnos que fueran enemigos en los exámenes prácticos de pociones.

El Slytherin pensó que si había una forma de que esos dos no lograran su cometido, era la de usar el hechizo cambia-recetas.

-…Espero que no sigan haciendo más ruido en mi biblioteca – dijo acentuando el mi, la bibliotecaria.

-De hecho ahora nos vamos – dijo Sirius tomando esta vez el libro y asegurándose de que el papelito que había puesto entre las páginas siguiera allí – nos llevaremos este libro.

Madame Pince odiaba con todo su corazón a Sirius y a Peter luego del incidente que habían tenido en tercero.

-Más le vale que lo devuelva a tiempo, Black – dijo lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo con severidad.

Los dos chicos asintieron angelicalmente y se dirigieron hacia la salida sin mirar atrás y sin despedirse del Sly.

-Y usted compórtese, señor Greengrass – dijo Madame Pince como su habitual forma de saludo hacia cualquier alumno.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Lo último que comiste fue..?

-Una manzana.

-Tú no comes manzanas, Black.

-Tienes razón. No me acuerdo.

-Tienes que acordarte. Este hechizo es muy insistente con eso. No se puede utilizar en personas que hayan ingerido recientemente carbohidratos.

-Eso es estúpido.

-Lo dice el libro.

-¿Y qué es lo que me pasaría si es que me aplico el hechizo y me comí hace poco un pedazo de pizza?

-Te saldría un tercer ojo en la frente.

-Eso es bueno. Tres ojos son siempre mejor que dos ¿Podría salirme un ojo en la nuca? Eso sería mucho más útil.

-¿Para poder mirarle la delantera a Anna Locke?

-No, para copiarle a Remus en los exámenes de Historia de la Magia. Para mirar a Anna convendría más tener un ojo en el zapato.

Luego de meditarlo, James asintió convencido.

-¿Entonces te arriesgas a que te pueda salir un ojo en la frente?

-Por supuesto. Qué sería de esta vida, si no nos arriesgáramos a convertirnos en mutantes, Jimmy.

-Toda la razón. Está bien. Entonces, tienes que pararte aquí – dijo indicándole un punto cualquiera – Debo mover la varita hacia arriba, izquierda, abajo, arriba y pronunciar la palabra barbatus.

-Pero no quiero una barba. Quiero un bigote.

-Da igual. Supongo que el resultado es el mismo. Además si no te gusta puedes afeitártelo.

-Mejor intentémoslo contigo primero. Tú eres el que necesita la cita con Evans ¿no?

-Pero yo soy mejor para encantamientos. Es menos probable que me salga mal.

-No eres mejor para encantamientos. Debes haber entendido mal. Flitwick dijo que eras un "encanto". Será que además de miope eres sordo.

-Ja-ja – rió James sin gracia – Vas tú primero, Sirius.

-Muy bien. Pero si le haces algo a mi hermoso rostro, ya te las verás con Anna Locke.

James, siguiendo concienzudamente las instrucciones del libro, realizó el encantamiento y un rayo rojizo salió de su varita para dirigirse a la cara de su mejor amigo. Se esperó un millón de formas en las cuales su hechizo podría salir mal, excepto esa.

-¿Ya está? – preguntó Sirius con ansiedad dirigiéndose al baño para mirarse en el espejo - ¿Eso es? – preguntó con decepción una vez comprobó los efectos – Me creció un pelo en toda la cara. No se parece ni a una barba, ni a un bigote, ni siquiera a un ojo, Potter. ¡No sabes usar la varita!

-Bueno…tu dijiste que no querías que fuera demasiado.

-Déjame intentarlo a mí – Sirius tomó el libro y releyó parte por parte – Debes agregarle luego de arriba, una rotación de 60° a la varita y entonces a la izquierda. No te muevas – Sirius siguió las instrucciones que como en todo libro de magia, era fácil perder el orden porque no venía específicamente señalado con puntos, si no que todo estaba en un gran texto que en cualquier momento podía contener algo como "luego de rotar debe subir, pero no haber olvidado antes pronunciar…" Esta vez tampoco pasó nada.

-¿Y? – fue el turno de James de correr al baño – Genial, tengo dos pelos más que tú.

-Pero al menos tienes la posibilidad de que te crezca otro ojo. Eso es más útil para mí que para ti. Quizás hasta no necesites más los lentes.

-Estamos haciendo algo mal.

-La palabra barbatus me suena sospechosa.

-Lo que sucede es que estamos trabajando con el estómago vacío. Vamos a buscar algo a las cocinas.

-Nunca habías tenido una mejor idea.

Salieron de la sala común, hecho que lamentarían todo el semestre, en busca de comida donde los elfos. Iban alegremente caminando, cuando James exclamó:

-¡Te está creciendo!

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente…?

-¡Tú barba! Tienes una barba.

-¿En serio? – Sirius se tocó la barbilla y comprobó que lo que le decía su amigo era verdad - ¡A ti también te está creciendo, Potter!

-¡Ja! Ya me envidiaría cualquier Dumbledore de quince años.

-¿Dumbledore? Yo más bien diría Merlín. Tú barba llega hasta el suelo.

-Esto no se afeita con una simple navaja ¿cierto?

-No, me estoy temiendo que necesitaremos las tijeras podadoras de Sprout.

-Sirius, está creciendo demasiado. Volvamos a nuestras habitaciones ya.

Caminaron algo asustados, pero a medida que se movían, las barbas crecían más rápidamente. Tanto así que les impedían el poder avanzar porque se tropezaban con ella que hacía rato había alcanzado el suelo. Cuando Sirius cayó por primera vez, James estuvo seguro de que había que tomar medidas.

-Vamos, levántate. Algo está saliendo muy mal y necesitamos llegar a la sala común, antes de que nos vea algún profesor.

Mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, ya se habían cruzado con algunos alumnos que los miraban divertidos. Sirius volvió a caerse.

-No puedes ser más torpe ¿cierto?

-Lo que pasa es que mi barba es más sedosa que la tuya.

-No es momento para que digas estupideces. Es ahora cuando muestras eso del intelecto Black para sacarnos de este apuro.

Ahora James caía al piso. Justo cuando llegaban a un pasillo particularmente estrecho. Y justo cuando ya llevaban unos metros de barba enrollados en los brazos, pero que continuaba creciendo vertiginosamente.

-¿Cómo se las arregla Dumbledore con algo como esto?

-¿Cómo se las arregla Elvendorck? Al menos la de Dumbledore es natural y por lo tanto debe crecer a un ritmo normal.

Mientras avanzaban de rodillas, sus barbas se enredaron entre sí y ya no hubo quién las separara. Intentaron desenredarlas inútilmente y quedaron sentados en medio del pasillo, cuando las barbas crecían más y más.

-¿Crees que podríamos ahogarnos con tanto pelo?

-No, pero de este castigo no nos va a sacar nadie.

-Yo sólo quería un bigote.

-Yo sólo quería una cita con Evans.

-¡Lo sabía!

-No te preocupes, ya renuncié – apenas alcanzaban a ver la luz debajo de tanto pelo.

-¿Sin siquiera intentarlo?

-¿Crees que debería?

-Si realmente te gusta.

-Tampoco es para tanto.

Se escucharon los primeros gritos de personas que probablemente eran atacadas por la crecida más grande de pelo del año. Unos diez minutos más tardes escucharon el característico grito de Mc Gonagall.

-¡Sé que deben estar por aquí! Todo el pelo dirige hacia este pasillo.

Sirius y James supieron que sería imposible huir aquella vez. Gracias a las tijeras podadoras mágicas de Sprout, pudieron ver la cara enrojecida por la furia de la jefa de su casa.

-Sabía que eran ustedes.

-Oh, vamos Minerva – comentó el profesor Slughorn que se había acercado a el centro del conflicto – Este cabello es de muy buena calidad. Puede servir para muchas pociones y hasta ¡mira! – dijo poniéndose un mechón sobre la cabeza – podemos confeccionar pelucas.

-Una gran idea – dijo la profesora levantando peligrosamente su ceja derecha.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Involucrados: S. Black; R. Lupin; P. Pettigrew; J. Potter  
Asunto: Rayar la habitación 7mo, Gryffindor  
Fecha: 30/06/1978  
Gastos: Limpiador mágico para manchas, tintas, sangre de vampiro y otras tonalidades de Madame Leadger.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Consejo de Profesores_**

-Otro de los asuntos es la buena respuesta de los alumnos al nuevo sistema de Herbología – dijo Dumbledore revisando un pergamino con su huesudo dedo – Lo de instaurar guantes de piel de dragón disminuyó las visitas a la enfermería y aumentó la confianza de los alumnos en realizar tareas más peligrosas. Fue una excelente idea, profesora – dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Sprout.

-Esto aumentará algo los gastos – comentó la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que era una mujer muy tacaña – El precio de la piel de dragón está por las nubes.

-Sin embargo, esos gastos serán reducidos en pociones curativas – atacó la profesora Sprout, defendiendo su iniciativa.

-No creo que sea necesario discutir sobre ese punto – intervino Dumbledore viendo que la profesora de Defensa iba a responder, para evitar una pelea – La seguridad de los alumnos es lo más importante. Ahora, me gustaría tener unos adelantos sobre los resultados de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. ¿Horace?.¿Cómo van los de tu casa?

Slughorn que hasta ese momento había estado entretenido en revisar el fondo de su taza de té, cortesía del presidente de la asociación de calderos de fondo reforzado, levantó la vista y carraspeó para decir:

-Bueno…ya sabes que los resultados no están listos hasta Agosto – Dumbledore lo miró con ligera severidad – Pero si hablamos de algo aproximado, me atrevería a decir que hay un ligero aumento de nivel en comparación con los del año pasado. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo el tipo del Ministerio encargado del E.X.T.A.S.I.S de Encantamientos.

-Me parece bien ¿Qué tal va la tuya, Minerva?

La profesora sonrió orgullosa. Hacía rato que esperaba la pregunta. Al hablar lo hizo con voz clara y fuerte, para que ningún profesor se perdiera de la información que tenía que dar.

-Excelente. Estuve conversando recién en la mañana con Steve, el encargado del Ministerio…

-¿Conversando? Pensé que la comunicación entre el Ministerio y los jefes de casa se hacía a través de lechuzas, como lo hace todo el mundo – Dijo Flitwick en tono irónico. Estaba molesto porque los resultados de su casa (al menos eso se rumoreaba) habían estado casi a la altura de los de Hufflepuf que siempre eran los más bajos.

-Bueno… no es que lo haya citado, Filius – contestó Mc Gonagall sin amedrentarse – Tan sólo me lo encontré de casualidad en Hogsmade y lo natural era que habláramos del tema – Mc Gonagall recuperó su felicidad – El punto es que en el Ministerio están impresionados con los resultados de esta promoción. El E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de Encantamientos, que es el que han revisado hasta el momento, es el mejor en veinte años. Estoy muy orgullosa de mis alumnos.

-¡Esas son excelentes noticias! – dijo Dumbledore a punto de subirse a la mesa y bailar tap.

-Es lo mínimo que podían hacer esos alumnos, con los dolores de cabeza que nos han hecho pasar – comentó Binns, que fue coreado por murmullos de aprobación y risitas irónicas del resto de los profesores.

Mc Gonagall se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño, porque realmente no existía un argumento válido para contradecir las palabras de Binns. Se atrevió finalmente a agregar un tímido:

-Valió la pena.

-¿Valió la pena?.¿Es que acaso no te acuerdas de la destrucción de los invernaderos hace unos meses? – dijo Sprout sacando a relucir un tema que la indignaba.

-No olviden de la vez que intoxicaron al calamar – comentó el profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-Oh, oh. Y de la vez que arruinaron mi torta de cumpleaños – intervino Slughorn.

-¿Se acuerdan de cuando desaparecieron a la gata de Filch?

-…Explosiones.

-…Inundaciones.

-¿Qué me dicen de los robos en el armario de pociones?

-Creo que es suficiente – dijo Dumbledore con firmeza para detener los crecientes comentarios – nos hemos desviado del tema. Me gustaría saber de los resultados de la casa H..

-Ya en serio, Albus – dijo Slughorn levemente divertido y curioso, haciendo uso de su amistad con Dumbledore para usar un lenguaje más familiar – Dinos cómo es que el cuarteto logró sobrepasar siete cursos sin que los echaras.

-Sí, señor – rogó el profesor de Estudios Muggles – Es algo que siempre nos hemos preguntado.

-No es común expulsar a alumnos en este colegio – dijo Flitwick – pero esos alumnos tienen un historial de sobra como para esa sanción.

Dumbledore se veía levemente contrariado.

-En realidad… pocas veces hicieron cosas graves – intervino Mc Gonagall

-¡Pero hicieron demasiadas cosas de mediana gravedad!

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo ¿qué hay de cuando le hicieron crecer la cabeza a ese niño?

-¿Y de cuando provocaron una epidemia de piojos?

Los murmullos volvieron a alzarse mientras los profesores sacaban a relucir otros tantos desastres causados por el cuarteto.

-¡Bueno, bueno! Ya es suficiente – alzó la voz Dumbledore – Estamos todos de acuerdo con que los de 7mo de gryffindor son bastante revoltosos, pero ese no es el motivo de la reunión.

Más murmullos hasta que Dumbledore se decidió a hablar con claridad.

-Muy bien ¿quieren saber por qué no los he expulsado? Porque en el fondo son buenos chicos y alegran un poco el ambiente a veces deprimente del castillo – a los profesores no parecía bastarles esa respuesta – Horace ¿Qué me dices de la vez en que Potter y Black prendieron fuego a los manteles en un baile? Te estuviste riendo toda la noche.

-Jejeje. Es que al fin alguien lograba deshacerse del ponche de Pomfrey – comentó Slughorn algo avergonzado.

-¿Y tú Minerva? Cuando Lupin y Potter defendieron el castillo de unas bludgers locas.

-En todo caso fueron Black y Pettigrew los que causaron el descontrol de las bludgers. Pero gracias a eso encontramos al mejor cazador de estos años – recordó con orgullo las victorias Mc Gonagall.

-Una vez, pusieron en su lugar a los abusivos de Slytherin – aportó la profesora de Defensa mirando con recelo a Slughorn.

-Sí que eran unos matones – dijo Slughorn en cambio.

-Ojojojo – recordó de pronto Sprout dándose golpes en la cara para aguantar la risa - ¿Se acuerdan de cuando Lupin y Pettigrew trajeron un lagarto hasta aquí?.¡Flitwick casi se infarta!

Hubo una carcajada general sólo opacada por los refunfuños de Flitwick.

-Bueno y aparte de eso son buenos alumnos – dijo Dumbledore queriendo dar por terminada la conversación – Pettigrew es un ejemplo de superación. Sus notas han subido mucho; Black es el mejor estudiante de la generación y un ejemplo para las familias de magos al defender la idea de la mestización; Lupin es muy responsable, una gran persona y el prefecto más querido; y Potter es una persona noble y un excelente cazador. Creo que estos chicos tienen grandes cualidades y la expulsión no hubiese sido la mejor forma de revertir su comportamiento algo revoltoso. Ahora, si eso responde su pregunta, me gustaría pasar a…

-Dinos Minerva – interrumpió Sprout con un nuevo ataque de risa - ¿Cómo besa Black?

-¡Les he dicho millones de veces que eso nunca pasó! – dijo Mc Gonagall alterada.

-Te lo tenías bien guardado – se burló la profesora de Defensa.

-Sí ¿Cómo fue? – insistió Sprout.

Pero antes de que una furiosa Mc Gonagall pudiera defenderse de nuevo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Filch entró en la sala.

-Estos vándalos me las van a pagar – balbuceó fuera de sí.

-¿Qué ocurre Argus? – preguntó Dumbledore extrañado.

-Esos gryffindor hijos de mala madre me dan trabajo hasta el último día de clases ¡Exijo el permiso para colgarlos cabeza abajo!

-Argus – trató de aplacarlo Dumbledore – Mañana llega el expreso. No puedes castigarlos a estas alturas ¿qué fue lo que hicieron?

-Pintura… por las paredes… en la entrada… es tinta imborrable ¡Me costará un mes completo borrarlo! – trató de explicarse a duras penas.

Hubo un leve silencio hasta que Binns volvió a hablar:

-Yo insisto en que la expulsión hubiese sido la mejor alternativa

Nuevos murmullos de aprobación o desacuerdo y Dumbledore pensó que se lanzaría un Avada para terminar con esa desesperante situación.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

La pieza de los merodeadores estaba más limpia de lo que lo había estado durante siete años. Los cuatro observaban la habitación semi vacía – con todo ya guardado en baúles – mirando con detenimiento rincones, tratando de encontrar recuerdos que aún no hubiesen rememorado. Una sensación de nostalgia los embargaba, impidiéndoles abrir la boca. Eran tantas las cosas por las que habían pasado juntos que esta inminente despedida les parecía irreal. Por supuesto que ellos seguirían viéndose, pero en otros lugares y contextos, que ya a sus 18 años, les hacían intuir que nada volvería a ser igual. Aunque en sus cabezas no mucho había cambiado. Sus planes para el futuro seguían siendo los mismos: Remus ansiaba especializarse en DCAO haciendo estudios en el instituto de defensa; Peter no tenía idea, pero debido a que le habían insistido tanto de que tenía talento para las leyes mágicas, con la cantidad de mentiras que podía decir en un minuto sin arrugarse, se decidió por entrar a la academia de leyes y ver qué pasaba; James estaba seguro de que lo suyo era el quidditch, aunque su madre y Lily insistieran en que eso no era una profesión. Sin embargo ya tenía unas cuántas ofertas de equipos nacionales; y Sirius… bueno Sirius no tenía idea de qué hacer con su vida, pero al menos no tenía necesidad de saberlo. Por el momento se dedicaría a vivir la vida de las estrellas de rock, que era lo que con más talento hacía.

-Sería perfecto si pudiéramos vivir aquí por siempre – comentó James rompiendo al fin el silencio.

Los cuatro se miraron indecisos. Era una de esas pocas veces en las que la magia no les bastaba para conseguir lo que querían.

-Confórmate Jimbo. Al menos estos siete años, fue perfecto.

-Bueno, exceptuando los ronquidos de Peter, tus cantos en el baño Sirius, y los llantos de James por las noches, sí, se puede decir que 'perfecto' es la palabra.

-¡Yo no lloraba por las noches!

-No importa, Prongs, ya no tendrás que llorar – dijo Peter mirando a James socarronamente.

-Uuuuh. Ahora Jimmy tendrá esposa.

-¡No me voy a casar! – alegó James – antes muerto.

-Entonces serás un muerto con túnica de gala encantador – dijo Sirius.

-¡No me voy a casar!

-Si te arrepientes, ya sabes que estoy disponible – dijo Sirius mirando melosamente a James.

Luego de las risas un nuevo silenció los paralizó.

-Sí que fue perfecto ¿no? – comentó Lupin sin mirar a nadie en particular.

-Lo más triste es que al sacar nuestras cosas, no pareciera ser nuestra habitación. Ahora nada me recuerda a nosotros – dijo Sirius – Los próximos huéspedes de esta pieza no tendrán idea de que ésta era la guarida de los sinvergüenzas número uno.

-No, no tendrán idea – dijo Peter con pesar.

James sonrió traviesamente.

-O quizás sí – dijo sacando su varita.

La agitó y escribió en la pared. Unas letras mezcla de rojo con dorado aparecieron.

LOS MERODEADORES MANDAN.

Sirius imitándolo, hizo lo mismo con su varita.

EL SR. PADFOOT LES DA LA BIENVENIDA AL TEMPLO DEL PLACER.

Remus no se pudo aguantar la tentación.

EL SR. MOONY LES RECOMIENDA CERRAR LA PUERTA CON PESTILLO.

Peter hizo lo suyo.

EL SR. WORMTAIL SUGIERE INSONORIZAR LA PIEZA Y BAJAR LAS CORTINAS.

Sólo a James le quedaba por firmar.

Y DISFRUTAR DE LA FUNCIÓN, SEGUIDORES DEL SR. PRONGS.

Los cuatro se miraron con esa mirada de comprensión que no necesitaba palabras, y juntos escribieron.

SÓLO DEBEN JURAR SOLEMNEMENTE QUE SUS INTENCIONES SERÁN LAS PEORES.

Se quedaron contemplando su obra por un segundo, sonriendo con orgullo. Ahora sí serían recordados.

-Ahora bajemos a darnos nuestro último baño en el lago – dijo Peter – Mañana estaremos dejando el castillo para siempre – Todos lo siguieron escaleras abajo, excepto James que se quedó un momento para agregar en una esquina de la pieza.

JP & LE

-Sería perfecto que pudiéramos quedarnos por siempre – murmuró antes de correr tras sus amigos.

La vida sería perfecta si no fuera por ciertos detalles. Pero la vida no es perfecta y quizás lo que la hacía especial eran esos detalles.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**buaaaaaa!!! Me encanta los merodeadores y odio que se haya acabado este fic. Si sé me van a decir que soy lo peor porque no actualizo desde principio de año...pero no lo hacia porque quería tanto este fic que no quería que se terminara. Pero ahora que es el fin no queda más que agradecer a las mierdas de persona que son estos cuatro personajes que me encantan los 4 juntos (si, si hasta Peter tiene su encanto) porque me rei mucho escribiendo y mas que nada releyendo con el tiempo y preguntandome de donde habia sacado tanta estupidez...pues bueno, estos 4 pueden sacar lo peor de uno. Este es el ultimo de todos los capitulos para los que no se enteraron y de todos los capitulos de todos los FF, asi que cuando digo que es el fin...es porque REALMENTE lo es.

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron alguna vez algun comentario (que no fueron muchas ¬¬) pero nunca es tarde. Los que escriben entenderan. Uno escribe para uno, pero el recibir un comentario (bueno o malo) te da la ilusion de que a alguien le importa xD.

RR!

Koumal Lupin-Nott -------------Hola! tanto tiempo :) Bueno, sobre el capitulo pasado no se si dije que el tal Bertram es invención de JK, porque del 6to saque la idea de este FF. Así que el hecho de que el pobre haya pagado el pato es de exclusiva responsabilidad de la escritora esa xD. Sobre tu top 5...esta bueno. De hecho, mi broma favorita está incluida ;) El que haya hecho la pregunta, significaba que el FF llegaba a su fin, asi que muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios :'( que siempre lei y tome en cuenta...snif, porque sé que tú me seguías desde antes y....buaaa es tan triste, pero es el fin.

Saiyury11 ---------- No, nunca dejan de meterse en problemas xD. De hecho, revisé por última vez la idea original que Snape le impone a Harry el castigo de ordenar estas fichas y le dice "arregla las fichas de tal numero a tal numero" y sacando la cuenta, los merodeadores (o más bien James, porque la idea de Snape era que Harry se picara al ver a su padre en tanto castigo) tienen 44 detenciones. Así que ahi esta la idea..si alguien tiene la intencion de continuar el FF, adelante, que llegue a los 44. Saludos

chizuka-moOn ----------Comentarista nueva!! No puedo creer que te hayas creado una cuenta solo para comentar. No todos son como tu ¬¬ xD Mira que eso de los modismos, casi que estoy pensando en cambiarlo, porque al releer no se escucha tan bien. Pero si, estoy de acuerdo, nosotras tambien estamos cansadas de tener que mamarnos el "ostia, tío" sin derecho a replica por el simple hecho de que ellos nos heredaron el idioma xD (nah, nada contra ustedes españolitos) pero que viva el cachai y el weooon xD A tus preguntas. Yo creo que en los libros Lupin no era tan fanatico por el chocolate. Más que nada la idea original se saco de que en el 3er libro, como que Lupin parecia sacar chocolates de sus bolsillos como si nada, pero la idea de que era un adicto se masifico en FF y ahora parece ser como del inconciente colectivo. Lo de las fechas.....SSSIIIII, lo reconozco, nunca le puse mucho interes, ponia fechas cualquiera que considieran con los años, pero tu que eres chilena, cacharas xD que los años pedagogicos no son iguales aca que en la otra parte del mundo entonces en un principio no me puse a calcular que en realidad en ciertas fechas no estaban en un curso, si no en otro, pero bueno...son chascarros de la vida xD Saludos compatriota.

Evasis --------- Eh! eres una lectora repetitiva, que no se cansa de leer las historias una y otra vez XD Tu sí que tienes un gran rankin, he de admitirlo. Tienes mas de una broma que son definitivamente mis favoritas. Gracias por leer, comentar y seguir leyendo xD (a mi tambien me pasa eso con algunos FF...es una pena que no actualicen a tiempo 8-)) Saludos!!

Y eso, agradecer a otras lectoras que siempre estuvieron alli comentando (La Innombrable, Selu-Potter, Carol (todos los James del mundo para ti xD), Distraída, LatexoHPo, Therasmus)

Y a la gran cantidad de personas que tienen el FF como favorito....algo raro eh?

Nos vemos por alli...nah, en realidad no. Quizas conteste a sus RR si es que los hay, pero ya no nos veremos :'( (bueno, no es como si nos hubiesemos visto alguna vez xD)

Y con esto se termina mi vida escolar y todo un ciclo, bla bla que marco escribir tonteras xD  
Ahora viene la U...y quien sabe lo que deparara :s

Ya, me voy

Chau!

PD: Estoy como los merodeadores eh? lastima que no pueda pintar nada....eso me ayudaria :'(. Al menos sé de qué tipo tendran que ser mis intenciones xD


End file.
